Issue 6: The Agony
by BeepBeepImmaPangolin9
Summary: Angel's dad was killed by Reaper tho they don't know Reaper's their uncle. They must venture into Yordlerealm so they can learn magic to defeat him and get what they need to save Tracer from being stuck between dimensions. The crossover starts at chapter 4 and Zoe as in an OC not the character and will Mercy and McCree work through their relationship issues and get along?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Finally lunch! I sit with Abby, Jacob, Carlos, and Trang and we talk. A cool gentle breeze brushes the palm fronds. Voices all mix over each other.

Jacob swallows his water then looks at me. "Don't tell your sister but me and mom watched them record Izzy's show. It's so awful hearing the same lines like 30 times. And it's literally all day!"

Abby adds. "Forget her though." Her eyes shift back and forth and she smiles. "Someone on my soccer team's dad took him to a diner but and I kid you not it was a movie set!"

Carlos looks worried. "What if there's another teacher's strike?"

Abby forks avocado out of her salad and says, "Ugh, right? I love days off but yeah my team needs me. Though my grades aren't looking too great."

We leave the lunch pavilion and walk past a pine because we could really use the walk. I swear like half the school is in the quad right now.

I tell Trang, "Dad's still doing Overwatch stuff. Like why can't we ever just live normal lives?"

He shrugs, "We got magic."

Right, we got magic.

He scrolls through a playlist, "This song has a really good baseline, I so wanna practice it."

Abby looks over to us, "Does anyone else hate exams? I feel like I'm gonna fail I swear."

As we walk past a palm walking around a couple of guys looking at their phones I tell her, "Isn't it hard balancing school with our Overwatch training?"

Ashley's voice rises sounding annoyed, "Ugh, tell me about it! And we always end up with Miss Elona whenever we have science. Why can't we have Mr. Foreman this often?" I agree sis I don't like Elona either. I have a feeling she's in Talon.

Trang then says as we're walking up the stairs to our lockers then back inside, "I'd like it too. He just seems to get us. Elona just seems to hate us, especially Ashley."

My sister then rolls her eyes. "Ugh don't remind me! I hate her back times a million."

Jacob then says, "Mr. Foreman says Miss Elona was against the teacher strikes because teachers don't deserve better pay and laughed when she said so."

School finally ends and I walk with Ashley, Abby, and Jacob to 7-Eleven and I order a Slurpee and buy an Xbox card for V-Bucks.

Ugh it's one of Ryan's dumb bully friends. What drama is he gonna cause for us now?

"Hey Angel gimme that!"

Hey stop trying to grab my Slurpee. A bit of it spilled on me. What did I ever do to deserve this? I wonder if Ryan put him up to this or if he's being a jerk on his own?

Ryan's friend says, "Gimme that come on why are you being that way!"

But I move it back but not so hard it goes everywhere.

The cashier glares at him pointing at the exit in a normal tone of voice that still sounds annoyed and angry, "You get out of my store!"

I kinda feel bad. I apologize to the cashier and he says, "No problem. You'd be surprised how often people try stealing right in front of me like that. This job gets crazy."

Shauna's brother is so cool! Those lit railslides, grinds, 360s, and other tricks, and he makes it all look so easy. We're skating with the older kids this is so incredible.

Ahh! Oh, it's just Abby's hand on my shoulder. "Earth to Angel! Are we skating or not?"

"Sure."

She rushes ahead but I tighten my laces.

I feel like the worst skater here. Jordan, my sister, and of course Abby are all better than me but at least we're all having fun.

A smelly old man walks up to us. I try sneaking away but he speaks, "Hey handsome young man, any family nearby?"

"Yeah my sister's up there and we're gonna join her."

"I see. Now don't you get hurt."

I rush up to the half pipe and sit next to Abby.

She looks annoyed is she okay? "Ugh my grades aren't doing that great and you wouldn't believe who the school wants to tutor me."

"Oof, I hope you'll do okay. Who?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Ryan."

I feel myself gasping. "Ryan? What are they nuts! You mean that Ryan, right?"

I can see why she sounds so annoyed. "Yes, him."

She looks out to the cars going by then back at me, "Remember when I was 8 and pretended to be a boy to sneak into his club? He's still a big jerk like always."

I look into her cornflower blue eyes holding her hand in a friend way, "Me Ashley Jacob and Shauna are here for you if anything goes wrong okay?"

We go down the half pipe and railslide. I almost run over a scooter kid.

I yell, "Ugh watch where you're going mister!"

A scooter kid failed going over a low rail and Jordan jumps over the rail and the kid. He skates up the halfpipe grabbing his Vita Coco without stopping.

Dominique's crossing his arms smirking, "You think that's impressive watch this."

He skates to the other side holding himself with one hand then he does a 720 back to our side before going back down then nose grinding a rail.

I take a break and chill with my sister and a little girl sitting on a nearby bench says, "Older kids can be scary can't they?"

Ashley tells her, "Yeah but I am an older kid I'm 12."

The little girl has that I don't believe you look in her eye. She tilts her head raising an eyebrow, "Then why am I almost as tall as you?"

Ashley then teasingly tells her, "I thought we were friends."

The girl puts her finger on her chin and tells my sister, "You're right we are. I hate scooters too. Electric ones are just the worst. People ride them places where they shouldn't. Like what part of no electric scooter zone it's the law don't they understand?"

Connor railslides then goes down a ramp and avoids hitting a scooter kid, "Hey kid you're doodoo!"

Melissa and her friends walk up and sit at a bench under a palm and sees me looking at her and says, "How did I know you'd be here?"

I then say to her, "You're wasting your time if you're waiting for us to wipe because today we slay."

She looks at her fingernails, "Is that so?"

"Well except for the scooter kids, they literally always wipe!"

Her friend says, "Oh my brother's a scooter kid, he's so annoying."

I look at her, "Well he is a scooter kid."

I hear a crash looking behind me and Dominique fell gosh I hope he's okay. It's so unlike him to wipe like that.

In the middle of crossing her leg she kicks my calf and rest her chin on her hand, making a ha I told you so laugh and smile, "Right. Maybe you can teach him?"

He got unlucky, Dominique usually stunts really well. I bet Connor pranked him or he didn't want to run over a scooter kid.

Her foot taps my ankle then taps again resting for a few seconds. "You don't know what it's like to look average do you?"

She looks surprised after looking at my ankle and moves her foot back. "I don't think I'll fill out much as I want. Like I have a feeling my pecs won't grow much and I hate it."

She smirks meanly, her eyes doing that bully twinkle, "I meant in the other way I swear you can be so dumb sometimes Angel."

I sigh asking her, "You're gonna tell Shauna her big brother didn't hit a stunt aren't you?"

She snorts a little laughing and says, "Heck yeah I am! I'm DMing her right now."

She then looks at me, blinks and says, "I can't believe your sister and Isabella aren't friends anymore. Too bad, I really like Izzy's show."

"I don't! Do you really know how aggravating it is seeing the cheer captain as the villain and bully character? Gee, wonder where she got that idea from!"

Melissa then tells me, "It's a stereotype I'm sure she has writers."

Yeah, writers who see shade she throws on social media and she probably gave them ideas. People actually compare my sister to that character and I hate it.

I walk back to the half pipe and ask Dominique if he's okay, "Not really I scraped my knee gosh I swear they should like ban scooter kids."

I get his Slurpee for him and he playfully ask, "Thanks. That was your girlfriend wasn't it?"

I cross my arms looking away, "No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Can we please change the subject."

He shrugs and smirks, "Okay but I can so tell you like each other!"

You know, I'd probably like her that way if she wasn't so mean to me. How did we even end up dancing at last year's semi? Was I such a bad dancer she kept talking mean about me?

Abby anchor grinds on a handrail then yells, "Dropping!"

Ashley railslides a handrail and does a 360 then lifts the board behind her head then slams her board down and lands on it going so fast then up the half pipe and her and Abby hold themselves up by one hand and skate back.

Ashley kickflips and says, "Melissa was being mean to you again wasn't she?"

"Kind of I think she just wanted to record us failing."

We sit together and she tells me, "She honestly doesn't seem that bad."

"She really likes Isabella's show."

"Ugh don't even get me started on that. I mean I know she based her enemy on me but like she's literally nothing like me, at all."

Wow Jordan's got skills! He ollies over rails and does 360s and 720s and lifts his board in so many ways in the air then he skates back to us. Then he does a jubilation dance.

"What's up? I worry about you guys, you keep ghosting me."

I shrug, "It's important stuff. I'd love to tell you but we can't."

"What are you guys secret agents or something?"

Actually, we are, but you can't know that.

"Sure, well you know parents, always wanting you to study and focus on sports and clubs or whatever."

"Yeah I can see that. The important thing is we're all here now."

Is that McCree's truck? He gets out of the truck tipping his cowboy hat and says, "Howdy! Can you guys do me a favor? Jack Morrison said Mercy will dump me unless I moon a cop and send him the video."

Ashley rolls her eyes, "Ugh, that's so stupid! He's probably pranking you."

McCree looks one way then the other nervously, "You don't understand! What if she dumps me? She's literally the best doctor in the world and is sweet and has very pretty hair and her no makeup makeup look is so on point!"

McCree asks me, "You don't mind if I borrow this right?"

I swear if you break it you owe me a new one. Please be safe and don't get in trouble, or us in trouble with you.

"Sure go right ahead."

He hands me his phone, oh the tea I can spill with this. No Angel you gotta focus or you'll lose his trust forever.

He skates onto the sidewalk and I follow him. He railslides on a bench mooning an officer yelling, "Isn't it pretty?"

Oh crap he's chasing him! I hope he'll be okay, though the cop is probably gonna steal my board from him. Or worse, lecture him for hours about appropriate behavior.

I save it and wonder what kind of things Mercy and McCree text to each other?

"Hey I was reading that!"

Abby smiles holding his phone. "Sorry but it isn't any of our business. We should really help him."

We catch up to the officer and I point to an alley, "A homeless guy was doing stuff."

He knows what I mean.

The cop smiles and rolls his eyes, "Looks like yet another one. Well why didn't you say anything! Looks like I'll have to deal with that idiot cowboy clown another time."

The sun's going down, and mom brings us home.

Connor tells Dominique, "Amazing shredding fam."

Abby then says, "That was Dominiquerific!"

McCree and Mercy are home!

McCree tells me, "Howdy! Yeah that cop couldn't catch me on his lame little scooter."

He looks over to Mercy, "Isn't this cool or what? You knew I'd do it."

She has a weird why would I ever say that look, "That's stupid like why would you ever do that?"

McCree's face flushes so he pulls his hat over his face and crosses his arms just sitting on the couch.

Ashley tells her, "Soldier 76 told him you'd dump him if he didn't moon a cop and send him a video."

Mercy facepalms, the sense of cringe hurting all of us. "Well like it or not he is our boss. Him doing that is literally the worst especially since he knows we're all wanted criminals."

Dad smiles telling McCree, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Dad then sits next to him. "Sorry if it's not a good time but did you know we have a mission soon?"

I look out the window and wow this is so exciting! My aunt Shanice and three cousins Jamal Tyrone and Maurice come over. Yay company! We all just sit in the living room and kitchen.

My youngest cousin Jamal says, "Hey Angel what's gucci?"

Isn't Gucci canceled? Their blackface sweater sucks. Don't even give me that fake apology when you cleared that trash.

"Not much. And you?"

My oldest cousin Maurice's eyes widen looking at McCree, "Hey I know you! Aren't you McCree? Oh my gosh dad used to talk about you so much!"

"I'll never forget him either."

Me and the second oldest cousin Tyrone go into the kitchen.

Tyrone tells me half jokingly and half annoyed, "Hey I read Ashley's Instagram post and yeah it's funny how in anime you can have like 100 characters and they'd all be righties!"

"I know right! So many games are like that too and it's so dumb."

Dinner's ready and we all sit down. There's not enough room for McCree and Mercy so me and Ashley sit on the couch.

Ashley sips her water and tells me, "So Abby told me you were talking to Melissa."

"She was waiting for her brother."

She tells me teasingly, "I swear she better not be being mean to you."

Ashley chews noodles then mentions, "Did Abby tell you she's being tutored by Ryan?"

"I know right? What if he tries getting her out of our group? I was so sad when I thought Carlos wasn't gonna be our friend anymore."

Ashley then says, "And she's gonna get kicked off her team if her grades don't get better."

I shrug, "I swear why do they have to do that to our Abby?"

Ashley then puts my hand in hers, "I hate it too. Well at least Shauna got first place in Kahoot in one of her classes so that's good news for at least one of our friends. And that teacher doesn't do graded Kahoot just uses it on fun days."

"I remember this time I had a Kahoot and Ryan pranked the screen so he got suspended."

Dad invites me and Ashley into his room, looking like he has something important to say. I hope we did nothing wrong.

We sat on his bed, watched him pace back and forth. Someday I would be as good as him, but do I really want to keep helping Overwatch save the world? Why me? The way dad crossed his arms pulling his shirt over his head, and kicking off his boots. I put them on, they feel heavy on my feet but I feel like dad. They were nowhere near the right size. Maybe they'll fit when I finish growing? He sat down next to me, handed me his brush, and I brushed his chestnut brown hair smooth. "You wouldn't believe what Jack Morrison wants me to do." he said.

"What dad?" Ashley asked.

"Remember Reaper? Well Me McCree Mercy Reinhart and Genji are assigned to get him. He's just too valuable you know? It's also personal for me, since he's rumored to kill your uncle Gabe. The man your cousins never really grew up with. Little 5 year old Maurice just couldn't bear it and Jayla was pregnant with Jamal when it happened."

I could see both of us in the big mirror on the dresser, our almost shoulder length hair, our brownish amber eyes. "Girard stared at me the entire time," he said. "His wife Amille says he's an amazing commander," His lips disapprovingly turned. "But Talon is just winning too much so I'm not so sure anymore. I'm honestly not even sure we're ready to take Reaper on. Especially since he'll be with Moira and Doomfist."

He puts his hand on the middle of my upper back, smiling. "Your cousins are waiting for you. Never forget, we are Overwatch. Our powers keep the world safe."

I've wondered this for awhile, "So like if our powers get passed down then why can we have different powers from our parents? And why can't my cousins use magic?"

He gets up, his mouth flattening and running his fingers through his hair, his pace telling me he's obviously uncomfortable. I'm sorry I asked now.

He squats down and says, "Son, you must promise never ever to tell anyone okay?" I tell him, "I promise."

He continues, "They do, but your uncle Gabe requested Mondatta to seal their powers. They don't know that's what happened but he just doesn't want them to suffer the same fate he did. And they're waiting for you."

As I leave I look back to dad looking up, "Thanks dad." And walk to my room.

My cousins come in, "Good news fam, we're sleeping in your room!"

Oh cool a sleepover!

I watch Izzy's show on Netflix and there's a short chubby girl walking up to her lunch table. "Hey guys! I know you got my DMs but I'm here now so...we can catch up."

Izabella stares at her, "Ashley," she does the head shake thing you do when you're annoyed, "we don't like you, no one does."

My tablet erupts with canned cheering. My poor sister, I'd hate to imagine the kind of cheering she'll have to deal with. Dean and Ryan may be nasty bullies who troll me on social media spreading rumors about me but at least they don't have their own show. I will never forgive Izzy for what she's done and I'll stand with my sister every step of the way.

Tyrone chews on a corn chip and points at my tablet, "You know she's making fun of your sister right?"

I look up to him, "Ugh tell me about it!" 

Jamal puts his hand on my shoulder as I'm lying on my bed. "Don't worry we're here for you and your sis cuz."

Izzy then whispers to her friend, "Did you hear? She's going to the dance with the hottest guy there! He is such a baddie!"

There's a dance and Izzy walks up to Ashley and her date, "You don't wanna dance with her, trust me. She spreads bad rumors about everyone, picks her nose, and dabs."

Maurice smiles like he's trying so hard to hide his cringe and he slowly says, "Wow. Hey anyone every have one of those teachers who just dabs?"

I tell him, "Oh gosh no!"

The guy tells Izzy, "Really? How could I not see your beauty. You have the best grades, everyone loves you, and your cheer technique is so on point so why is she captain and not you?"

"I wonder that myself every day."

Ashley walks up to them and Izzy just shoves her away. This makes me so mad I can't even imagine how awful Ashley feels.

I go to YouTube because it's just too painful to watch.

"You don't mind if we sleep in your bed do you?"

This is gonna be so fun.

"Sure go right ahead."

Maurice tells me, "You know who you look like? You look like that K-Pop singer!"

Ugh I hate being compared to other people. Can't you just say I have nice eyes or hair?

"Thanks. Which one?"

Mom opens the door with a bowl of Pringles. "I brought you guys chips!"

Mom scans me from head to toe. Gosh I hope nothing's wrong well I feel fine anyway except for a little dizziness from standing up really fast off the floor.

"Did you eat anything Angel? You're looking quite thin."

"I had a medium Slurpee at the skatepark."

We grab into the bowl, sour cream and onion I really like this flavor.

Maurice says with genuine sincerity in his voice, "Hmm thanks you're the best ant Alyssa!"

I hear Tyrone mockingly yell, "Hey is that a default skin? 360 noscope them!"

Maurice says in his I believe in you little brother voice, "Nah fam you gotta box him in!"

I don't appreciate being ignored in my own room. "Excuse me but it's my account so can I play?"

"Wait your turn. Can you get me a water?"

Maurice says bossily to me, "And I'd like some chips please!"

I go to the kitchen and get what they ask of me. Now will they talk to me?

"Oh yeah gimme some of that snack!"

You're welcome.

"Hey remember when..."

Tyrone compliments Maurice in a you're so cool big brother kind of way, "Wow you're good!"

"Remember last year when we..."

"Keep it down Angel."

But it's my room and my account.

Maurice says to Tyrone, "Gimme the controller."

He's pretty good at Fortnite but looks like got the victory royale. wasn't even hiding in a bush all game either so they actually deserved it. I swear I've seen that name in the game Shauna's granddad is world champion in too.

Jamal crosses his arms pouting, "You were so close too! I bet this person cheated whoever they are."

Tyrone reads on the screen, " : Get pwned noob"

They laugh and Maurice says, "Ha ha listen to her talking like it's the 00's!"

Maurice sighs, shrugs, and he half smiles, "Hey finishing second ain't bad. Sometimes you just get outplayed, not everyone who wins verse us is cheating."

Time passes and they keep shouting and yelling playing for so long, and when they do fall asleep they snore so loudly!

I can't stand this so I walk to the living room but Mercy's head rests on McCree's chest.

"Is everything okay Angel?"

"I figure I'd sleep out here."

He lets out a big "ha." "Sorry you can't stay out here. Oh can you get me a water when you have the chance."

I get him a bottle. I just deal with my loud obnoxious cousins all night while they lie in my bed.

I wake up earlier than my cousins and I drag my feet into the kitchen. McCree is snoring really loud I can hear him in the living room I can't believe Mercy can sleep through that, his arm just kinda hangs off the couch. Dad is sitting down and he looks serious.

Ashley wakes up and we have Overwatch practice today. My poor sister drags her feet on the floor slumping while she walks. It is morning after all. She blinks really slowly looking at McCree and Mercy with me.

"Nevermind the lovebirds."

He puts my hand in his hands. "I know you and Ashley are finally happy to see me again, but I'm going on a really tough mission and I'm afraid you kids can't come along for this one, it's like way too dangerous."

Now I'm worried. "Please tell me you'll come back alive!"

He puts Ashley's hand in his hands now. "Oh, you know I will!"

He doesn't sound sure of himself.

I have a bad feeling about this.

I yell, "Please don't go!" Giving him a big hug but starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to. It's part of my job."

Ashley sounds annoyed, "But you're gone like all the time. Do you even know how many cheer meets you missed?"

"I know I'm not here as much as I should, but Overwatch makes the world a safer place."

I hear a loud yawn. McCree's wearing a burgundy robe while Mercy wears an ecru robe. They sound drowsy.

Dad tells them, "Good morning! I made you guys tea! Whenever you're ready we can head out."

While they sit at our kitchen table I go into the finally free living room and stretch. Cobra for a minute then downward dog for another minute. I stretch my neck for a minute 30 seconds per side, and I sit down putting my foot over my knee for 30 seconds then I switch sides. Then I stretch my triceps and do planks for 3 minutes.

Ashley stands on her stunt stand doing a scorpion with one leg then the other and bow and arrows after. It's amazing how she's able to stay tight, her sense of balance is pretty amazing.

I ask her if I can practice when she's done and it feels like I'm standing on hands sort of.

She says, "Now lock out and lift up!" and records me.

"You're bouncing too much and your butt sticks out too much. You're bending forward at the hips too much you're gonna fall if you bend your hips to the ground. Every movement shifts your center of gravity."

She looks at her phone showing me the video, "You see you were putting your weight here when it should be here."

I do a heel stretch and she tells me to move more weight to the other side of my foot. I then switch feet after holding the stretch for 40 seconds each side.

I think I'll just do conditioning now ha ha.

I do 10 toe touch jumps, each time I touch my heels in the air.

I go back into my room and my cousins are under my bed's covers watching the news on their tablets.

Maurice's eyes and mouth widen with surprise , "Oh my gosh! You have to see this guys!"

I lean over and it's Reaper! The news talks about how he's been seen and killed another Overwatch agent.

My cousin's mouths form into a thin line as they slowly shake their heads. Tyrone says, "Man, that Reaper's bad news! I wonder if he really killed our dad?"

Jamal says, "They think it was him but we really don't know. Either way he sounds pretty dangerous if he somehow was able to blow up Overwatch's headquarters. Especially with dad and Soldier there."

Maurice looks at them both, his voice brightening, "I heard dad and Soldier were an unstoppable team! I bet if dad were still alive Overwatch would stop so many messes they have to deal with."

Uh oh, that live action news feed tells me something terrible happened. "Baneshade X has struck again! Those people, those trains! What did they ever do to deserve such an awful, terrible fate!"

Oh, a guy wearing sleek gray and red armor forces his way into the frame, "We're living in a dangerous world with the likes of vigilantes like…Overwatch!"

He menacingly glances in the camera, "I'm not Ana Amari, I shoot to kill."

I've heard about him. That Baneshade X is seriously bad news.

Someone dressed in white and blue wearing a sky blue visor says, "Vishkar will look into this matter. We plan on buying the rails and we'll never ever let such a thing happen again."

Jamal jumps out of my bed and tells me, "Can you believe that guy! Like where does he get off killing people! Overwatch is the best because it doesn't have that I kill people for justice attitude."

Yeah we solve stuff without resorting to freaking murder.


	2. Chapter 1: Training Day

I look in the mirror and notice so many blackheads developing on my nose. What's wrong with me? Am I using enough astringent?

I meet up with aunt Shanice and my cousins in the dining room and Soldier is facetiming us.

I overhear him saying, "Meh, I don't trust any chicken place that's closed on Sunday. It's super overrated so badly anyway. Now I know you guys will be gone for awhile and sorry McCree but you have to admit you mooning the cop was so funny! Oh, yeah, don't bring Overwatch's junior league with you this time, for it is way too dangerous!"

I go into the living room and Mercy's using Ashley's stunt stand while Ashley looks at her phone surprised. "I can't believe it I never had to correct you once!"

Mercy steps off the stand smiling, "You know I used to be a cheer flyer myself."

"I remember the video you showed me where your team won a world tournament!"

Oh, right, Overwatch training starts soon. Me and Ashley go into the car.

I glumly stare at out the window, the jacarandas in full bloom. Me Ashley Shauna and Jacob are on Houseparty until we reach training.

The room looks so much like a cheer gym, with mats, equipment, and springy floors. Mirrors line the walls. Gosh I feel so bad for Carlos he gets reminded of how fat he is. I hope I never get that big.

We walk down the hall and Ashley whispers to me, "Hey look at Rein and Soldier arguing."

We stand in the doorway and Soldier tells Reinhart, "Ana is soooo in love with me I can just tell .Like have you ever noticed how she acts with me and not you? You're just jealous because she's always loved me more than you."

Rein ask why and Soldier says, "Because I'm hotter than you and she's always liked me more."

Rein then says, "Oh yeah I keep everyone safe and I'm funny!"

"Yeah well I'm the boss and you're just a dumb goofy airhead with a shield!"

Rein's voice gets louder as he glares at Soldier putting his hands on his hips. "Excuse me? Remember the time I saved everyone from all those rockets? And Ana said I look absolutely beautiful in my famous poster! Get it, AB-solutely because my abs are so hot?"

Soldier crosses his arms, smiling super confidently, "Remember when I killed 3 Bastions? Our squad loved me so much that day."

Rein's eyes narrows and his mouth thins, putting his face closer to Soldier's, "Oh yeah I killed 5 Bastions and took everyone out for pizza!"

Rein closes his eyes looking up. "I have the iPhone 99 you know."

Soldier lets out a condescending ha and says to Rein, "How are you so far behind? I have the iPhone 100"

Reinhart shoots meanness at him with his eyes turning away from Soldier, "Oh yeah you like James Charles don't you?"

Soldier blushes while smiling and says, "You're so right, I do."

They look at us blushing. Soldier nervously says scratching the back of his head, "You didn't see anything! We cleaned the mats so get ready for training! We were just talking about training methods, yeah that's it."

Don't worry Soldier I didn't hear anything, even though I totally did!

Mat cleaner has a weird smell compared to other cleaners, I really don't know why.

I fistbump Abby Carlos Trang and Jacob and we get ready to train.

Soldier blows his whistle and says, "Okay you guys listen up! We're starting with dodging practice!"

He fires at us and we run away. Carlos falls and rolls huffing.

Soldier tells him, "Get up fatty!"

Soldier blows his whistle and yells, "Okay you guys will be paired off and spar against each other. Technique will be judged."

Ashley and Carlos are up to fight. Carlos tries using his fire but Ashley front tucks and spinning kicks him from the peak of her jump and he rolls backward.

Rein then tells him, "You aren't expected to beat her you can still at least try resisting!"

Carlos says, "I can't! I just can't! She's too quick and knows how to avoid my fire!"

Me and Jacob spar now. Jacob makes ice and slides but I dodge the ice beams. I get in close enough but I'm slowed from Jacob's ice spray. Jeez it's worse than a 7-Eleven air conditioner it's so cold!

I speed myself to hit my head under his ribs but he freezes me so it's a tie.

Soldier does one loud clap, "Good work Jacob."

Jacob cockily smirks, "If you think that's my best you haven't seen anything yet!

Jacob swirls so much cold over him but it falls back down.

Woah Ashley looks so cool glowing purple like that! I just glow a weird green.

Soldier tells her, "Okay, you know that throwy knife attack you have? Try it."

Uh oh we drop and roll so she doesn't crash into us.

She nervously yells, "I can't aim like this!"

We dodge her laser knives. She whizzes over our heads then flies towards the ceiling.

Soldier then tells her, "Maybe you should start slower."

She powers down to catch her breath.

I drink from my water bottle and after a 10 minute break watch Ashley and Trang fight.

Reinhart tells her, "Now remember Ashley, you're way shorter than him so fight close. Feet and knees hitting you hurt way more than thighs hitting but try not getting hit okay?"

They nod together and Trang says like he's trying to stay calm, "If...if I win then we'll practice our instruments longer okay?"

Trang glows orange. Ashley avoids his orange whip, but Trang fakes her out and now it's like they're both muggles!

Ashley stares fiercely then runs forward fast but carefully. She stays a little out of his range so she can get closer after Trang whiffs a move.

Soldier yells to Trang, "You're not faster than her!"

Trang is fighting reserved, he knows us so well. That's the downside to training with the same people all the time, they know you too well and expect what you'd probably do so you need to do something different.

She gets closer but she ducks his hand then turns to him punching him under his ribs but he blocks as blocking a punch is still easier than landing one. He's trying to back away but my sister keeps moving with him and she tries punching his stomach but knows he'd try grabbing her wrist so she turns her left fist into the spot between his ribs and hips. She then punches his ribs left right left right really fast then kicks him 3 inches above the knee on the back of his thigh.

Trang and Ashley shake hands.

Reinhart smiles telling me, "Winston taught you guys well didn't he?"

"Yeah but Abby's still better than us."

Trang says, "Wow that was tough! Why can't I get a cool power instead of just knocking magic out for awhile?"

Me and Carlos now train verse each other. The mats are special so his fire won't burn them.

He magically rolls out fire and I sidestep it getting closer to him. He tries the same but I speed myself for as long as I can, so 4 seconds. He stands wide and I try getting him to push me but he says, "I'm not stupid you know."

Uh oh, he knows I'm waiting to counter so I go in and we exchange punches. He doesn't feel as much pain because his fat protects him. He tries grabbing my shoulders and I sidestep but he rushes towards me and we fall to the mat together. We laugh after we fall to the mat together.

Carlos flosses but I roll my eyes at him. He says, "I guess you could say we're on fire!"

He rubs his belly looking at the fridge on the other side of the gym and excitedly says, "I'm starving!"

He runs towards the fridge but Rein stops him.

"Aww but I'm hungry!"

Oh Carlos, you're always hungry!

Soldier blows his whistle. "Next up Shauna verse Abby!"

They shake hands and Abby tells Shauna, "I don't get it why can't you tutor me instead?"

"I wish I could but you know how school is."

Abby knows Shauna can make a magic shield that makes her stronger so Shauna fools her into doing a big attack then Shauna glows teal and after 6 minutes knocks Abby to the ground.

Shauna pulls Abby up but Abby hides her face behind her hands. She sits down and I sit with her. She's crying.

Abby tells me, "I never lose I don't get it!"

I look into her eyes and tell her, "You did great! You usually beat all of us. You're worried about failing out of the soccer team aren't you?"

She shakes her head yes. "Not only that but Shauna and the rest of us are learning from each other. She knows you're such an amazing fighter but she's also really smart so."

Shauna sits with us putting her hand on Abby's knee. "No matter what happens I'll always be your friend and we'll always be a team. I know I only won because you're too worried about finals. I know how much being on the soccer team means to you."

Uh oh it's Isabella's mom. Soldier tells her to train with Ashley. It's been awhile since her match with Trang so she has her magic back.

Mia uses telekinesis to grab Ashley and she can't escape! My poor sister, I can't stand seeing her like this please escape!

Mia calmly says, "Having trouble?"

Soldier yells, "You're hurting her stop it already!"

Mia smiles and insincerely says, "Oh, sorry!"

Then she scowls glaring at my sister. What did she ever do to you? Izzy was mean to her first.

If only we could keep up with the grownups.

I hear metal footsteps in the hallway and the door opens and it's...Zenyatta!

"Hello everyone. Talon just keeps getting stronger and stronger so we must also get stronger!"

He spars with Rein and Rein tries charging him but Zen calmly stops him with his palms out.

Rein says, "Ugh, you were lucky you cheating nutcracker!"

They armwrestle but Zenyatta easily wins. He says, "You may be wearing steel, but I am steel!"

Rein shakes his hand, "Sorry I called you those names. It's just me and Jack were arguing earlier and..."

Zen pats him on the arm, "I forgive you don't worry."

He sits, and after awhile he lifts himself with his mind!

Zenyatta is going to watch us punch and kick so he can correct our form.

Soldier says, "Isn't he just amazing? Genji introduced him to us. And he requested we..."

Soldier presses a button and a turret activates. Zenyatta senses the bullet so he turns catching it then he catches another one.

Zenyatta floats, "When you have enlightenment anything is possible."

Oh, my gosh Zen is so cool!

After training we all go out to eat and my aunt and cousins are back at the house.

Maurice says, "Hey how was your time with Uncle Jack!"

Jack Morrison or Soldier 76 is just like an uncle to me and my cousins. He's always been there for us whenever we needed him. I hope we didn't let him down during our training.

"You wouldn't believe what happened! Shauna defeated Abby because she out thought her."

"Abby's your sporty friend isn't she?"

"You could say that again! She's afraid she won't make the soccer team next year because of her GPA and you wouldn't believe who's tutoring her, Ryan."

Jamal's eyes widen and he shakes his head really fast blinking, "Ryan? The Ryan you keep telling me is a mean bully?"

"Yeah, him.


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Where I Shouldn't Be

It's a beautiful May morning, though something doesn't feel right. Ashley sits at the living room table doing cards.

She looks so sad and worried so I sit with her, "Everything okay Ashley?"

Her mouth scrunches, "Look."

"Death, king of cups, seven of wands, ten of wands, the tower, and the world! Oof that spread's nasty!"

Ashley sighs, "I'm trying to see if dad is okay he hasn't been keeping up with us!"

She grabs my arms, "Will you help me make a flying ointment, please!"

I tell her, "We've been practicing so much and takes too long for not lasting that long. I mean sure I'll help but don't expect anything."

Dad Facetimes us from a park bench, "Hi kids! How's everything been with you guys?"

I tell him, "Training went okay." I'm not going to talk about Abby's loss to Shauna even if they were only sparring.

"And Carlos grounded me!"

He tilts his head pretending he's surprised, "He did?! That's my job whenever you don't do your chores homework or show up for Overwatch training!"

"Dad! He's actually getting better! I got past all his magic fire though it was more of a tie."

He smirks shaking his head, "I'm sure it was. Anything new with you Ashley?"

"Yeah Trang used his magic sapper spell which made us both muggles for like 10 minutes because he needed all of his magic to knock my magic out then I was careful getting into his range because he's so much taller than me then I got him to the mat after a punch combo and kicking his hamstring a few inches above his knee. I also practiced flying while throwing my energy knifes ugh you would not believe how hard it is! I always slow down moving back trying it so I still need to practice. What's gucci with you?"

Dad answers, "I'm so excited you guys! We're this close to bringing Reaper to justice! Oh he is so going down you know! Him killing my brother was so not cool. If it weren't for Overwatch being illegal I'd have so many cops helping us. Well kids I gotta go, have fun!"

"Thanks dad!"

We tell mom we're visiting Abby and she says, "No you aren't! Her parents don't want anyone over. And don't you even think about sending her any Snaps or inviting her to Houseparty okay!"

Ashley's mouth drops saying, "But mom you don't understand! She could really use our help!"

I continue, "Yeah she's with that no good dweeby bully Ryan."

Mom stares directly and firmly at us, "I said no."

Ashley looks at me suggesting we visit Shauna instead. "Okay but be back and be safe!"

We go to Shauna's and she gives us spy stuff.

Shauna hands me a realistic looking beard and smiles like she's pranking them, "If you wear this you'll totally fool Ryan!"

I put the beard on and walk to Abby's house. I knock and she answers and I whisper to her, "I'm Angel but pretend I'm your uncle okay!"

Hmm, what's something a grownup would say? I can't blow my cover or else I'll get in trouble.

Ryan's wearing his plaid blazer with a cherry red bowtie and has short strawberry blonde hair and thick black glasses. He's sitting far from her, and Abby looks a little uncomfortable. Makes sense since he's a bully, or maybe she just doesn't feel like she can get a good enough grade to make the soccer team again?

I walk fast to him, and I can't believe I'm going to do this with Ryan of all people but I must look friendly.

I deepen my voice and say, "Hiya kid! You know back in my day cartoons were better even though the graphics were like the worse ever!"

He looks at me weird and I tell him, "Oh sorry about that!"

I smile and teasingly say to him as I blink while he moves his head back, "Are you Abby's boyfriend?"

"Umm, no I'm tutoring her?"

"Okay you two I'll leave you alone." Eww the tone I said that in! Ga freaking ross!

Abby yells to me, "Don't go! I mean please don't be cringe?"

I smirk, "Too late but yeah I need a drink. Can I grab a water?"

"Sure go right ahead, uncle."

I come back and listen to them talk.

Ryan tells her, "I don't think you know this about Angel, but I saw him wearing a skirt and bra!"

To stop myself from just yelling at him for lying I leap into the air covering my mouth and make myself fall. My legs flop behind me in the air and I roll all over Abby's living room floor behind her other couch.

I can hear Abby telling him, "No way! Angel would never do such a thing."

"Yeah I can prove it too. Why are you even his friend?"

Abby says, "He's always been my friend. Our squad never has a problem judging me for liking boy things."

"By the way, Talon would love to have you."

"We've been over this so the answer is still no!"

"Fine be that way."

I get up and ask, "So uhh, studying okay?"

Ryan smiles and pretending to sound impressed says, "She's doing so good!"

"I heard you're in Talon. They're bad news and you should give them up soon as possible!"

"But we need to take over the world."

I get on my knees pleading with Abby, "You need to do this your team is depending on it!"

Wow talking in this older voice is tiring me so badly.

I hide behind the couch so they don't know I'm here. Ryan giggles then whispers to her, "I'm gonna…" I can't hear but now I can. "So we're gonna shove him in the girl's locker room!"

Abby told me I should avoid my usual route but…what are those guys doing?

"Get off me!"

I snap out of my freeze and try getting away from these creeps.

I scream, "NO! NOOOOO!"

Then hear them shushing me like I'm a freaking baby.

But I feel a big sweaty hand over my mouth. I wiggle but I can't get free from them. I feel someone taking off my shirt and pulling a compression sports bra over my head.

They drop me off in a corner of a locker room running away laughing taking pictures. I just wanna go crawl in a hole never to emerge ever again if I get caught.

At least nothing worse happened but yeah this is pretty embarrassing. Oh crap how am I even going to sneak out I hear people coming!

I hear a girl say to another one sounding grossed out, "Did you see how Carlos ate all those takis? Like eww!"

"I know right! How can someone be so weird and gross?"

Ugh, I want to defend my friend so badly but there's no time my reputation as a not creep is on the line.

I blindfold myself so I can just go without seeing anyone, with so many eyes I can't just wait for an opening to leave.

I comb my hair just right to make it look feminine and I find warmups that fit me.

A girl squints at me, "I've never seen you before?"

I do a girl voice and say, "Hey, I'm Angelina and I'm new here. Sorry for being rude but I really have to go, bye."

I walk really fast but someone just has to ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, just practicing for the Bird Box challenge."

She then says, "That's stupid? Why would you do that to yourself?"

I go outside ditching the warmups but I gotta get this bra off! I grab the left part with my right sliding my left through the sleeve then pulling it up to my shoulder then the other side and I toss it on the ground. That tag was really itchy too but at least it was one of those bras that's easy to take off.

Is that Ryan recording me from behind a tree? I awkwardly freeze knowing he just recorded me and can dresscode me or worse depending on when he started.

I rush to the boy's locker room where I belong.

Wait, that actually worked without me creeping anyone out? Well I'm glad I got away but then again what does my disguise actually working say? I guess it doesn't matter if no one else can tell.

I dress for gym, though my tennis shoes are getting worn.

It's a free day where we can just workout after a jog and a few burpees. A big mean intimidating girl glares at Ashley.

I whisper to her, "Sis, think she has a problem with you?"

"Her name's Natalie she's an 8th grader and she's a big bully. What does she want with me?"

After gym I walk with Ashley in the quad but that girl stands in front of another one pouting meanly at her glaring. The other girl just hands her money.

Shauna whispers to us, "Uh oh, she's coming our way!"

We open random lockers staring forward at the palms, but she notices us.

"Okay you losers, mom's getting better at hiding the food key so I'm hungry! So gimme your lunches now!"

Me Shauna and another kid hand her takis, a banana and peanut butter sandwich, and pocky.

She snatches them from our hands but Ashley holds her box tightly.

Everyone else runs away and Shauna says, "Can you tell Ashley I'll miss her?"

She runs back into the school.

"And what about you, little girl?"

Ashley shakes her head nervously looking up into her eyes, "I don't have anything you'd like, just a regular old Boca soy chicken sandwich with sliced yellow peppers, bitter melon, and a white cheddar rice cake!"

She leans in closer glaring even more intensely at her. "That's my favorite!"

"Mine too!"

Ashley nervously cranes her neck looking into her eyes, "Listen, how about I give you half, we sit down together and we can share!"

She snatches my sister's lunchbox out of her hands, "I have a better idea, I'll eat all your lunches while you watch me eat."

Ashley's voice lowers a bit, "You shouldn't take people's lunches! How would you feel if someone took your stuff? It's not nice to steal."

Natalie puts her hands on her hips mockingly saying, "It's not nice to steal."

"Stop copying me!"

She then walks closer to Ashley, "Make me. Isabella told me you told her I'm a thot!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"No one really likes you."

"Shut up!" My sister gives her a shove, putting her hips into it.

Natalie cracks her knuckles, "Oh you're so going to regret it!"

She shoves my sister into the girl's room so I can't follow. I hear the trash being knocked over and my sister yells, "ow!"

After class I meet up with Ashley again. I sweep a piece of hair out of her face and wow that black eye looks painful! She gives me a big hug and Shauna hugs her too. We pat her on the back.

However, I'm called to the assistant principal's office.

I sit down while she stares at me, like I'm being interrogated.

She shakes her head slowly scrunching her mouth. She stands up walking back and forth behind her desk, "Angel Angel Angel, I always knew you were trouble, but I never knew you were like that."

She shows me a video Ryan sent her. "How do you explain this, young man!"

I feel myself sinking through my chair, sweating, "Well you see..."

She cuts me off and smacks both her hands on her desk, "Not only is your behavior very far from being man like. Heck, it isn't just you violating the dress code, it's downright perverted! Did you know you were just outside the girl's locker room you irresponsible weirdo?"

I meekly look up nervously saying, "Please you have to give me another chance! Bullies put this on me and I can prove it!"

She sits down adjusting her glasses. "Okay, I'll give you a chance to find proof, though I honestly think you're going to photoshop lots of stuff trying to fool me."

I clasp my hands together happy she's giving me this chance. "Thank you so much! I'll do my best."

She leans forward smirking, "And if you don't, Angel, I'll make you into a viral TikTok meme and everytime people see you they'll point and say oh my gosh it's that weird creep sneaking behind the girl's locker room wearing a bra."

I'm worrying quite a lot between my sister's bully, dad chasing the most dangerous criminal in the world overseas, and my reputation potentially being ruined forever.

Back home mom sits down inspecting Ashley's black eye. She dilutes tiger balm in water because the fumes from that stuff seriously hurts your eye since it's a burny minty kind of cool then puts an ice pack over her eye.

Ashley asks mom, "How am I gonna hide my awful black eye?"

"Well dear sometimes trying to hide it draws more attention than the wound itself..."

"Can't we use makeup on it?"

"Not yet sweetie, it'll slow down its healing."

She sits farther back crossing her arms pouting. "What's the use? Everyone saw my eye anyway."

Judith sits on the table asking her, "Why did she do this to you?"

"I tried deescalating and negotiating like mom taught me but she just enjoys being mean too much! She stole our lunches and said no one loves me so I shoved her and..."

Mom then tells me, "Doesn't sound like deescalation to me! And two wrongs don't make a right. A lot of people in this world are bigger than you so it's not only wrong but for you it's quite dangerous trying to shove people." She really emphasized the words a lot too. Ashley has an okay I get it I'm small look on her face.

She looks up slowly blinking, "Are you telling me I can't fight?!"

"I'm telling you that you really shouldn't. Please avoid fighting whenever you can but if you can't, then just try your best and stay safe, please?"

Judith zooms into the living room and back into the kitchen. "Hey! I can do your makeup! I'm an omnic so I can google anything with just my mind!"

We all say, "She needs to heal!"

She sits on top of the small wall near the living room with her hands on her chin, "Geez! I was just trying to help!"

Oh crap I still need to get that no good bully's phone! I call Trang and tell him everything that happened, "You were in the girl's locker room! No freaking way! Have any good tea to spill?"

"A couple of girls were talking bad about Carlos but I couldn't see them or recognize their voices. But nevermind that! I didn't even want to be there. Okay, so these two guys carried me and had very toned arms, one was wearing a Supreme shirt and had light blonde hair and a fade and the other had the same hairstyle but medium brown, wider shoulders, shorter, and a black under armor shirt."

Trang tells me, "Yeah those guys are Ryan's friends! Say what you want about him but Abby's doing better."

"With my help after pretending to be her uncle. Oh, my sister ran into Natalie."

"Oof! Sounds brutal." Trang's voice softened in a way telling me he's worried.

"Tell me about it. I couldn't do anything to stop her either."

I then tell Trang, "I'm telling Shauna and Jacob too I definitely know they can get that bully's phone for me!"

The halls smell like fruity perfume mixing with cleaning stuff. Okay, Shauna's gonna text me when he comes from the quad and Jacob if he sees them coming from upstairs.

Abby grabs my arm whispering excitedly, "Here he comes! Hide behind the custodian cart."

Okay I just need to show the assistant principal his phone then I'll be cleared and my life won't be ruined anymore!

I step closer to him staying out of his vision, grab his phone, and sprint.

"You think you're funny give it back shrimp!"

Everyone laughs. I turn the corner but can hear him catching up. He needed to stop for half a second before turning so I gain a bit of distance. I run to the end of the hall slamming his phone on the assistant principal's desk. "I have all the proof you have right here."

She adjusts her glasses blinking twice.

"He's got my phone!" We're both huffing but she tells him, "You'll get this back after I look at something."

She tilts her head scrunching her mouth, "Huh. Honestly I was honestly really surprised to see you wearing a bra. This explains everything. As promised I'll delete Ryan's video of you."

"Can't you at least give him detention?"

She shrugs, "What can I say there's no rule against snitching. You on the other hand stole a fellow student's phone, violated dress code even if you were technically forced to it still doesn't change the fact you broke a rule, and sprinted in the hallway. You might not be a disgusting weirdo, but I'm still an assistant principal and still have to give you detention."

I slump back sighing and then shrug. Hey it could have been worse.

We all meet in a yard, Jacob collecting everyone's phones in a bucket as everyone gathers to watch Ashley and Natalie fight.

Natalie cracks her knuckles and slowly walks forward in the middle of the yard.

She yells, "Where is she!? I'm gonna make her face look like Bloomingdales Indiana!"

Ashley slowly comes out from behind a bush, slowly blinking looking into Natalie's eyes. She calmly puts her hands on her hips and says, "Oh yeah Jack Morrison is dad's friend you know!"

Natalie crosses her arms, "Ha! Like I'm stupid enough to believe that! Everyone knows Reaper killed him and Gabe in Switzerland."

Ashley stretches then puts her fist up moving her feet, "No more bullying do you hear me!"

Natalie puts her hands on Ashley's shoulders pushing her to the ground. I shout, "I believe in you Ashley!"

Ashley gets up, "Bullying is wrong!"

Natalie shoves her down again, but Ashley rolls back and hops back on her feet.

Ashley tilts her head slightly looking up, "You know I'm gonna keep getting back up." Ashley makes a fist and in under a third of a second twist her fist and forearm extending it towards Natalie while the entire left side of her body shifts so she's putting all that side of her body's force into the punch and not just her arm.

Natalie moves back an inch, smirks, and mockingly says walking back and forth shaking her head, "Ha! Look at me I'm Ashley and everyone loves me! I'm a silly little gremlin cheerleader. Aren't I just the cutest?"

Ashley shakes her head, thinning her mouth. "That's not funny! Oh I'm Natalie I'm so big and my hair's so messy! It's been forever since I had new shoes."

Natalie meanly points her finger at Ashley, "You think you're so hot you little 7th grader?"

Natalie gets closer to her, "If you tell on me I'll break your fingers."

She chases Ashley but then they circle each other and we cheer Ashley on.

Ashley's shuffling her feet like a boxer, "Notice how everyone's cheering for me! People don't like bullies like you!"

Shauna yells, "You tell her!"

Carlos jumps between them and says, "If you wanna get to her you're gonna have to…"

He grabs Trang's wrist putting him in front, "Get through Trang first!"

Trang smiles rolling his eyes in a that's so Carlos kind of way. Trang crosses his arms smirking. Jacob jumps in front of Trang saying, "To get to him you'll need to get through me! And no one's ever done that before! I have stopped bigger bullies than you!"

She grins, puts her arms around him and just places him out of the way, "You were saying?"

Me Abby and Shauna then step in front and Shauna tells her, "We don't like it when people wanna hurt our friends!"

Abby then tells her, "And we don't like bullies! If I see you picking on anyone else you'll have to answer to us!"

Natalie takes a few steps back shaking her head, "I…I can't take all of you on!" Her eyes dart back and forth and she turns running away.

Judith flies from a tree branch and says, "Sometimes words hit harder than fists."

I tell my sister as we're walking home, beautiful trees line the streets and listening to the usual traffic noises. "I'm so proud of you sis. Now she knows if she messes with you she messes with all of us."

Carlos says, "I so can't stand her! I think she spread rumors of me and Ashley kissing! Like seriously I'm ace I don't want to date her, or anyone no offense Ashley."

Ashley looks up with a thank god look on her face for a second then Shauna tells him, "That's not how Natalie plays. I think it's Isabella. I think she lied about Ashley to Natalie."

Ashley rolls her eyes and smiles sarcastically, "Ugh yeah she's still after me. How many of her lackey's finstas troll our Instagrams again? We all stood up to her together. Why do people like her like hurting people so much?"

Abby says, "I'm not really sure. It's just the way she is." Her tone shifts a bit to hints of pity. "Too bad she's such a bully." Abby's eyes glow and smiles wider and sounding happy over Natalie's saltiness, "I bet she's already getting salty on Instagram over you."

Reminding us of her party, how can we forget. Sounds like it's gonna be fun!

It's a gloomy June morning, and our graduation party earlier this week was so fun. Abby got a high enough GPA to stay on her soccer team and we all had a big hug after.

To celebrate mom brings us to the mall to buy clothes for Abby's party! We stop by Zumiez and get Thrasher shirts and hoodies and at Hot Topic a Neck Deep shirt and Jughead Jones was here shirt.

Ashley squints as she smiles, "Oooo I'm so proud of us! I'm gonna get the coolest clothes ever just you watch Angel!"

Shauna says, "I know right! It's gonna be fun."

Ashley's eyes and mouth widen as she looks at everything attacking the clothes racks for shirts skirts and pants.

Her shoulders slump and she sighs, "Aww, I couldn't find any of the cool stuff in my size." She stares at a Why Don't We wristband, "Isabella loved Why Don't We." She throws it from across the store into a basket. The cashier looks down to her and she says, "Please don't do that." In that condescending stop being such a baby tone. Too bad she doesn't understand like I thought you were supposed to be cool to work here?

Carlos and Jacob are looking at big Chungus shirts and I get one in black.

Shauna whispers to me, "Sometimes it can take forever for us to find anything for her, so many things aren't even in her size. We just can't seem to find anything good that fits her."

We're in Abby's backyard, palms and bushes stand tall near the fence and a lemon gum's branches next door hover over her fence. Of course Ryan had to come. I hate him but he did help Abby's grades. We play soccer in the yard and our team beats Ryan's.

There are chips, watermelon, avocado, and chocolate coronets for snacks.

Ryan throws a water balloon at Carlos and says, "Angel how could you do that to your friend!"

Ashley then projects him doing it from her phone and everyone laughs and Ryan blushes. "Fun party…well I gotta go everyone, bye!"


	4. Chapter 3: Boiling Tears of Despair

I wake up but don't feel that well. I look out my window and nearly all the gorgeous jacaranda blossoms fell blanketing the street.

I have an ominous feeling of dread. I remember dad saying he was finally going to fight Reaper yesterday, but I also remember how scary the cards Ashley pulled were.

There's a knock at the door and it's McCree and Mercy. They look at the ground and Mercy tells mom, "I regret to inform you your husband died."

Ashley's mouth drops and her shoulders slump and eyes widen, "Shut up! You can't be serious!"

Mom backs away, "Is...this true?"

McCree slowly shakes his head and sighs putting his cowboy hat on his chest. "Yes, it's true. We tried fighting Reaper but he was just too much! We tried everything but just couldn't do anything to hurt him."

I slide in the kitchen on my knees screaming to the ceiling, "Noooooooooo! Father why did you have to die! I'll destroy that nasty betch!" I dramatically shake my fists looking at the ceiling.

Me and Ashley hug each other. I go into the yard sitting in our garden, staring at the pool. Stupid Angel, why didn't you sneak onto the Overwatch plane, like a black widow through a crack in the wall. The way the golden light drapes over the trees and pool, I don't deserve their beauty. Bitterness fills my very soul, bitter like bitter melon and nightshade.

Mom comes out and squats down, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I tell her through my sobbing, "It was all my fault! I just know it!"

"No it wasn't. It wasn't even Soldier's. Mistakes happen. I know you've been upset because he wasn't here for you and Ashley's birthday this year and she's been sad he couldn't show up at her cheer meets."

You think I don't know that? Umm hello I find out before even Shauna does. What am I thinking.

Ashley comes out, not blinking, just walking quietly, almost like she's floating. She sits really fast like she's falling. Talon destroys families like fungus and weevils destroy trees.

Ashley sighs then says in a flat tone carrying waves of sadness with it, "I was on Band and Houseparty and one of my friends said Isabella told them her mom taught her how to make a charm. Mia also said it was a void moon in Scorpio, which was seriously good luck for Talon. Mia, Isabella's mom blames Soldier for not heeding her advice. And Chloe thinks she's getting dandruff but I know she isn't using her dry shampoo right."

Her blank stare starts flooding with tears, like a waterfall of despair.

"We need goth makeovers!" Ashley cries out to the sky.

Mom shakes her head and cries with us, resting her hand on both our shoulders. The loose seashell pink sleeve of her cardigan draping behind us.

McCree and Mercy walk out holding hands. "If you need anything we're here for you." Mercy says.

McCree puts his cowboy hat over his chest and says, "Abe was such a great guy." He throws his empty revolver across our yard and throws his hat, falling on his knees, his face in his hands. "Why! Why did you have to take my friend from me!"

Usually people think such acting out is cute and funny, but none of us are laughing today.

Ashley asks me, "Wanna bake a cake?"

I shake my head up and down fast yes so we ask them.

I see my reflection in the French doors, somehow making my pain and sadness even worse.

Mercy helps us bake a cake while McCree calls our cousins. He knew uncle Gabe so it only makes sense.

I can hear from McCree's phone our aunt yelling, "No! Not Reaper again!"

We baked a cake for mom and our guests but me and Ashley don't have any because we're too sad.

After taking a bite out of the cake mom tells us, "Dad told me to tell you if he died then goth makeovers show the world your pain and suffering to the world!"

We go to Hot Topic and Zumiez to look for deep and meaningful black clothes that show the world our sadness. Ashley's eyes widen and brighten smiling wide. "Oh my gosh these are in my size! And they're so cool too! Thank you shopping gods! Now to see if they actually fit."

She's holding a Hello Kitty skateboarding shirt where Hello Kitty wears a sparkly red hair bow and riding a sparkly cerise skateboard, and Momo from the Momo challenge meme but is in no mood to celebrate because we're shopping for sad goth outfits. Ashley gets silver onyx and amethyst jewelry and a short sleeved crewneck with a girl with straight black hair covering her face sitting in the rain crying and another saying darkness consumes my very soul. Maybe it's meant to be ironic, but we aren't wearing it ironically, because we really are this sad.

I do my hair like Lelouch from Code Geass and wear my black Thrasher shirt and Vans Sk8 His while Ashley wears alabaster foundation, venetian red and love letter red shadow, Stallion from MAC's Liptensity line it's deep black with no undertones, her sad girl shirt, purple plaid skirt with a Gucci belt, purple denim vest, a silver onyx ring, pentacle fingerless vegan leather gloves, Vampire Hello Kitty Converses, and black bouncy wavy curls.

Aunt Shanice does a how cute smile and tells us, "You guys look like you're gonna play at a 00's rock concert."

Maurice puts his hand on my shoulder, "You know your hair is very zeroes right?"

I coyly say back, "And your afro is pretty 70's."

One of his eyebrows go up and says in a happy voice, "You're right."

He gently moves my head so I look at the calendar, which says July 2070. Everyone laughs.

I roll my eyes saying, "You know what I meant."

Grief and despair consume my very soul. Why did dad have to die?

I look up at Maurice, "Who would've thought being a teen was gonna be so hard?"

Maurice tells me, "You know you're not really a teen yet, right? Thirteen is just an older tween with teen in the name."

Judith flutters slowly into the kitchen, slowly blinking and pushes her sparkly lilac hair out of her face. "I'm sorry he died. I knew we should have come with him!" She drops onto the table's edge scowling crossing her arms.

Mercy gently pets her, "But if you guys came with us you'd get hurt so badly! We completed lots of missions, but it was too bad we couldn't quite get the notorious crazy badboy Reaper."

Judith flies over the couch and falls on it punching and kicking the cushion she landed on. "I want your dad back!"

Me and Ashley sit next to her and I say, "You're right we should have come with him. But they didn't want us to."

Mercy tells us, "But you would've died too you know."

We sit down wallowing in our pain and anguish. I'm feeling so mad and sad and bad. I feel like a blooming flower, but my soul is withering, withering from grief. Why did our dad have to leave our mortal realm! He belongs to the wind, ocean, and trees now, but mom just doesn't understand us. It's hard to explain but she just doesn't get it. No one does. Mom doesn't want us fighting evil anymore but what does she know? And what's the point anyway why not just let everything fall? Who are we even fighting for?

"Aaah!"I look back after feeling a hand on my shoulder. I'm relieved it was Maurice. He looks sad too. I say, "Oh, sorry Maurice."

He says in a low soft voice, "Sorry for being mean to you after all this time. When my dad died I was really devastated. Here, let's watch these mourning videos."

It's dad on the screen with Uncle Reyes who died before I was even born.

Dad smiles, "So how is little Maurice?"

Gabe's voice warms and heightens, "He's doing really good! Shanice has another kid on the way."

"No way!"

"Yeah! Thank god that promotion came in time! Of course my besty owning Overwatch helped so much."

Dad smiles, his thumbs in his pockets, "I swear Mr. Morrison is such a wonderful guy."

Gabe's mustache turns upward, "He sure is bro."

Dad ask him, "So do we have the passports to Mississippi ready?"

Gabe looks like he's trying not to laugh, "But Abe we're Americans! I know right the south feels so foreign you just had to ask that."

Then they laugh together.

Dad then ask Gabe, "So did you hear Jack's dating Vince?"

Gabe fakes surprise, "No way! But seriously he's my besty so if you know then I know too, no offense. I'd actually be mad if you knew first ha ha. I'm just sad they can't marry, probably because Jack's still sad about his wife and kids."

Then there's a video of dad Winston and Genji in the rain forests of Venezuela.

Dad looks nervous, "I'm not sure if I can do it there are like so many omnics everywhere!"

Winston puts his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry we're all in this together! Jack knows we're right for this job."

Genji then tells him, "And when you get back you can go on a nice date with your wife Alyssa."

There are drones with a milk white metal frame except the red caps on their heads and dad's squad drops out of a tree and punch a bunch. It tries electrocuting them but dad dodges and uppercuts it from behind and throws its redcap at another drone cutting it in half.

He looks to Winston and Genji and says, "Those things disgust me."

Genji slices a few of the omnic drones then Winston leaps onto a big elephant robot then shocks it with his testla cannon.

"Eat lighting you vile piece of..."

Dad yells scolding him, "Uh uh uh language Winston!"

Winston finishes his sentence, "crap."

Dad says, "That's better. Not that I'd snitch if you did but still you can't be too careful."

The video clip ends and McCree and Mercy talk next to us.

A tear slides down McCree's face then he says, "His brother Gabe saved me from prison. Then he died and his killer had the nerve trying to get me to join Talon! Can you believe that guy?"

Mercy then says, "Ugh tell me about it! Talon feels so entitled to rule the world I swear they should all just die already."

McCree says jokingly but you can tell he's serious, "Well that's what we're here for."

Winston Facetimes us through the screen, "Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't make it but we've found data that'll help us beat Reaper. He gained his powers from another dimension so we need to go there and learn the spell to beat him. But you need to wait for a certain planetary alignment that happens every few months and we just don't have that kind of time so I made a plane but I made a wee little miscalculation so Tracer's stuck in another dimension! And I just know where to score some stuff we need. It's another dimension but I studied legends from there and they have magic artifacts you can't get from Earth that Athena calculates could help. We need to go anyway so I can get some to study. Are we ready for a mission?"

I stand up and tell him, "Reaper killed my father, so yeah I'm with you."

Ashley stands too, "I too will avenge our dad!"

Winston then says, "Good because I already got the gate ready! Just a warning I'm in London and it might rain so be super careful when driving okay?"

Mom puts her hand on my shoulder and Ashley's, "How about we all go to the beach tomorrow like when dad used to take you?"

We wake up early and I grab our towels, but I won't feel like swimming today, and the water's always super cold anyway. Jacob and Shauna text us asking if we're doing okay and I text back we're going to the beach. It feels so long getting to the beach. It's so pretty going down these canyon roads.

At the beach I can see mansions lining the hills and different kinds of palms and a few pines and so many bushes on the hills and I hear the calm crashing of the waves against the shore. We can pleasantly smell and taste the rich salty kelpy sea breeze mixing with people's pineapple surf wax.

The breeze gently flows through our hair, caressing my face along with the sun. There are lots of tents umbrellas chairs buckets and towels as usual. Even with so many parents yelling at their kids to behave and so many laughing children me and Ashley still feel like we're alone in this world. If only they understood our pain and sadness.

Ashley puts her hand on mine, "Do you really think he's dead? I know he'll come back home someday."

"Me too sis."

Ashley points at the sky, "Look it's dad!"

It's a cloud that looks like him.

Ashley sighs. "I miss him already. My cheer coach and Shauna already know. I'm the only person she never yelled at on our team too."

Mom adjusts her sunglasses sipping on her ice blended, "Listen, kids, I miss dad too but he's just not coming back."

I feel such despair after hearing her say that.

I stomp my foot and tell her, "Don't say that mom! I know he'll be back!"

I run down the beach, my Vans protecting my feet from the blistering hot sand. I rest against a lifeguard post with ropes attached looking like it's for pets and the caring for your coast sign is cracked and missing pieces. Swim near a lifeguard is up. Even though dad sort of did he still drowned in the deep dark well of tragedy.

Mom and Ashley eventually catch up to me and ask, "Why don't we walk the trails and go to a hidden beach? We might find seals!"

We walk along the ridge trail and go to a secret beach where the waves drench the rocks. We walk down the wooden stairs, well pieces of wood over metal stairs anyway. The scent of the ocean mixes with the dry grass and summer air. Ashley tugs on my sleeve and says, "It's a seal pup look!"

Aww! The seal pup happily waddles along the sand near the rocky part. It flops towards a big log near burnt bonfire sticks.

Ashley squats down to let it sniff her hand and tells it, "Aww it's so cute! Can I name it?"

Mom tells her, "Of course you can."

"So brother, how do you feel about naming him Buttercup!"

Aww! "Thanks I love it!"

We take a pic with the seal pup and text it to all our friends.

An omnic gently pushes us away, "Sorry guys but I have to bring him back to his family. We need to keep our beach safe for all living creatures."

Me and Ashley wave to it, "Stay safe and have fun Buttercup!"

I like taking care of the cute little creatures. I hope he stays warm, that waters pretty cold. The sea breeze is picking up so me and Ashley better get our hoodies. Like dad always said if we're going to the beach it's gonna have to be an all day thing and to pack warm.

Abby text us back complimenting Buttercup on his cuteness.

Back on the way home mom tells us, "I know it wasn't the same without your father but at least we got to see a cute seal pup!" Wow it's that obvious we're sad huh? And yes we're happy we met Buttercup.

Pretty soon Winston will take us on a mission and I can't wait!

Ashley tells me, "I think dad would have loved it today. If he wasn't too busy fighting crime."

I tell her, "Yeah and he always does. I still feel bad we didn't go even if they didn't want us to come with them."


	5. Chapter 4: To Yordlerealm!

We're in London where it's pouring so badly but oh does it have a nice fresh and earthy smell, which mixes with the sweet yet minty and musky smells, and we're careful not to slip, I would so hate for that to happen to any of us. The rain washes the remaining jacaranda blossoms down the drain. Cars slide while the rain creates a rhythm on people's cars. There are tall red busses and people drive on the opposite sides compared to our country. Not to mention all this rain in the summer.

Mercy asks, "Everyone got their TAP cards ready? We'll need them in London's metro."

Because they hate omnics so much here, I know right isn't that so unfair? Anyway McCree's carrying Judith in his suitcase. We wait for a red light before walking past a puddle, so we just laugh at someone getting ticketed for jaywalking, like he wasn't gonna get caught.

The king's sister Princess Charlotte would be pretty mad if she found out we were friends with an omnic. Her and George give us money so we can save the world.

We go on the London metro, and arrive at Winston's lab, and let me tell you we're really soaked even with umbrellas. Thanks to it being 82 outside or as they say here in England 27.7 Winston didn't put on the AC, which is somehow always too high wherever you go.

Oh brother it looks like McCree and Mercy are arguing again.

McCree says, "I sent you a snap I swear."

Mercy looks away, "Then why didn't I get one? How could you let our snapstreak die! It's that other girl isn't it?"

McCree backs away, a cold sweat dripping from his hat, "No baby girl, I swear why would you think that."

Mercy gasp then says, "Oh my gosh it is! I can't believe you!" She pounds on his chest and runs away. Poor Mercy I hope she'll feel better and especially hope McCree isn't cheating on her.

Winston says, "You guys must be hungry! I have food!"

Me and Ashley smile big, squinting happily, "Yay peanut butter and banana sandwiches!"

Mercy tells us, "That's the best eye smile ever."

I just gotta say that I'm so hungry I'm past the light peaceful feeling and really need to eat something.

I hear a loud noise that's like a fan mixed with lots of buzzing and lots of really cool pink and purple lights! They spin like a fan and Winston enthusiastically says, "Is everyone ready?"

We say yeah and hold hands and jump through the portal.

The portal spits us out and we all roll then jump up gosh am I dizzy from that jump.

Shauna looks around and says, "I got perfect on my earth science finals so I'm perfect for leading us out."

Jacob then tells her, "Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Jacob then tells her, "Oh yeah well I just happen to be psychic!"

Shauna rolls her eyes, "Gee, what am I thinking about then?"

"That…book that just came out, you know the one fighting for a good cause."

Shauna says, "There are lots of books like that and the right answer was how cool Ashley is."

Jacob shrugs then leans against a cave spike thingy, "Oh yeah! She is pretty cool."

Ashley looks at them then at her phone smiling, "Oh please you know I don't deserve such praise."

Mercy shivers a little. "I'm cold."

McCree looks like he just doesn't care. Can you believe him?

Mercy says, "I believe we should be going this way."

McCree then says, "Well my cowboy sense is telling me go here."

Mercy sounding annoyed, "Well I know we should go this way! And I said I'm cold!"

"Then you should have brought a heavier jacket!"

Oof, I can't believe McCree just said that!

Carlos tells me, "Why is McCree being such a jerk?"

McCree and Mercy look away from each other crossing their arms.

Mercy says, "We're going this way."

McCre says, "Nuh uh!"

Mercy sounding angrier, "You think just because you're a guy and you're a year older than me that you always get to make all the decisions don't you!"

McCree without even thinking yells, "Yes!"

He blinks a couple of times shaking his head putting his hands over his mouth in a I can't believe I just said that kinda way.

Mercy hits McCree in the chest glaring up at him saying, "ugh!" Puffs her cheeks then she runs away.

"Honey wait, I…"

He falls to his knees and sighs, "Was I really such a big jerk?"

Carlos puts his hand on McCree's shoulder, "Yeah."

Trang kicks his ankle and Carlos says, "What? He asked."

Winston points where she ran, "We must find her! Who knows what's out there?"

We keep walking and we find her, but it's a dead end.

McCree hands Mercy a water, "Sorry I just wasn't thinking, you know?"

Mercy looks away refusing the water and McCree says, "Seriously? Come on babe we spent the last 6 minutes following you."

Judith says, "Look a light!"

Winston compliments her, "Good thinking."

We walk farther up and Mercy tells us while not looking at McCree so on purpose, "See? I told you so."

We leave the cave and it's so much warmer out here! Woodland creatures frolic, the birds sing, but this singing feels different, like they're singing out in despair. The smell of grass and sage mixes with a dog kennel smell as the wind feels fresh on our face, but not the drying kind of wind. Orange trees, elms, pines gums and other trees spread out all over the forest, which is really green with lots of grass, and a bit of straw.

We walk along a winding river, going up and down hills as we explore. If only dad were with us.

I feel bad for Judith, she sounds especially bored. She rolls her eyes and says, "Ugh! We've been here forever."

Winston puts his finger over his mouth then points. We hide behind a bush. We spy pig people knights arresting a short furry creature with big ears. The pigs are wearing armor and red helmets.

The small furry guy says, "We're from this land! I need these mushrooms and oleanders and nightshade for my job."

The pig cracks his knuckles, his metal gloved hands on his hips. "Oh yeah we took this land so we own it now. Guys, get him."

One of them shoots fire out of his sword then Carlos shakes his head and says, "Are we gonna have to call Smokey the bear on you? We're in a forest for crying out loud."

Ashley dodges a pig's big axe rolling behind him but the pig turns before she can strike so he blocks her punches. McCree's bullets hardly dent their armor but Ashley elbows the pig's gauntlet cracking it. She runs back then runs forward front handspringing off the ground leaping towards him really fast, doing a front layout where her feet smack his chestplate. He drops his axe as his arms spin back and he falls on his butt.

Jacob puts out fires with his ice magic and freezes a pig.

McCree fans the hammer breaking one's armor as he put his magical energy into firing because the bullets on their own feel too weak. Yeah, that's how strong these people's armor is.

I play my magic holographic guitar speeding up Trang to erase a pig knight's magic.

One of the pigs throws wind magic at the boy creature and he falls down but I use my guitar beam against him then Abby trips him with her staff.

Oh my gosh the creature is bleeding a glowy green! Mercy uses her staff to heal the little cut and he thanks her.

Winston blocks one's sword strikes with the armor on his arms. He catches the sword with both his hands and runs at the pig making him fall backwards.

Uh oh looks like they have friends coming.

Another creature like the one we just saved leaps from tree to tree. She moving pretty fast and she's carrying a big gun.

She yells, "Let me introduce you to my old pal boomer!"

She launches herself with her gun and then she fires at so many mushrooms the other creature threw and three of the pig people fell asleep.

McCree's head goes back, "Damn that little gremlin can whoop butt!"

I speed boost Ashley to her and the small creature launches her and Ashley up and at the peak of Ashley's jump she spins then kicks up to her face level. The sole of her black Hoka One One Mach 2 makes contact with the big pig's chin knocking him off the gum tree then the creature falls asleep after landing on his feet, his red helmet cracked.

Ashley twists and lands on her feet finishing smiling with her arms in a V.

Mercy then tells her, "Great, in a few years you might get on my level."

She's still mad because of McCree.

Mercy tells him, "Oh my gosh it's because of way way worse guns than yours armor stopped being a thing why are you just denting them!"

McCree tells her, "Their armor's too good!" His arm glows reddish orange and now they crack the armor his magic making the bullets stronger. "There are you happy now?"

A pig guy with a big sharp axe smirks meanly, his two sharp fans resting over his lower lip, "You guys were just lucky so far! You might not be like the other humans but remember we're only novices."

Carlos is like, "Why do we have to fight in a forest it's so not fair I wanna help but my magic's fire and I don't want to make a wildfire like an idiot douche."

We're starting to smell jasmine as the sun starts going down.

I shoot red beams from my guitar. Not the most dangerous thing in our squad but it's at least pressuring them.

The creatures introduce themselves, the girl holding out her hand, "Hi I'm Tristana! Pleased to meet cha!" She shakes our hands.

"Hi, I'm just Teemo. We've been looking for a map because we're on a quest. You see, there's a dangerous creature coming and no one believes it but we all need to come together and stop it."

Tristana's hands are behind her back, looking down lightly kicking the grass. "We've been looking for quite a while."

She looks up rushing to Judith. "Hey I've never seen a fairy made of metal before!"

Judith blinks twice sounding surprised, "What?! This world has fairies!"

Tristana laughs in an aww how cute way, "It sure does missy!"

Winston suggests we split up to find the map.

Winston points to a weird looking building covered in vines. "Hey guys I bet it's in there!"

We hear gross noises.

Mercy asks, "Are you sure you want to open it?"

McCree's responds, "Like we have a choice."

Mercy rolls her eyes, "Yup, Woody and Harambe Lightyear just never get it."

Winston says, "Well here goes nothing." Opening the door.

Eww it's one of those pig guys pooping! So those gross noises really were farts?

Carlos tells him sounding grossed out, "Pee you! You disgusting pig, you're stinking up the forest with your stinky doo doo!"

Shauna rolls her eyes, "You're so immature. But yeah it's bad. Anyone got any poopourri?

Just as the pig knight reaches for his sword Teemo sleeps him.

I hold my nose and grab a piece of paper hanging off his belt.

Tristana's face brightens, "This is it! My gosh you people are the best!"

After the pig knight farted again Mercy slams the door shut. "Ugh wasn't he gross or what?"

Teemo says, "Well guys." Squinting into the setting sun over the hill, "it's getting late. Let's settle on that hill overlooking the river."

Judith's hair softly glows lavender and we sit under an apple tree. Judith tells us, "It was 85 but it's going to be 57 so let's help Winston unpack the blankets."

Jacob sits across from me and his baby blue eyes glimmer in the fire. He tells me, "You're still sad because of your dad aren't you?"

"Yeah and Ashley is too. It's not fair why did it have to be us?"

Jacob moves closer, "Look, Angel I know how you feel. I worry whenever there's a fire and dad won't make it back."

I see him look down and back up again then I ask him, "You don't think I'm a poser do you?"

Jacob says reassuringly, "No way fam your dad died, the pain and darkness in your soul makes you and Ashley true goths."

I give Jacob a big hug, "Thanks bestie!"

Trang sits with us and looks anxious. "Hey guys can you keep a secret? I like Shauna."

I teasingly say, "Oooooo! Looks like someone has a crush!"

I scoot closer and whisper, "So what do you like about her?"

He puts his finger on his chin looking up into the apple tree, "Well she's smart, organized, and has the best taste in books and music."

I then tell him, "Don't worry as her bestie's brother I'll talk about how cool you are when I'm around her okay?"

"You'd do that for me? Thanks Angel you're the best!"

He teasingly smiles, "Should we practice our instruments?"

"Honestly, I just wanna sleep I've been pretty tired all this time and me and Ashley are still sad because of our dad."

Winston sits, "I know how you feel Angel. I lost my wife and kids in the moon colony and Soldier still thinks it's all his fault that Soldier died."

I sigh, "I just don't get it why couldn't I go with him?"

Winston puts his hand on my shoulder, "There's nothing you could do. We're here to learn the spell that'll help us defeat him." He looks at the violet moon and it's soft lavender glow.

Stars in the sky twinkle in this cold darkness. I see way more stars here than I did back home. Two full moons shower us with their pale glow. Tomorrow Tristana will lead us to her city.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Princess Maddie

Morning's soft golden light blankets the streets and old European looking buildings. We're walking through the city and oh my gosh are the buildings artsy! They look so renaissance with their sculpted designs. The fashion does too. Cobblestones line the streets, and small sycamores line the sidewalk neatly and perfectly.

We walk to a park past a small orange tree and a few rosebushes. Oh Ashley looks excited, she blinks twice widening her mouth in a big oval pointing at a statue, "Woah what, is, that!" Yelling the word that with more energy. It's a statue of a Yordle wearing enormous batwings, really nice hair, vampire fangs, and a really cool outfit. It's surrounded by tiny little hedges.

Tristana looks up to her saying, "That's one of our gods. He summoned a big wave of dark energy to help us win a war long ago."

Ashley cranes her neck, "Wow those wings are so cool! Where can I buy a pair like that?"

Jacob is going to take a picture but Winston stops him. Winston slowly shakes his head then Jacob asks, "Aww why can't we take pictures? It's because we'll look like tourists isn't it?"

Winston laughs, "Oh please I'm the only gorilla and you're the only humans here. But seriously the muggle world cannot learn about other dimensions. Imagine what the wrong people would do if they ever found this place."

Ashley looks at different yordles then says to me, "I'm so not used to being tall! Say you know that scene where Judy Hopps says a bunny can call another bunny cute but others really shouldn't? Well I'm so used to being a bunny but to me yordles are bunnies so like, would calling them cute make them feel like babies?"

I shrug. I'm an average size 13 year old boy so I don't really think I'd understand. "I wouldn't."

Shauna agrees, "Yeah if you have to ask then don't. You wouldn't be complimenting someone like you but making someone way smaller feel like they aren't being taken seriously."

We hear a loud noise and oh my gosh that guy fell! His lime green blood glows on his arm through his shirt.

Mercy flies to him with her staff.

His eyes widen and hugs Mercy. His wide yordle mouth turns up, "Oh my gosh that was so nice of you!" He looks in his compact mirror, "No way! It's like I never fell in the first place! Thanks you guys are the best!"

Judith raises her arms squinting, "Yay Mercy!"

McCree tries kissing Mercy's cheek but she turns away from him.

"I'm still mad at you."

Tristana points to a really excited strawberry blonde yordle wearing a light pink tanktop with bubblegum pink knee length shorts who's running right towards us, "Look it's Princess Maddie!"

Her eyes and mouth widen, clearly happy to see us. She's so adorable! Since my sister hates that word I won't call her that.

She shakes out hands, "Hey, I'm Maddie." She looks over to Tristana, "Tristie! Why didn't you tell me you were friends with a bunch of humans, metal fairy, and a gorilla?" She taps her finger on her chin. "So where are they even from?

Tristana smiles, "Oh, they came from…say where did you guys come from?"

Winston tells her, "A wormhole I made which lead to a cave but you can't use it because you need my patented quantum photogenic formula to use it."

Tristana scratches her head, "Anyway they helped me and Teemo fight a group of pig people."

Princess Maddie gasps, "Those pig people? I sure hope they don't try stealing any more of our land! You guys can come with me to the castle if you want." She clasps her hands squealing I'm really happy she's our friend too. "This is gonna be so fun! We can all get to know each other. And I can bake for us, trust me I'm good!"

Tristana smiles rolling her eyes.

The gate is painted black and curves, with lots of pretty stone on the posts, and bushes with magenta and light peach oleanders in places and red roses in others. There's a waterfall in the middle of the cobblestone walkway, firebush happily basking in the sun. The palace is gorgeous, candles illuminate the hallway, deep red curtains and carpets with gold trim line the halls. The ceilings are high, and servants clean the railings and wipe the floors. It feels like a Disney movie and I'm just waiting for all the Yordles to just break out into song then we'd join them. I bet if that happened then Trang would pull out his phone and use his projection laser bass. Sure it's not the real thing but…hey when do Disney songs even use guitars anyway?

We walk to a playroom with wall to wall red carpet, bookcases, lots of plushies, a tea set, dolls, the sunlight pours through the windows, shadows of birds line the rose pink walls.

Ashley looks around the room and she pokes her head forward blinking a couple of times. "Woah!" She squints and sounding super happy, "That is so cool!" She runs to the cute gerbil plush with a black robe and goth makeup. She grabs it hugging it smiling with its head on her cheek.

A corner of Abby's mouth turns, "Stop being so immature Ashley."

Ashley's shoulders slump. "Aww but she's so cool and cute."

Maddie walks in after getting ready. Her hair's done really nice and is wearing a frilly pink dress with a carnation pink middle layer and the biggest layer is bubblegum pink and has visible white lace on top and behind the carnation and bubblegum layers. She has puffy carnation and bubblegum pink sleeves. Her dress is really cute and gorgeous but it doesn't look practical at all for adventuring. She looks so happy to see us I hope we'll become really good friends.

We sit and Maddie smiles wide slapping her hands on her knees asking Ashley, "Let's get to know each other!"

Maddie's combing a doll's hair and its light blue dress and sky blue hair really don't match its skin painted orange. Maddie asks, "So what do you guys think?"

McCree slaps both hands over his mouth and his eyes are wide. He's rolling on the floor like he's trying not to tell a secret he desperately wants to tell someone.

Mercy pats his shoulder a couple times, "McCree, hon, you know you're telling her" she whispers, "it's bad anyway acting like that right?"

Maddie then says, "Oh I know the colors clash horribly I just wanted to see what you guys thought."

Ashley tells her about her cheer competitions, May's tryouts, and especially Isabella.

Ashley then finishes with, "So she told me Ella told the stage director, "No I don't wanna stand behind the sofa." And she has a character just to make fun of me! Like really?"

Carlos talks and ends with, "I had fun with Apex Legends for a bit but am taking a break from it." His voice brightens, "Well I do save the world by making fire with my mind!"

Jacob has a wow I have a great idea look on his face, "Say Shauna, you like to read, so anything we should know? I mean this is like a fairy tale fantasy setting. Like there's a princess right there."

Maddie waves.

Shauna then tells him, "But I only read good books meaning like realistic fiction. Why would I read about a knight or wizard when I can read something that teaches me about the world's problems and speaks to me?"

Ashley asks her, "But what about A Changeling's Story? It had fairies remember?"

Shauna then says, "Yeah when we were 8."

Tristana stands up, staring at a triceratops doll she's holding then back at us, "We saw fairies remember?"

Maddie stands up and pours us all fruit punch pretending it's tea. I really like it.

Carlos puts his hand under his shirt and me and everyone else glare at him. Ashley tells him sounding annoyed, "Please don't."

Carlos sounding disappointed, "Aww but I wanted to make everyone laugh."

Another Yordle with bright lavender hair and a mostly periwinkle dress with white lace peeking out from the top layer's violet frills. Her puffy shoulders are also periwinkle and violet.

She looks right at Maddie, in a bossy tone telling her, "There's a dress I need for tomorrow so can you wash it when you get the chance?"

Maddie gently pets a cat doll. Her tone changes to a bit annoyed and pouty, "That's one of my big sister Violet. Her and Zoe think they can just order me around all day just because I'm their little sister."

She sighs, looking out the window then stands up and stomps once then shrugs. "Whoever said you can't serve two masters never had two big sisters."

Maddie pours us cups of fruit punch with hints of prickly pear under all the cherry lime and strawberry, "She just doesn't understand." She looks down then says with a sad tone looking down then back up at us, "No one understands."

Maddie stands up and walks back and forth, "No one wants me to adventure, no one wants me having fun, no one wants me running anything, and perhaps worst of all no one eats whatever I bake!"

Violet interrupts with, "Because it's either cooked so long it's hard or soft and undercooked. Remember you need to get ready okay?" She leaves the door open a crack as she leaves.

Winston tells her, "I'm really sorry to hear that. I feel like they really care about you a lot."

She looks up to Winston, sighing, "You don't understand. They always treat me like a servant. But are they ever there for me whenever I wanna play? No."

Tristana ask us, "So what brings you guys here?"

Winston tells her all about Reaper killing me and Ashley's dad and how we need a certain mystical force that can only be found here.

Maddie sits on her heels then froggie style. She tilts her head with her finger on her chin, "I know! The fairy queen Tiana can definitely help you guys. Her kingdom is a few hours away though and that's if you take a boat and walk through the forest and over a bridge."

A yordle with black glasses, short straight light blonde hair, azure robe and hat walks in with a serious look on her face. "Dinner is starting soon."

Maddie tells us, "She's prime minister Ava. She thinks I'm too immature to run a country but what does she know. And my sisters actually agree with her. She also doesn't like it whenever me and Tristana adventure together."

McCree hands Mercy a small box of chocolates, "Here, just to show you how sorry I am."

Mercy then says, "Remember when you said I didn't look good when I asked you how I looked in my new outfit?"

McCree looks at the floor like a kid who did something wrong, sounding like he just doesn't get it, "But that's because your shirt didn't compliment your cool undertones baby girl, come on it happens to the best of us. Remember when I wore sky blue with my warm undertones?"

Mercy crosses her arms, chin up looking away.

Princess Maddie whispers worriedly to Judith, "I don't like seeing couples fight like this."

Judith agrees, "They usually get along much better. I hope they'll patch things between them." Then she sighs with her chin resting on her hands.

Maddie pulls her seashell pink silk gloves up. "Winston! You're confusing me!" She says with a whine.

He laughs, "I see you can read minds. No offense but you can't possibly comprehend the science I'm thinking of. I'm the smartest living thing where I'm from you know. Well technically I'm from the moon but I live on Earth so yeah."

Oh crap, don't think about Melissa, don't think about Melissa.

Maddie smiles at me like she just found some great tea but she puts her hand on mine silently telling me don't worry my secret's safe with her.

Maddie looks sad now and she walks to Winston petting his arm. "Don't worry I'll help you save your bestie Tracer." She smooths the front of her skirt and looks up smiling. "I feel like she'd get along really well with Tristana."

Tristana looks over to her, "Who wouldn't?" she said in a playful tone.

Maddie's smile widens looking at Mercy, "Oh, my, gosh me too! I wanna end needless suffering and that's why I should rule but no the dumb rules say the prime minister rules when the queen's away or if something happens to her then my oldest sister is the boss then the next oldest. I swear it's like so many nobles just wanna see lower classes suffer because they think it's funny or like they deserve it just because somehow.

She looks at Carlos, "You're so lucky to have phones." Oh please not you too! Maddie starts talking faster and her eyes brighten, "Like I'd love to talk and play with friends when everyone around me talks about stuff I really don't care about. You know, talk about what I care about like they do. And yes you should take a picture of our sky and make a custom Snapchat sky filter."

I look at Carlos telling him, "The people in your world won't know it's real anyway."

A princess walks in. Her sparkly emerald green hair shining aqua where the light hits it especially strong. The same color as one of this planet's moons. Her dress is pretty frilly with emerald as a main color and mint green as a secondary.

She reminds Maddie, "Ava said Zoe was ready 10 minutes ago. I may hate toxic comparisons but real talk we should really be getting ready." Trying not to sound annoyed but you can just tell. Don't you hate feeling that way? Like they want you to feel pressured but acting like it's not a big deal?

Maddie rolls her head and eyes going ugh and puffs her cheeks. Then she shakes her head blinking a couple of times smoothing the skirt of her dress. "Of course, me and my guests are ready!"

I whisper to Maddie, "There'll be vegetarian options right?"

She looks up, "We have lots of great salads and you'll adore them so much." She puts the smallest yordle figure, one wearing a pink frilly dress on the toy throne. The sunlight pours in at just the right angle to make it look like she's wearing a crown.

She cranes her neck at us, "Mark my words, I will rule one of these days and when I do I'll throw a rocking party and all you guys will be invited! And you'll get to personally see me ban bedtime and homework."

We walk down the hallway together with Princess Maddie in front. The halls have tall ceilings and carnation pink walls and a black and white checkered floor with a red carpet.

Maddie says to Tristana, "Like I seriously don't get it. Would it really be the end of the world if a 13 year old girl ruled a country?


	7. Chapter 6: The Royal Dinner

We sat down for dinner in tall chairs with comfortable plushy cushions. I look left and right making sure I'm not being judged for what I eat. I look at Ashley telling her we should be okay. I still feel my heart starting to race even though I know we know they're serving vegetarian too.

A loud chime goes off and Princess Maddie's eyes flash and her smile grows. She leaps out of her chair excitedly yelling, "Omigosh Prince Jerome I got it I got it I got it I got it I got it!"

Tristana's resting her head on her hand and rolls her eyes sighing. She tells Ashley, "It's not Jerome. Besides he's a human anyway. I mean does she have to rub it in so much that she likes him?"

Zoe looks up, half smiling like she knows Tristana's secret. She then asks Tristana, "So anything new between you and Poppy?" She forks carrot out of her salad, the sunlight peeping through the window hitting Zoe's mint green silk glove and emerald green puffy shoulder sleeve.

Tristana sighs, staring down at her lap. "She's been kidnapped and I just can't find her!"

Violet moves her head forward, then swallows her salad remembering she's chewing. "Are you sure she's kidnapped?"

Tristana moves her head between her arms talking into her sleeves, "No."

I hear feet dragging on the carpet, Princess Maddie's dragging her feet slumping. "It's just them." Her tone a mix of dread and disappointment. Something feels off about them too.

Prime Minister Ava glares at her then swallows a piece of steak. "At least try acting happy. It wouldn't kill you to smile you know."

A yordle man wearing a gaudy baby blue cape and hat with a white feather tells her, "I also asked her to smile but she just wouldn't!"

Maddie falls onto her seat scowling crossing her arms. I feel so bad for her.

The man is with a yordle lady who doesn't look all that happy or comfortable either.

Ava adjusts her glasses, folding her fingers leaning forward. "So I got intel and the Piggy Empire is planning on taking even more of our land."

He wipes his mustache with a napkin, "Oh yes! I couldn't bear it if I lost all that money to those ruffians! "

His wife leans back crossing her arms. He looks over to her and goes on, "And the people doing worse, I suppose."

Maddie whispers to me, "I don't like him. He only married a poor girl because he can use his money to manipulate her and she's using him too. Like he seriously couldn't find another noble to marry? And he's so much older than her too." She makes a grossed out face.

Carlos devilishly smirks and then he uses his sandwich as a puppet. "I'm lost, do you know where I belong?"

Carlos tells him, "Yeah in my belly!"

He shakes his head left to right making weird nom nom nom nom noises. We all burst into laughter. He's so brave, eating like that, especially in front of other people. Especially at a royal dinner. Everyone except for Ava and the tacky pretentious noble are laughing while Shauna and Trang are trying so bad not to laugh.

I whisper to Ashley, "I can't believe we have to eat in front of all these people."

She whispers back, "Well they said they'll have salads."

The yordle guy wearing a gaudy blue cape and hat glare at us, making it way too obvious he's pretending we don't exist. The girl next to him looks bored. Their steaks smell peppery and their fries smell like sunflower oil.

Shauna gets up looking pretty fascinated with the bookcases. "If only we could read these."

Ashley takes a sip of punch and says, "I know right! Wonder what kind of cool spells or fashions they have?"

Jacob swallows his tea, "This is really bitter." He takes another sip, his mouth scrunching from the yuckiness. "I'm so mature you guys I just had this really bitter stuff!"

Winston chews and swallows a piece of bitter melon from his salad. "Me too."

Ashley then says, "Bitter melon's not too bad but I just wash it down with juice."

I get up and walk around. The couple keeps their feet under their own chairs, I don't think they really like each other. At least Mercy kicked McCree's chair leg a little.

After I sit down again Ava says, "With what we know about the pigs they're gonna attack again. I can just tell."

The nobleman in blue scratches his ear. "Well I heard if you pull a magic sword from its stone it'll let you open a gate to the land of gods. And you'll also need magic stones that those gods could activate for you. We're looking for those so we can get even richer."

Maddie fake gags.

Shauna's mouth thins and eyes widen looking at Ashley. This is a big reason why we hate eating in front of other people, and Shauna's one of our besties too.

"Can you use the right fork please?" She says to Ashley and my sister rolls her eyes resting her chin on her right hand grabbing the other fork.

Judith whispers, "I don't trust those guys." She points to the couple.

Ava then says, "Yes, we'll need all the help to reclaim our lost land."

The guy corrects his wife for using the wrong spoon and she just hums boredly, "Hmm."

Then Ava asks, "So you sure you can do it?"

He then stands up putting his hat on his chest, "Does the sun go around the world?"

Winston looks into his salad chewing a piece of lettuce, "Nope."

His wife then brings up, "My brother saw these big white metal spiders and other weird creatures that looked like them. They're coming from a weird portal far south of here."

Her husband lets out a ha. "Come on you guys you don't really believe her do you?"

Winston sits up straighter looking rather serious, "I most certainly do."

He whispers to Mercy, "It sounds like Vishkar is here."

I look out the big window and this sunset brings a pale pink and lavender sky. The way a sky usually looks after a hot summer day. The violet moon's light starts pouring through the other window, casting shadows from the tree outside. Birds fly by and sing.

Mercy tells Shauna, "For a castle made by such tiny people it's still pretty comfortable for humans too."

Maddie tugs on my shirt. "I can't believe I have to do my sister's chores, again. And we're adventuring tomorrow, I just wish I had good pockets."

Judith's eyes light up raising her hand. "I know how to sew them!" She flutters next to Maddie and Maddie thanks her.

Shauna asks, "I'm from another world so we can't read any of your books so will you read to us? Please?"

Ashley puts her finger on her chin raising her other hand. She blinks fast a couple of times, "Oh I know you can tell us about the cool yordle with the bat wings and black and purple."

Maddie tells us, "Of course! I see your friend really thinks our goth goddess is cool. Whenever I have nightmares of Void creatures, the dying life tree and Kha'Zix she always makes me feel safe. I keep having those nightmares and I know they're really visions but nobody listens to me!" Wow she sounds frustrated.

Ava chews her steak glaring at Maddie. "Oh please. Void creatures are just myth. You know that, don't you?"

Maddie crosses her arms glaring at the floor, away from Ava very on purpose.

I whisper to her, "I believe you. They're probably behind why we're here."

Maddie shows us to the guest bedrooms and me and Jacob share a room. Mercy's still obviously mad at McCree, she's crossing her arms with her chin up. What gives McCree the right to be that mean to her?

The beds are so soft and silky, and Jacob ask me if I'm okay.

I sigh then say, "I hope mom's doing okay. She was still pretty sad last time I saw her. I hope Ashley's going to be okay. Mom says she makes enough from the salon but I don't know."

Jacob looks out the window and I look with him. We're watching maids arranging flowers in the courtyard. White, red, and orange roses along with morning glories. The courtyard has nice cobblestone walkways with pretty trees and tall, thick aloe. Yordle knights standing guard in case anything happens.

I'm in a bright green grassy field with lots of fresh air. It's dad! We run to the beach, but Reaper floats down from the hills in an evil spooky red and gray cloud. "I'll be taking him now, if you don't mind."

He grabs dad and he reaches out to me. "Dad no! Give him back you big mean jerk!"

Reaper cackles as he takes him away. Smoke rolls down the hills, the fire burning everything in its path. An orange glow surrounds me, the fire lining the hill like a crown.

I feel like I just crashed startling me awake. Jacob rolls over and is snoring away, wisps of his dirty blonde hair rest over his face. I'm just glad it was just a dream.

McCree knocks. "You up? I figure we can go for a walk before sunrise."

Mom says that's when all the crazies are out and how it's so dangerous but I think we'll be okay with McCree.

I get my Sk8 His, black skinny jeans, use dry shampoo to hold my hair, and a black crewneck with Neck Deep's band name written on it and a Thrasher zip up hoodie since it's 62 outside. Jacob wakes up and wears a baseball hat and light blue button up over a white crewneck and a medium coat and cargo pants over them.

We walk through the courtyard and who's hiding behind that bush? My pulse starts racing, but they run across the walkway hiding behind a sign. Their legs creating a yellowish orange blur. Umm, I can still see you? I look at them for 2 seconds but they just disappear. Whew it was just a ghost. Fear and curiosity turn to relief.

McCree looks down to me, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Jacob looks at the violet moon. "Isn't this place so cool! We don't even have to hide our magic here."

He runs over to a flower arrangement then over a small bridge over a small fake river and we follow him.

Jacob asks, "I can't believe how sweet kind and cool Maddie is. Hey can I tell you a secret?" I lean in closer. "I can't really read minds." Pretending to be surprised I go, "No! Really? Well your secret's safe with me fam."

Jacob playfully smiles, "But I can make it even cooler!" His hand glows a pale blue and I put my hands on my hips scrunching my mouth pointing at him, "Don't even think about it."

McCree tells him, "Yeah seriously put the magic down."

Jacob sounding disappointed, "Aww but I wanted to make a snowman."

We go back and shower. McCree's soap smells like sandalwood and pine, a man's smell. He washes his slender and chiseled arms, pecks, and everything else. His dexterous hands wash his full lips. The water is comfortably hot, and even if it wasn't our great friend Carlos would help with that anyway. The shower is elegant in a renaissance kind of way.

McCree sighs looking at Winston. The look he gives him with his cornflower blue eyes worried he'll do something dumb and ruin his relationship with Mercy forever. "You know how me and Mercy are arguing?"

Winston says, "Did something happen between you two again?"

McCree's shoulders slump and he sighs. "Yeah. I mean is this all really because I yelled that awful thing?"

Winston puts his hand on McCree's shoulder. "I think it's something deeper. I mean you immediately yelled yes when she asked you think just because you're a man taller and a year older that you get to make all the decisions. Like if you didn't really feel that way why else would you unthinkingly yell yes?"

Even though the shower's running I can tell McCree's shedding tears. He covers his hands in his face then says, "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Winston then tells him, "She thinks you like other girls but don't worry I know you aren't. Blaming and arguing isn't going to get your relationship anywhere and I see you're trying to make it up to her but she's just way too hurt. I mean you're an amazing catch! Your cornflower blue eyes have that handsome gleam to them, and you working out quite a bit shows."

McCree puts Winston's hand between his own. "Thanks Winston, you're the best but I'm not so sure about my relationship with Mercy. I mean I want it to work but I just don't know what I did wrong."

Trang looks over to me, "Too bad about McCree and Mercy. I hope they'll be okay. Maddie is so nice like how can her sisters treat her that way?"

Carlos says, "Meh, they didn't seem that bad. They just have different responsibilities."

Winston uses argan oil and seaweed shampoo to wash his body. It smells really good so McCree ask if he can borrow it.

After breakfast and getting ready me Judith and Abby walk outside with the princesses.

Violet sighs, "I haven't done that many choirs in so long. I'm so drained from this morning."

Maddie then agrees, "I feel you there. I just wanna go back and dream and hopefully not those stupid nightmares with those nasty Void creatures destroying everything."

Violet's eyes widen and eyebrows go up, "Wow Maddie you're so lazy." She says sort of giggling.

Maddie scowls crossing her arms, "Just don't even start." She looks up pointing at the dam. "Look it's starting to crack!"

Violet looks at the dam and runs to a few guards, "I need you guys to evacuate people, like right away!"

"Right away princess."

I use my speed spell to get us closer and McCree Mercy and Winston try in vain to keep it from spilling.

There's a guy with a purple Mohawk and long black coat and sunglasses. He floats pointing his shaking arms pointing to the damn. His teeth grit and the stones smooth out and saves the dam.

"I thought you guys needed me help. I take it you're here to learn the same thing?"

He floats down. "It'll be quite the adventure mates. The sword'll choose me I just know it. Talon will bloody pay for what they've done."

Winston smiles proudly, "I know they will too. Say, how'd you even get here?"

"Well mate, Vishkar built a portal because they want to stop anyone from stopping Talon."

Mercy says, "Huh, well that makes sense."

Teemo and Tristana walk forward with a couple of pig people who dwarf us nevermind them. Tristana says, "We found these guys up to no good." She pokes its back with her gun pushing him forward.

A bystander yells to the pigs, "You're going to jail!" And everyone cheers for Tristana. She looks down closing her eyes blushing and smiling. "Oh I don't deserve your praise." But I can tell she knows she does.

Violet says rubbing her hands, "We know exactly what to do with you guys."

Tristana looks up to McCree, "Makes sense it'd be them."

Winston adjusts his glasses. "I think some of us should stay back, you know just in case they attack. Our next destination is the fairy kingdom is who wants to come with me?"

Judith's hand shoots up, "Me! Pick me! Me me me me me me me!" She zips around our heads.

Maddie runs towards us with her mouth wide open. "I wanna join too!" She says hopping up and down.

Violet tells her, "Sorry little sis but you can't. The prime minister wants you with us."

Her weight shifts to her other foot as she crosses her arms scowling. "Fine be that way."

Violet tells her, "Don't look at me that way I'm still your big sister you know. Let's go come on."

Tristana smiles and whispers, "She'll follow us."

Winston says, "Okay we know Maddie isn't coming so who else is coming?"

Shauna's eyes shine and she smiles. "So we're going to see real fairies? Count me in!"

Carlos doesn't look like he wants to. "Oh please fairies are for girls."

Abby teases, "You're afraid of fairies, aren't you?"

Carlos looks away rubbing his nose. "No. I just want to stay back because I'm lazy, you know how much I like just."

Abby then says, "Oh please what are you going to do there's no service here."

"I still have songs and videos on my phone just in case."


	8. Chapter 7: The Fairy Kingdom Awaits

Just before we leave town Maddie catches up to us and tries catching her breath. "I'm glad I caught up with you guys. You wouldn't believe how boring the palace gets! Don't worry, Ava and that weird couple left before I did and Zoe is keeping my secret. It's Violet I have to worry about telling anyone.

Tristana's eyes widen and brighten and focus, she smiles big and wide. "Come on everyone, adventure awaits us!" She points her rolled up map at the gate. Doves fly over us, and a crowd chants, "Good luck!" Thanks, I hope we can do this too.

There's a forest and lots of grass where we're walking.

It's pretty sunny and clear today and the moisturizer feels good too. I can feel the spirit of adventure overcoming me! Who knows what we'll find out there?

Judith's antennas glow a soft lime green and blink a few times. We walk through the flat grassy area until we stop at a boat store. It's a medium sized house made from dark wood along the river, which is quite clean and clear I even see little fishies in it.

Me and Ashley sit across from each other and she ask. "So what did you think of the princesses?"

I look into the clear flowing river then to Ashley. "Maddies really cool though I'm not sure about her sisters quite yet."

Maddie tells us, "Oh they can be a little mean sometimes but they're really not all that bad once you get to know them."

I tell everyone, "There's no telling what we'll find on our journey!"

Shauna sighs and her voice drops, "If only we could take pictures of this place though." She looks up and smiles brightly sounding hopeful. "Still, there's no telling what we'll learn!"

Judith squints and hovers, "We're going on an adventure we're going on an adventure!"

Winston looks up to the two moons which we can see even though it's daytime. "I wonder what it looks like when they both face each other?"

We stop when Tristana tells us we're at the right place knowing we'll have to travel deep into the forest. We can see the forest is mostly tall pines though there are other trees too. The smell of sage and pine mix, and the sounds of chipmunks running up trees can be heard. They're really cute animals. If skunks didn't smell so bad they'd be cute too. Our squad consists of me of course, Ashley, Judith, Shauna, and Winston. Mercy stayed behind to help with dam survivors while McCree tries making it up to her. I can tell they still like each other.

There are hills, rocks, and lots and lots of grass and a few trees spread out in the little field. Yellow bells, yarrow, and daisies pop up from the grass. It's like we're in an English wilderness. The birds sing and chipmunks and squirrels run around us, like they're saying hi to us. Maddie squats smiling and waving at them and a rainbowy hummingbird lands on her finger and she gently pets it with one finger.

After walking up a grassy hill before reaching the forest we see giant bees and mantis creatures!

Tristana tells us, "They're quite dangerous, if you don't know how to fight them!"

My pulse quickens, the pit of my stomach saying those things are really bad news!

Tristana shoots down a bee leading her shot perfectly while Ashley rolls after a mantis tried striking at her so fast his claw sounded like lightning cracking. Uh oh it's running at her when she's almost up but she steps to the side and it hits her but she just staggers back but Ashley has her balance again then kicks its knee then elbows its stomach. I feel bad for her poor ears. She back layouts smacking it in the face and even though it has like 6 legs it almost falls down. The 7 foot bug sprints but Ashley jumps off a tree trunk and her tennis shoe smacks it in the face. The mantis spins and he falls.

I look over to Shauna and she bubbles and glows teal from the giant bees trying to sting her. She's standing wide and punches one of them twice and it falls. Sweat goes down her forehead and not just because it's 96 degrees outside.

Winston jetpacks to a couple of bees then he throws them at a mantis on the way down then lands on another one. Winston says, "Excuse me for, dropping in."

Judith heals Ashley since it was a nasty hit she took. Judith then says, "Wow you were amazing!"

I wipe my hair out of my eyes, relieved we beat them. Though I still feel my pulse quickening.

Tristana squints with her hand over her forehead. "According to this map we need to go this way."

We walk up to a stone bridge going over a high river.

Shauna whispers to me and Ashley, "I don't like the looks of this."

I'm feeling dizzy just looking down. We run across the bridge without looking over. I hear crashing into the river behind me so I look back. It's that guy in the trench coat again!

"I was just passing by and thought I could help. That Vishkar could be anywhere in this bloody world and I'm gonna find out."

We help him put the blocks back onto the bridge, stronger than ever. Even with his telekinetic help I still need a rest.

We sit on a log and Ashley says, "Isn't that guy so cool! I mean there we were running away and the bridge was like weeeee splash!" she moves arms in big circles saying splash. "And his fashion! Think he's a god?"

Winston laughs in an oh aren't you cute kind of way. "No he's a witch like us."

We walk down a hill and there's a glowing light purple circle. Maddie smiles wide and her eyes reflect its soft light. She runs towards it and I yell, "Maddie wait!" But she doesn't and we follow her. Everything around us looks like it's warping and now everything's much brighter! Thick leaves bigger than houses hang down and enormous house sized mushrooms are everywhere and brightly colored fairies with pointy ears and big ears flutter. They have big single colored eyes and thin bodies for their big heads, and are tiny like Judith. Even though there's lots of shade it seems like the colorful plants themselves give off a soft glow.

A fairy has her hand over her mouth pointing and snickering at Judith. I shake my head and roll my eyes are her how dare she laugh at my friend.

Judith flies to a group of fairies her eyes brightening, "Hey! So what do you guys like doing? Anything cool to do?" She keeps flying but they avoid her.

One floats with her hand on her hips, "Why do you call yourself a fairy? You obviously aren't like us."

Judith's shoulders slump just sadly floating. "But, why?"

"Because you're weird! You're made of metal and your hair glows on its own. It honestly looks kinda stupid. And you're short but your leggings have horizontal stripes."

"Oh come on I'm the same size as the rest of you!"

Fairies surround us with their wands glowing bright, "State your business!"

Winston gulps, stretching his collar. "Well you guys, there's this stuff going on and we need your help." Maddie rushes to the front. "Hi I'm Maddie! Pleased to meet you. Is Tiana here by any chance?"

The guard tells her, "She is, but…"

A mature queenly voice booms, "Stand aside."

They all bow to a human fairy with black curly hair with a green undertone, big green eyes, flower crown, magenta sash, and glowing leafy green skin.

She looks at us skeptically. "Do you guys know of a Baneshade X?"

I raise my hand, "Ooo! Ooo! I saw him on the news a little before hearing my dad died. He blew up a train and wears this really scary dark gray and blood red armor. He has a laser cannon that also doubles as a grenade launcher. He is no joke believe me."

Winston then says, "And Vishkar always seems to follow behind him wanting to buy whatever he destroys. We have a friend who arrested him before staying at Maddie's palace so if anything happens they're in good hands. We've lost count over how many times we stopped him actually. Ana, Tracer, Soldier 76, Genji, Jayla, and of course yours truly also stopped him from hurting more people."

Shauna asks, "How would he even get here?!"

Winston strokes his chin, "And we've heard evidence of Vishkar. You're right, this is fishy."

Shauna always seems to ask the best questions. I look up and say, "Honestly I don't know much about Vishkar but they will not, I repeat will not stop me from destroying Reaper for what he did to me and Ashley's dad!"

Tiana glows brighter yet still soft where the light doesn't hurt your eyes. The way things are lit up here just doesn't look real but in all the right ways.

She announces to us as we all look up at her, "You must go to the Seapalace, only there can you find what we need. For you see, centuries ago a vile creature known as Nautilus stole the fairy flower. Retrieve that for us and we will reward you with the key you need."

Maddie taps her foot, her eyes move up like she's thinking. "I read about him. He seems to work for Kha'zix."

Tristana throws her big gun over her shoulder, "I know exactly where we need to go. It won't be easy but we'll need to find a way into the magically sealed temple, but I know an alchemist bear person who knows how to make the potion that'll let us pass. He's not far from here."

Tiana gently waves her wand in her left hand warmly yet skeptically smiling, like she wants to believe in us but knows we got our work cut out for us. She tells us, "Good luck on your adventure! Between you and me I don't trust the Piggy Empire either."

We walk by a few really long and thick thorny vines and humongous flowers teleporting where we entered.

Winston tells us, "When everyone was sleeping I set up a teleporter so we can go back to the castle whenever we want. Due to the technological limits though it's only one way so Mercy and them can't make it back. It's almost time we switch shifts or trade if we could really use someone else's magical talent."

Maddie rubs her belly licking her lips. "Hmm I'm really looking forward to that creamy chocolate cake with cherry and cherry syrup on it!"

She looks up to me, "Oh my gosh you like really have to have some!"

"I'm not hungry but thanks. Actually I might have a small piece."


	9. Chapter 8: The Ursine Alchemist

We walk up a grassy hill towards a dark wood house right next to a tall cliff. Sunset is here, the emerald green moon softly glows above a few mountains, while the violet moon hides behind a faraway mountain.

Tristana smiles, "Well guys we're here."

Maddie smiles rubbing the back of her neck then runs to a cat petting it.

A warm deep older guy voice is heard, "Aww she likes you!" He steps out of his kitchen and wow he's really big and tall!

Ashley blinks twice gulping a lot of air.

She asks the alchemist bear with excitement and eagerness in her voice looking way up to see his face, "Woah he's a bear on two legs! Are you a magical bear?"

He does a aww how cute laugh. "I am, little girl."

Ashley puts her hands on her hips puffing her cheeks. "Little girl? Excuse me but not only am I 13 but I'm mature for my age!"

Shauna tells her, "No offense but you are pretty small girl."

Maddie looks over to me, "Well yeah he is a talking bear person you know!"

He slightly laughs, his thumb and finger stroking his chin. "You friends look pretty interesting Tristana."

Tristana tells us, "Don't be shy, he's a friend and knows how to help us."

Winston shakes his hand. "Hi, I'm Winston and the humans are Ashley, Angel and Shauna while the metal fairy is Judith."

Tristana paces back and forth, scratching the back of her head.

With concern in his voice the alchemist bear says, "You seem nervous. Is Poppy okay?"

Tristana looks at him, shedding a tear and sniffing. "I miss her so much!"

Maddie pats her on the back. "Don't worry we'll find her." She cranes her neck leaning back asking Winston, "Hey didn't you say something about these Vishkar people?"

"Yep. I'm still wondering what they're doing here. Ugh, you wouldn't believe how mad I am at them."

It must be really scary missing her friend like that. The way she says her name, I can tell she really cares about her.

The bear looks at his alchemy equipment. A few books and lots of glass things with brightly colored neon liquids. He walks back to us. "It appears for me to help you I'll need cerulean jelly."

Tristana blinks, the awkward silence tells me this is going to be hard.

Tristana tells him sounding concerned, "Excuse me but there's only one place that I know of that has it. It's a human kingdom, one that's aligned with the pig people. They need that jelly to kill monster parasites. They sacrifice people so they can use monsters in their battles."

He adjusts his glasses. "I see."

Maddie looks way up at the I think he's 6'5" standing bear. "Excuse me but I believe we should stop them. I mean the piggies are planning on stealing more of our land you know."

Shauna looks to Maddie. "Eww, that sounds gross!"

"You seriously have no idea." Tristana sounding like Shauna really doesn't want to know.

Winston looks out the back window then back to the bear. "So uhh, anything we should know?"

"Oh yes! These things are known to hate fire and snow. While the cold isn't fatal to them or even fire for too long they are quite scared of it. They have hard skin so you'd need to hit them really hard to do anything. They also have mage guards, so be careful of that when you're taking the jelly. Oh, they save it just in case a noble accidentally gets impregnated."

Winston calls for a huddle. "I think it's time we head back to the castle. I set up a portal."

Winston tells him. "Don't worry mister we'll get that blue jelly stuff for you. Wish us luck okay!"

"Oh I'm sure you'll do spectacular! Good luck, friends."

We walk through the swirling light and end up in a basement with lots of gray brick, curtains, torn carpets, shirts, socks, dresses, and a few weapons.

We walk back upstairs and Zoe rushes to Maddie, gently wiping her face. "What happened to you sis? You're all showering, that goes for your guests too."

Maddie's cheeks puff, her hands on her cheek but trying not to narrow her eyes too much at her big sister. Zoe says, "You know who's in charge of this place when our parents and the prime minister are away, right?"

We're walking through the castle's long hallway with long red carpets over black and white checkered marble and tall ceilings. The slightly green tinted moonlight pours in through a window, reflecting on Zoe's emerald green hair and eyes.

Winston whispers, "I'm not too sure about taking orders from a 17 year old."

Zoe's eyes sort of half narrow looking back and way up to us, her sharp smile a bit pointed. A look saying not only did I hear that but get used to it. She tells us, "Your friends were amazing beating those piggy knights. Although that guy in the weird hat is still arguing with that lady who dresses like an angel. He's her boyfriend right?"

I tell her, "Yeah."

Winston's fur looks like he tried dying it emerald green because of the moon's tint, washing over the usually blue highlights on his black fur. I tell Winston, "I'm kinda scared about those monster parasites."

We run into McCree Mercy and Abby. Winston greets them, "Oh thank goodness you guys are alright! I heard you did really well."

Mercy says, "I suppose he kind of did. Although real talk I just happened to do most of the work, as usual."

McCree responds, "But hon did you see I fired startling the piggy to fall off the roof? Or me shooting the strange creature?"

Mercy sounding annoyed says, "And of course you leave out getting stabbed in the thigh by that…thing's tail." She walks away really fast turning around, "You're welcome!"

McCree sighs then tries chasing her, "But honey!"

Abby looks up to Winston. "Both of them left out how I actually did everything. I tripped a piggy and he fell back onto another one. Then another tried killing me with his axe but I knocked it out of his hand then Teemo blew a dart into him."

We go to a wider hall, it smells like patchouli and lavender obviously being cleaned lately. Judith flutters up sitting on a railing. "So Tristana think we'll find Poppy?"

Tristana says, "I really hope so."

After showering we discuss who's going with us.

Tristana looks over abunch of scrolls. "Okay, We know they're going to attack us with a big golem. Our intel says it's coming this way. It's dangerous even though he's slow."

Winston raises his hand, "Oooh! Ashley is perfect for taking him out! She can power up and launch herself really really fast and is amazingly talented at cheer flying. Abby's also really good at one on one fights so she can help take out their captains after I distract them."

Tristana says, "Okay then it's settled. Me, Maddie, Mercy, McCree, Angel, Jacob, and Carlos will form a party tomorrow while You, Teemo, Ashley, Abby, and Shauna help with the city's defense."


	10. Chapter 9: Questing for Cerulean Jelly

We're walking through Bandle City early in the morning, the sky is clear, and other people walking talk about the attack yesterday. A random yordle walks up to Carlos and tells him, "You don't know how grateful we are to have you guys."

"I didn't know I could do it." Carlos says obviously sounding like he knew he could.

Tristana says, "Well, we're leaving the city. Adventure awaits!" As she points I hear trumpets and violins and look back at Carlos playing orchestra music sounding like it's from a Disney fantasy movie's soundtrack.

Carlos shrugs smiling. "What? You know it's like we're in one of those movies."

Jacob says, "And I'd win so many awards for being so great and then I'd have more Instagram followers than anyone!"

McCree smiles then says, "You know this isn't a movie, right?"

I sigh, feeling a deep dark sadness in my very soul. "Yeah dad died so we have to be careful."

McCree scratching the back of his neck while looking over to Mercy. "Look, whatever I did I'm sorry. Was it what I said in the cave? Swearing back at those Talon guys? They called us effing C-words!"

Mercy rolls her eyes/ "They did that so we'd get so mad and we still beat them you know. And you swore back at them which could have got us in trouble. But you still don't get it."

McCree strokes his chip then his eyes brighten and mouth widens in that aha I got an idea way. "It's because I didn't moon the cop long enough."

Mercy facepalms, her lip quivers in frustration. "Yeah, I'm mad because you didn't go farther after falling for Soldier's grossly immature prank."

Are they mad at each other because they feel guilty over dad dying? I do too but they just wouldn't bring me.

A dry summer wind sweeps through the grass and trees, with a few dying leaves hanging on.

Tristana leads us far off road over a few grassy hills that somehow still has a bit of spring grass remaining despite these dry summer winds. We notice a whole bunch of 8 foot tall weird bug creatures! They make clicking and buzzing sounds.

From the other direction there's a very handsome man on a white horse. His horse wears a red horse apron and shiny silver helmet.

A knight rides in from the other direction. My eyes trace over the dashing knight's long golden tresses gleaming in the sunlight and his sun warmed face. His sparkly sapphire blue eyes are captivating. His high cheekbones and strong jaw are simply perfect, like a model or pop star. The soft curve of his full lips, gold trimmed red cape, shiny silver plate armor that outlines his abs, and perfect silky skin.

He slowly lowers to his knee where he reaches for Tristana's hand and she rest it gently in his palm kisses Tristana's hand.

Mercy's like, "How is she not even blushing!"

Maddie tells her, "She says he's not her type, really emphasizing he." She admires him from afar.

Jerome tells Tristana, "Out here adventuring too I see. How've you been? Anything new with you and Poppy?"

Tristana sighs sounding disappointed. "No, but we will find her mark my words! I just know she's safe."

Jerome sits, looks down with his arms resting on his knees. "Sorry I couldn't find her either. Say I can help you guys clear out those nasty bugs. They're superweapons and they sacrifice their own people to make them! Can you believe that?"

Maddie scoots closer to him and looks up blinking, "I love how your apron contrasts with your eyes. It's so you. Your armor is so gorgeous and well crafted too."

Jerome looks forward at the bug monsters like he's thinking. "Thanks though I remember you told me before?"

Maddie scratches the back of her neck, "Oh, well it does suit you." She grabs his arm, "You're like so brave for helping us with those...things."

Jerome says. "Oh this is nothing." He stands up then looks down to Tristana. "I'm getting into position."

Maddie waves to him while he walks forward.

Tristana strains standing her big heavy gun against a tree to load and teases Maddie. "Since when do you care about armor?"

Tristana loads a few rounds into her trusty gun boomer, smiling. "Ready when you are." She goes prone while Jerome nods acknowledging.

Wow those creatures look scary! Their eyes glow a light red, and their skin patterns differ, with mostly dark green and blue over their exoskeletons. They have long tails and raptor like claws on their feet, and seriously sharp teeth like you wouldn't believe.

He shield bashes one of the creatures making it lose balance rocking backward then he slashes it bringing him down. He moves so fast behind another one and Tristana knocks it down by hitting its head.

I yell to Jerome, "Behind you!" and he slices its tail off. It gets mad and has blade arms so Jerome moves his sword so fast it looks like it's in more than one place. He elbows the monster in the chest then ducks so his arms make a metallic clanking sound then Jerome finishes it off.

Jerome wipes his forehead walking towards us. "If you're heading to the nearby city just remember, they're like so rude."

I can see his sharp defined jawline really well from here. Wow this guy is so cool! The way he moves in that armor is just...wow.

I ask him, "Umm so are you adventuring like us too?"

He proudly smiles and looks up then to us. "You see guys, I'm descended from a great hero and I'm on a quest to find the legendary blade. With all these threats in the world and Kha'zix getter ever stronger it's time for me to stand up, but I can't do it without my trusty blade."

Tristana taps her foot crossing her arms. "No offense, but how do you know you're the chosen one?"

His face flattens and he looks left to right. He then looks up stroking his chin. "Hmm, well I'm a prince who's fighting for his falling kingdom."

He gets on his knee wiping dust off his red and white knight apron and looks up with his hand in the air. "With the council of gods as my witness I shall rend all evil asunder and bring peace to our world!"

He sort of gets up and asks Maddie, "I see you too have the itch for adventure!"

Oooh Maddie's blushing! I think she's smiling because she has a crush on him. She tells him, "Well you see, the Piggy Empire keeps attacking my land and we're doing what we can to defeat them. So Fairy Queen Tiana wants us to retrieve a special artifact for her but we can't get to it without the Alchemist Bear's help so we're getting items so he can make a potion for us."

Jerome says. "I see. I'm sorry I can't join you but I so would if I could you know."

He gets on his horse, waves bye to us and rides away.

We reach the city which is way more boring and less cool than Bandle City with its park, cobblestone streets, fountain, and historical buildings. Most people here is just human.

A lady fake smiles and her eyes look bigger but pupils shrink. Me McCree and Tristana desperately look behind and around us checking for threats. We keep our hands near our weapons because seeing you as a threat is itself threatening. She may even tell guards a strange group is here. She looked past us so she wasn't signaling to us, and this is where they have those icky yucky monster parasite superweapons.

We walk to a cemetery and the dry summer wind was even worse to this place, since more of its grass is left into faded straw and go up a hill under a super enormous fig tree, its many long branches winding like a maze, its leaves rustle in the wind. We don't want to take up so much sidewalk space just standing there conversing that would be the worst.

Tristana looks up to McCree and Mercy, "Hey." She signals to squat so they do and the rest of us listen to her too. "These people don't have any honor, especially since we're different. From what I can tell we have someone on the inside helping."

Maddie then says, "I don't know about you but I think it's the shallow couple we had for dinner the other day. I bet Ava invited her."

Tristana tells her, "We can't jump to any conclusions yet. I mean I don't like them either."

We sit down and have a picnic in the fig tree's shade. I eat tempeh with a peach while McCree eats a few crunchy chicken wings and a small bag of chips while Carlos eats a big double cheeseburger and a medium fry. Mercy places fruit bowls and we all eat grapes oranges and watermelon. All these graves remind me that dad is one with nature now. His work wasn't complete, I just know he'll be back.

McCree tries feeding Mercy a grape but she looks away. McCree says, "Still mad huh? Remember that time we infiltrated the Trump climate change bunker with the gaudy gold and marble everywhere and then we stopped an omnic plot?" 

Mercy eats a piece of cucumber then sounding hurt and annoyed says, "I remember how much you just loved the posters."

"But hon you know I'm a..."

Mercy interrupts, "An immature pervert like the guy who made it?"

McCree then says, "I couldn't have caught the guy hiding there funding Talon without you." He puts his hand on hers.

Mercy looks like she's still upset but appreciates McCree recognizing what she did.

We walk towards a dungeon but I hear something down an alley, "Please I don't want any trouble."

I peak and an ugly pig knight cracks his knuckles, "That'll be 100 gold."

"Okay..."

He snatches it then says, "You know what? We really don't like you people always wanting rights."

"That's corrupt and illegal."

"Oh yeah well I'm a piggy so people will believe me more. Hmm who are they gonna believe a guard or some poor person?"

Tristana obviously unable to stand him says to us, "Ugh to serve and protect my a..."

McCree corrects her, "We're military we don't talk that way but yeah serve and protect my butt, let's whoop them!"

Jacob throws an iceball at his head, the red helmet making a loud ding then the other tries attacking but Mercy blocks his sword with her staff then she walks spinning it whacking him in the face, the fast drumming is oh so satisfying.

Maddie grabs the coins the knight stole and hands it to the mugging victim. "Th...thanks! Hey, you're Princess Maddie!"

She wipes dust off her shorts and smiles. "I sure am! Don't worry we're going to take this town from the piggies and we'll have so we'll have power too."

"Thanks. Well I have to get going."

We then head towards the dungeon with hedges that would be pretty if they weren't dying. Tristana goes over the plan. "Okay, Maddie you'll read the guard's minds, then we'll find a way in. Remember they're allied with the pig people.

Maddie gestures for us to go through an opening in the hedges and we climb over a wall, McCree going last because he's the tallest. We walk through a maze and can hear a couple of guards sounding like pig people talking. "I can't stand those yordles! Like who do they think they are? I was going through another country and I was in line for coffee tapping my foot saying I'm gonna be late."

"Yeah those yordles can be rude. And don't even get me started on the poor. After we took that strip of Yordle land fair and square they didn't even give us our workers back! Can you believe them? Ha, like having clean water and good pay is a reason not to recognize their place as our servants. Them going to Yordleland is an act of war, war I tell you!"

We all look at each other and gag, Tristana grimaces, like really wide you seriously have no idea. Tristana leaps out and we're ready to back her up. "You mean sending plague magic? Oh real brave there buddy."

He snorts and goes, "Yeah like the rules of honor apply to the likes of you things."

He reaches for his axe but I whack him with my light guitar then play and Jacob uses slowing freeze magic against them. Tristana knocks one out shooting his head and he falls unconscious and McCree flashbangs and fans the hammer another one sending him back opening a secret passage.

McCree sounding worried says, "It's those creatures again."

There are four of them so we could easily beat them, even though they look quite scary and intimidating.

Tristana whispers, "Let's run through while we have the chance. These ones weren't trained yet to tell their owner's soldiers from the enemy. Just don't look back to those disgusting racists."

So we run down the mausoleum under the mansion. Ugh, it smells like so many people died down here it makes me wanna puke. Oh please don't close the door it needs to air out. McCree opens a door but quickly slams it, he looks like he's going to throw up since his cheeks puff and his robot hand is over his mouth. "You guys seriously do not wanna go in there. There are lots of little ugly critters though."

Mercy says, "Well you know they'll grow up to threaten the yordles right?"

Tristana looks, "Oh my gosh what happened to all these people?" She flattens herself against the brick wall, breathing heavily and swallows. "You don't think, Poppy is here do you?" She puts her face in her hands. "Oh my gosh they got Poppy!"

Maddie gives her a side hug. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll save her?" Tristana wipes a tear from her face and sniffles. "Thanks princess you're the best."

I hope we'll find Poppy too. I really don't like seeing anyone this sad. I lost my dad, so it's not fair if they take Poppy from Tristana.

McCree says, "Carlos this is your job."

His lips turn inward showing his teeth and tugs on his shirt's collar. "M...me? Why me?"

"Because you're the one with the fire magic. Here, I'll damage boost you."

He puts his shirt over his head sitting in the dusty corner and rest his head on his knees. "Nope! Sorry I just can't." I feel so bad for him, he's so scared he's crying.

I need to let him know he isn't alone. "Honestly, I'm a bit scared too."

Me and Jacob try pulling him up. "Please!"

"What if one gets into me? I swear these adventures can get so scary sometimes."

Maddie pats his shoulder telling him, "Don't worry they're babies."

We pull Carlos's fat butt up and he slowly walks to the door with Mercy damage boosting him. "Here I go." He valiantly glows purple and I see a bright lavender light crashing through to the room we're in. After like 6 seconds he tells us to look. Oh my gosh the walls are melting away! Jacob rushes in and uses his ice magic to cool it. It's just a beat of steam, a little dust.

McCree lightly slaps Carlos on the back of the head with his hat.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You could have given us away too much by going full ultra instinct Shaggy on them."

"But I was so scared I didn't wanna take any chances."

McCree's voice rises, "What were you thinking kid like what if we really need your magic for later?"

He looks up looking worried, "I still have magic energy. I can just use basic for now though."

Tristana looks back smiling and waves, "Bye."

We follow her of course. Yeah McCree was taking so long lecturing Carlos.

Jacob says, "Did you see how I stopped the molten rock which only happened because somebody used their second level magic form when they shouldn't have."

Mercy tells him, "We have to put that behind us, for we are on a quest to vanquish the vile."

Carlos is listening to his Spotify and singing, "I don't have a gun! No I don't have a gun!"

McCree smiles and says, "No but I do!"

We open a door and these pregnant looking people are locked in wearing a long white robe. They look like they're starving too.

A lady tells us, "Why did you come here? Just leave us to die. Or else you too might get the parasite. All this just to make monsters to steal land."

Mercy tells her, "Don't worry we'll save you. I promise."

"Okay but we aren't holding our breath. Even if you save us what's there to live for anyway?"

Princess Maddie tells her, "We're gonna take this city and make it way better and you'll have plenty to live for then!"

Carlos is shaking while Jacob tries so hard not to.

Carlos takes a big gulp. "Guys...we have company!"

Okay remember how Prince Jerome handled these creeps.

A big smirking pig who smells like puke and rotting broccoli tells us like he owns the world. "Heh, looks like we'll have more monsters to breed! And they got so many powers too! Their only value in life is sacrificing themselves for our supermonsters. It's okay to be a piggy don't get mad because we know we're entitled to take advantage of and use everyone else."

Tristana leaps onto a chair and cranes her neck, looking into his disgusting eyes and I feel myself starting to stew and can tell she's mad too. She sarcastically claps back to him. "No empathy for people worse off than you and supporting a culture that caters to people like you at everyone else's expense, wow aren't you an edgy rebel?"

"Oh please I've seen poor people wearing shoes! Shoes I tell ya and eating fruit! They have no idea how hard it is to be me!"

"Ugh, because well paid piggies have it so hard."

Mercy shrugs, "Well everyone thinks whatever they are has it worse than everyone somehow."

They attack but I backflip after waving my hand to enchant us with a speed spell. I launch off the wall and kick the big creature in its face and let me tell you my foot hurts! It's like kicking a statue in the face, and I'm a witch. It spits acid but I play my guitar then Trang grabs a wagon wheel and breaks it on his back, distracting him. Jacob throws an ice spear cracking its shell. If only we could be strong like Prince Jerome. He's still faster than me even if I use my spell. Tristana told us our toughest fight is ahead of us.

Maddie signals to me what to do since she can mind read but a creature runs to her so Trang trips it with his laser whip. Carlos is about to use fire but McCree says, "No we'll need it later!"

McCree shoots one of the things twice in the head and his shell like skin is cracked. I speed boost McCree but the thing tripped him with his tail and Mercy's rushing around healing everyone. A yellow light covers McCree and his wounds are fully healed. The monster tries biting her but she whizzes in the air towards Jacob but pulls out her laser pistol and shoots holy light at the pig. It knocked him out so he trips hitting his head on the wall. Jacob signals for a combo and now my laser guitar is surrounded by really cool looking ice blue light! I smack the thing in the stomach then try kicking him behind his knee.

Then Tristana hits him in his tummy then knees with her gun and he dies.

Carlos sits in the corner shaking. Sounding shrunk and scared Carlos says, "Help me."

We look in all the rooms so the cure's not here.

Mercy tells us, "Okay let's get going."

We leave and there are empty armors where we left the piggies.

Carlos stares at the armor where the piggies used to be and jokingly tells us, "Wow and I thought I had an appetite!"

We laugh and I put my hand on his arm, "Oh Carlos!"

Tristana whispers, "We can't let them loose in town, I'll hide in a tree and good old boomer here will snipe one."

She climbs the eucalyptus and goes prone. She fires a shot and we see it moving back and tripping. Jacob grabs a gargoyle and throws it at his head and we finish off the second one.

Maddie points to a mansion. "Look! I bet it's in there! If there's a cure you know anyone who lives there must be hording the cerulean jelly everyone needs."

I speed boost everyone into the yard, McCree chokes a guard out to sleep and rests him against a sycamore.

The door's locked but Carlos burns the door down while Jacob freezes the rest to keep it from burning everything down. I hope Jerome's doing okay especially with those nasties running around.

The mansion has winding marble stairways and pillars. There are paintings of these people in gaudy capes and outfits. Let me guess, whoever owns this place's ancestors?

Carlos is looking at a painting, "Hmm, impressive outfit."

I whisper to Trang, "Yeah, impressively bad!" I noticed all the bad nobles dress so weirdly. Like who does that? Right, different dimension.

We search up and down the halls and through the offices and bedrooms. I look under the bed but stand up so fast I feel dizzy. Everything feels heavy I can't wait until we get back so I can nap.

Oh my gosh what was that? Clicking and buzzing, I bet it's more of those things. They sound even angrier than the last ones.

Carlos starts shaking and gulps. "Guys. I'm afraid. Do I really have to go down there?"

I pat his upper back and look into his eyes. "Don't worry you'll be with us."

Trang adds, "Yeah if any of us die it'll be because you didn't help us."

Mercy's eyelids narrow and her mouth scrunches then scolds him. "I'm very disappointed in you Trang."

McCree says, "Here goes nothing." While kicking the door down.

The creatures He stands glowing, "It's high noon!" He fires his six shooter so fast his right arm looks like it's in so many places at once. So many creatures are critically weakened. We go down and I start hitting them with my holograph guitar, Mercy uses her staff, Jacob's wand, and Tristana's gun to finish them off. Wait, where's Carlos?

We go down another level and I look over to another room. I look through a small window and notice there's all this blue jelly in big jars. That sound's not…oh no! It's a ginormous shadow. I slowly look back and she looks sort of mantis like, no different than the creatures we faced but waaaay bigger than them and with wings. She's pale blue but with dark blue blades on her hands. She has four legs instead of two, so she's like the other creatures but more centaury. Her eyes glow a pastel orange, unlike the smaller creatures whose eyes glowed a lighter red.

McCree confidently smiles. "Don't worry everyone we got this. Come on queenie let's dance!"

behind an even bigger parasite monster, I bet she's the queen. Having Jerome's help right about now certainly wouldn't hurt.

Maddie clenches her teeth rubbing her head moving back against the wall, "This thing's giving me a headache! You don't even wanna know what she's thinking."

She blocks out shots and blows while Carlos's face is under his shirt. "Oh come on we need your fire!"

"I can't! I just can't you guys!"

She shoots purple lasers at us, forcing us on the defensive. Trang runs up a small set of stairs to a small room and gets close enough to use all his antimagic against her. Trang rolls and the queen kicks him up then again yeeting him across the room making a crashing kaboom noise. Mercy flies to him, her magical yellow beam heals him to full.

Trang takes a deep breath, "Thank you! Oh you have no idea how scary that was!"

Maddie's trying so hard to distract it with telepathy but she can't break through her mental defenses.

Jacob summons mint green ice spears and they make a whoosh sound slamming into her!

I tilt my head blinking. "Wha!? This thing can't be frozen!?"

I speed boost him with my guitar, he's shaking so much and squinting so much from summoning a minty green wind blowing so much snow at her.

She laughs and whacks Jacob with her tail knocking him out against a statue of some guy in armor. He's breathing but lying on the white and blue checkerboard floor.

Carlos's cheeks puff and rubs his forehead narrowing his eyes, "Oh that's it! No one does that to my friends!"

Maddie rubs her temples squinting really hard, and the creature lets out a really annoyed yell.

McCree aims his mighty gun at her while Carlos summons a wall of fire McCree shoots through, so they go right through her as fire's her weakness. She thuds and Jacob wakes up and I run over to hug him crying. "You're okay bestie!" Everyone else hugs us too.

Then I hug Carlos, "I'm so proud of you buddy! We believed in you the entire time!"

Mercy points to the closet door remind us, "Umm, we better get the jelly while we can." We grab it excitedly running back upstairs to the main floor.

"Uh oh. Someone just got home." Jacob says. "You got nothing to worry about with me here. A 15 foot bug getting a few lucky hits on me is no reason to…" Trang shakes his head then tells him. "Chill."

A tall man in armor and a sword walks slowly towards us, "So you finally decided to take this place. The great Kha'zix is proud of our work. Why don't you embrace the Piggy Empire? They'll make everyone safer?"

There's a literal army of those creatures behind him! They can't do this we're too young to die!

Tristana leaps through a second floor window doing a double front tuck on her way down. She then looks up like she's waiting for stuff to fall out of the ceiling. "And give up what? Don't yordles count too?" Yay I was wondering when she'd be back!

He pulls on his armor's collar while darting his eyes left and right clenching his teeth. "Umm...guards get them!"

Trenchcoat man from earlier drops from the ceiling and spins gracefully shooting two of his small machine guns. Then he throws them behind him and lifts a freaky monster running at him with his mind at another one. He draws his katana while sliding and cuts one in half. He slides grabbing his guns again then grappling hooks swinging around shooting the rest of the monsters. This time he puts way more magic into his shots.

He looks over to us, "Looks like that Vishkar crook Baneshade X isn't here. I saw those bloody freaks from earlier and thought you'd be here. There's literally no way you were just gonna walk away without drama after all that."

He smiles wide and confidently pushing his sunglasses up, "I'll be seeing ya later. I got me own bloody epic adventures you guys." He grappling hooks really fast out of where a glass window used to be.

Tristana trips a guard with her cannonball while I use magic guitar beams to knock out another. McCree tries flashbanging him but he rolls out of the way and gets behind McCree stabbing him. Mercy quickly heals him but only a little so I take a banner lying around rip it and wrap it around his waist. Maddie is on the spiral stairs and throws a small shield at his head. We then tie him on a chair.

Maddie tells us, "Our army is almost here so we'll have a trial for him and I've already decided on life. Hopefully Zoe's going to agree."

We go back to the mausoleum.

Their faces brighten and they cry happy tears when their bumps go down. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

We then fight and win verse so many pig guards and yordle soldiers occupy what actually belongs to them. Princess Maddie goes back into the mansion and raises the Yordleland flag and Carlos uses his magic to burn the old one.

A piggy cries, "What's gonna become of us?"

A yordle colonel tells him, "You can start by cleaning out the toxic rivers your people polluted in the first place."

Maddie tells him, "Yeah be glad we're decent enough to pay you guys for cleaning your own mess."

Mercy walks us to a small cave and uses the device Winston gave her. "Looks like our work here is done."

I say, "I feel so grimy I really can't shower soon enough."

Violet skips a little while running. "Oh my gosh you guys you wouldn't believe how amazing Ashley was."

Maddie tells her, "I know right isn't she like really cool?"

On our way to the shower me and Abby talk about our missions. I tell her, "So McCree and Mercy were arguing again. We had a picnic and I think she's starting to like him again thank goodness."

Abby says, "No way!"

"I know right? And we fought against these really scary parasite monsters and Carlos was like uh oh please don't hurt me I mean can you really blame him? But how he burned them was so incredible you should have seen it. Then the trenchcoat guy beat up a whole bunch by himself saving us."

Abby's mouth drops, "Shut up!"

Oh and you wouldn't believe how cool Prince Jerome was."

Jacob tells her, "Yeah he was so hot! The way you can see his ripped yet slender arms burst and he was so fast it was like his arms were in more than one place."

Abby then says, "Oh you wouldn't believe how cool your sister was! Shauna even saved Ashley's life when a piggy mage yeeted an anti magic energy spear when she was at the peak of her really high toss by bubbling her. Then Shauna beat the crap out of the mage but before that Ashley went so fast and there were all these bright purple beams and sparkles everywhere behind her! The thing was a gigantic bug like thing with six legs and she launched right through. Then it threw magic blades at her but she dodged them and Ashley being super amazing dodged them all without any effort whatsoever and kept slashing the big bug thing with her magic sword."

Ashley smiles closing her eyes. "Oh I wasn't that amazing. You were the one who tripped all those creatures and bounced from wall to wall kicking and hitting everything with your hanbo staff."

Abby tells her, "But you have to admit you were cooler."

"Were not."

"Were too."

"Were not."

"Were too!"

Mercy puts her hand on their upper backs, "Oh girls I just know you were both really cool!"

Carlos interrupts. "We better shower, I know I smell worse than a planet of skunks."

The lives we all saved today, but without that mysterious badboy we would have been total goners for sure.

Zoe moves her emerald green piece of dangling hair behind her ear and smiles at Maddie. "I'm so proud of you sis, you won us a city today!"

Maddie walks even straighter and looks up smiling. "Oh you wouldn't believe how dead and ugly it looked! And we even stopped a couple of mean old pigs from mugging a yordle too. He even said people will believe me over you anyway. I mean can you believe that jerk?"

Shauna sighs. "Yeah people take advantage of that like you wouldn't believe."

McCree says to the rest of the group. "Us guys are going in our locker room. We so need it."

I say, "You said it!"

After getting clean and dressed we see Prime Minister Ava look like she dreads seeing us for a split second then smiles. "Oh hi! I see you guys brought Maddie with you. She's a princess so I don't want her going out, do you understand?"

Winston tells her, "But you don't understand! She was such a great help to us."

Zoe speaks up, "You know to be honest I felt the same way but she did win us a city. She even appointed a yordle mayor and added yordle guards and everything."

Ava slams her hands on the table. "Do you know how much money that'll cost us?"

Violet tells her, "Oh I checked, we have way more than enough to clean the place."

The gaudy nobleman then speaks, "We couldn't find the artifact but I've gathered enough info to find that magical focus we're after."

The younger blonde yordle then speaks, "Hon, are you sure you want to sell that?"

He glares at her, "May I remind you that you were born a peasant? All the luxury you know is because of me."

She stares at her pasta moving it around with her fork looking like she doesn't want to be there at all.


	11. Chapter 10: The Magenta Dust

I turn in my bed and see out the window the pretty emerald moon and it looks like sunrise is soon. Jacob snores loudly, at least one of us can sleep like a baby. The sky is far starrier than back home because of our light pollution.

"Aaah!" I feel a jolt, like the noise from the knocking rushed along my skin. My heart's still racing.

"Anyone there?"

"It's me Carlos it's really important please I need your help!"

Whew! Thank goodness it's just him. I calmly breath in and out and I let him in. His eyes dart left and right and checks to see if Jacob's still sleeping. He whispers, "You can't tell anyone and I'll need your help but…I wet the bed."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but it's just something I do I can't help it! Yesterday was so scary I just knew it would happen too."

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Okay calm down fam. I'll help you replace your sheets. Who knows what they'll do if they find out! Especially you know who."

"You mean Ava?"

"Yeah. And Maddie will think we're so gross she'll never speak to us ever again then we won't learn to unlock the power to beat Reaper."

There's clanking and eggs cracking downstairs. A sure sign someone else is awake.

I grab Carlos's sheets and help him replace them. I whisper. "Can't you use your magic?"

"I'm afraid I'll overdo it and burn them instead."

"Okay good point. You do know 12 is a bit old to be wetting your bed, right?"

He puts his face in his hands and I pat his back. "Sorry I said that and to be honest with you I was scared yesterday too."

I peak around the doorframe and Violet drags her feet across the hallway's carpet, eyes drooping.

"All clear she's past us."

I hear a cough upstairs then we walk past a 5 foot tall potted orange tree and shelves of potted plants along the walls, only interrupted by paintings and suits of armor.

We put it in his backpack and run to the laundry room, but it's…a maid!

I nervously smile and wave to her. "Umm, hi we're just here to deliver these. We found bugs."

Is that smoke? We run upstairs and see and smell it coming from the kitchen but it's just Maddie burning a cake. She rests her head on the table crying. I sit next to her putting my hand on her back. "What's wrong?"

She sobs. "It's not fair every time I try baking it just never ever works out for me!"

Violet rests her head on her hand sitting at the table. "Don't worry you'll get it right someday. I just know Jerome is gonna love your baking."

Maddie's eyes widen a little as she darts her eyes then back at her sister. "Why would I care about Jerome?"

Violet's eyes move up. "Oh I don't know maybe it's just because you had a crush on him ever since the first time he came over!"

Maddie looks around and her posture straightens. "You don't think he knows, do you?"

My cheeks feel warm and tingly but in weird embarrassed way. Poor Maddie she's so embarrassed I'm feeling it too. I reassure her, "Of course he doesn't he's a guy! We tend to be like super oblivious you know."

Winston walks down, slumping looking tired. "I'm sorry to hear about your cake. Here, let me help you. I'll need some powdered chocolate, agave nectar, baking soda, flour, eggs, and milk. I'll show you how to make the best cake ever!"

Maddie wipes a tear from her eye and hugs Winston, "Thanks professor you're the best! I just know Jerome's gonna love it!"

"Aww don't mention it!"

Maddie clasps her hands dreamily looking out the kitchen window like a Disney princess about to burst into song. "I wanna impress Jerome he's literally the most amazing prince ever."

Me and Winston help air out the kitchen. It's already going to be quite a busy day I can just tell.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. It's Zoe carrying a book and pen but she looks really pale and her eyes are barely open. Her long mint green nightgown dragging behind her sliding feet. Poor yordle.

Maddie rushes over to her looking quite concerned. Her eyebrows get closer and "Z-Zoe are you okay? What happened to you?" Maddie warmly and gently runs a couple of fingers across her cheek.

Maddie looks to the open door leading to the hall, "Violet! You need to come down here our big sis is sick!"

Zoe groans but tries to speak. "Oh, you guys are up already. Hey." Oof, she does not sound good, like at all.

Maddie's voice gets higher, filled with concern. "Don't hey me! You look pale how are you feeling?"

"Awful. Even drinking water is painful. Don't get closer or you'll get sick too." She says, sounding pretty sore. She points to her dream diary.

Ava walks into the kitchen and pours water onto a cup of green and lavender tea. But it's so weird how she doesn't look like she care about Zoe. "I have to leave again on official business. Behave yourselves."

Before walking out the door Ava looks back to Maddie. "Oh, and Maddie, stay away from those ruffians Tristana and Teemo, okay?"

Winston whispers, "A seriously sick 17 year old head of state. What can go wrong?" You know she's way older than me right?

Judith says, "Say ahh!" Judith tilts her head then again. "Oh, your throat looks like deep red and purple hamburger. Looks like it hurts just to breathe."

Zoe slowly nods her head up and down. She points to her dream journal and Maddie reads it. "I was feeling really hot but still cold because of the fever. Anyway I had this really weird dream that Ava yelled at us and called us these nasty names then these enormous weevils and mushrooms destroyed everything starting with the trees. Why is this happening?"

Maddie tells her, "Don't worry sis I'm here for you! I'll give you plenty of water!"

Zoe leans back waving her hands. Like why wouldn't you want water?

Maddie blinks a couple of times. "Your throat's really that bad huh?"

Winston tells her, "Now I know it seriously hurts but you'll have to keep up your water."

Maddie steps on a stepstool and looks through the cabinet. "Don't worry sis I'll be here for you! I can read minds so if you need anything you can open yourself psychically for me okay? I'm here for you."

She nods and says. "M hmm." She sniffs then sheds a few tears. "Thanks everyone. I hope you guys understand you're the best. And Maddie is such a precious little sister."

Winston thinkingly looks down to her tapping his foot stroking his chin. "Hmm, it appears you caught it from yesterday's battle. But you're the only one who's sick even though you were safe here in the castle."

Tristana walks in and sees Zoe's not feeling well. "Oh, you poor dear! You're in really good hands."

Tristana looks up to Winston. "Would it be okay if Maddie stayed behind?"

"Of course. Her sister really needs her and honestly she deserves a break after helping us so much. I feel like we've all grown much closer in these past few days. There's no such thing as good suffering and you're doing very well by helping your sister with hers."

Maddie says, "Thanks everyone. By the time you get back Zoe's going to be super healthy!"

Violet runs into the kitchen. "Zoe! What happened?"

Maddie tells her, "She's really sick probably something brought over from the battle yesterday." She smiles at Violet. "Looks like I knew something before you did."

Her sister narrows her eyes at her. "That's not funny Maddie!"

Maddie looks down sighing obviously feeling bad. "Sorry, we'll help our sis together! And we have so many friends here who care about you!"

Violet takes the tea kettle pouring herself a cup. "We found out our northern territory is distracted with these weird creatures." She puts it on a coaster on the small table. Her eyes burn with determination and throws her hand back. "Although they aren't attacking them we can't waste this chance to win our land back! I'll be here for you if you need me but I really can't stay long." She kisses her sister on the forehead and Maddie smiles, but with a wee bit of disappointment in her eyes. Poor Violet, I bet she feels terrible about not being able to help Maddie heal. Maddie and Zoe will bond without her.

Maddie tells Zoe, "Don't worry when you're asleep I'll make you something super tasty!"

Zoe shakes her head left and right like she's begging her not to.

Maddie tells her, "Don't worry I'm taking baking lessons from none other than the very best!"

Winston smiles widely closing his eyes slightly looking away. "Oh, I wouldn't say I'm the best."

Shauna walks in, blinking really slowly. "Is Zoe okay?"

I tell her, "I'm worried too."

Shauna looks at the bookcase and sits at the table. "We're still crazy drained from yesterday's battle!"

Abby then adds, "Yeah I seriously hope our next quests won't involve lots of magic. We need to recharge."

We leave so we can give the bear his jelly and it's way more peaceful. On the boat Winston tells us. "Wasn't Maddie really sweet and mature for helping her sister? Poor Zoe."

Well we're all mature for our age but yeah. Well except for Carlos but I wouldn't tell him that and he did help us a lot already.

Winston's shoulders slump, his long gorilla arms resting on his lap. "Umm, guys, I've been thinking and I'm really worried about Tracer. I mean I know we can find something here to complete the chronal accelerator but." He burst into tears, "It's all my fault she's a ghost! I'm so afraid we'll be too late and she'll be a ghost…forever!"

Me and Abby pat his arms.

McCree brings up to Mercy. "There's something about that noble and peasant couple I don't like. Can you believe that guy? Isn't he so manipulative or what?"

Mercy sounding a bit slower to answer shakes her head a little. "I know right. And I thought our relationship was getting toxic. It's like he thinks he owns her. It's funny how we mostly spend time with people like us, yet he overlooks the hundreds of other nobles he knows and has way more in common with for someone with way less power."

McCree then tells her, "Yeah! And she's not much better either. They're just shallow and just care about what they can get from each other."

Later that morning we visited the Alchemist Bear and give him the Cerulean Jelly.

His eyes brigthen as he eagerly walks fast to us. "I'm so proud of you guys! The next thing I need from you is a rare crystal dust, though I heard there are these weird creatures up there and they seem to be working with humans. There are blue and white metal creatures. Still, I just know you can do it."

He walks with his behind his back looking down, "There's a gate that only opens if you play a bass instrument amazingly. Find a good bassist and you'll enter the land you need to."

I tell him, "Our friend Trang can get us through! He's like super strict when it comes to band practice."

Winston tells us, "You heard the man. It's time we go back to the castle and then adventure awaits us!"

I walk with Maddie down the hall to get Zoe's medicine, "Okay, so this mean stuck up bully Ryan farted in the hallway and said eww why are you so gross Angel? Wow I was so mad, and when I checked Instagram I lost like 3 followers that day! I just know it was Ryan. Then he had his friends…" I tell her about when I almost got suspended because of what he made his friends do to me.

Maddie looks up patting my middle back. "Yeah! He sounds like a real jerk."

I ask, "How's your sister?"

She looks at her feet then back up at me. "We'll just have to wait and see although I'm still very scared for her."

I tell her, "I'm going out questing so wish me luck."

Tristana smiles putting her feet on the table. "Everyone ready for another day of epic adventure and senseless violence?"

Jacob finished his carrots and says. "Hold on I gotta floss."

Carlos leaps out of his chair doing the floss dance, "Did someone say floss?"

Trang rolls his head going ugh. "No Carlos don't be so cringe."

We walk out onto the front courtyard gathering around the tall stone water fountain. The water is so clean and it smells pretty nice here. It's such a green courtyard with so many hedges and trees.

I say, "Woah look at the dragon hedge!"

Winston calls for a huddle. "Okay, remember what the bear said so we'll at least need Trang."

Tristana then says, "There's a big scary human eating ogre where we're passing through. The gang that brings them to him also sells that powder."

Teemo adds, "And don't forget the weird humans and their creatures."

Winston says, "Okay, how would everyone feel if our squad consists of Angel, Ashley, Abby, Shauna, Judith, Trang, Teemo, and Tristana?"

Mercy agrees, "Sounds good to me."

Carlos wipes his forehead slumping slightly forward. "Yep. I'm beat from yesterday anyway."

Tristana leaps onto the edge of a long and tall clay flowerpot sitting on its edge. "Would it be okay if we stopped by the store first?"

I agree. "Sounds good to me."

We walk into a clothes store, making me feel quite giant considering it's made for yordles.

Ashley looked hopeful at first but now she's disappointed slumping her shoulders. "At home it's so hard finding anything small enough for me but here everything's too small!"

Tristana teasingly tells her, "Well it is a store for yordles you know."

She looks at a sage green vest, she seems to really love this color and I can tell it's so her.

Winston goes to a section seemingly for non yordles and Ashley follows him. "Hmm, this could come in handy." He examines a grass green long sleeved shirt and pants that seem to fit him perfectly. Ashley quickly goes through the racks and she throws up her hands. "Oh come on!"

Poor Ashley. I tell her, "I know right isn't it ridiculous our big gorilla friend found something but you didn't even though we're way closer to their size than he is?"

Teemo grabs a water flask and we just end up getting that and the blanket and a shirt and vest Tristana really likes so much.

We all walk north to a cave and there's a door with all these weird designs on it.

Teemo bends over rubbing his chin squinting at that weird writing.

"Looks like someone has to play a rhythm instrument."

Trang gets out his phone and smiles. "Leave this to me."

His phone projects out a four string bass. It almost looks solid except it isn't. He grabs the light bass and jams on it.

Winston holds out an arm, as if to say hold on. He turns then tells us, "We'll have to sneak past piggy patrol." He squats to pick up bush branches putting them in his headband. "I'm wearing these grass green clothes so I can hide and move in the bushes avoiding their notice. I'll signal when it's safe. Wish me luck!"

He runs into a thick batch of plants, although some plants are greener or beiger so he'll need to be careful. He hunches over then looks to his right and taps his glasses to keep them from falling off. He slowly and gently dances as the wind blows. He wiggles his fingers so we follow him.

Teemo gets behind the piggy patrol agent, turning exactly with him then sleeps him with a sleep dart.

Judith's antennas glow blue, her eyes brighten in that I got an idea way. "Guys I know where to go! The data I gathered suggests we go this way."

Tristana tells her, "Good thinking but we know this area. It's part of our country," she looks at a piggy guard, "even if they don't know it."

Teemo gulps nervously. "Guys, I think you better see this," he points to giant 10 foot long bug monsters, "This isn't right."

Shauna adds, "Better they're like that than alive to eat us."

Winston narrows his eyes so much, seriously examining them. "This has Vishkar written all over it."

We look back and see a harsh azure blue glow and a voice booms out. "You're under arrest for illegal Overwatch activity. That gorilla is the property of Professor Winston and is highly dangerous I suggests you get away from it as soon as possible."

Winston turns facing it, snarling at the four legged white and blue robot with guns attached. "Correction, I am Professor Winston!"

It tries firing a laser at him but he leaps. Tristana sits on one knee and snipes a Vishkar bot. Teemo throws poisons at another one but is worried because it obviously did nothing so I step in and play my guitar weapon on its nickel strings setting. I feel my head aching even harder, I am determined to fight for my friends!

Abby blocks a 12 foot tall humanoid robot's blows with her staff, but she doesn't look like she restored her magic all the way yet, none of us have. She ducks it, tries tripping it but only knocked it off a little off balance so I finish tripping it. Abby leaps really high, kicks off a tree, and goes even faster kicking its head.

Ashley back tucks and round offs avoiding a centaurish bot, but it throws slowing turrets at the trees! I speed boost Judith to help heal my sister. Ashley front layouts so her feet smack the centaur's arms expecting it to block but Shauna bubbles her. Ashley summons an energy sword in her left hand and fences him, sword verse spear. She falls then it moves back getting ready to trample her, but she rolls just before Trang popped out of a push tripping it with his magic whip.

A tall gold and blue robot with a headridge like one of those dinosaurs jumps out and attacks Winston! Winson's legs are wide, his right hand in a tiger claw formation while his left is back, ready for when he needs to punch. Winston elbow blocks and ducks more of his hits, but he lands a kick on Winston's face, Winston stumbles rolling back. He wipes his mouth vigorously jetpacking at him, kicking him down.

I look at Ashley climbing a pine tree.

I speed boost making Winston's force greater. The robot laughs saying. "Ha ha ha! You guys are just posers! Just so you know we killed all the nearby monsters."

Winston's nostrils flare and his cheeks shake. His eyebrows draw closer with rage as he bears his teeth. "What did you call us?" He throws a big punch but the robot grabs his arm flipping him. He rolls then jetpacks into the air and Ashley kicks him in the chest then Winston punches him in the face then lands on him.

Shauna wipes dust off her sleeve slowly yoga breathing. "I'm glad we're all okay."

We walk along the cliff overlooking the coast. It's really steep. We pass so many thick bushes of beach sunflowers.

I put my hand over my eyes to block out the glare and see Jerome winning the robots in a fight. His sapphire eyes glimmer and sparkle along with his silvery armor. His cape making a shining red blur as he moves. He kicks off a tree then another one and dives stabbing the machine with his sword then creating a tornado to sweep the others. Woah now that, was, so, cool!

Shauna whispers to Abby, "Isn't oppa incredible?"

Abby looks away flicking a piece of her hair back. "I know right. I wish I were good enough at martial arts to impressive him."

Shauna tells her, "But you totally…nice try girl."

Judith flies over and we run behind following her. "That was incredible! Do you need healing?" A sparkly yellow light comes out of her wrist. "No I'm okay thank you. There's someone very special to me I have to rescue. Sorry if I can't quest with you guys."

Ashley looks up to him, "Are you sure? If we're together then maybe you can find what you're looking for? We'll look after each other!"

Jerome says, "Thanks but I must fulfill my quest! For it is my destiny!"

The wind blows through his hair, the sun's rays drape over the locks of hair making them gleam like gold, kissing his smooth face. I wonder what conditioner and moisturizer he uses to not look dried out in this windy summer?

Tristana points to a town. "We can stop there to see if they know anything."

We're walking down the street and these disgusting creatures just stare at us. I hear one say to her friend. "Ugh yordles and humans are so ditzy and weird!"

Ashley whispers to Tristana, "She did not just say that!"

We keep walking and this piggy guy just glares at us. He's leaning against a brick building with lots of little artful carvings. Just like Bandle City has. He says, "Maybe you shouldn't be here. This is our part of town."

Tristana glares up at him. "Someone wants you across the street."

He looks at different people across the street. "Who?"

Tristana glares. "Me. No go!"

We fiercely stare at him and he runs across the street.

Shauna asks, "Hey we should see if anyone knows anything."

I can feel us being so sick of these things staring at us and Abby yells. "What!?" Startling a pig making his walk backwards a bit off balance. He's breathing fast and heavy.

I whisper to her, "Do you want us to be in danger?" I can't say I blame her, they were getting on my nerves too. And Winston's right here too.

Judith adds, "Yeah from what I've seen these guys are like 6'5" and 270 pounds on average. My AI sensors tell me."

There's a piggy guy wearing a burgundy feathered hat and those tassly yellow things on his shoulders harassing a guy in rags. "You think you can just get in my way like that?"

"Gee sorry guy."

He roughly slams him against the wall and why aren't the guards doing anything? Winston rushes over and grabs the piggy's shirt lifting him. Oh now the guards are alert and care all of a sudden. "You're coming with us."

Winston tosses him at them. Abby jumps high hitting a guard with her staff knocking out one of the guards. We help Winston carry the heavy piggies and lean them against a dumpster behind a store. We rest another one against a couple of dead medium sized trees lying in the back lot.

We go into a store and go up to the juice bar. Ashley stands on her knees on a stool and adjusts a crooked picture and pushes a bowl slightly farther apart than another because they looked weird too close together.

Tristana reads us a menu and did she just say they have ginger ale?

"I'd like a ginger ale please."

Winston shakes his head. "No."

I stomp lightly on my stool leg. "No?!" I put my hands together, just because I'm gonna beg. "Dad died and he'd always get ginger ale for us. I mean don't you like its unique flavor? It's probably gonna be like Reed's and we can bring some to Maddie since she's sick."

Winston closes his eyes shaking his head. "I'm sorry but even good soda makes you even thirstier and more tired. That looks delicious."

I order a kiwi and spirulina drink with lime and acai, Winston orders a strawberry and banana smoothie, Tristana has orange juice, Abby a protein shake, and Ashley and Shauna get a spirulina aloe and wheatgrass drink.

Tristana says, "Do you like north Yordleland so far?"

A shadow ominously cast overhead. We look back and see a piggy. He adjusts his belt and is looking all serious. "I can't help but notice you called this place, north yordleland?"

Tristana smiles, "Yeah you heard me."

He leans over, "Do you see yordle knights protecting these streets? Your flags flying? Heck no!"

She leans away, "Doesn't mean anything. We're looking for something, a gang that kidnaps and sells to a giant ogre who eats kids. He really likes pork so if you want your kids safer than…"

He palmstrikes a wood pillar, loudly sighing facing down. "I frankly don't like you guys, but I seriously hate those freaking kidnappers way more. There's a forest of pines and oaks with a fig tree they meet near."

There is so much wood everywhere. Walls, floors, everything.

It's almost high noon, but only 84 degrees in this British like weather, and not a cloud in sight.

A loud boom goes off and we run in the opposite direction.

Tristana yells, "Everyone get down!"

Everyone's running away. Gosh I hope it's Violet's army taking this place back.

I speedboost everyone far enough away switching to a stainless steel string setting.

We sit down behind a smelly dumpster holding our noses. Ick I feel like throwing up but at least we're safe. Winston walks back and sees a bunch of Vishkar robots and Baneshade X in the middle of the square. I gulp and pull on my Imagine Dragon's shirt collar. It's because of guys like this my father died, I feel a fire burning in my tummy.

Abby's stance widens holds her staff defensively.

He walks forward, his disgusting smirk bragging about how proud he is to be an awful person. "We own this place now! Vishkar wants all of your juicy magic!"

I look over to Abby, "Juicy magic?" Tristana agrees. "Yeah it did sound pretty cringey."

Winston and Judith thinkingly look at the buildings. "Hmm, looks like they'll we weak to an air attack. Ashley you cheer for," a piece of rubble loudly crashes so we can't hear him until, "Allstars. I'm pretty confident you'll do great you are captain and center flyer after all."

Ashley calls for a huddle then says, "We're so ready! Da da da da" We all clap twice. "Da da da da" clap clap, "da da da da, da da da da, da da da da," clap clap. "Can I get a high yeah!" "High yeah!" we turn and bend slapping our hips, "Overwatch bish!"

Ashley plays a custom cheermix from her phone, it starts on Mack Z's flip out.

Winston says, "Mercy's aunt sang that."

Ashley mounts onto me and Shauna's shoulders while Tristana is on Trang's. Ashley's hands go into a high V then Tristana holds Ashley's hand and foot and then we toss them. Tristana fires boomer against a building giving even faster launch changing direction. There's no flailing or butt in the air whatsoever, her technique perfect. Ashley kicks the robot pterodactyl then Tristana shoots the robot trying to shoot electricity at us.

I run with Shauna down an alley where we see a spikey shoulder blue and white robot. Shauna makes a big teal energy wall then its missiles blow up in its face so we don't have to worry about it anymore. It's gonna take forever for my pulse to slow after this.

I look over to Shauna saying, "Woah that was so cool!"

She smiles, "Thanks."

I hear L.o.l's Dreamgirls play, which is part of Ashley's cheer mix.

Teemo is hiding in a bush while Ashley does a super fast front walkover round off back handspring onto a machine kicking its face really hard. You would think her Hoka One One Mach 2's would be way less suited for this than her NFinity Vengeances, but yeah those seriously aren't outdoor shoes.

Oof my head! Who's that weirdo in the white and blue helmet and formfitting bodysuit? "Listen you little brat we will destroy Overwatch!"

I slide between his legs knowing there's no way I can win especially since I'm shook from the surprise. Me and Ashley team up and I jump from wall to wall going higher but Teemo sleepdarts him from the roof.

I look up, "Wow nice!"

Me and Ashley run along the cliff, a thick metal fence keeps people from falling off. The blue ocean gently crashes along the shore, the salty breeze caresses our faces. We turn a corner and see Winston fighting Baneshade X.

Winston angrily yells, "Why do you do this?" Winston blocks Baneshade X's machine guns and punches them out of his hands.

What does Vishkar even want here? Oh, making money, right.

He ducks Winston's punches but Winston dodges his energy blasts, "Isn't it obvious? There's good money in showing the world we're boss! Besides there's an enormous bounty for you guys! Your goth poser friends and other junior leaguers are no match for us you big dumb ape."

Winston defiantly shoots him an angry look, "What did you call me? You should feel lucky we don't kill." Winston goes for an outward crescent kick and palm strike but his tiger claw landed. He claws Baneshade X's helmet pushing him down and his helmet rolls off.

He smirks evilly. "Not bad big guy. But you're in for a surprise."

Dynamite goes off so Winston rolls safely ducking for cover behind a building.

Me and Abby are busy with his henchmen. We knock them out but my pulse just keeps getting even worse. We jump in helping Winston.

He looks down to us, "You brats just got lucky." He knocks us away with an energy blast, but Winston snarls, standing with his fist on the ground and rushes at him. I can tell Winston's mad like so badly. "The people you have killed, how do you live with that?"

"Oh that's easy, I just understand they were just in the way. You think you guys can arrest me again don't you?"

"Yes!" Winston's muscles burst, his face fills with determination and punches him, but Baneshade X summons down pillars of thick dark red energy creating shockwaves that shake everything, feeling like an earthquake with very fast shakes then rocking back and forth. We keep our balance and I get us out of here. Winston jetpacks, flashing his teeth angrily. But out of nowhere a big white and lavender beam knocks Baneshade X away, leaving a trail of smoke.

His open black trenchcoat floats behind him, which he wears even though it's a July day at high noon. One corner of his mouth turns up. "The bloody wanker ain't gonna freeze to death in the water but at least we're all safe now innit?"

Winston's obviously shook, his arms shake and his eyes widen so much. "How, could, you?"

He slowly walks across the street, piggies humans fairies and yordles all stare at us, obviously shocked. "You're welcome mate. You Overwatch people always arrest him and he always gets away." He turns to Winston, sounding mildly annoyed. "How many more have to die because of your goody two shoes moral policy? You say everyone's lives matter, but what about his victims? They ain't bloody coming back, at least how they are from this life."

He walks again, "What if you got Reaper but he kept getting away huh?" Then he climbs over a bit of rubble and puts his foot on top of a brick wall, looks back and smiles. "Think about what I said okay mates?" He flies really fast making a loud boom and I can see the air moving where he was. The tree leaves aggressively rustle.

Teemo's eyes widen and he looks everywhere in wonder. "Woah that guy was awesome!"

We leave town and Winston slumps his shoulders sighing. "It's too bad. Baneshade X was robbed of the chance to become a better person because trenchcoat guy just had to kill him."

Trang then says, "But how many people did he kill again? If you think about it he may have saved so many lives."

Shauna looks at him agreeing. "Yeah I don't think those buildings were empty so think about all the death and destruction he laid out before us."

We make it to the fig tree and there's a couple of pig people and lots of kids who look super scared, and like they haven't showered in years. Winston stops us from just leaping out trying to save them.

"The ogre will give us a big price for them!"

"Do you ever think what we're doing is wrong?"

"Ha! No." They laugh together.

We follow them through a cave and lie down behind these flower bushes. Tristana climbs a really tall pine and me and Trang help her carry her trusty gun boomer. I feel so sick and dizzy from this climb so I slowly and calmly climb my way down. Why does this small valley have to be surrounded by super steep hills with only one way in? They're almost like walls made of dirt with patches of grass straw and trees.

Oh my gosh what are those! I roll and duck behind bushes after a blue and white tank tried shooting at us. I shoot slow rays at it but it's not enough!

"Come on why now?" I feel such dread.

It yells out, "Overwatch must be stopped by any means!"

I back walkover back tuck onto a rock.

It fires at Shauna but Trang pulls her down before the lasers hit and the fall back together.

It glows even more and now I can outrun it. Winston says, "Wow you literally tripled your slow spell power somehow."

A bang rings through the air hitting the machine. I look over and see a fairy and a yordle girl with light purple skin and dark purple hair, striped pink and purple shirt, witch hat with two droopy tips, and a small wand. She bows, "Hi I'm Lulu." She looks right over to Judith like a kid seeing a bunch of presents. She skips right over to her, "Oh my gosh I love fairies! Happy to meet you. My friend Pix would love you."

Ashley says, "Hey just like Lululemon!"

The clear metal on Judith's eyes reflects extra sunlight now. "Are they here?"

A very small dark purple pixie with medium purple wings flies over. It crosses its arms away from Judith, looking up and away.

Lulu ask. "Do you guys have a quest here?"

Winston lightly pushes his glasses up and smiles. "We sure do little miss! You see, the fairy queen wants us to go get something for her under the sea, but we can't get there so,"

Tristana joins in, "We've visited my friend the Alchemist Bear to make something for us but he needs these 3 ingredients. We already got him 1 so we just need 2 more. And there's a cave nearby where we can get it but there are these evil people we need to beat."

I ask Lulu, "Isn't it dangerous out here with just the 2 of you?"

She hops onto a few rocks then sits on one. "Oh, I have another friend."

Then where are they?

"I think we better look for them, oh no I hope the giant thing didn't eat them!"

Judith's mouth and eyes widen at the ginormous creature! He's bald and has seriously sharp teeth. Judith says in astonishment, "Woah he's 30 feet tall!"

His abs glisten in the sunlight, he's bald and his head is a bit egg shaped. He's just wearing a loincloth.

Lulu's eyes widen with fear. "So he's their construction?!"

Winston tells us, "Okay, the fairies should distract him while I jetpack my way up to punch him then Lulu and Angel should speed me. He'll see me so Shauna should bubble me so I can get even stronger and knock him out.

Even though he's really big something tells me we easily have this.

He runs to us but Lulu slows him down with a better slow than I have and she cast a speed spell on Winston, again better than mine. She even has a fairy companion like me. I wonder why they're being so cold to Judith?

Ashley yells to him, "Over here ugly teeth! Don't let those nasty things fall on us."

He snarls, breathing in super heavy through his nose. Oh crap he's coming right for us!

Shauna says, "Did you have to say that he's coming right for us!"

He yells, "You idiot posers! I'll get you do you hear me! And my teeth are beautiful by the way!"

Judith flies in his face but Pix isn't joining her. Lulu begs, "Oh please help her!"

The giant swats her, she lands at my feet. She wipes the dust off her arm, but strands of her hair fall out. "Oh that, is, it!"

I tell Pix, "You know he'll eat you if he wins, right?"

Me and Lulu run around the giant's legs, I fire my guitar beams at it while she shouts, "Glitter lance!" And keeps at it. Winston is on his shoulder then punches him in the face. He rocket leaps away making the giant hit himself.

Tristana shoots him behind his right ear so he turns around all confused.

Pix flies into action and me and Lulu speed boost Winston and Abby.

I shoot magic out of my guitar but the giant sweeps his foot then extends it but Shauna bubbles Trang right before the giant made contact.

Trang runs to her hugging her. "Thank you!"

Shauna smiles. "Don't mention it."

They look into each other's eyes for longer than usual but they remember there's a fight happening.

Winston jetpacks and Shauna bubbled him right before he got hit. He turns while uppercutting the giant staggering him back and he falls down creating a loud thud.

They knock the giant down and he turns to clay then dust.

Ashley pulls on Winston's sleeve. "Come on let's go! We need to help the children!"

We go inside a cave and wow those kids don't look well. Who would force them to mine like this? It's those no good rotten meanie heads from earlier.

A stuffed bear randomly tackles Winston but he gets free and they block and duck each other's punches. They both get into a stance facing each other. Winston says. "Looks like we're evenly matched."

"Ashley look out!" I yell. She sidesteps a yordle. She backs away and does not look like she's doing well, at all. "I'm all out of magic from earlier!"

Shauna bubbles her then tells me. "She's not used to a much smaller opponent, is she?"

She tries kicking the yordle ruffian but is too close to get any power. Lulu speed boosts her and Pix Judith and Trang are helping the children escape. "Wait for us outside." Winston yells.

Tristana sighs. "What terrible evil could do such a thing?"

There's so much very shiny magenta dust! Like if salt were pink and metal it would look like this.

We destroyed all these no good rotten kidnappers, but there's still Vishkar and the piggies we have to worry about.

On the way back to the city Lulu eagerly asks, "Will you guys come with me to the grove?"

Ashley tells her. "While I'm personally not a big fan of it Shauna's mom Jayla can bring us! The garage near it feels like a crazy maze. Although I prefer my usual mall which has a Vans Store and Zumiez. Seriously do you have to go to The Grove?"

Shauna whispers to her. "Umm, I don't think she means that grove."

Ashley's eyes move up then down. "Oh…"

Shauna smiles sarcastically. "It's overrated anyway. So where is this grove?"

"You know Bandle City? Well if you go over the mountains to its south you'll reach a jungle. It's deep in that jungle. I need to learn a spell that makes whoever I cast it on way bigger for a few seconds."

The sun's going down so the horizon looks peach but it also looks like pale lavender mixing with pale peach.

Abby points. "Look!" So many human fairy and yordle soldiers take over the city we came from. Princess Violet is on an armored pony in a deep purple horse apron and wearing elegant yet shiny armor and a helmet. I feel so bad for her sister, and for her because Maddie's helping Zoe heal while she isn't.

A piggy is on his knees. "Please we surrender!"

We walk down the cobblestone roads, with cracks in places and garbage flowing. I overhear someone sigh then say. "It's been a crazy day! First this guy in this crazy red and gray armor and these weird giant metal creatures attack then he was fighting a talking gorilla then this guy with a Mohawk just magically blasted him over the ocean where he turned to dust."

We were so part of that.

Violet commands the huge piggy statue in the square to be taken down so many humans and yordles gladly throw rope over it bringing it down.

A piggy slides on his knees grabbing the sides of his head yelling, "Noooo!

A kid we brought back grabs Winston's shirt by his tummy, "Will my parents be okay?"

"I can't honestly say."

Tristana cheers him up, "Well if you were kidnapped and the guards overlooked it then it means they didn't care. So they'd likely freaking hate whoever runs this place and help my friend Violet win this place back."

Teemo leans against a floor to ceiling glass window. "Of course an enemy could have got him."

Tristana scrunches her mouth glaring at Teemo. He's seriously not being funny right now.

Violet flies the yordle land flag over city hall. She rides over to us then says. "Don't worry we're cleaning this place. Everyone will be treated so much better and we're just getting started! All of North Yordleland will be won back from the Piggy Empire! We're only getting started."

The kids hug us and they thank us. All their parents rush out and hug them. I ask, "Doesn't it feel so wonderful helping them?"

Shauna says. "It sure does. Aren't everyone else's feet tired too?"

"Ugh tell me about it." I agreeingly respond.

A couple of yordles in shiny pretty armor and violet shirts underneath run towards us. It's kinda scary at first then you remember these guys are on our side. "Excuse me but if it's not too much trouble can you investigate near the south gate? Sorry about the needing a bass instrument to get through, but you know, just trying different things out."

Winston shrugs, "Oh well. I didn't wanna use my teleporter to get back to the castle anyway."

Back at the cave we see that couple from earlier lying down. Glowing lime green blood lines the walls. I never liked them anyway but who could do such a thing?

Winston's face lights up in that I just had an idea way. "I think I know who did this! It was that trenchcoat guy!"

Shauna looks at him. "How do you figure that?"

"The clues we have so far is he's clearly willing to kill and has that dashing edgy badboy charm. And did you hear his accent? Since when is anyone with a Mohawk and British accent ever not a bad guy?"

Abby says to Winston. "You know you're right. It's terrible that happened to them. I don't know how to feel like yeah he helped us with our quest but at the same time he probably did this so we'll probably have to fight him."

"And did you see how skilled he was?" Shauna says with a higher pitch.

Ashley tells her, "Too bad you don't read fantasy anymore. Maybe we could…"

"Oh stop with that already! Even if I did everything could be way different than some author imagined."

I tell her, "Oh come on you're our Hermione. You can help us."

Ashley puts her hands on her hips, "Don't act like you're too cool to know who that is okay?! Does Emma Watson ring a bell to you?"

She turns her head walking fast smirking, "Yeah The Circle was pretty good, and we'll all watch it together. Perks of Being a Wallflower was really nice too."

Ashley getting annoyed, "Oh aren't you just so mature."

Winston says, "Now now everyone we're all mature for our ages."

Our eyes just move sideways meeting each others gazes. Then we all laugh.

Trang says, "He's so right!"

Teemo's like, "Not me."

Ashley narrows her eyes smiling, looking up a little to Shauna in that I'm gonna try convincing you to do something way. "You know, Shauna if you really wanna be cool you can join the cheer squad. I mean we're way past tryouts but I can convince the coach to…"

"Forget it."

"How about competitive cheer instead?"

"Nope."

Ashley slumps her shoulders sighing. "Fine." She straightens out smiling. "Well it was worth another try anyway."

Whew we're back! Finally our feet get to rest from all that walking. Though I'm not too sure about those creatures lying just outside of town.

Carlos gives Winston a big hug and tells him, "We were so worried about you guys! You wouldn't believe what happened! There was this big flying monster and when Jacob was throwing ice magic down below a big winged thing shot a laser at him bouncing him so much between houses! Broke his armor but thanks to Mercy he's okay."

We see Prime Minister Ava just sitting at the dining room table looking at a red glowing gem. Winston tells the prime minister. "I'm sorry to tell you that we found the noble guy and his wife dead."

Her head jerks back really fast and she adjust her glasses blinking really fast, "Oh."

"Don't worry we think we know who did it?"

She stares at her gem, "Oh, well they knew what they were getting into. People just love their foolish dangerous adventures."

"At the city Princess Violet just won but a little before she did there was this big fight and we fought against this guy Baneshade X I know cool name right but anyway this guy wearing a Mohawk and trenchcoat blasted him into dust so we think it was him. I feel like the clues add up. Oh, he's looking for the gems too."

"Oh, well in that case I hope you catch him for me."

We walk into the kitchen which feels like its part of the same room as the dining room. "I'm so glad we can relax now."

Ashley responds, "I hope Zoe's okay I'm a bit worried for her."

We look into the dining room from the kitchen. I really like how there's so much room yet they aren't filling everything with useless crap. The plants and paintings just stay along the wall. The couches are in the middle. Violet gets back and sounding out of breath yet happy says. "Oh my gosh Ava you wouldn't believe what happened today. These weird people and their creatures I think they're magic constructions they're these creatures made of metal but anyway I won us back one of our cities because our friends helped and the city was distracted with so much!"

Ava blinks twice in surprise then sounding weirdly calm, "Oh, you're alive. You're so lucky you lived even considering all that mess."

Violet invites us to Zoe's room so we follow her. Five empty ginger ale bottles stand on her dresser. I'm so proud of Maddie, she's such a great sister.

"Thanks but Carlos brought up one of those and Mercy the other."

Oh, right she can read minds ha ha. That still leaves 3 Maddie brought up.

Maddie whispers to me Shauna and Ashley, "It's weird, like the ginger ale's bite helps with her throat of course drinking anything still has that nasty pain but the after effect helps."

Maddie gently brushes Zoe's emerald green hair out of her face while she lies in bed.

Maddie says to her, "Your throat's looking a little better. Remember when we were kids and I'd always copy you and you'd get annoyed but everyone else thought it was so cute?" Zoe happily laughs. It's a beautiful thing, seeing a sister caring for her sister. Sore throats and fevers are just the worse.

Maddie smiles, "You know that lady who dresses like an angel and her boyfriend? Well, they're actually talking and even ate together! In fact he helped with the cooking. And Mercy and McCree even taught us how to make Hawaiian pizza! It was actually pretty fun though I feel really bad because Zoe couldn't eat any."

Zoe sitting up in her bed shrugs then slumps forward.

I walk downstairs to get the ginger ale and sore throat tea but I hear McCree, "So conceited ugly jerks with dumb faces just aren't my type no matter how good they are with a bow and arrow." Him and Mercy laugh together.

Winston smiles putting his hand behind me and Ashley's backs. "You two really cool goths were amazing today!"

I bring the tea up to Zoe's room, Maddie's holding her hand and petting it. "You're going to be okay, you made so much progress since this morning." Maddie gives me a big hug, "Oh thank you Angel! You guys rock!"

We stop to look out the window at the violet and emerald moons, which weirdly enough have the same colors as the two oldest princess's hair and wardrobe color. Ashley stands on a box and I tippy toe since the Window's quite high. "Be ready at sunrise tomorrow because we're going to turn in the magenta dust and get ready for another epic adventure."


	12. Chapter 11: The Prismatic Flower Part 1

Even though it's really early I'm still not that tired. These halls look kinda spooky if the light doesn't hit them the right way.

I sit in the corner of the living room, resting my head on my knees. Why me? My pain and sadness is deep like the ocean, dark like a raven's shadow in the moonlight.

Sigh, where did I leave that shirt again? It's weird wearing black in this summer light but I'm goth so oh well. Now where could my armor be?

I yell to Jacob, "Jacob have you seen my armor? You know it's stretchy and we wear it under our clothes and is hard as steel? I'd like to find my Never Trust the Living shirt too."

He tells me, "You mean the stretchy white one that's hard as steel we wear under our clothes?" He giggles, "Haven't seen it."

I look under his bed, "Are you sure because I've worn it yesterday and I remember hanging it up in the closet."

He runs to my door after I check under my sheets and I look up and see my Never Trust the Living shirt blooming up and wouldn't you know it? My armor too!

I cross my arms, flattening my smile, flat like a heart that stopped beating.

He turns and says, "Okay, I'm sorry but my armor from yesterday broke and still needs time to repair. Besides, your shirt just looks so great on me!"

I tilt my head putting my hands on my hips to tell him I'm serious. He's supposed to be my bestie.

His clasps his hands, "Please Angel! I have no armor! To be honest it's tight on me but it's good. I didn't pack enough clothes!"

"But you did pack more?"

"Yeah but nothing that goes with these pants."

I tell him, "But you don't even like that style!"

"It goes with my shorts okay!? Nothing will happen to it I promise."

I hear my sister's special knock. "We're going downstairs if you wanna join us!"

We all meet in the living room sitting in a circle on the floor.

Carlos rips open a bag of chips and starts stuffing his face. Wow how does he even do it?

Carlos sounds miserable, "I ate an entire bag of chips! It feels like a ton of bricks dropped into my tummy. Hmm I should not have done that." He rolls back and forth on the floor.

Abby says, "Aww he ate too much! Isn't it adorable?"

We all laugh he's just too funny.

Shauna tells us, "You guys should have seen Winston yesterday! If only I could be as smart as him."

Trang says, looking out a big window at the waning emerald green moon, "You already seem pretty smart."

Zoe and Maddie join us. Zoe's eye's droop and she cries so much. Poor Zoe. I wish we could stay and support her but we can't just let Reaper stay invincible to us.

Maddie tells us, "She really wants to eat again and to literally breath without air touching her sores. The purple and red's going down but it's still pretty bad. I think the ginger ale's helping her a lot."

Lulu walks into the room rubbing her eyes. We look out the big window at the stars sitting on the floor.

Tristana greets Lulu, "Care to join us."

Judith hands Lulu a muffin, "I got this for you."

Lulu bits into it and she likes it. Ooooo looks like Pix is jealous. He's crossing his arms.

Tristana scoots farther up, "I hate it when random piggies talk to me. I don't care if you want me to know I don't belong where I'm going or want to steal what I found. It's like get lost sicko."

Ashley and Shauna ask if we'd like to use the telescope.

Maddie says, "Of course! Zoe wanna spy on people?"

Jacob says, "Woah maybe we can see Jerome! He is really cool you know."

Maddie looks up, "And so brave and handsome too."

Shauna sighs, "I can't believe how far behind we'll be. I mean can you even imagine all the good celebrity tea being spilled we're missing by being here?"

Ashley sighs. "Ugh don't even get me started. And we're missing out on so much from everyone else too."

Jacob gasp, pulling his collar. "We're…slipping! I don't want us to fall behind!"

Oh we'll be behind everyone else. Says mister armor thief. I look at him sticking my tongue out for half a second.

Me and Trang look into each other's eyes knowingly smiling and I say, "You do realize we have each other right? Like literally no one else is here with us so they're missing out too."

I look back hearing heavier footsteps.

"There are bigger stars in the world than Cameron Dallas and Shawn Mendes you know."

Ashley tells me, "Meh, Shawn Mendes is overrated anyway."

We look back and it's Winston. "This is a whole new dimension with so many new constellations!"

"Whatever, can we get back to spying now?" Abby says, sounding mildly annoyed.

Winston then says, "Fine. Hey I know! I can show you guys how to bake!"

Maddie's mouth widens in a big happy smile and leaps up, "I'd love that and Zoe…" She looks at her sister then says, "Oh, sorry. Well when your throat gets better anyway."

Zoe then says, "I can speak a little without it hurting now. Oh, Ava left so I'm in charge," she breathes through her nose in place of sighing then sits on the couch, "I just don't know if I can handle it. Even breathing through my nose hurt my throat a little."

Violet sits with her patting Zoe's hand gently. "I know how much adventuring means to you Maddie. You've helped us out quite a bit, even if Ava refuses to see it."

"Are you sure? Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Maddie says, grateful and happy. "I'll get you more ginger ale." She goes to the fridge. "Is there anything else you need? I'll be there right away!"

"Thanks but you already brought so much! Though I am cold from so much sweating."

Maddie runs and grabs her a blanket. It's emerald green with mint green patterns of fairies and unicorns woven into it.

"Here you go sis."

Zoe puts her hand on Maddie's, "Remember when you were sick like this with a bad throat and awful fever? Zoe my tummy hurts! Violet my head hurts! I hate being hungry but eating hurts my throat. You cried and clinged so tightly to us."

"I guess I kind of remember? Mine was never as bad as yours. And why wouldn't I you're such a great sister."

Shauna looks at Ashley, "But didn't she always boss her and hate embarrassing the family by adventuring so much?"

Violet then says, "We care about our little sister yet she scares us when she goes out like that. But after all she's done to help us, we still worry."

Zoe goes on, "And you slept in my room after being so worried, but then I got sick too and you were so full of energy."

Maddie's voice lowers, "I'm, I'm sorry."

Zoe smiles, her eyelids lowering like she's gonna troll Maddie. "Remember when you were in elementary and…"

Maddie stops her, "Ahhh! Please don't talk about that…your throat must be hurting so badly. Just go to sleep and our friends and sister can nurse you back to health!"

She closes her eyes resting on the couch.

Winston sighs, "That's really too bad. We'll have to be extra careful baking because Mercy and McCree are pretty light sleepers."

Maddie announces, "I just know Jerome is gonna love it!"

We're off to see the bear, riding down the river. The sun's golden light blankets all the trees hills and grass. Maddie sighs then says, "I don't get it. My sister is such a wonderful person she didn't do anything to deserve this."

Winston tells her, "There's no force keeping track of what's fair to keep a sense of balance." He looks down and smiles, "But that's where we come in. Nature might not care about fairness but we do so it's up to us to do something whenever we can."

Tristana starts crying and I ask her what's wrong.

She tells us, "I just don't get it! Poppy's been kidnapped and it's all my fault! I left her behind!"

Judith then tells her, "Don't say that! I'm sure you'd save her if you could."

"You don't understand. We were attacked not long before you got here and they took so many. A creature chased us and I just couldn't save her! She's gone and I don't know where to find her."

"What did this creature look like?" Winston asked.

"It looked like a mantis shrimp, but made of metal."

We arrive at the alchemist bear's place with the magenta dust we got from the cave.

He skips over to us, "Good work you guys! I heard you guys helped Yordleland win one of its towns back! I'm proud of you guys. Although between you and me I don't think your prime minister can be trusted."

Maddie stares up moving her hand, "Oh she's just a bit strict and bossy but I don't think she's that bad."

The Bear squats down, "What was that again?"

Maddie looks a wee bit annoyed but repeats herself. The bear stands up telling us, "Okay you guys I just need one more thing, I just know you can do it! You'll need a bioluminescent flower from the grove. It's big and glowy and slowly changes colors but it's far to the south of us. It's in a beautiful rainforest although as always pack a sweatshirt because you'll need to travel for more than a day meaning you'll need to camp. Real talk though you gotta cross a sandy desert a bit to the south of us. You'll sink so you'll have to find a way around."

We make our way to the desert taking our boat way further down.

Winston strokes his chin looking up. "Hmm, doesn't look like any of us have enough power to fly over."

Jacob closes his eyes lifting his chin, smiling like he has the answer. "I bet I can freeze a part across for us!"

"I don't think so. Even you don't have enough energy to get us across." Winston says staring over the sinking sands.

We take the teleporter back and when we walk into the living room Maddie greets us. "Hey guys! I haven't forget what you said. Although I did have a bit of help I did make this cake."

Violet tells us, "The mix was pretty good. Sorry we didn't save any for you guys."

Maddie then says, "Zoe's always looking out for us so I just have to return the favor. I hope it wasn't rude of me to make a cake when Zoe can't eat any yet."

"Don't be silly little sis, she said you could."

"Right, he he."

Everyone sits down and Violet says, "Okay, I heard the Piggy Empire is going to try taking back the city we won. So I'm going to need volunteers to hold it with us. Those weird creatures will be part of their army and they're bringing powerful creatures."

McCree stands up, "You know I'm in."

Mercy pets behind his shoulder. "I'm in too!"

Teemo, Carlos Trang and Shauna also volunteer.

Winston stands up looking at us, "Is everyone else okay with this setup?"

We agree with each other. "Then it's settled. Me, Ashley, Angel, Abby, Jacob, Judith, Tristana, ands Lulu with me."

Maddie hops off the couch, "And me!" Waving her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"I already said I would."

Shauna thinks, "Wait Vishkar's here right? What if they have something that'll get you guys over the sand?"

Winston says, "Brilliant idea Shauna!"

He puts the telescope in his bag and looks to Judith. "Okay it's going to be your job to hijack one of their vehicles to get us over."

"Got it."

Tristana walks, slinging Boomer over her shoulder. "Okay guys we'll be going through some dangerous territory. Those guys we beat yesterday? I can tell so hard they're working with the Piggy Empire. Those machines came from near where we adventured yesterday so I feel like we have to return, if that's okay with everyone."

I have a feeling she thinks she'll find Poppy. I want to find her too, I can really tell it's bothering Tristana quite a bit.

We stand on a hill near the gates and Winston looks through the telescope, "Onward and upward to adventure!"

Abby says, "This is so exciting! I wonder what we'll run into?"

"With me here you got nothing to worry about. For nothing can match Jacob's ice magic."

My bestie Jacob is so full of himself, but in a lovable way.

"My feet hurt can we sit?" Jacob ask.

"Well it has been over two hours already." Winston says agreeing.

Tristana puts her arm out gesturing us to get low. "Shhh, I recognize them! I've dealt with them before, they're part of that organization I told you all about."

Abby looks at her, "She's the same size as Maddie! And has her hair and size."

Maddie glares at her, then smiles flipping a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Oh please you can't seriously think I look like her. I obviously bathe and wash my clothes."

Abby says, "Leave this to me." She sneaks behind the yordle. She turns seeing her turn as well. "I could swear something's behind me!"

Yordles are usually faster than humans and it looks like Abby can't keep up for too much longer. She whacks her over the head with her staff, and she's snoring really loud.

Winston tells her, "Quick go change behind those bushes. Abby Ashley Judith and Tristana will watch guard over you."

The rogue yordle looks like she's wearing what looks like a nightgown. I don't think it's right just to leave her lying there.

I ask Winston, "Can we turn her in?"

"Sure."

While she's sleeping we carry her to the city jail. "Hey I recognize you guys! You helped us win this city!"

A piggy can be heard, "Why am I in here the guy I mugged wasn't just homeless but a human!"

The officer glares at him, "You're under a new law now you better get used to it."

Winston says, "Whether we're humans or yordles or piggies or fairies or gorillas or anything else no one race has value over another."

"Those blasphemers should be in here not me!" Oh he's so triggered.

The officer gives the napping criminal her own cell.

Princess Maddie looks up at the human officer smiling, "Just so you know the Piggy Empire is gonna try retaking this city. Those guys are loyal to them too. Between you and me I feel like you should do what you feel is best now that I told you."

We get back to where we were and we watch Maddie greet a tall human man and a piggy lady in armor carrying an axe.

Maddie, "Sorry I'm late that Tristana can be so annoying!"

The Piggy says, "Like I know you told me before but yeah tell me about it."

I feel heat starting to roll through my stomach. I feel my mouth thinning as I slowly shake my head.

Abby whispers, "I know you're mad but please don't give us away!"

Maddie's giggle has barely masked offense under the friendliness, "Oh right…"

The man squats down meeting her eyes, "So any news?"

Maddie walks with them, looking down sighing. "Yeah, it's not time to take back the city, at all. Trust me on this you wouldn't believe what I found out."

We follow behind them quietly.

The pig tells her, "I feel like we're being followed."

"Oh don't worry, it's probably just, small animals."

Maddie then tells them, "Well, this isn't easy, but I've decided I don't want to be your business partner anymore. I'm terrible, don't carry my weight, I even think our line of work is just wrong."

Baddie, "But…you help us make so much money!"

Maddie breaths in and out trying to calm herself and walks back rolling her eyes then says back to her, "Listen, we're over, done! We are not friends anymore okay!"

Baddie, "But, why?"

Maddie, "Because, because of your hair."

"My hair? You can't be serious I've been sleeping with a coconut oil and banana hair mask!"

Maddie, "Yeah well it's obviously not working and I hate it. I just can't be seen with anyone with stupid hair like yours. I think it'd be best if we never speak again."

Huh, it doesn't even look bad and seems to be working pretty good considering it's summer. Oh right, she was hit with a stupid why question.

She walks towards Maddie, "But why? Remember all the good times we've had? How exciting and magical it was, catching criminals, making fun of our clients, stanning Dragonis."

"Oh please I'm so over him anyway."

"But we agreed he's our bias!"

Maddie smiles craning her neck. "You should really get going. Yordleland is calling for more troops. In fact I know they have elite mercenaries, you wouldn't know them."

She looks back at us giggling and Winston and us giggle knowing we're in on the joke. Hey she's not lying we are here you know.

The pig in armor walks back rolls her eyes and walks back to Maddie. "Okay, those guys you were telling me about? I swear I'm not lying but you know Dragonis's squad? Yeah, they've been hired to get the guys you were talking about. They even beat a few of those weird creatures made of metal like it was nothing."

"Like I care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine be that way, loser. You're just jealous because Dragonis likes me more!"

They huff away from each other and Maddie tugs on my arm, "Let's go."

Maddie gestures for me to squat so I can hear her whisper, "That should wreck their little operation. Now I know where they're headed."

Winston peaks out from the bushes. "It's just hills and grass along this road. We could follow them into the cave but who knows how good Dragonis is."

Tristana looks down then back up. "This is bad. Bad, bad, bad and ultra bad! Middle school teacher dabbing bad! Heck it might even be suing your fans bad! Dragonis is seriously skilled and strong like you wouldn't believe! He's the most dangerous mercenary ever and his squad's quite scary too! Me Poppi and Prince Jerome even had to run away."

Lulu strokes her chin, "What if we give them flowers? Then they'd want to be our friend seeing how nice we are!"

Aww isn't she sweet.

Tristana laughs through her nose. "I don't think that'll work."

I hear a horse galloping and see Jerome riding over the hill. He gets off his horse, takes off his helmet, and shakes his head swaying his beautiful golden locks.

He looks down, his white smile reflecting the sun almost blinds us. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So you guys are on another mission I see."

Maddie's hands are clasped, "Hey you! Will you be stopping by the castle?"

He says, "Sure. I just have a really important mission. It's through that tunnel up ahead."

Winston shakes his hand. "Welcome to our squad friend! Shouldn't you quest with us anyway since we're both looking for that sword?"

He scratches the back of his neck looking left and right. "Oh, you see I'm on this mission and don't want to bother you guys with it. My sword's waiting for me. Don't worry when I pull it from its chamber I'll throw a big party for all of you!"

Oooo that sounds good.

Tristana then says, "Hold on how do you know it's yours?"

He shrugs, "Come on I've read enough fantasy to know where everything is going. I have been impressed with you incredible feats of strength bravery and intelligence Winston so it's an honor for you to help me."

Winston then tells him, "Oh don't mention it. Now personally if I had the sword I'd study it so I can keep making more and see what I could do with such an amazing material! All I can say is if you get the sword I'll help you in your quest for world peace. After all if Kha'zix gets your world he'll be after ours next. And him and Reaper are both evil so they'll become serious besties and take everything over together."

"You're pretty wise Winston, but we'll know when we get there."

"Why thank you."

Judith hums while backstroking through the air and drops a twig on Maddie's ear. "Aaah!" She huffs fast then her breathing slows. "Ha ha very funny Judith."

"Hey don't look at me it could have fallen out of the tree." She looks down, slumping while floating. "Sorry. It's just walking this long gets so boring and I thought we were friends."

"Oh don't worry about it." I really like how quick Maddie forgives her.

After walking through the cave, the echo was pretty cool by the way and bats startling us so badly with their fast piecing clicking sounds. We're walking past so many oaks eucalyptus and sycamores, and woodland creatures cutely hopped over to us so we all pet them especially Maddie Lulu and Winston.

Aaaah! Winston got knocked like 40 yards away against a tree! I speed Judith over to heal him. Winston wipes the dust off his arm, huffing defiantly scowling and with fire in his eyes staring so hard into the distance.

Ashley ask sounding concerned and scared, "Winston I hope you'll be alright!"

He breathes heavy and gets up.

Tristana looks serious, "We're in danger I don't think we can make it!"

A dark blue fairy with magenta undertones and glowing dark purple eyes laughs. "They're here!"

Judith flies to her but she keeps dodging her. Judith ducks her punches and kicks but the inky blue fairy summons a black and purple ball and she dodges it but the inky fairy dives her.

An enormously buff Viking looking man leaps out from behind a eucalyptus and tries punching Abby but she ducks rushing forward then tries hitting him with her staff, which he knocks away with his axe before she could see.

He says, "I am Olaf the Berserker and we've been paid to take all you guys with us." He starts yelling, "We will utterly destroy you weak fools!"

Ashley tells him, "Wow you're really into this senseless violence thing aren't you?"

Tristana laughs telling him, "Weak fools? Can your roast get anymore creative?"

I look over to Tristana, the corners of her mouth are turned down as a few trickles of sweat roll down her forehead. She's trying to find cover to lie down.

I nod to Lulu and she speed boosts Abby, but it isn't enough. Olaf keeps blocking all her blows. Her outward crescent kick doesn't even move his ripped bulky arm away despite Lulu's spell.

Olaf arrogantly laughs, "Your blows lack subtlety little girl."

Winston looks over yelling, "You're outmatched ! Remember what me and Shifu taught you get him out of his range and try tiring him out!"

But with Lulu's spell she'll tire out even faster since she herself goes faster. Wait what am I thinking Winston knows better than us.

I see a lady off on a thick fig tree branch with a big bow and arrow. She must've hit Winston. She spots us and fires arrows really fast at us so me and Lulu speed everyone but we can't land any hits. Ashley climbs higher on an oak jumping from tree and uses branches like uneven bars, her fingerless gloves keep her hands safe. She swings around twice and on the third she twists and front tuck dismounts to a higher branch to a tree in front of her. I speed her up so she can jump to an even higher branch far too thick for even Winston to grip. That landing was incredible but she's shaking a little, the thick branch shakes a bit. Oh gosh I hope she doesn't fall.

The archer she's going for is trying to hit Jerome, and she fakes a shot so she hits where Jerome will go and Judith flies over to heal him.

Maddie's eyes widen, her hand over her mouth but it's so wide you can see the rounded corners of her mouth turning down.

Maddie yells, "Jerome no!" She tries running to him but Tristana stops her because it's too dangerous.

"Thanks I was almost done for."

Jerome leaps off the ground, lifting his shield. "I know I can do this!"

"Huh!" Oh gosh she turned around and grabbed the branch and climbed back up. I was so startled.

Abby is backing away but Olaf is catching up so Winston steps in, Judo throwing him. Olaf wipes his mouth, "Not bad but I'm just getting warmed up!"

He jumps off a tree but Winston rolls under him but out of nowhere this tall dragon with pastel green and azure blue scales comes out breathing lime green and bright cyan fire!

Jacob yells, "You're way out of your league, you beautiful meanies!" and summons mint green ice to block the fire but he just melted right through it! Now I know why Tristana says this is bad.

Jacob then says, "Your luck can't last forever you know!" His mint green icicles fly so fast at him they make booming thunder noises and blur the air they go through, but the dragon melts them like it's nothing.

"Did you really think you could beat Dragonis kid?"

Ashley glows purple growing her wings and front layoffs onto the archer while me and Lulu both speed her. She did not even budge. What the heck?

Tristana shoots a big spikey ball at the ground and it explodes so much metal.

Tristana loads a bigger than usual cannonball into her gun while Maddie whispers into her ear.

Judith falls to the ground and I rush over to her. I sling her over my shoulder and she tells me, "We gotta get away."

The inky fairy summons a swirl of dark cool purple energy around a jet black looking energy, like it's erasing all the light near it. It explodes but Abby rolls forward but is hit but not injured. Good thing we're witches with the gift and extra strength comes standard or we'd be so done. I feel my heart pumping even faster, and I'm feeling even more nauseous from all my friends being in danger.

The dragon guy yells, "We're gonna make so much from this! I have to be careful with my breath though, eucalyptuses are very flammable."

Tristana yells, "So we meet again Dragonis!"

Jacob tries summoning a magical cold green wind while the inky fairy dodges my slow spell. Uh oh.

Winston yells. "Okay guys we have to focus!"

Ashley summons her purple energy sword and knife. Even then the archer backs away.

Ashley tells her, "Come on this isn't fun anymore!" I speed her and she almost gains on her. She steps with her left swinging her energy sword from down to up but the archer kicks her hand then grapples to a tree.

"Aww no fair!" Ashley flies towards her but she's too busy avoiding the really fast arrows.

Winston yells sounding scared, "Retreat we can't beat them."

Winston's glasses spin hitting a tree, I look over and see it was the force from the dark fairy's energy explosion. She giggles but flies away, but slower. Why retreat now when they're winning us?

Dragonis smiles meanly staring intimidatingly at Winston, "You look better without them." Dragonis then sighs shaking his head, "I wish I could be confident enough to dress like you, monkey butt."

Uh oh, Winston's shaking! He looks like he has a really bad headache how he's clenching his teeth and squinting hard. I hope he'll be okay. He grows way bigger and jetpacks towards Dragonis who flaps his wings floating back avoiding Winston's fall. Winston blocks his claw but he breathes his really pretty fire on him but Winston picks him up tossing him really high.

Wait what? He's gliding back towards him? Winston roars really loud, animals start running and birds sing so panicked. Winston spinning uppercuts towards Dragonis but…he glides to the side and floats down standing up. Winston jump kicks off a tree towards the archer but she falls down. Wow that fall would be enough to seriously hurt anyone without the gift.

Tristana yells, "Winston come back!"

A wall of clear sky blue octagons appears out of nowhere. What now?

Jacob tells me breathing fast, "I so got this."

I yell, "Jacob! What are you doing get back here!" Especially since you're wearing my armor and I don't have any. He tries summoning green wind with green icicles at them but…Oh gosh what hit us! I get up but see so many stars, a lightness around my head and I feel so tired I need to try lifting my arms.

Jacob gets up too but handles it way better, why wouldn't he? I'm so mad at him you have no idea. How can he do that to me?

I look over to him, saying sarcastically, "Well I'm happy one of us is fine." And quickly look forward again.

"Angel, come on please?" Not listening to you.

Maddie is peeking behind a tree then peeks her head back so she can't be seen. A big blue oval shaped thing appears next to her.

"Quickly you don't have much time!" A lady's voice yells out.

Me and Lulu speed everyone with my magic getting low.

We're in this white room with really smooth walls and a thick sky blue line running across the wall. We sit down, me next to Abby and Winston, Tristana next to him, and Jerome Tristana Maddie and Jacob across from us.

The woman who saved us is wearing a sky blue visor and has straight dark hair. She looks at Jerome smiling then she looks away, in that way where you hope they don't notice but also kind of do.

I stare daggers at Jacob. I'm shaking even more than when I got hit.

I ask Jacob, "Did you like my armor?"

Symmetra looks serious yet a bit sad too. "You wouldn't believe how much of our stuff they destroyed!"

Her eyes move left to right and leans in to whisper to us, "You guys can't tell anyone but I don't agree with what our company is doing here. I'm Symmetra."

Winston smiles and gives her a big hug, "Thank you thank you thank you! I'm Winston, and these are my students the Overwatch Junior League."

Maddie's feet dangle off her chair, looking up at Jerome, "Don't worry I think you did good. Nice cologne."

"Thanks."

Ashley then tells Shauna, "Jerome is so cute! Him joining our squad turned out so amazing."

Abby's eyes widen facing Maddie, "Enough already!" Wow she sounds annoyed.

Winston taps on his belt then taps his phone and his human disguise activates.

Symmetra puts her hand on Winston's knee, "That wouldn't be wise, for you are known far too well. No one here would recognize you as a gorilla. Just tell them you're a captured species we're studying. You are far too famous as a top inventor, pilot, martial arts master in many styles, and strategist. So yeah you'd totally give yourself away too much."

Winston closes his eyes smiling, "Thanks but I really don't deserve such praise. I'm not that smart and talented you know. And sorry about almost cloaking it's just a habit I have."

He grabs a spare pair of glasses from one of his belt pouches. "If only I knew how to control my primal rage better."

Tristana leaps out of her chair, grabbing Symmetra's hands, "You guys capture things? Did you hear anything about Poppy?" Tristana cries resting her head on Symmetra's lap.

Symmetra looks down, gently petting Tristana's short hair. "I'm afraid I have. Don't worry she's still alive, but we needed to capture her. I was the one who placed the slowing turrets so you wouldn't get away and our omnic could catch up to you. I'll tell you where she is, although she's going to need a few weeks of rest. We have so many creatures we're studying from this world."

My pace is still getting faster. Nervousness is contagious and everyone else is afraid of getting caught. Thank Symmetra we got out of that trouble though.

Ashley crosses her other leg then tells Winston, "Winston, I hope we're on the same page for our exit plan. The can we please sneak our way out page."

I tell him, "I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

Winston says, "I feel that'd be best too. After all, we don't have much magic left anyway. We're gonna have to rest at the castle when we get back."

Ashley then ask Symmetra, "Don't tell me you were alone out there?"

Symmetra sighs, looking away. Ashley gasps putting her hand over her mouth, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I did not mean to."

"They were just machines and my coworker got away safely too."

Whew.

Symmetra then tells us, "You'll need special skateboards to get through certain areas. Here's my map and notes so you'll know where to go."

Winston thanks her.

Jacob peaks around the doorframe and says, "We should go this way."

Oof, I feel myself starting to simmer with anger, "Is my shirt ruined! Thanks a lot, mister nothing's gonna happen I promise."

"Yeah like I was supposed to know I'd get blasted against a tree."

I turn away from his slapping my hips, feeling my eyes rolling so much. I look at him crossing my arms, "We're witches in Overwatch, like, hello! What were you thinking? We've been through stuff like this before you know!"

Winston tells us while looking at his phone, "According to this map we're supposed to go this way."

If only I had a fake beard on me.

"Too bad because I just know I would have beat that Olaf." Abby confidently says.

Judith shakes her head looking down.

We keep walking and a guy with white and blue armor walks down the hall. "Passes please?"

Judith tells him, "Oh they're with me. We're just bringing this creature to the holding cells."

"Hmm, okay they check out."

He looks at Jacob, "Hmm, I really like your shirt! Never trust the living! It's so cool and funny!"

Jacob looks up smiling, "What this old thing?"

"What this old thing?" I say under my breath, staring at him again.

Tristana tugs on Winston's armor, "Please you have to show us where Poppy is!"

"According to this we get the skateboards and go through the obstacle course. It's also one way so we can go back upstairs one way without triggering security."

I look at Jacob, then up at Winston, "Just so you know Jacob wipes a lot at the skatepark."

Abby nods agreeing.

Winston goes on, "So Yordles Judith and Jacob stay behind. No offense but I know you can't really skate. The alarms go off if anyone steps on them or don't stunt properly. Okay everyone follow my lead."

"Did you have to tell him that about me?" Jacob says.

I'm still mad at you, "Oh come on you know it's true."

Ashley skips hums and smiles, "Hmm hmm. Isn't this going to be so fun you guys!"

Jacob rolls his eyes, "Yeah wipe and get us all killed, yay fun!"

"Aww! Why do you have to be so mean?" Ashley whines.

"Just so you know my bestie's big brother skates and he's way better than you!"

Jacob then says, "Yeah Dominique is incredible but he's no Jacob. Just so you know I wouldn't wipe. Because my talent is having all the talents!"

"Because my talent is meh meh meh." I mumble under my breath.

Jerome looks down to Jacob. "No, I have all the talents."

Me Ashley Abby and Winston grab skateboards.

Ashley skips holder her board, "Too bad Shauna couldn't come she loves watching me skate.

Winston and Jerome stay in the back because he's the biggest and won't block our view while Ashley's in front. There's a big tube and I know we can do this. The red panels glow softly, forcing us to railslide. We railslide down but there's a break so we all 360 to the other side railsliding on that. Ashley's doing so well! My pulse starts speeding faster as the stunts needed get harder and harder. A sign says nosegrind and I see the neon green sparks from Ashley's laser axles floating back, and we jump onto these moving walls. We jump to another set, then another, and on the third I feel my knees shake. I'm waving my arms, my fingers wiggle so close to the wall.

My head feels so light and woozy, my arms floaty, like I'm gonna faint.

"Why do I have to be so clumsy!" I say as my heart races. I hear Winston gasp behind me. I feel Winston pulling me back up and we reach the room.

I give him a big hug. "Thanks Winston! Sorry that I almost got us killed."

Winston lightly laughs, "Oh don't worry. Honestly it might even be more fun!"

He has got to be kidding me.

Winston lets Tristana out of his bag. She breathes so much and slams herself against the wall and Ashley asks her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my balance back after all that." She looks up smiling saying. "Follow me! I'll point her out to you."

Winston tells us, "We need to go this way. Tristana is going to be so happy when we free Poppy!"

We keep walking down the hall, so many poor creatures. Don't worry little guys we'll save you!

There's a line of dark blue light running near the floor along the wall, the hall itself is dark except for glowy white light coming from the cells, just clear metal between us and the different beings. Even piggies weren't spared, and we pass by a few humans too, and different creatures we haven't even seen before.

Ashley tells me, "This feels like that time I saved Shauna's mom and Judith."

Tristana points to a yordle wearing full plate armor sitting resting her head on her knees. Winston quickly slides his card opening Poppy's cell. She runs to Tristana giving her a huge hug. She's smiling yet sobbing, crying waterfalls on Tristana's shoulders.

"I just knew you'd come back for me!" Tristana slowly and gently moves her hands over Poppy's back. They cry in each other's arms. Jerome wipes a tear from his eye, "I'm glad everything turned out alright for everyone."

Maddie cries hugging her too. "I'm so happy to see you! Sniff, I thought you were dead."

We make our way to central control and shut down all security and free everyone. We go back to Symmetra's room and Maddie gives Poppy a big hug, "I knew we'd save you! Tristana's so happy you're back too."

Symmetra stares at her tablet, which is light blue and see through. "We have a tank that'll get you over the sand, but I'll have to warn you about it needing top secret ways to get it started."

"Actually, I'm a genius and Judith's an omnic so it'll be easy for us."

We make our way to a garage with a really tall ceiling and hop into this sleek tank looking thing.

Judith says, "Hold on. I reconfigured a few things and now we can drive it!"

"Block your ears everyone! Judith, can you block mine? There's probably going to be a serious high pitched whine when I start."

Winston drives us out but Jerome says, "I'll have to get off here. Sorry we have to part so soon, but I know we'll meet again."

Maddie asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She smiles clasping her hands. "Please stay with us?"

"Don't worry Maddie between Winston Tristana Poppy so I'm sure you're in pretty good hands. And I'll come see you guys at the castle after my quest!"

Winston tells us, "It's getting late. Is there anywhere we can park this knowing it won't get taken?"

"We can park it in our stables. Don't worry they're enormous and the horses will be fine."

I look out the window and everyone's staring. Maddie asks to stop. She yells out, "Don't worry it's just us so no need to panic."

Back at the castle Tristana tucks Poppy into her bed, gently brushing her hair out of her face. Poppy reaches out hugging Tristana and we bring them dinner. They're such an adorable couple.

Poppy tells her, "I can't thank you enough."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I walk away giving them privacy.

I meet everyone else in the living room and Maddie gently holds Zoe's hands. "How are you feeling sis?"

"I'm so much better! My throat's still sore but I can breathe without it hurting now. And your friends were a great help holding the area we won back too!"

Maddie slowly stands, "I'm gonna make everyone tacos and don't worry sis I know your favorite."

Zoe tells her, "Thanks but I don't think I can handle those quite yet."

"I just won't fry yours. Deal?"

"The spices would make it feel worse. Can I have a salad? The kale's fresh."

Judith sits on a shelf next to a few potted flowers.

Maddie puts the folded side down first in peanut oil. A few of them come undone anyway. There's a steak taco, fish taco, and she knows me and Ashley are vegetarians so she makes us portabella tempeh lime and avocado, but unfolded so the heat doesn't weaken the fruit. Jacob gets a steak taco with cilantro and radish but one end unfolded a little while Maddie was frying it while Shauna gets a sweet potato taco and Abby eats her fish taco. Carlos eats a beef and cheese one with sriracha. I love how quickly we can eat, and it's such good food too! Winston has taught Maddie well.

So much spills out of a couple of tacos and she sighs as the sides come unfolded. She's trying to force it back but it just won't go. She looks back and I quickly look away. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings by making her think I'm making fun of her in my head.

Winston McCree and Mercy come up to help her.

"I'll prepare the salads." Winston says.

I'm not so sure about eating anything fried but I just have to eat right now. I hope I'll burn it all off tomorrow. That was so nice of Maddie too.

Violet tells her, "Hey you did way better than last time! What's your secret?"

Maddie's eyes shift up to Winston, "Professor Winston! He taught me so much more about cooking."

Winston smiles proudly, "And you're a very talented learner."

Ava's just staring at the ceiling. Why does she look aggravated we kept them from taking back land they stole in the first place.

Violet then says, "Dessert's almost ready! Ice cream for everybody!"

Ashley excitedly yells, "Yay!"

Jacob looks at me like he's ready to apologize, "Angel, I'm sorry I took your armor okay? Can you ever forgive me?"

Well I did overreact quite a bit earlier. "Yeah, I forgive you." We stand then give each other hugs. I whisper in his ear. "Please ask next time you wanna borrow something okay?"

"Deal."

I ask him, "Hey wanna share this sundae?"

"Sure thing bro."


	13. Chapter 12: The Prismatic Flower Part 2

We're getting ready but Winston looks at Ashley's shirt. It has Billie Eilish with a tarantula coming out of her mouth.

Winston tells her, "You know there'll be real tarantulas there and if a real one hides over it you just won't know. Besides aren't black shirts really uncomfortable with all this sunlight?"

Ashley sighs and runs back upstairs and comes back with a crewneck of the band Waterparks with the purple circle that goes from lighter at the bottom to darker at the top. She tells Winston, "But our armor keeps us comfy."

We're driving back to the sands, wow this thing's so fast! The trees and hills all look like blurs from in here.

Winston looks back. "Ready? Here we go!" It feels a bit bumpy and sinky but, wow we got over that fast?

After riding half an hour over 60 miles of sinking sand we see so much rain forest! Everything surrounded by super tall cliffs so that's why we couldn't boat our way in.

Judith stares at all the trees, "Wait, how does anyone even get across to know about the prismatic flower?"

Maddie tells her, "That's easy. Sometimes the sands go so slow you can go over but you still need to find a way across."

I crane my neck looking up into the trees, "Wow the trees are really tall! There are so many vines everywhere too."

Tristana tells us, "We'll reach a maze. It wont look like it's indoors, like at all. We'll need to split up if we're going to get further inside. Then the prismatic flower should be inside the grove."

Lulu and Pix squint cutely. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Pix says, "Yeah without that spell we won't stand a chance against Kha'zix even with the Infinity Blade. Wait, what if I'm the chosen one? It's too long for even her," he points at Ashley, "Nevermind Tristana or me."

Tristana tells him, "I'm sure it'll change its size based on who it chooses."

Winston hacks his way through the thick grasses and brush. He tells us, "I still can't forgive myself for being so stupid! If Tracer floats between dimensions forever it's all my fault! Then Emily will hate me and I can't even blame her too."

Judith tells him, "With us by your side you have nothing to worry about! I promise you we're gonna save her!"

I slap the air behind my head since I hear mosquitos.

We keep running and a tall lean thing with long harry arms smirks. "You're venerable out here!"

He makes two fists and tries hitting Ashley but I hit his tummy with my guitar and she rolls and throws dirt in his face. I look in front of us where Judith lays tripwire we all jump over but he didn't see her. I look back after hearing a loud thud. "I'll get you!"

K.

Lulu's nose crinkles and she tells us, "This is it guys!" Her eyes brighten and mouth hangs open, the leaves and plants look so sparkly.

Ashley squats stroking her chin looking at a crystaly flower, "Is this it?" Her eyes widen as she hops up clapping. "This is it hey guys I found the flower!"

Tristana slowly shakes her head. "Nope, not it."

"Aww." Ashley's shoulders slump and she kicks dirt.

Tristana walks back and forth. "Okay, here's the plan. We're going to need to split up into groups because none of us can get any further unless we're all on the platform at the same time. To the left is a small windy chamber where you'll need to speed against the wind so that's why I want Lulu and Angel teaming up. Winston and Maddie will join you too. The other room needs me to shoot things a certain way and has hot coals, so me Jacob and the rest go down that way. Is everyone okay with that?"

We nod agreeing with her.

Maddie dusts off her white shorts and bubblegum pink denim vest. She says, "Tristana told me lots about this place. I always wondered if it was real." She puts her hands deeper into her pockets. "Wow Judith you did such an amazing job on these! What's your secret and why can't designers just make pockets this good?"

Winston takes off his off white hat scratching his head then looks down the path. "Okay, we'll need to stay in control when we cross."

Maddie gulps, looking down. "Do we…have to go this way?"

Lulu tells her, "I'll cast speed on you. It's gonna be fun!"

We both speed Winston following behind him. We look back and Maddie's still scared.

Winston yells to her, "We need you Princess! Please?"

She rest her head on her knees then shakes her head no.

"Think about your sisters!"

The wind blows, but I stay on my feet. Pix yells in a high pitched yet masculine voice, "Oh come on! Do we have to wait for her?"

Winston pushes his glasses up. "We don't leave our friends behind."

I ask Maddie, "Ready?"

She shakes her head up and down slowly, peeking from behind a tree.

She runs across but almost loses her balance. We all gasps but Lulu speeds her too and Pix flies next to her to keep her balance.

We all hop up and down giving her a big hug, "Yay you did it!"

We rush to a big square tile with a dark green emerald on the floor. This place looks really cool! It feels like a greenhouse in here.

After a couple of minutes a door opens and we meet with the rest of our squad.

Tristana steps on a small stump with one foot resting her arm on her thigh. "Say, you guys were alright. Next up one of the rooms is going to have lava but it won't stay cool for long, a rope on a high roof, a beast, and stuff. So it's going to be me, Angel, Ashley, and Jacob. The other path also needs speed so we'll have to split since Angel and Lulu practically have the same powers. There's also a poor animal in the other path who needs comfort and healing. So Judith and Maddie we need you there. There's also a pretty hard puzzle and Winston's a genius scientist so we'll need his expertise."

Winston bashfully looks away smiling, "So uhh, do you really think I'm up to the task?"

We walk through the door and although it's pretty big there are quite a few paths. What was that roar? That's probably where the key is!

"Hey guys, think it's that way?"

Ashley asks, "Do we have to look there first?"

Tristana then says, "This is a jungle temple, you can't really escape danger you know. Over here is the snake pit and dragon den where we heard the roars and over here is the bird and lion area. Either way we'd need freeze and speed powers."

Ashley then says, "But I really think we should go this way." She looks at a huge shiny parrot flying above us. "Besides what if we have to split to make it through?"

Tristana tells her, "We could check there later. Follow me."

We walk closer to where the sounds are coming from. A chill goes down my neck, I have a bad feeling about that, but I'm sure we'll find what we need."

Tristana tells us, "Looks like we have company." She shoots the ground getting higher to a branch and goes prone. I fire magical beams at a big snake while Tristana hit a plant creature made of dirt and vines.

Is that…dad?

"Hey son! I know where the tile is follow me."

I nod to Jacob and we follow him. Then we turn left. We hear a faint thud, far too big to be Ashley or Tristana.

There's a small room with so many snakes but the ramp is kind of steep. We rush down.

I ask Jacob, "Think it's right?"

My pulse gets slightly faster, I pull on my shirt collar. I do not want to take any chances on these things being poison. Not that the trees are any safer.

Crunch! Uh oh…The snakes woke up! I speed us up the room but they somehow can't pass?

I ask, "Should we head back?"

Jacob lets out a ha. "No way bro. We're lost anyway. At worst if we cross that lava we'll just end up where we came from."

"Wouldn't it be easier to get them here?"

And he's freezing it over. Great. I speed boost him and…woah that's the coolest statue ever! Well as cool as the one back in Bandle City. It's a four legged dragon with these enormous wings. Small dragons sit on branches above us while others are big. They're in all these different colors and look really cool! I take so many pics.

Jacob tells me, "I won't tell anyone. I know Winston doesn't like us taking pics of this realm."

We can't even find the tile! Oh come on. Me and Jacob walk over a branch and swing on a vine back onto a tree near the entrance.

I look down and Tristana and Ashley look worried and a bit mad.

We slide down on a vine.

Ashley in an I'm disappointed in you tone, "How was the snake place?"

"It was lame so we ended up looking in the dragon den."

Her voice rises, "You mean?"

"Yeah they were so cool!"

Ashley's voice lowers into a disappointed tone, "We were supposed to search that together! "

"What's the big deal we couldn't find anything in the dragon den."

"Oh boo stinking hoo! You guys ditched me!" Ashley says sounding hurt.

"We didn't ditch you, you're the one who didn't want to go with us! Remember?"

Ashley then says, "Doesn't look like you guys found anything. Did you have fun with your bestie Jacob?"

"As a matter of fact we did! And I told him stuff that you can't know."

Tristana huffs then yells, "Enough already! We have one more path."

There's a wall with a rope on top.

"I've never been able to get up that much with my gun." Tristana says looking at her gun.

We can't possibly reach it so Me and Jacob base for Ashley. She mounts onto our arms. She stays tight as we toss her into the air and she does a back tuck sticking the landing. She tosses the rope ladder and we climb up.

There's a long twisty thing of lava.

Tristana tells us, "Angel you speed us while he freezes the lava."

We sprint across the room but a big spider leaps in front of us!

"Quick ! These things are fireproof so Ashley you know what to do."

We toss her yet it leaps at us so I back handspring away while Jacob threw an ice spear at it. The cool spots shrink and feel more wobbly now.

Ashley throws energy knives at it in mid air and Tristana tells us. "It's just staggered for now go! We do the same thing but Tristana shoots a mine attacking to it. We finally reach the end and the spider leaps away.

Ashley looks at me. Ugh fine, "You were right, all hail Ashley!" I say sarcastically.

-In the forest on the second quest Ashley suggest the right way to go while Shauna's group runs from danger and she says you were right all hail Ashley

There's the tile! We stand on it and we're last again.

Ashley smiles at us, "You know I'm gonna tell everyone right? And you just know Shauna's going to ask about our quest."

Tristana tells us, "Okay the next room isn't gonna be as bad, but you'll need a disguise to get past one part otherwise the plants will swarm you."

Judith thinks, "Hmm, Winston you know how you can cloak convincing people you're human? Well how about we do that with a palm!"

Winston sighs, "It's not that simple. I left my laptop back home and my tablet just doesn't have that kind of power."

Judith's chartreuse eyes glow making them lime green instead, "I can do it!"

Winston smiles, "Of course, you're an omnic. Okay care to rig this for me?"

A small part of Judith's metal just above her ear slides back and she attaches Winston's phone to her head with a connector. She floats and hums, not like lights or refrigerators but singing.

"And it's done!"

Winston smiles from ear to ear. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

He turns into a palm, but slowly slides to avoid detection.

Tristana also says, "The other side has falling rubber balls. Then when Winston reaches the top of where you'll be he'll turn them off and you'll need to freeze a lava waterfall. Everyone else come with me."

Abby puts her hands on her hips, "Oh that should be easy for me. I'm captain of the soccer team."

They roll towards us and are the size of soccer balls too. Abby looks like she's having trouble so I speed her. We reach the end so we sit on a log where the balls can't roll towards us. It smells so soily here. The balls stop and Winston throws us a ladder.

We run to the end where Jacob freezes the lava.

"I'm almost out of magic you guys!"

Abby hits the cooled lava with her staff and we rush ahead to the tile where we hear rumbling and the stone door slowly opens.

Tristana looks up to us. "Having fun yet? This is going to be the last room, where we'll find both the prismatic flower and Lulu's spell. A special nature spirit lives here."

Maddie tells us, "I hope we'll be okay. I really want to get back to the castle before Jerome visits."

Tristana puts her hand on Maddie's back, "Hon, I hope we'll make it back too but we have more important things to worry about."

Maddie sighs. "But…"

Tristana then says, "Listen up everyone! We're near the end of our quest but we can't give up now we just can't!"

I tell everyone, "Earlier I saw my dad's ghost!"

Tristana then says, "No, that was an illusion."

"Aww. I thought Ashley was following me too but she stayed behind and we got lost and…"

"We need to find that flower." Winston says.

Tristana asks if me Winston Lulu and Judith are a team and we agree.

We keep walking and the plants are even brighter and more crystaly here. Rays of light peek through the canopy, the birds chirp, and Pix flies straight ahead.

"Where are you going wait!"

Pix then says, "This used to be a land of fairies before we were driven away."

Lulu sits on the ground and sighs, "I've been looking for that spirit but they aren't showing up!"

A circle of sparkling purple light shoots out of the ground. Woah that looks cool!

"Who goes there!"

"I'm Pix and these are my friends. We're looking for a prismatic flower because my friends need to go underwater and find Queen Tiana's fairy wand. And Lulu knows we won't beat Kha'zix without the ultimate spell."

"You mean you want to learn…that? I can see she's able to, but should she?"

I walk up, "While we're here can me and my other friends learn it too?"

"I'm afraid not, because only Lulu is attuned to the spell. Your attunements come from within, and you guys have yet to unlock your full potential. Just as being able to use magic can be locked and unlocked so too can your ultimate potential be unlocked."

She floats even higher while twirling. "I see you got across the sinking sands. When peace returns to the world I shall undo that spell. If our world ever ends it's because of greed and not caring for our planet, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

She waves her wand over Lulu, azure blue and violet purple spiral swirls circle her really fast and totally cover her. She glows bright and the light shoots out, causing so much shockwave. Lulu hops up and down really really fast squinting and smiling, "Yay I did it! Can I use it now?"

"Well you kinda can but you can only cast the spell once every 3 days. Oh, your friends have been waiting on the other tile for awhile now. Once you grab a prismatic flower I'll teleport you guys out, deal?"

We shake our heads.

Winston tells us, "Okay everyone now's the time!"

We run to the end and stand on the tile.

Everyone meets in the final hall and we go up steep stairs, going into the final room.

Woah it's really bright! The flowers slowly fade from pastel rainbow colors to neon rainbow colors, fading from red to orange to yellow and all the rest, then again but neon.

Maddie tells us, "I think we better grab a few more than we need, just in case."

Winston scratches his head, "So why are they only here?"

Pix tells him, "Because our magical gardeners experimented a lot and these flowers were bred for alchemy."

Ashley's mouth hangs open, her lower lip quivering. "I-i-i-i-i-i-it's…so beautiful! Oh my gosh I need these so badly!"

She puts one in her hair.

Tristana jumps grabbing it.

"Hey!"

"You don't know if it's safe. Besides it clashes too much with your goth theme."

The ground rumbles and stone doors slam open.

Lulu looks up saying, "Thank you!"

We leave and the sky's that pinkish lavender, the green moon brighter than ever, but the purple one looks more pinkish now.

Maddie taps my arm. "I can't wait until we see Jerome. I'm so excited! And we're gonna be mermaids soon."

"I just hope the water's not like super freezing." I tell her.

Ashley looks at her phone. "I wonder how my cheer squad is? Well except for Izzy, I still hate her. She can keep her stupid show, because I'm gonna be a mermaid."

Me too sis.

We park just outside the Alchemist Bear's house, but something doesn't feel right, I don't know there's just something unsettling. We walk in and the furniture looks more crooked than last time.

Maddie rushes in and yells, "Oh Mister Bear we're here!" She goes quiet as her posture straightens. She turns around and her left eye and mouth corner twitch. She's breathing really fast and heavy, poor girl.

"What's wrong Maddie?"

Winston yells, "Stay back kids!"

Tristana tells him, "I'll check it out."

She walks back, tears run down her face. "Who could do such a thing? He's dead."

Winston walks over, "He was killed the same way as that couple. Yes, I fear that cool British guy came by. I also grabbed his alchemy notes. Maddie, you're gonna have to read them to me."

I feel hot tears going down my cheek. "He was such a warm and loving bear too."

We drive back to the castle. Zoe excitedly rushes to Maddie. "How was the trip you guys?"

Maddie sighs, slowly opening her eyes rubbing her upper arm. "We got the flower, but our bear friend died."

"Oh that's terrible! Well my throat's back to normal finally! Yay! You were the best Maddie! And Violet was super helpful too."

Maddie asks, "Where's Ava?"

"Oh, you know how she is. She said she was going out to find more of those gems. After all we need all the help we can get."

Winston tells us, "I'll work on the potion tomorrow."

Maddie clasps her hands, "Why can't you help me with Jerome's cake?"

Winston squats down patting her head, "I have a feeling you'll do just fine. You were an amazing student and I believe in you."

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna shower and go to bed. Why don't you ask Violet and Zoe to help you?"

"Great idea Professor."

She runs down the hall then upstairs, and Zoe comes down with her. "Thanks for asking me Maddie, it's the least I can do after all you've done. It kinda felt like I was the little sister, you taking care of me, being so responsible."

Maddie smiles. "He he, I really enjoyed helping you. I was so scared for you, we all were."


	14. Chapter 13: Yay We're Mermaids!

I walk into the kitchen and Violet's mouth hangs down. "No way! You guys made that?!"

It's a two layer chocolate cake with very creamy looking frosting, the smell of cake fills the air, it's sweet chocolaty aroma teasing me. "You can't eat that. Do you want to be worthless and unlovable? That cake isn't meant for you anyway." Not today conscience, not today. Besides Maddie said we can all have a piece.

Maddie tells her, "Me and Zoe made it. Sorry you were asleep. It must have been a crazy day organizing so much."

"Not as crazy as yours. I'm pretty sure Jerome will love it!"

There's a knock and Maddie races for the door. Maddie smooths her skirt and puffy sleeves slowly opening the door then closing it again.

She turns and puts her back against the door, breathing so much. "I don't know if I can do it."

Violet rushes to her, "We're here for you sis."

"Okay here goes nothing."

She quickly opens the door, looking up waving. She smiles and nervously says, "Hi. Oh I…I mean me and Zoe made you this cake and you got to try it!"

Prince Jerome is with a lady tall as Mercy with gorgeous shiny golden blonde type 3A bouncy curls just long enough to touch her shoulders. Her dress has a sky blue skirt and long sleeves and navy blue bodice that matches her eyes and frills peeping out from her sleeves and hem. Her dress has an A line tea length hem. I hope that's his sister because Maddie's going to be so sad if it's his girlfriend. Then again she doesn't look anything like him, well except the hair color.

Jerome takes off his helmet putting it under his right arm. "Sorry for leaving you guys all those times. I was on a quest to find my girlfriend and I rescued her! How did the Piggy Empire even do that?"

She smiles, her teeth perfectly white and tells Maddie. "Hi! I've heard many great things about you."

Maddie backs away, coldly staring at her then runs up the stairs. She is so heartbroken her heartache ripples through the air and I feel it zap my skin. Her face says her heart's been ripped right out of her chest and stomped on over, and over, and over again.

Zoe tells the human princess. "She's really happy to see you." She slaps her skirt nervously smiling. "Well who wants cake?"

We walk into the kitchen and Jerome takes a bite. "Hmm! You should try this!"

His girlfriend takes a bite. "Hmm! Who made this?"

Winston proudly points his thumb at his chest. "I taught Maddie how to bake! She was up all night working on it. Speaking of which I have alchemy I need to work on, excuse me."

"Me too." I whisper to Ashley, "Should we check up on Maddie?" She nods.

Violet says, "It's me Violet!"

We walk into Maddie's room, her feet keep kicking her bed really fast over and over as she cries so much into her baby pink pillow.

Ashley sits on her bed consoling her, "I'm sorry that happened. Did you see how much makeup she was wearing? Gosh like she was fooling anyone trying to hide that mark."

What does she even mean? Her makeup was perfect and I didn't see a mark.

Maddie cries even more. "She was perfect." She bawls even more, putting her face into her pillow even harder.

Ashley then tells her. "Not to mention she's the same species as him and age appropriate. You're 13, he's 25. It just wasn't…" Sis you're not helping! Me and Violet slowly shake our heads staring at her.

Ashley goes on, "What I meant to say was you'll find the perfect guy eventually. My first crush didn't like me because he didn't date elementary kids even though we were in middle school together and made fun of me for being short and because of my voice." Her voice lowers sounding hurt, "He said I sounded like a chipmunk. He was this jerk Jonathan and I'm glad I never dated him, like, eww. Then I danced with this skater boy Jordan and he was so cool! So you'll find someone I promise."

I ask her, "You're worried about your parents aren't you?"

She rapidly shakes her head yes still looking at her pillow.

Ashley pets the back of her head and I tell Maddie. "Me and Ashley lost our dad. He was on a mission to stop the most dangerous criminal in our world, this jerk Reaper, and I think he's the same one who killed my uncle back in the day. But anyway they found out a bit too late that he's possessed by an evil god so we can't hurt him unless we unlock more gifts."

Ashley continues after me, "And he used to bring us to the beach. I have to confess that I was so annoyed with him for not coming to see my cheer meets, but he was like too busy saving the world along with his friends. Come down with us, please?"

Maddie slowly gets up, then walks downstairs with us to her kitchen.

Maddie takes a small bite out of her cake, "It's nice."

Jerome gasps, "You sound sad, is everything okay?"

She slowly shakes her head yes.

Jerome then says, "I hope everything turns out for you whatever's happening."

Abby whispers to him, "The Alchemist Bear died."

Jerome's so startled his back armor clanks against the wooden chair, sounding sort of lasery. "That's too bad and explains a lot."

Jerome's girlfriend then says. "It's too bad. I never met him but I've heard so many stories."

Tristana puts her feet on the table. "Yeah and whoever it was left behind his alchemy stuff, even the very rare stuff we brought him."

Carlos cuts a very big slice of cake for himself. "Hmm, thank you!"

Me and Ashley take a walk down the hall. Ashley says, "Between you and me I think they're a great couple."

Winston rushes out of his chair and ask us, "Couple? You mean Jerome's girlfriend? So any good tea to spill on Maddie or Jerome?"

Ashley says to Winston, "No no no no, you need to stay in this room, in that chair, and make the potion."

Winston lightly stomps his foot and almost whines, "Aww you're so strict! Wait a minute I can't even read this. Would you mind getting Maddie for me?"

"Sure."

We walk back to the kitchen and ask Maddie if she'll read the Alchemist Bear's instructions to Winston.

Me and Ashley sit again.

Zoe giggles then tells us, "I'm so jealous of you guys, you get to be mermaids."

Teemo's sitting slouched on a stool and says, "We're gonna need a boat."

Judith then says, "From the Vishkar data I have they have one north of here. Pretty smart of me huh?"

Tristana says, "But that's like an hour away by train then we'll have to sneak into a small town in the Piggy Empire. People in small towns are seriously rude. Keep an eye out for any signals, even coughing walking past us or looking in a certain direction could be a signal so remember your weapons and powers got it?"

We nod. We're finally going undersea. Sometimes actors need to wait or drive Ubers between gigs.

We get off the train but have to walk through a gate to get to the town. Its silence is loudly eerie, but their faces aren't so quiet.

Judith tells us, "Okay we just need to keep going. I know we're in another dimension but it's still a small town full of weirdos who think they're the center of the universe."

McCree whispers to us, "A pig person walked down an alley just as we passed them after slowing their pace, we better watch our backs. They used a classic escape move, if you feel safe you don't move like that and people want to get rid of threats."

It feels like mom warning us of a BMW or Mercedes approaching to warn us she's ready to use certain driving tactics, but stronger. Me and Jacob link arms and Ashley Shauna and Abby do too.

McCree continues, "So we'll need to keep out hands on our weapons. I mean I don't mean to brag or anything but I do have a reputation for being amazing with a revolver. Tiny floaty movements where the top of their head would draw a straight line if they had a marker on their head and sharp turns meant to look natural are a wee bit off enough to tell me something's not right."

Mercy tells him, "Would you like a Reiki session after our mission?"

McCree kisses her forehead, "I'd love that."

Ashley tells us, "I swear places like this makes my aura feel polluted."

Shauna adds, "Yeah I feel like our energy's twisting. These chakra blockages can't be any good for us."

After more walking Teemo looks up and tells us, "Yeah, only cowards like to group of on people they don't like."

I hear mumbling and Tristana tells us, "He mumbled something about rules of honor not applying to vermin."

"I know right the nerve! They stole this land from us and dare talk about us that way on our own land?" Maddie's voice raises sounding like she's sick of the piggy's hypocrisy.

McCree turns around, and there's a big mob behind us. I feel the stale air flowing through me, my face emptying.

McCree tells them, "You know it's not safe this way."

Ashley asks them, "What do want with us? Why don't you run from us?"

One of the red helmeted pigs smirks, narrowing his eyes. "We're walking down one of our streets, for us it's safe." Really stressing our and us.

McCree lifts his shirt and his hands glow firey red and orange, "trust me, you're not safe right now." Tristana's gun makes a clicking reattaching the back and Shauna's arms glow teal while Abby grasps her hanbo staff. Ashley draws her glowing purple sword and they're shocked. McCree warned you.

A red helmeted pig's cheeks puff and he says, "That little girl is holding her weapon in her left! You dare disrespect us!?"

Another red hat says, "I swear you people are so divisive! You servant classes get everything and it's just not fair!"

Teemo tells him, "We aren't divided, our group of yordles humans and fairies get along pretty well and we look out for each other against anyone who thinks they deserve to bully or oppress us."

Maddie whispers to us, "Oof, they're swearing about us in their heads asking who do we think they are."

Teemo then says, "Maybe they'll follow us through forest. It wouldn't be us killing them but the bears wolves and raptors."

Winston whispers to him, "Good thinking."

The street rumbles really fast and there's a big flash of medium warm purple light behind us. I look back and that pig mob is dust. Oh thank you whoever you are!

Carlos looks back and jokes, "Wow now that's what I call overcooked pork."

The guy in the purple Mohawk floats down from a roof, smiling. "No need to thank me. Say you're a Princess aren't cha?"

Princess Maddie slowly nods. "Mmm hmm."

"Then you can claim this bloody town for Yordleland. I'll help, it's the least I could do."

Tristana narrows her eyes and yells, "He was my friend!"

Trenchcoat guy looks confused. "Who? None of those freaks looked like your bloody friend to me."

"You know who I mean! You know, he was a talking alchemist bear! And you killed that shallow couple too."

Maddie tells us, "Umm, he honestly doesn't know what you're talking about."

Winston tells her, "Don't be fooled, he's a powerful warlock who knows mind readers are real so he can think that to fool anyone just in case."

No offense Winston but I'm starting to feel like he didn't do it.

He floats up to a fig tree standing on its thick branch. "I'll clear out so many of those dirty red helmets for you guys. I love these mystical gems they give me so much power. Don't forget, we have the same enemies."

Mercy says, "Can you believe that guy? I mean I like how he helped us but I'm not so sure if he's really on our side."

McCree kisses her hand, "Don't worry if he's on our side we have a powerful friend and if not, well I'll keep you safe. I kinda like him so it'd be a real shame. Well I did warn those pigs they weren't safe ha ha."

Maddie stands on a bench too tall for even us. "Small towns are just the worst." Me Ashley Trang Shauna Jacob Winston Teemo Lulu and Tristana all nod agreeing.

Jacob then says, "Yeah it's like that in our dimension too and they don't like you unless you're exactly like them. The people suck, probably because they go crazy from having nothing to do and bullying. They'd snitch on class group chat they didn't do their homework so the teachers like them better. They act like they own anywhere they visit and I hate it."

Teemo's voice raises with passion, "Notice how it's only piggy towns like this where kids shoot up their schools and never ever yordle or fairy towns. Oh but they don't like being told to look at their own culture and would rather blame everything else."

Shauna nods fast smiling in that big freaking mood kind of way. "Yup. Happens where we're from too. We have drills for it too which won't even do anything. We should feel safe at school."

Tristana continues, "Exactly. Why is there a pattern with who these people are and where it happens? If you want toxic small town culture and toxic masculinity and easily available weapons then oh well you made your bed. They want to actively remind them they don't belong and want to bully them? They want teachers who support the bullies and slap people's hands away whenever they reach out? They think they matter more than anyone else and judge everyone else but always excuse when it's their own. You never see us doing it, it's always piggys. They need to be responsible for their super toxic culture."

Winston stands straight adjusting his glasses. "Exactly. It's not games movies or social media but their winners and losers attitude. An attitude that dehumanizes people for being different or poor or anything else."

Tristana then joins, "They give empty thoughts and prayers whenever something like that happens, but never want to admit their culture's super toxic."

She hops on a bench walking back and forth under an oak's branches. "I've noticed they never use their weapons lefty. Yordleland never ever told lefties they're wrong so that's going to help us like a lot when we take this town. Too bad Winston's teleporter's one way otherwise we could ask Zoe and Violet to send troops. It'll all work out in the end."

Maddie smiles wide, the way her eyes brighter is so, well the happiness is contagious. She says, "And we can get people on our side by promising to pay and treat them better too. People hate people who are mean to them so I know lots of people have to hate the emperor."

Shauna then adds, "And then white people call us rude and loud even when we're not loud at all. It's messed up how they never call each other loud when they're yelling at people of color or ranting about black people or Mexicans. If I am loud it's because the world needs to hear me but obviously doesn't want to. Say ugh white people under your breath oh their heads come way up. They hear you. Oh so it's okay for you to tell me I don't belong but when I notice how you're different that's where you have a problem? They talk over us and talk behind our backs and call us rude? Acting nice to someone's face doesn't count if you're planning on stabbing them in the back."

Abby shakes her head agreeing, "Yep she told all about how her and her mom get tone policed yet they never do it to each other when they're way worse."

The sea breeze flows through our hair, the kelpy salty smell filling our lungs with so much welcomed fresh air. There's a giant shark way ahead and Winston says. "Don't worry this thing can jump quite high for a bit."

Shauna sounding scared and worried asks, "What's he doing?"

The sea breeze over our faces, it would be so refreshing if there weren't a giant shark out to kill us!

"I'm ready to make the jump!" Winston says confidently.

Then we go over the shark and it jumps trying to bite our boat, but it can't reach us.

Winston parked the hoverboat over the ocean. "We're here!" My heart pounds and I feel light enough to just float away.

Carlos tastes the water and says, "Why so salty?"

We all laugh and Jacob tells him, "Never change bro, never change."

Oh my gosh will we finally get to be mermaids? Ashley's bouncing on her toes and yells, "Yay we're here!"

Shauna asks Tristana, "How long will we be down there? Anything we should know?"

She says, "Well yeah. I'm not going for one because my gun's just not made for the water. And second of all there'll be glowing hot pink plankton leading your way to the sea palace. You'll be mermaids so you'll be able to see them so it's not like the glowing azure plankton you'd usually see. Expect to see lots of bioluminescence and don't touch anything okay?!"

Teemo hops off his seat, rubbing his hands grinning deviously. "Oh boy I wonder what poisons I can find down there?"

I just gotta ask, "I don't get it, how much magic do we need to turn into merpeople?"

"Because we're descended from fish far enough back we can transform into merpeople but only for a limited time. Princess Zoe has spent so much of her magic making these potions. We needed to hunt for those ingredients so they could hold all that magic. But we're gonna need to decide who goes."

Teemo says, "According to legend Nautilus has an army of zombies who do his bidding."

Winston checks his bag. "I know Angel and Ashley's powers work so well underwater so they're in. Shauna's bubble magic and McCree has a gun that works underwater. And Mercy is great at healing so she's in. I also want Trang with us because we'll probably need to weaken their magic. We'll need Maddie to transform because she wants to build an alliance with the sea kingdom. Me Abby Carlos Judith and Tristana will stay behind."

Carlos looks at his hands, "Something's fishy, I'm not gonna be a fish!"

Everyone laughs and Winston says. "That's because you use fire magic. Hey you get to spend time with the rest of us! This is where the real party is."

Carlos sounding disappointed, "Aww, but I really love swimming."

We drink the potion, the closest thing I can think it tastes like is prickly pear, lime, kiwi, and aloe water blended together. Hmm, I so wish I could make a drink this yummy.

My friends are spinning and glowing! I'm glowing red myself while Maddie glows bubblegum pink, my sister glows purple, and everyone their magic colors and…wow this feels so weird! I pull myself up and peak over the side and I can see the bioluminescent plankton Tristana was talking about.

Maddie Ashley and Lulu are all laughing together. "This is going to be so much fun you guys!" Ashley says.

Winston sounding rushed, "I don't mean to be rude but there's no time to waste." He picks us up throwing us.

Maddie looks back smiling "Isn't everything so lovely down here?"

Well except for the cold but I'm getting used to it already. The water is very clear, like we see light mediumish blue everywhere and there are fish who glow green while others glow blue. We also find pufferfish, white sided dolphins, and a few giant octopuses and mantis shrimp. There are coral reefs, algae of different colors, and spots of glowing plankton.

If only Winston would let us posts all this to our Instagrams. It's not like people would think it's real, we aren't stupid we'd say Judith helped us since AI can make realistic art. Oh wait, that's right, we're keeping her a secret. People can't know an omnic lives with us.

My tail is like a dark blood red while Ashley's tail is dark purple and her hair has dark purple streaks, Shauna's tail is teal while Jacob's is an icy blue, Trang's tail is an orangey gold while Teemo's is yellow and Lulu's dark blue and Maddie's tail is bubblegum pink. Maddie looks pretty happy and excited while I kind of do too although Trang and Shauna look a bit worried. Mercy's tail is a light champagne gold while McCree's tail is scarlet red.

Ashley says, "I can't wait to tell Izzy we were mermaids! She'll be so jealous."

Shauna tells her, "You know she'll probably have the character based on you lie about it on show right? Ugh, I can't believe her."

Mercy joins in, "I feel bad for her, all those grownups telling her who to be, how to live, and she's tutored on set with her social media use severely restricted. And her mom Mia pressures her so much too with stuff like practicing her interviews."

Ashley whispers to me, "You mean her interviews where she throws shade at me? Like does she think I'm too stupid to know she means me? I still want my own show."

We follow the trail of hot pink bioluminescent plankton but there's a mermaid swimming towards us. She has ruby red eyes, light green skin on her human half, shimmering emerald green scales on her tail and she's holding a trident. She's wearing a gold helmet where the metal flares out behind her neck and two sides curve above her head like horns. She also has a navy blue jewel in the middle just above her forehead and it glows a sky blue color and it's really cool looking.

She looks a bit concerned. "We've never seen you before. What are you doing here?" Ugh, we're already having to justify ourselves.

Mercy explains to her, "Are you familiar with Nautilus?"

"Ugh tell me about him. Literally the entire ocean is and we all hate him but can't do anything."

Lulu tells her, "They need a fairy wand he stole so they can know to trust the yordles, fairy queen Tiana can unlock the Infinity Blade temple again, and use it to rejuvenate the tree of life after defeating Kha'zix."

"I see. How do I know you're not just making that up and work for Nautilus hmm?"

A big shark is swimming towards a group of dolphins! You will not!

Me and Lulu speed everyone to the shark and McCree's arm glows firey orange red. He fans the hammer and Ashley swims down, then keeps turning with the shark. My spell wore off so now he's faster! She throws glowing purple magic energy knives at him and McCree fans the hammer again.

McCree smiles and says, "And that's how the sea was won."

We swim back to Mercy and that mermaid and…where's Teemo? Oh gosh we killed him! Aaah! Whew it's Teemo swimming near my feet.

"I got a few plants, just in case."

"Teemo! Please don't scare me like that!"

Maddie tells Nami. "Hi, I'm a princess and was just wondering if there's anyone I can talk to for an alliance. There's this empire of pig people who want to take over the world. You wouldn't believe how much trash they dump into the ocean."

The Mermaid sighs. "That makes so much sense! We were wondering where the trash was coming from. Way too many plants and creatures died because of them. I'm Nami by the way."

We introduce ourselves.

"Let me guess you're a princess?" Shauna says like she's watching a predictable movie.

"Ha! I wish! I am quite the mage though. I can summon great waves and heal wounds."

We follow the hot pink bioluminescent plankton down to a city with brightly colored smooth buildings. They come in so many different shapes too and there are so many different plants, like sponges and algae and kelp. They come in all these magnificent colors from bright purple to deep red. Other mermaids swim too.

Nami tells us, "Quit flopping around. There's a zombie invasion!"

Mercy swims fast to one with her healing beam and it stops it. I slow one down and Ashley swims circles around a couple of zombies. She's a mermaid now so she can always swim fast enough to stay out of their range. She pretends she's going to throw an energy knife at it but he blocks so Ashley slices him with her energy sword and deflects the other's punch by hitting him just in front of his elbow with her hand.

Nami rubs the sides of her helmet clenching her teeth. Ouch that looks like a painful headache. Oh she's summoning a riptide against them. We all swim to the side so we don't get pulled under.

Nami tells us, "You're mermaids now so you can outswim the current."

Trang whispers to me, "Zombies, is this Nautilus guy serious?"

Lulu throws an energy spear at one while I fire magic energy from my guitar. One moves his head dodging my really cool guitar laser but I fire another hitting him.

Mercy uses her healing beam to purify the rest of them. "Looks like our work here is done, for now."

Maddie asks, "Where's the castle?"

"Luckily for you guys I'm a famously talented mage. Follow me."

Jacob asks, "Remember when you'd always beat me at swimming and then you started letting me win even though you denied it?"

You're my bestie Jacob. Like I'd ever let you feel bad. Why did you even want to race.

"Oh Jacob I didn't let you win, you're amazing."

"You don't have to deny it you know. People always talked about you being a very talented swimmer. And here we are, in this very moment as mermaids. Too bad Carlos and Winston couldn't come with us."

Trang tells him, "There wasn't enough potion for everyone anyway."

Maddie looks sad so I ask her. "What's wrong Maddie?"

"I'm still thinking about Jerome. Like I don't get it why didn't he ever mention his girlfriend to us?"

Teemo tells her, "I hope I don't sound too harsh when I say this but, he showed up for your parents but they're overseas or Prime Minister Ava. Or your big sis Zoe when both weren't there. I'm pretty sure he thinks of you like a niece I mean he obviously doesn't hate you."

Ashley tells her, "I mean who could ever hate you? You're smart, kind, sweet, empathetic and I think you're a great princess."

Wow the castle looks amazing. The ceiling's clear, and the walls are a lively shade of medium blue. Different colored kelps and corals run along the walls, and glowing sea creatures help light everything.

A serious looking buff merman with a long white beard, brightly jeweled crown and trident greets us. "Why do you bring these merposers to me?"

How did he know?

Maddie whispers, "He can pick up we've been enchanted."

Nami floats toward him telling him. "Please, they're here to defeat Nautilus. He stole the fairy scepter from fairy queen Tiana and without it the world's going to wither. She also needs it to reopen Infinity Blade Temple."

Maddie swims forward and looks up. "Excuse me your highness, I am Princess Maddie of Yordleland and I was just wondering if you'd like an alliance with us?"

He crosses his arms sternly looking down. "So you seek an alliance huh? Defeat Nautilus and I'll consider it." As a heads up he can stun whoever he hits because he uses a specific sea slug venom, but he needs to reapply it so watch whoever he hits. He can also use void magic to surround himself with an energy bubble and while he's inside of it his hits make you dangerous to be near. Also he throws an anchor so he can pull himself closer to you or pull you to him. But his most dangerous attack is him sending out so much void energy it knocks you higher stunning you but also hurting you so badly. I didn't even mention his army."

McCree ask him, "So where did he come from anyway?"

"Once upon a time titans walked the surface, but somewhere along the way he came across corrupted energy at the bottom of the sea. This dark energy consumed him, and he slept for thousands of years until he woke up as part of the void's evil scheme to take over our world."

Mercy says, "No offense your majesty but how can anyone possibly remember all that?"

McCree shrugs. "He can stun us so we need to avoid attacks. I got that much after the talking turned to irritating noise."

I tell the king. "Me and Ashley's lost our dad to the cruel winds of fate. The cruel sadness in our very souls has lead us on this epic quest to vanquish that monster sadist."

Shauna asks, "Do you even have a map we can use? No offense but our mermaid enchantment is on a strict time limit."

The king rolls his eyes like us helping his so inconvenient. "Ugh fine here's your map. Good luck."

Mercy has the map and we swim away.

Ashley tells me, "This is the coolest thing ever we're mermaids!"

Ashley swims to Nami, "Hey Nami you see lots of cool stuff down here don't you? What was the glowiest thing you've seen? Does anything sing?"

Nami tells her, "Why yes, but so much of it humans can't even hear."

"Aww."

Shauna looks scared, "There'll be sharks won't there?"

Nami laughs, "Oh they don't like the taste of people. They'll just take one bite and swim away. A potentially fatal bite but still you aren't their first choice of meal."

Jacob says, "Not me I'm too appetizing."

Shauna tells Ashley, "Guys are so immature."

Jacob gasp then tells Shauna, "Hey I'm mature for my age!"

Ashley rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

The sea creatures are really cool! There are clear ones, glowy ones, slugs, jellyfish, and plants too. Nami tells us, "Okay we're far from civilization out here. Get ready to fight off the zombie knights and sharks."

Shauna looks left to right, stares at a bit of coral, and turns facing us. "Since they can't see us very well due to the coral we can split up and they won't know where we are. We will attack from three sides, drive them to the one side they think they're safe, and then set up an ambush to defeat them all at once. Mercy can swim down from the high ground and swoop down to use her staff."

McCree tells her, "Excellent idea! Soldier Gerard and Winston would be so proud."

Shauna says, "Okay, Angel Ashley Maddie and Nami on one side, Teemo Lulu and Jacob on the other, and me Mercy and McCree hide with the big school of fish and flank left since we're all righties."

A lot of zombie knights look like they're running towards the undersea city.

Teemo stares excitedly at his blow darts, "This is like hiding in the bushes."

I look over to Ashley, "Isn't this gonna be fun?"

She smiles and says, "I'm sure it will. We need to hide back here."

Nami looks at us like she knows something. "You guys are witches aren't you?"

Ashley lifts her head high knowingly grins. "You know it."

Maddie laughs. "Oh my gosh reading zombie minds is so easy! They have literally no magic resistance to stop it. I'll tell everyone where to go and please keep me safe I don't have special attack powers like you guys do."

I'm worried too Maddie, but Shauna's smart so she came up with the plan. I tell Maddie, "Don't worry we'll keep you safe. Just lead the way."

The other groups chase the zombie knights and sharks into our cave where I switch between throwing magic beams at them and speeding Nami and Ashley helping them shine. Nami summons a bubble and wow the zombies got knocked over. Ashley dusts a zombie with her energy sword then she swats a shark's face with her tail. Uh oh Jacob's hurt! I swim over but Nami's stream bounces from wall to wall hurting the zombies but heals Jacob.

"When's Mercy getting here?" I say, feeling my pulse rise.

Nami enchants Ashley so she hits harder while slowing the sharks down.

Shauna yells, "Not those Ashley get the people first they go down faster!"

Ashley narrows her eyes. "Why don't you just finish my job for me if you know what to do so much better?" Oof, she never usually talks to her bestie of all people like that. I better help her with the sharks…or I would but oh my gosh.

"Help!" Of all the places we run into zombies it just had to be underwater where Carlos's powers are useless. I just know zombies hate fire.

I slap one across the face with my tail and dive then back up fooling them. I turn around and Teemo stuns a couple of sharks with his poisons.

"See Ashley isn't it easier when they're asleep?"

"You mean you hit them with box jellyfish venom? How does it even work on zombies?" Shauna asks him.

"They may be zombies but they still have muscles."

I bright yellow beam attaches to a bunch of zombies.

"Now's your chance!" Lulu dusts 3 of them with her magic beam while speeding Mercy. The zombie sharks are about to awake so McCree shoots them and Shauna bubbles Nami as a zombie shark's about to bite her. The shark's teeth break but Shauna gets way stronger and faster, summoning a teal hammer smacking it against the wall. Woah I have not seen her do that before.

Mercy and Lulu finish off the sharks and whew that was close.

Jacob tells me, "Have I ever told you you're my favorite in our group. Sometimes Trang's my second best sometimes Abby sometimes Carlos but you're always first."

"I feel the same about you Jacob. Sure you may have an ego but you're such a fun friend and I feel like I can tell you anything."

We keep swimming and…is that a pink dolphin? Oh no poor thing! The dolphin quivers near the ocean floor, only able to swim in circles one way.

Maddie looks to us, "Poor thing, I'll read its mind."

She swims to it, rubbing her temples.

Nami whispers, "Dolphins breath air so she wasn't down here for long."

Maddie swims back to us. "She can't make it back home because she's afraid of a shark and her right fin hurts."

Nami sends a sky blue stream of water to the dolphin healing her.

She squeaks really high and fast nodding her head.

Maddie tells us, "I can't understand dolphin but they're tracing where they came from and where the creature is." Sigh. "It looks undead too."

We follow the glowing green and blue planktons and Nami warns us away from a few dangerous seriously poison creatures on the way.

It's a giant mantis shrimp! It punched so fast we all move back a little and Nami says, "Wow it hits harder and faster than a regular one."

McCree tells us, "Watch this." Uh oh. I don't like how he said that. I bet he'll do something stupid.

He tries shooting its leg but it keeps dodging. "Yee ha!" He tries swimming circles around it but he hits McCree. Mercy rolls her eyes going really? She heals him and puffs her cheeks and scolds him. "Listen mister! I thought we've been through this. You just rushed in when we didn't even have a plan."

Maddie tells us, "He saw Mercy heal so he wants to hit her first. Hide behind these rocks and come out after Mercy outswims it."

Lulu speeds Mercy as she swims backwards avoiding its strikes, even riding the current it makes trying to hit her. Shauna bubbles her right when his arm was back and a 20th of a second later it strikes her but only makes her stronger. She keeps blocking its hits but I come out and throw a magic beam at his head. It just had to move.

Teemo throws a poison ninja star at it and the zombie mantis shrimp shakes. McCree's right forearm glows reddish orange and fans the hammer at him. They all hit and Ashley's energy sword slices his chest going down then from right to left and she sinks and rises really fast avoiding his hits. It tries hitting her but she pushes his arm away now he's swimming awkward then Lulu throws a magical beam at him and he fades into dust.

Whew that was so exciting! "We did it!" I have a feeling the worst is still ahead of us.

Maddie tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "Our dolphin friend thanks us. And to be careful with the lava trench you'll need to swim over. Nautilus lives in a sea cave so you can't just swim over and you can't get close enough because of the toxins."

Ashley gasps. "You mean they'll be bad for our pores?"

"Well, yeah but that'd really be the least of your problems. You'd probably get sick."

Jacob says, "Hey if we're lucky we'll miss the first day of school in a few weeks."

"And die."

Jacob's eyes move left and right, blankly staring awkwardly smiling showing all his teeth.

Nami leads the way since she was a mermaid her whole life and the sea's her home. "I haven't been this far, it's usually too dangerous for us. Say Ashley I like your tail."

She smiles. "Thanks. Your helmet's pretty."

We swim past lots of fish, and I cannot lie, those sharks in the distance are scaring me. I whisper to McCree and Mercy, "Sharks."

Nami tells me, "Oh they don't want to mess with this place. Like I said before they think people taste icky."

Shauna says. "Umm, right now we're half fish."

Jacob laughs out of his nose. "Alright who did it?"

Nami says. "That's the lava trench."

"Yeah right, sure it is." Jacob sarcastically responds.

She tells him sounding frustrated. "I'm serious! If we can smell it then it's coming our way. This is the safest distance we'll get and we'll need serious cooling to shut it down."

Shauna's eyes widen. "Hey I can bubble all of us."

A corner of Mercy's mouth turns up. "Sorry but it's so hot they'll pop and the heat will kill us anyway."

Shauna's shoulders slump. "Oh well. At least I tried."

Mercy recommends. "Jacob here can use colder than usual mint green ice. While he still has lots to learn about focusing it he can tap into it but it's more expensive magically."

Nami's eyes shine and she has a big open mouth smile, her white teeth reflect the brightly glowing sea sponges. "That's brilliant! I can use my magic wave!"

"And me and Lulu can speed you so your stream smashes Jacob's magic against the trench even faster!"

I look over to Lulu, smiling and nodding. "Let's do this!" She swims a little higher squinting. Nami glows an emerald green with bright swirling green light from the magic we summoned while Jacob's left hand glows minty green, his face vibrates as he squints. He fires out a bunch of mint green diamond shaped lights which Nami's spell pushes super far into the distance.

"Oooh that ice along the cave walls is really pretty!" Aww Lulu sounds impressed.

Nami tells us, "There's no time to waste, let's go."

Mercy tells McCree, "Please don't do anything dumb like that again or I'mm charge you more for your robot arm okay?"

"Ugh, fine. But I can't help it I really wanted to. And I have 5 more years of paying the thing off anyway."

"I hate it when people do stupid stuff just to impress people."

Nami tells us, "We need to follow the glowing black plankton. Oh my gosh this is so exciting we'll finally beat him."

We fight our way through a few more sharks zombies giant slugs and octopuses.

There's a loud rumble and shake. "You ugly incontinent fools! You guys had one job and you totally blew it!"

Nami swims ahead and a giant carrying an anchor stands up from his stone throne. "I am Nautilus. You have done well to get this far, but the Void will restore my people to their former glory!"

Oh Nami's crossing her arms rolling her eyes. Yeah I don't like him either.

Nautilus's red eyes glow like headlights and narrow at Nami, "Don't you dare look at me like that."

Maddie whispers, "I can't read his mind."

Shauna whispers to Trang, "Swim below his vision and hide right next to his throne. Then use all your magic to take him out."

Maddie joins, "Yeah and without the fairy wand the zombies will go away. His void energy is corrupting it."

Nautilus goes on, "I am a titan and we used to rule this planet, but I was the last of my kind, for you see, humans overcame impossible odds and wiped us out. But I was on a boat and a big swirling black and purple portal opened before me and a creature jumped out telling me my people are done and I am our last hope. Then I came down here and,"

"I have had enough of your crap!" Nami slaps him with her tidecaller staff.

Maddie uses her hands like a megaphone and yells, "And we need that fairy wand!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Ashley yells to him, "Oh we'll try. Not that we need to."

"Like I care."

He's looking at Nami so I speed her but he turns and hits Jacob! Nami throws a current to heal Jacob, but he's so drained of Magic he swims back to Maddie.

He swings his anchor at us and he hits McCree's fish hip. "Owie!"

Mercy heals him and I speed him and just as he fans the hammer Nautilus surrounds himself with dark energies. Shauna bubbles herself and she hits him with her mallet but me and Lulu use speed magic to get her away.

Nautilus says, "Didn't I already tell you guys you can't win?"

Ashley tells him, "We may be way smaller than you, but we believe in ourselves and each other! You have trolled and polluted for far too long mister!"

He laughs like a deep voiced robot. This is getting scary. If only dad were here to help us, but the cruel tides of fate had to wash him away.

Nautilus slams his anchor and Trang points to him and Mercy shakes her head no. We swim around the jet streams but Teemo got hit. Oh no poor guy. "He keeps dodging my venom and there's nowhere for me to hide."

Ashley and McCree swim around him while I speed Ashley and shoot magical beams at Nautilus. I grab a blue torch swimming towards Nautilus and he's like, "Ha! Did you think you could burn me silly little gremlin?" Uh, oh.

He swings his anchor yelling, "My mighty depth charge will take care of you!" Me Ashley and McCree swim away but we aren't fast enough. I feel an electric shocky feeling keeping my muscles in place, but I can see Trang glowing gold and firing a thick beam of gold light at him and Lulu shaking, purple energy surrounding her and she makes Nami way bigger.

"Go Nami!" I hear Lulu yell. Lulu speeds her up and Teemo throws glowing pink jellyfish at him, ones we don't have on earth and they slow him down so much. Nami ducks Nautlius's anchor and trips him with her tidecaller staff and summons a superstrong wave of magic that would cause a tidal wave if we weren't already underwater.

Nautilus yells, "No, you can't do this to me! No, noooooo!"

Nami, Maddie, and Teemo put their hands near their ears and shake their hips sticking their tongues out and I yell, "Ha ha you stink idiot."

Trang crosses his arms grinning. "I was amazing wasn't I?"

"You sure were."

McCree puts his gun away and says. "When you believe in yourself you can overcome any obstacle you set your mind to."

Nami returns to normal size and Ashley grabs a sparkly wand with a grass green handle and little diamonds along the curvy things looping towards its middle and the holographic jewel you can see between the metal parts.

Jacob sighs, "Too bad I couldn't be a bigger help."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Without you we wouldn't have even got in."

He grins, like he just had an aha moment. "You know, you're right! I am the greatest after all."

Shauna tells Trang, "That was really brave of you to hide near his throne."

One side of his mouth smiles, "I didn't even know I could do it. You wouldn't believe how tempted I was to weaken his magic early. So what would you guys do if he tried hitting me?"

I tell him, "Well I'd speed you and I think everyone else would hit him from behind."

We're back at the undersea palace and the king smiles. "Woah! You guys actually did it!"

Maddie's top eyelids fall halfway as one side of her mouth smiles stretching up. She floats towards him, "As I recall you said you'd ally with us if we did what you wanted." 

"Oh yes well I umm, did say that. To be fair I don't like those piggies myself, always treating our beautiful sea like their dumping grounds ugh I hate those guys so much!"

A couple of mermaids who look like Nami swim into the throne room. "We're ready to draw you guys!"

Ashley tells Mercy, "This is so cool!"

Shauna says, "Hold up how do we know we even have enough time?"

McCree says, "Winston told me we have like a couple hours to spare."

We wait and see what they drew and wow it looks so real! I can't believe something like this is able to be drawn underwater! The colors are pretty vibrant and well, pretty, and I wish I could draw that good.

We swim back up and Winston pulls us back up.

"I knew you guys could do it!" He hugs us all with his big wide gorilla arms.

Ashley tells him, "Oh my gosh that was so fun! I was a mermaid and was like weeee! Then I saw the shark we jumped over and was like uh oh please don't eat us! And we defeated it and this mermaid Nami helped us and Maddie talked their king into allying with us and they drew us so sorry for keeping you guys waiting ha ha. Can we go see the fairy kingdom now that we have the wand?"

Winston laughs, "Ha ha ha, it's night time and I'd rather get some sleep. We can deliver Tiana the staff tomorrow."

Judith zips and zooms all around the deck. "I'm gonna be accepted as a real fairy! Oooooooh I can't wait! This is gonna be the awesomest thing ever!"

Abby crosses her arms pouting. She mumbles, "Wish I could be a mermaid."

"It was pretty fun. But we wished you could come with us! Ashley and Shauna were like it'd be better if Abby were here."

Ashley looks at herself with her phone camera, "Salt hair, don't care!"

I look out the window, the crescent purple moon's light pouring through. Me and Jacob face each other sitting on our beds.

"Wasn't it magical, us swimming as mermaids?"

"It sure was bro. You gotta admit it was pretty scary at times. I just wish we could go again." Jacob's tone is full of wonder.

I ask him, "So did you mean it, telling me I'm your top bestie?"

"Mmm hmm. There are things I can tell you but not Trang or Abby or Carlos even though I love them to pieces myself."

"Is that why you borrowed my armor a few days ago? Because you feel we're close enough?"

"I did, again I'm sorry I didn't ask."

I give him a big hug. "Aww that's so sweet!" I go back to my bed and lay down, looking at the ceiling then the wide arch vanity with the brass frame, reflecting purple light.

"Angel. You know how the sky goes through the same colors as earth's sky and has a sun just like ours? Well why does one moon reflect purple and another green and they make their own light?"

I look over to him. "I think that Winston would love to answer that. Maybe the moons have their own atmosphere making them that color?"


	15. Chapter 14: The Infinity Blade Awaits!

I'm showering and oh my gosh is Jerome is such a snack. He's coming with us to return the wand because he's probably the chosen one.

"So I guess today's the big day! You have no idea how excited I am to get that sword. My ancestor Garen had it. You guys have been the biggest help ever."

"Why thank you." McCree warmly says.

Winston then tells Jerome, "Whoever gets the sword the important thing is we all helped each other together."

After getting ready I walk into a room with a big map resting on a table.

Winston looks over a yordle general's shoulders and asks, "Hey hold the frick up what makes you think that's gonna work?"

"They'll know the subway is a choke so they'll try going over the mountains. But they're steep so I'll put troops here in this way."

Winston says, "Kay, I get that but why? What makes you think that's gonna work? I'm a genius and I can see that's not going to work."

"I've been a general for 40 years I know what I'm doing!"

Winston smiles. "The Piggy Empire still exists. You know that right? If you let me help you then it'll be so much better. Put people in bad armor in the front to fool them into thinking we're weak then your good troops can hold at the gate. I'll ask Jacob Shauna and Trang to help you out."

"That sounds stupid. Like why would you think of that?" Ooo he sounds annoyed.

He goes on, "They know so much magic."

Winston half smiles. "Like I care. Trust me I'm really smart."

"And why should I listen to you again?"

"Because I'm so smart. You do realize I studied the portal to get here and made my own to get around the time limit right? Right. And that's just one of my amazing inventions. Okay, so we know they retrain their left handed kids to be righties right? So we just have to call in more of our left handed troops. Because this is war they won't ever get the chance to adapt. They're also pretty fat being pig people and all so we could tire them out. If they want our land they'll have to get through us."

He cloaks as a human then uncloaks. "See? That's all tech I made up. No magic required. You're not as dumb and delusional as someone who believes the world is flat, are you?"

Winston tells him, "I think we'll get along just fine mister. Now to enter a valley you either need to go over the hills or chokepoint or tunnel, meaning a choke point or a fresh army with the high ground fighting a fat tired one. Their society treats their poor and everyone like crap so we can convince them in their home country to fight for us. We'll offer them equality and make them not poor and recognize they're people. Shouldn't be too hard considering their own empire just wants to keep treating them like crap."

And then the general yes. "Precisely my smart fellow! Then we keep marching forward and don't look back!"

One side of Winston's mouth scrunches and his eye on that side squints too as his palm faces down moving his hand a little like a teacher saying you're kind of right but not really.

Winston says. "Thanks but I feel like we should clean out any small corners, look in dumpsters and behind old mattresses lying there. And groups of 6 can cover so much more than bigger ones. People will also hide in their houses, but we also need people to help us, like let them know their lives would be better under you. You want to keep deaths as low as possible and loved by the people you take over don't you?"

The yordle general blinks a couple of times. "Oh yes but of course. I was just hoping so badly to win fast I didn't even consider how they can sneak away and attack."

Winston smiles like he's going to say a weird pun leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "So I guess you can say I'm an expert in…gorilla warfare!"

I laugh and they look at me and I hear Maddie laughing too.

Maddie walks in telling us, "Hello. We're ready when you are Winston."

He sits up shaking his head, "Oh, of course. It was fun talking to you and don't get into any trouble mister."

"Well we are getting ready for war."

"I mean raise all the trouble you can."

We take the Vishkar vehicle on the way to the Fairy Kingdom. It's way faster than taking the river although we have to park before reaching the bridge.

Judith says, "I'm so excited I'm finally going to be accepted as a real fairy. I just wish I could really help."

Winston tells her, "But you did! Sure you couldn't go underwater but you've done so much to help."

"I guess."

We walk through the Fairy Kingdom and why are they staring at Judith?

"What do you think you're doing here? You're not even a real fairy."

She tells them, "I may look like a robot and a fairy, but I care about the environment just like you do! Other omnics did not like me because I wanted to make the world a better place. You may see metal skin but I'm all fairy."

"You seem pretty comfortable with those humans and yordles." She picks out a hair from her head. Oh gosh, Judith does not like that, at all. "Oh, stringy."

Pix glares at Judith's bully, "She helped us quite a bit you know!"

"Well excuse me for not trusting something with metal skin."

"Don't you get it? They're our allies. The Piggy Empire is trying to take over the world because then they can keep people down so they can keep making more void creatures then they'll jump to another universe, which just happens to be ours okay." You tell her Judith.

The fairy guards were expecting us so they let us through, of course side eyeing Judith.

Queen Tiana looks pretty happy. Her wings look like sparkly holographic rainbows and shaped like butterfly wings. After all that I hope we can finally move forward.

Maddie whispers, "I hope so too Angel."

"You guys got my wand! Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugs Winston and Mercy and Judith.

"And you my little friend, I hereby announce you officially as a real fairy! She has proven herself to us time and time again. Metal creatures may have started ravaging the land but she's still hundred percent on our side. So please don't ask her what she is, she knows who she is and that's a fairy who cares about the environment just like the rest of us. She isn't neutral and she's not trying to get the most out of both sides, she's all on our side, she is us. Her soul is that of a fairy, but she reincarnated into another world."

Judith's eyes light up looking up to Tiana. "Thank you so much."

Winston tells them, "Here's your wand your majesty."

"I knew you guys could do it! I'll open the Infinity Blade temple first thing. And Jerome, your ancestor's sister Lux stopped by hundreds of years ago and her and her friends went into the void. I sense they're still alive, the same I remember them as."

Jerome strokes his chin. "Hmm, I wonder what has become of them? Thanks to her Demacia openly accepts magic."

Tiana starts fading in and out and a glowing grass green aura surrounds her. She smiles saying, "I'm just going to the temple to open it. Pix knows where it is. And as promised Maddie we will give our support to the Yordle kingdom and accept your alliance."

Maddie smiles hopping up and down, "Aww thank you thank you thank you! You're the best Tiana."

Pix floats smiling, "Just follow me."

We walk through the forest, it is quite green with so many different kinds of trees.

Tristana sighs then tells us, "I just wish Poppy could come with us. I'm mean I'm so grateful you guys saved her, but it's just not the same without her. I mean she told me before we left."

Maddie tells her, "Last time I checked up on her she told me she felt the same way too but she's feeling much better."

Trang says, "So if Tiana restores the tree does that mean the Void closes?"

Maddie says, "Yep. The portals close and they can't just break into our dimension anymore. If they do they'd be so weak we'd beat them easily anyway."

Ashley says, "Oh my gosh did you see Tiana's dress? It was gorgeous!"

Abby half smiles shaking her head a little.

"Hey guys remember when we had that alien tablet and there was a mouse and those alien vampires you beat and they were worried about this big creature with a big eye trying to break into our dimension? Well what if they're one of those Void creatures?" Winston reminds us. Sigh, dad took it from us and gave it to him.

Tristana stops, dropping Boomer.

Lulu asks her, "Tristana? Is everything okay? Oh gosh she's cursed someone help her!"

She blinks a couple of times. "Sorry, it sounded like you were describing Vel'koz. No offense but even with that sword and getting your god powers he'd be more than a match for any of us. Plus you'll need a few years to fully develop your new powers."

Judith flies over to me and says. "I know I stand with the fairies, but I am an omnic too. I just wish more omnics saw things my way, and wanting peace instead of destroying humanity. But that's the thing not all omnics are like that, I'm not. I'm an omnic too. I don't want anyone to think I'm too omnic or too fairy, I'm Judith. I know how people back home see us."

Mercy tells her, "I know right. Being technology doesn't make you evil and humans were nasty to omnics first. Cheer up the queen recognized you."

Judith says, "It makes me happy she accepts me, but I'm still an omnic. I'm not sure she'd even accept that part of me."

"I know I don't." Shauna looks away and up, the awkward silence stinging us. It sucks omnics attacked Atlanta years ago but Judith wasn't one of them.

Winston brings everything back to normal. "We've all helped each other so many times."

Lulu then joins. "Adventuring with you guys has been so much fun."

Tristana's eyes gleam. "We're here!"

The guy with the trenchcoat floats down.

"Thanks for helping me mates. Reaper ain't ever gonna stand a chance against me now."

He flies fast until we can't see him.

We keep walking and he can't pull the sword.

McCree smiles. "Step aside mister. I have a metal arm so I think I can pull it."

"Alright mate, too bad the bloody thing didn't choose me. Oh well, I still got all this magic."

McCree tries pulling it, "Ugh! Hmph! What the frick dude!" His shoulders and triceps shake.

Nope. McCree did not pull it.

Maddie walks forward, flips her hair back, and says, "Oh please you need to pull…it…urrrgghh…gently!" She sighs the smiles and shrugs. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

I ask Winston if he wants to try. "Nope. Besides what are the chances the chosen one's even in our group? And I'm not even from this dimension."

Jerome smiles crossing his arms. "Go ahead guys, take your time. I can wait all day for my sword." He proudly throws the rest of his red cape with gold trim behind him.

Lulu tries casting magic. "Hmm, maybe I can make myself bigger and…" Everyone yells. "No! You'll never know when we'll need that spell."

Tristana tries, then she sits under the sword trying to kick it up by the metal things between the blade and handle. Her thighs shake and her teeth grit. "Okay I'm done."

Abby runs ahead and tries pulling it out like she's mad. "Come on! Our soccer team always wins because of me!"

I nudge Winston's sleeve. "Wanna try?"

He fingers a jar of peanut butter. "No thank you."

Ashley sighs. "Okay friend you had your turn. My dad just died a few weeks ago and me and my brother got goth makeovers to show the world our inner pain and sadness." Her eyes narrow playfully, her hand a little over her mouth and sets down Maddie's yordle plush with the goth dress and batwings. "Behold me, goddess of darkness, for I am here to claim your super cool sword of darkness! The pain and suffering in my heart," her shoulders shake pulling on it. "Means I have the tragic backstory to…ugh, be chosen." She walks away sighing.

"I guess you're up Angel."

I walk up to the sword and was she kidding it's so bright and light. I take a few deep breaths in and out, crack my knuckles, stretch my shoulders, pull, and nothing. I knew I wasn't gonna be chosen anyway.

Jacob tries. "Hey sword you know I'm the greatest. Oh come on bro please don't be like that! Let, me, have it!"

Mercy tries, the wings on her suit flap then pull up. She grits her teeth and she shakes, but she knows she's not chosen.

Prince Jerome takes in a few deep breaths and stands on his knee. "Infinity Blade, you have served my ancestor well. Garen wielded you to perfection against the Void's evil forces, him and his squad drove back the evil Kha'zix! And I have come to fulfill my duty as prince of Demacia."

I takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, slowly wrapping his fingers around the handle.

"I have come to claim you! Oh please don't tell me it's cursed." His chest and shoulders shake, and stretches so much trying to remove it.

A tear goes down Jerome's face and he puts his hands in his face. "But…why? I promised my cousin Ezreal I'd get the sword. The very gods blessed my ancestor Garen with this very blade! I mean obviously Winston is super smart strong and brave but."

He sits and Tristana pats his shoulder. "There there friend. The important thing is you've already done so much to help us. The world needs you. Without you who knows how far the bad guys would've gotten?"

I lightly elbow Winston's chest. "Please?"

He rolls his eyes sighing like a mom reminding him to dust the living room. "Ugh, fine." He drags his feet, then takes the stairs to the sword and wraps his big gorilla fingers around the handle. It's glowing! He's glowing!

"Oh my gosh Winston's the chosen one!" Maddie points at Winston with her mouth hanging wide.

Judith flies in an infinity pattern. "Yay we did it!"

Shauna then asks, "But where do we go from here?"

Tristana tells her, "We're going to see the gods. Get ready because we'll need to climb mountain tunnels to get there."

Winston looks to him. "Don't worry friend I'll make you an Infinity Blade too. But like you yourself said you can see why the gods chose me to wield this incredible sword." Winston holds it in his right swinging down then across and then holds it over his head, looking forward. The sword glows and we feel its energy coursing through us."


	16. Chapter 15: Visiting the Gods

Chapter 15: Visiting The Gods

The blistering sunlight is broken up by the shadows of pines, fig trees, eucalyptus, oaks, and sycamores. Wild goats eat the summer grass. The smell of morning glory, pines, and the earthy scent of summer fills the air. We pet the bunnies as we walk by. Me and Ashley are still sad over our dad dying. I feel like we're being watched? I look back and there's ruffling in the bushes.

Ashley sighs rubbing her head. "Ugh, this headache is just the worst."

"Good thing mom isn't here or else she'd be like oh it's because you're on your phone too much."

Maddie looks up, "I'm worried about Ava. Like what was she doing this whole time?"

We cross a small bridge, looking at the fish swimming down the river.

"Don't worry little guys we'll save you." I say looking over the railing.

Tristana tells Ashley, "You know, I really don't like her but what if she was trying to forge alliances like you were? I at least know she wants those magical gems too."

Maddie smiles in an oh of course way. "Oh yeah."

Carlos holds his tummy, "Oh my gosh I'm so hungry!"

Abby rolls her eyes and tells him, "You're always hungry. That waistline is so American of you."

I then tell him, "Yeah, that does not look comfortable, at all."

McCree slaps the air behind his head, "Ugh go away mosquitos! Their buzzing is so irritating and I hate it."

Mercy kisses his cheek then tells everyone, "I have the green oil in case anyone has mosquito bites."

Jacob summons a cool breeze to scare them away.

Wha! Those piggy knights just fell from that big tree! Uh oh they're smirking meanly.

"So we've finally found you guys." They walk forward, one with a big hammer and the other with two swords. They have those red helmets again.

Tristana whispers, "Take the fight this way. I know you guys don't like to kill but there are carnivores this way so you wouldn't be killing them."

The hammer one swings at me but I jump over it hitting him on the head with my light guitar. Crash! Take that! Winston fights another with his new sword. It's big but he can fence with it in one hand he's so strong. He doesn't kill so I know Winston's just playing with him.

Jerome tries shield bashing the one with the spear but he gets out of the way. "Missed me prince slowmo."

Jerome kicks another one in the tummy then uppercuts him on the jaw, his metal glove protecting his hand from getting hurt.

Lulu hits the spear one with a slow spell then her and Pix throw magic at him. She summons a magical beam from the ground and he sprouts up like a geyser then falls on his butt.

Tristana shoots the other one, making him dizzy and he falls on a tree.

We rush forward but Winston looks back smiling. He says, "Bon apatite."

I look back and oh gosh raptors and jaguars! Time to turn back. Me and Lulu speed the team.

Lulu giggles and hops, "That was fun!"

Pix tells her, "Really? We're in wilderness that no country owns with so many dangerous creatures surrounding us."

Lulu tells him, "But we have magical powers!"

Pix laughs, "Oh yeah. Still kinda scary though."

We're almost near the mountain. I can feel its sacred energy as we approach it. It has a calming, peaceful effect on us.

Jerome sighs slumping his shoulders. "I don't get it like it was so obvious I was gonna be the chosen one!"

Lulu cranes her neck looking up, "cheer up Jerome we're still your friend."

"You're right. It's just…I don't know, my ancestor Garen had the sword and his sister Lux is rumored to be sleeping for centuries. Her and her friends faced off against a Void creature but he defeated her friends and kept her imprisoned to read her mind. But he left and got beat leaving her in a magical sleep."

Tristana giggles. "You know that's just a legend, right? I mean who can live for that long?"

Maddie looks up to Jerome smiling, "I believe you. Do you miss your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I worry about her all the time. I mean with all this war going on and Kha'zix waking up and all that's happening. I just hope she's okay."

Lulu tells him, "Her and Poppy are getting along really well! They love talking about you and Tristana!"

Tristana warmly laughs then says, "And Poppy has lots to share."

Wait, where's McCree? How did we lose him!

Mercy sounding worried says, "We can't lose him we just can't!"

Teemo suggests, "What if he made his way up the mountain already? There are lots of mushrooms and flowers you can't find anywhere else here."

We make our way up the mountain and Judith tells us, "Should I fly ahead and make a map?"

Winston laughs in that aww how cute way, "Hu hu, no Judith. We should stick together you never know what kind of danger awaits us."

Abby jokes, "Try telling that to McCree."

Teemo says, "Isn't it so stupid how Piggy people think their country is the best ever just because they're from there? I swear people can be so stupid. Oh this is how we do things who cares if someone else does stuff better."

Tristana smiles, "We're gonna take over the piggy empire soon enough."

Maddie looks in her compact mirror. "My sister Violet is such an amazing organizer and planner. And we all know how smart Winston is."

Tristana then says, "And the Piggy people are like oh my tradition! But tradition is just stuff people a long time ago made up so like what's stopping them from making new ones? Their othering of us and others has been noted for quite a while now."

Mercy sniffs, a tear going down her cheek. "I'm worried about McCree we have to go back!"

Aaah! "Gosh you startled me!" I tell McCree.

"Howdy." He smiles tipping his hat.

"Where were you? We were super worried about you." Well Mercy sounds relieved. Dad says McCree would just kind of wander but he always found his way back.

His hands are behind him, "Surprise! I picked them myself."

Mercy's sapphire blue eyes light up, her jaw falls to the floor. "McCree you shouldn't have!" She gives him a big hug, her face gently petting his chest. McCree's lean and toned arms embrace her, his hands near her suit's wings. They close their eyes, swaying together.

The flowers glow and sparkle different shades of pink ranging from cerise through seashell. That was so sweet of McCree.

Shauna and Trang look into each other's eyes, but look away scratching the back of their heads.

McCree smiles, gazing into Mercy's eyes. "Do you ever feel like we're getting too old for this kind of thing? I mean we are 30."

Mercy tells him, "But we must stay and be an example to Overwatch's junior league. Overwatch needs us."

"You're right."

We make it to a small temple. Jerome says, "Are we sure this is the place?"

Winston walks closer to the circle and it starts swirling lavender and electric purple.

A voice booms out, "Enter."

Carlos asks, "Hey! How do we know we can even trust you? I mean with everything trying to kill us this could be a trap for all we know. And I'm hungry! We spent 6 hours marching through the forest and up this mountain."

Winston says, "Why didn't you say so!" He gives him a bowl of brown rice with fish and soy sauce, and a bag of leeks and celery. "I made it myself."

"Aww veggies! I mean thanks."

Now that I think about it I'm hungry too.

Winston's sword glows the same color and we all get pulled through.

Woah! The sky here is…I have no words! The stars in that section are rainbowy colors, an actual night time rainbow over there, and Ashley's petting the batwinged yordle doll?

Maddie says, "Oh it's fine." She has that crazy look in her eye.

She smiles really wide putting her hands on her face like she's going to excitedly yell. "I heard so much about this place but…"

The animals welcome us and Maddie pets a pangolin family. We walk past a koi pond that's also attached to a natural stream. I'm filled with awe looking at this majestic temple.

Judith flutters all over the place as her eyes rapidly blink, "Woah! I love this place!"

She flies to a group of butterflies. Black butterflies with blood red glowy trim. They look like a road floating on air. Like the blood of a beating heart glowing and flowing down the street. A dark road, of deep pain and suffering, of sadness and loneliness, of seeing everything wrong and not being able to do anything about it.

Their beauty deeply warms my goth heart. They fly over a city made of black marble in the distance, just before reaching the mountains.

Ashley's eyes and mouth are wide. Looks like she's impressed with them like I am. She says to me and Shauna, "I am so going to base designs off them. They're so goth and pretty."

Maddie runs up to me and walks next to me. "Wow Angel that was really deep and poetic!"

"Thanks." Oh yeah she can read our minds.

Colorful silhouettes appear and these different people materialize. And one looks like Maddie's goth yordle doll oh my gosh! Their power feels so great compared to us. They found us worthy? I hope I don't do anything to change their minds.

The goth yordle takes a few steps forward. She looks to Maddie smiling. "We've been watching you guys this entire time. I can tell you two have the goth spirit. Not just from your clothes, but I can see into your very soul. I am a goddess with matching powers to you guys so I can unlock your deeper powers. I'm Divinity Shadow"

A neon purple snowman takes a step forward. "And you Jacob! You have amazing potential, but I'm afraid your mint green ice just isn't cold enough. This neon purple ice breaks your current limits."

He summons a basketball sized purple snowball and we back up so much since it's like a really hot flame but cold instead.

Jerome asks the one with the white beard, "But…why? I promised my people I'd bring home the infinity blade. My ancestor Garen valiantly sealed away Kha'zix with its awesome power."

The god walks forward with his cane. "But you see Winston said he wants to study the sword so he can make everything better for everyone. We have decided to choose him because of his great wisdom and he thinks outside the box."

A silver phoenix dramatically flies forward, spinning and spreading his wings booming his voice. "And you Carlos, I have watched as you burned the baby Void creatures and the corpses they came from. You were brave in that moment, so you deserve to have your powers unlocked too."

Carlos blushes and wipes his forehead. "I don't know if I deserve it. I'm fat, stupid, and always goof off. You don't want all that pressure on me. I mean did you see when I ate that bag of chips?"

"We did and it was pretty cool and funny. Oh but it's really powerful! Imagine your name spoken through the ages as a great fire wizard!"

"Hmm, alright if you insist."

A ray of sparkly white light pours from the sky. A white lady with 6 wings and a gold staff descends and looks at Mercy. "You have proved yourself worthy with your selflessness and charity. So I will unlock powers you have locked deep within you. You can now fly and concentrate lots of healing energy to save someone who's almost dying. You play a very important role in your squad and you've gone through so much to reach us."

Mercy smiles and thanks her.

A gold fur ursine walks forward, "Shauna, you put yourself at great risk to bubble your squad when they needed you most. And for that I'm upgrading your powers. Your bubbles will last longer and you'll defend from so much more damage and be way stronger too."

Divinity Shadow flies to us, she lands like a graceful shadow. "Angel, your guitar is amazing but I will unlock for you a new form. You can now turn your guitar into a sword. And you Ashley, your energy sword is being upgraded and you can stay in flight longer, go faster, and be way stronger. But the thing is you need to use your new forms wisely, because you can only use them once every few months."

She floats up with the full moon behind her. Her stripes and streak slowly glow dark rainbow colors, which then glow to neon. Her aura does too. Now we're glowing and Winston too?

I feel…way stronger!

Divinity Shadow tells us, "Angel, Ashley, and Winston, you all have vampire forms now. But sunlight can kill you so my gold ursine friend here will give you a potion so you'll never die when you need to use the form during the day.

Hmm, taste like lime.

Winston grows fangs, his fur becomes messy yet a lovely shade of bronze and it's combed back on the top of his head. His topaz eyes shimmer like jewels and his eyes now look like cat eyes. The unfurred parts of his face and hands look like a gorgeous shade of pale alabaster. His outfit is now black and has a red and black cape. Then he turns back to normal.

"Aww I was starting to feel really cool!" Winston says.

Jerome's eyes now glow green, his stare intense yet seductively captivating. His hair turns black and the wind moves around his raven tresses. His armor turns jet black and smooth, his metal boots grow longer and more elegant. He's now a goth knight in shining armor…and he turned back to normal.

"Remember everyone you can't stay vampires for long. Your normal forms may be a bit stronger now but staying as a vampire too long will strain your magic so be careful."

A god with a long white beard just appeared! He's glowing white and is sitting on a glowing amethyst purple cloud. His eyes are closed and he's meditating, he's dressed in white and has a purple cape with gold trim. His long white beard is smooth and well styled and he looks very wise. Like one of those movie wizards.

He's floats towards Winston and tells him, "Ever since you guys walked through the portal we've been watching you. To prove it I know McCree was mean to Mercy. Because of Winston's will, skill, determination, and genius we have all agreed to choose him to wield the vaulted infinity blade."

Ashley whispers to me, "This is the best thing ever. So many gods are here! I'm gonna seek their divine wisdom."

She waves, "Hi! I'm Ashley and I was just wondering if I can ever wear horizontal striped leggings."

The guy with the white beard says, "Why not try cool patterns instead?"

"I can do that." Ashley agrees.

Divinity Shadow flies towards us smiling. She waves her hand over my sisters hair and she has a soft glowing streak in her hair. Like Rowan Blanchard's character Cleo from Invisible Sister but with glowing violet instead of a shiny pink streak.

Divinity Shadow says, "You're gonna slay so hard in that war you're all getting ready for."

Shauna says, "Don't forget to literally slay too."

Everyone looks so impressed, well it does coordinate with the rest of her outfit.

Princess Maddie tells my sister, "Wow you look so amazing! The glowy purple really matches your personality. Guess no one can call you a poser when our goth goddess blessed you."

Divinity Shadow floats up twirling, then looks down to Maddie with a loving smile, "I've unlocked your ability to read minds from even further away and able to break through mental resistance much easier. You can also telepathically communicate your thoughts to others in your new form. Since it's a godform however if you use it then you'll need to wait months until your spirit's ready to use it again. So only use your powers when strictly necessary."

She then looks at me, "Don't think I forgot about you Angel. You have unlocked vampire potential too. You can speed up more of your friends for faster and longer. Your guitar beams and holographic sword strikes are also way stronger."

Oh this is so exciting! I see glowing strands of blood red in front of my eye.

Jacob looks surprised, "Wow Angel that red streak is so you!"

Vines grow and sparkle, and pastels swirl around in the water. The purple god glows and the far away mountains glow the same color as the man on the purple cloud and the mountains look like they're dancing. After like 10 seconds they go back and it does not look like he strained himself, at all.

"See? I knew you guys didn't doubt us but just in case."

The gold ursine walks up to Tristana waving her hand over Tristana's gun. "We have upgraded your gun from Boomer to Zoomer. Fire it at my hands."

Tristana's so happy! The gun looks like a weird material now, not quite gem or metal. She's inspecting it and she lifts it way easier than she did Boomer.

"Umm, Tristana? Aren't we going to practice?"

"Oh, sure." A blue and violet tail and sparkles follow the glowing white shot. The bear catches it and throws it making a big explosion, but the goth yordle heals the land like nothing ever happened.

Maddie slowly walks towards Divinity Shadow, looking up to her as she floats. "Umm, so why do the Piggies hate us?"

"They were brainwashed by that no good frickboy Kha'zix so they could take over the world and keep making more Void creatures. And you wouldn't believe how jealous they are of us yordles. They're fat and mean."

The golden ursine joins, "They also took over our lands. They had so much help from the Void. If you invade remember this, their capital smells really bad and they're so gross."

The old man then says, "I find his behavior utterly reprehensible! And he has the never to say we want his empire to take over the world! But there's potential for anyone to learn and become good, even if it'll take them many lifetimes."

Maddie then says, "I heard his hair is," she shivers, "like a rotten doughnut."

"Ahh, quite touche princess." The bearded god agrees.

I ask him, "Since we're really goths will other goths recognize us or mistake us for posers? Gosh I hate that so much! Oh you're only dressing like that and listening to Andy Black and Waterparks and stuff just to be cool and mature! Well my parents died and we were given new powers by a goth goddess but not everyone will know that."

The old man smiles, "They might not know you aren't posers but your true friends know you're real. For they too are powerful witches. And especially don't care what authorities think, because most of them are pretty ignorant anyway."

The gods all float in a circle holding hands. "It is time for you to learn the truth about our universe."

"In ages past there was a great cosmic war between the gods, but some were naughty and didn't want to play nice. They come from the Void. After we heroically overcame the odds and sealed Vel'Koz and his evil minions they regained their strength over thousands of years."

They show planets forming. Hey just like our big bang. They show the planet being formed and it's a beautiful colorful sphere just like our Earth. This is way better than Prezi.

The ursine speaks, "As life evolved so did magic. In your universe an evil force spread false rumors about magic so their powers had to be sealed except for a select few, and you guys are those few! You have special witch genes, but the stronger the magic the more magic you use which means you'll need to refrain from magic longer. Even among witches you're all amazing. All witches have different layers to their magic that needs to be unlocked at the right time. And given the circumstances we feel like it's time to unlock your god powers. Different gods have different attunements, so while I wouldn't be able to unlock the goth powers Divinity Shadow can, while she wouldn't be able to unlock Shauna's incredible stronger shield power."

Divinity Shadow's wings gently flutter, the black streak on her red hair glows. "But our universe and yours have an alliance, which is why we built those portals between our planets and yours. Muggles cannot see the portals."

The old man on the amethyst cloud speaks. "But the Void creatures being ever so crafty found a way through. One of Vel'Koz's top generals in fact has slipped through to your universe through a mysterious box."

Maddie looks up to me and Ashley, "Sounds like a real bummer."

Yordle goddess speaks again, "Which is why we gave Winston the sword. The one you guys call Reaper is that very general. Winston thought outside the box and found a way into our world because he heard the legends. Now you're all here so we will give you the ability to hurt them."

Violet and magenta energy swirl around her, she summons a mirror and we see a box that some evil thing was sealed in. "Vel'Koz's top general Vamperslash Shinigami needs to possess people to do anything. From what I can see he possessed the one you call Reaper. No offense but you're nowhere ready to face him. You'll need to work on your skills and improve your technique, form, and team spirit."

She tells us in an upbeat encouraging tone, "Remember, if you believe in yourself and are friendly, confident, and determined you can do anything you believe is possible."

"You guys overcame great odds every step of the way you were here. And I believe you all can do it again."

The old man on the cloud hops off. "Exactly. If you believe in yourself then others will too. We will teleport you guys and your vehicle back to the Bandle City castle. Now go forth and save the world!"

We wave bye to them and Winston bows then thanks them. He looks back to Ashley Carlos and Judith, "No pics!"

Ashley shrugs with one side of her mouth turning down in that oopsy way. "Oh well it was worth a try. I swear nothing gets past Winston, like ever."

I feel really light but not in that if I sit up I'll be super dizzy and see stars kind of way. Oh, we're in Maddie's living room.

Abby looks around then asks, "What just happened?"

Mercy ask, "Did it feel like we just up to anyone else?"

We all say, "Yep." All at the same time then laugh together.


	17. Chapter 16: Preparing to Save the World

I'm not usually a morning person but the fresh morning air is so pleasant. The air feels light and floral aroma fills the air. I hear bass coming from a basement and it's probably Trang.

"You're up early too huh Angel?"

"Yeah. I don't know I still can't get over dad dying."

Trang changes the color on his bass projection a bit. I project my guitar too. Since we couldn't bring our real instruments this works.

After we play for 20 minutes Winston walks over. "Quite impressive you guys, but if you want my opinion you can still do better."

He takes my guitar. "Here, move your fingers like this in this way."

A clean melodic sound fills the air. He plays the first 12 seconds of Stupid for You by Waterparks perfectly.

Trang smiles, "No offense Angel but he's even better than you! How long have you been playing Winston?"

"Just started. I knew I had it in me."

I ask Winston, "What did you think of that place yesterday?"

"Well Angel, I really liked how colorful everything was. Now I know war is scary everyone but please please pleeeeeeeaaaaase don't use your strongest powers unless I say? Our universe depends on it! Like, literally."

We all walk up to the kitchen.

Maddie swallows her rice then says, "I wish I could copy that place for the castle. I mean did you see how colorful everything was!"

"Yeah too bad you won't let us take pictures." I'm disappointed too Abby.

"I know I know. You'll understand someday."

A yordle maid runs up to Zoe, "I know Ava said money's tight but I was wondering if…"

Zoe smiles telling her, "Ava's been out of town lately right?"

The maid shakes her head up and down.

Zoe then says, "So that means I'm the boss so I'll give you paid maternity leave. We aren't like that other country, we're civilized."

The maid gives her a big hug, "Oh thank you Zoe you're the best! Yeah they'll work you like a dog in that other country and you'd have nothing to show for it. And everything's money money money over there. Like you know they're bad people because they think anyone who's poor is lazy."

Tristana then says, "Right! And they worship a Void creature who wants to keep consuming and consuming even more until there's literally nothing left of here, and by here I mean the entire planet. And anyone who'd break your knees then blame you and laugh at you for not being able to run is pure evil, especially if that anyone's a system."

Maddie's watching her big sister and she's smiling. "I know you hate it when I want to have fun but even considering that you're the best big sister ever."

"Aww thanks Maddie! And you're an amazing little sister. You were there for me when I had that terrible sore throat. I felt like you were the big sister, because you were so mature and caring. You'd be a great ruler. I promise if we win this war me you and Violet can go on the best shopping spree ever."

They get up and Maddie asks me and Ashley to walk with them so we do.

Ashley's wearing a black-violet Elmer striped ballet neck cotton short sleeved tee, a black and violet checkered belt, black skinny jeans made of materials that won't get in the way of fighting, the armor we all wear that you can't really see, a silver ring with amethyst, a silver ring with onyx on her middle finger so she tell the evil piggy empire how she feels in style, a silver pentacle necklace, and Vans Sk8 His. And of course the cooling patches Winston invented so we can wear dark colors in the sun. It's not going to be a coolish 65 all day.

Everyone else is too busy training and getting ready so we're meeting them.

Maddie looks sad and scared, "I had that nightmare again. I'm not sure we should…fight." Thud.

"Maddie!" Zoe yells and holds her. "Maddie answer me!"

Her eyes glow red and she floats up. "You will not stop us. As we speak I grow stronger." Woah how does she do that with her voice? Sounds deep and echoey.

Judith flies to her. "Oh silly you're on our team so you getting stronger's will help us so much."

"Think this is funny, you machine pretending to be a fairy?"

"Oh my gosh you aren't funny right now and you were there when Queen Tiana herself said I'm a real fairy!"

Maddie smirks meanly, her irises changing into cat eyes. "I'm coming back, and will take what's rightfully mine. My fat idiot pawns shall trample you all! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!"

There's a very dark purple mantis in the mirror where Maddie should be. I do not think she's joking.

Maddie's eyes return to normal and she faints. "Nooooo! Please be okay!"

Zoe ask me to carry her to her room so I do.

"Don't worry we're here for you." My sister moves Maddie's hair out of her face.

Maddie yawns and blinks. "Where…hey what happened I thought we were finished breakfast and started talking?"

Zoe tells her, "Maddie, don't take this the wrong way but please no adventuring!"

Maddie leaps out of bed. "I'm fine really. You can come with us if you want."

"I'd love to but Ava is still out looking for the gems. Too bad your squad didn't have the time to find them."

"Yeah."

Maddie walks with her hands behind her back smiling up at Ashley. "Has anyone ever said you have really nice cheekbones. It's like your amber eyes have this serine feminine glow to them too. And I just love your glowing violet streak. Our goddess really knew what she was doing didn't she?"

Ashley blushes a bit, looking away smiling and giggling a little. "She did an amazing job. And you have such a talent for coordinating pinks. Your cornflower blue eyes have such an amazing contrast with your pink outfits. It's so pleasing to the eyes."

Maddie says, "Just like your hair eyes and cheekbones!"

Shauna tells me, "If you were taller you'd easily be a supermodel."

Oof. Ashley gives her a mean stare. "Ha ha very funny Shauna."

Shauna sighs looking down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of your height. What I meant to say was you're pretty but it's not your fault those companies want tall women."

We walk into the war room and Tristana and Poppy are holding each other. Tristana smells her hair. "I love how your hair smells. I can smell the vanilla with hints of argan oil. After we win with war I promise I'll bring you flowers, light rose and vanilla candles, we can dance, walk together on the beach, and read a good book."

Poppy looks up to her. "But Tristana shouldn't we help fix stuff after we take over? That's if we take over. We might not even be alive."

"Everything will work out fine."

I walk away as I don't want to disturb their special moment and we're still waiting for our allies.

Maddie runs down the hall and she looks happy. "Hey Angel! Our allies are here! Did I do a good job recruiting allies or what? Of course you guys did a lot to help with us. Wanna come with me and spy on Jerome?"

"Sure."

We run on the balls of our feet carefully watching our feet so we don't make much noise.

"Wait why are we sneaking I live here."

"Ha ha, good point."

Jerome is doing situps. He shakes holding it and he slowly lowers himself.

"Ugh!" He breathes lying on the ground.

Maddie smiles and waves. "Hi! Would you like a water?"

"Sure."

He gets up and there's a bruise on his spine. Looks painful. He throws on his armor with the abs pattern and cool shoulders and his metal gloves and boots.

He asks, "Is everyone here already?"

"No we're waiting."

"Thank goodness! We should get going."

Wow they're all here! Queen Tiana and Nami and a few yordle generals.

Nami walks forward on her fin. How can she even walk like that? "Your reinforcements are here!" A lot of fairies with brightly colored wings and a few mermaids wave to us.

And so many lean ripped people walk through. "We answered your ad!"

Maddie smiles twirling her hair. "Oh, it was her idea."

Shauna waves.

Shauna tells me, "These guys pose for paintings and sculptures so I figured they're very athletic. I also asked Zoe if we could recruit from the football and other teams."

One ask will he get sexy armor like him pointing to Jerome.

Maddie announces, "Don't worry people, everyone's getting unique armor so no one goes out looking the same because that would be gross and tacky."

A male model with gorgeously toned abs and a nice waist ask, "Are you sure you want kids fighting with us? I mean they are preteens."

Ashley sighs saying, "Why did he have to talk? And we're 13."

Carlos Jacob and Abby say, "But we're 12."

Mercy then tells us. "Besides 13 isn't even a real teen like yeah teen's in the word but it seems more like a preteen than a real teen."

Ashley walks up to a group of yordles in cheer outfits. "You guys have cheer here too?"

One walks forward and says, "It's so fun isn't it? We're going to chant cheer and help you guys fight."

Ashley eagerly asks, "So what kind of stunts do you guys do? We do like literally everything. X outs, double and triple fulls, toe touch baskets, and I even flex to tumbler sometimes yes from being center flyer. So yeah looks like I'll flex to tumbling considering I'm taller than…" she giggles a bit and waves her face smiling. "Sorry I just thought I'd never say that to anyone."

One of the yordle cheerleaders does a running roundoff handspring full and we clap.

Their cheer captain does a loud clap then enthusiastically says, "Okay everyone get into formation! Remember what we rehearsed."

"Y-O-R…D-L-E…L-A-N-D! What does that spell?"

The other cheerleaders join in, "Victory! Get on up, fight! Get on up, fight!"

Uh oh, one of the girls bumped into another.

"Emma! You're stepping too far!"

Emma wipes her shell top smiling nervously, "Sorry. I'll do better next time."

"Okay again people."

Ashley stands next to their cheer captain, "And remember, there is always a little girl in the crowd who wants to be just like you! So please don't disappoint her!"

Mercy smiles, "Ha! You know you're pretty much going to be the youngest person out there right? Besides it's going to be war."

Ashley's mouth thins into a line and her eyes move left then she starts laughing. "I didn't even think of that! It's just something from one of my coaches speeches."

I walk to the war room and Lulu giggles freeing ladybugs over a table. And she pulls Winston's map away.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"He he, no."

Winston chases her, "Lulu! I'm serious give it back!"

"Nope!"

She runs under the table looking back expecting Winston to dive but Winston reaches around the other way.

"Please?"

Lulu shakes her head no.

Winston says, "But I need that for planning our war!"

She walks over handing it over.

Poppy runs up to Winston. "Sorry about Lulu. Please be careful Winston! The Piggy Empire's generals always got perfect report cards in all their grades, always got perfect on their classes, and they never, ever lost a battle! They know everything about their land too. So please be careful!"

Winston just leans back in his chair smiling and nodding. "I'm sure we'll be fine. So what do you and Tristana think of this this and this? I may be a genius but I want to see if you guys like my plan or if you think it's stupid."

McCree takes a sip of aloe water. "We left a dystopian cyberpunk world where robots waged war on humans and now it's like we're in fantasy. Kind of makes you think. It's a whole new dimension so I don't have to lie and say I went to college just so people won't pretend my opinion doesn't matter on anything. "

Lulu is putting a banana peel down and has her finger over her mouth. I smile, letting her know I'm not saying a thing.

McCree walks forward and he slips and falls on his butt. "Aaaaahhhh! Okay who dropped this?"

Lulu hides under a cabinet but Mercy sees her. She squats and knocks on the door.

"Lulu! You really hurt McCree. He's not mad at you."

"Yeah, I, am."

Mercy goes on, "Was that very ladylike of you Lulu? How would your friend Pix feel if he knew you did such a thing?"

"He'd think it's funny!"

I walk over to Shauna Maddie and Ashley.

Maddie says, "It's not fair how Kha'zix brainwashes the Piggys! This war is all his fault! I mean isn't it obvious he's just using them?"

Winston tells her, "Because he makes them feel like they're special. Special in a oh I can do this but you can't because we're the best kind of way. Makes me feel sick too."

Maddie leaps onto a chair then leaps onto a table walking back and forth. "We're gonna make things all better. I mean the gods themselves gave you guys powers I know we can do this! We have to. We will overcome these great odds, and win."

Me and everyone else stand up and the room fills with joyful applause.

Mercy asks Shauna, "Is everything ready?"

Shauna looks over a checklist of what we have for war, "Weapons, armor, horses, ponies, raptors, Violet's report card from last year, a drawing of Jerome with hearts…"

Maddie grabs it and puts it in a cabinet, nervously blushing and smiling.

Violet walks in and she says. "Alright everyone listen up! They're going to unleash the purifiers on us. They're a cult of Void creatures who needlessly hate anything fun. They believe the rest of the universe should listen to them but that would be boring and stupid."

Tiana looks over the map and notes, "Since we know about the purifiers maybe we can move around here. Nami would lead mermaids through that coast and attack from there. Then…"

Abby looks at a ladybug near the window. I sit with her. "I'm worried too. Do you miss your parents yet?"

"Yeah. I mean I love adventuring but I'm starting to miss home too. But make no mistake I'm so looking forward to my rematch with Olaf."

"The Viking guy?"

"Yep yep. Okay, so we know he uses a couple of axes right? So what if he throws them and I kick them back at him? My bicycle kick game is so on point."

Yordle and fairy generals tell their plan and Winston says, "Hmm, not bad, but if we do this and this it'll be so much better."

Winston walks over to a couple of yordle generals even the one he talked to before. "We'll need to put lancers here, archers there, and me and my squad will sneak through their capital like so."

Lulu excitedly rubs her hands and adds, "Oh oh oh can Maddie join us so she can tell everyone the empire mistreats them and how we'll make their lives better?"

Winston adjusts his glasses shaking his head yes. "I agree."

Lulu giggles, "Oh my gosh Winston you're so silly!" She slowly shakes her head, "I agree."

"But Lulu! I was agreeing with you!"

Lulu playfully responds, "But Lulu! I was agreeing with you!"

Pix flutters over to Winston telling him, "She's just having fun with you though you have to admit she came up with an amazing plan."

The general yells. "That's so stupid like what makes you think the lancers would even work there? You'll change your mind eventually Winston."

Winston hums and the general says, "Look, I'm sorry, it's just that Kha'zix is back and…"

Winston stares at the ceiling's corner at the other end of the room, still humming.

The yordle general sighs. "Listen, I know you're the chosen one and all for whatever reason but I know what we're up against. Not to brag or anything but I'm a…major reason why our country still even exists."

Winston's eyes move all the way to the left, that oh I'm gonna say something really clever smile spreads across his face. "Well I have the infinity blade and I've done so much for your country too you know."

"I can tell your idea won't work."

Winston gets up but knocks over the general's ice blended. He looks back, shrugs, and says, "Oops." In that coy way.

"Hey get back here Winston I know you did that on purpose!"

Winston walks with me in the hallway, "Wasn't he such a brat? It's so not fair how they won't listen to me! I bet they're jealous of my plan. If it works then I'll get a statue, but if his plan works then he'll get the statue."

I look up, "What if we all get statues and our own clothing line?"

Lulu says, "We all want to seal the no good Void baddie."

Winston draws a chart, "Okay everyone we decided who's going into what group. Mercy, McCree, Kami, Shauna, Ashley, Angel, Jacob, and Carlos in this group. The rest with me."

Lulu raises her hand, "Why can't Angel and Ashley come with me? The Piggy capital has lots of alleys and buildings."

Winston laughs. "No, we'll need them on defense."

Ashley walks up, "No offense Winston but I think it's a great idea!"

"Me too."

Winston sternly tells them, "My strategy is very important. Would you mind getting ready? You're with McCree and Mercy."

Why is Winston being so stubborn lately? I guess the infinity blade is getting to mister chosen one's fat gorilla head.

I recognize that buzzing. "Boo!"

"You weren't startled?"

"Nope, we knew it was you."

Lulu says. "Why are grownups so mean and bossy? Like seriously why be stuck up like that?"

Hey it's Zoe and she's looking at us. "Adults just know better. Like you don't think they care but they do." Ha ha Ashley was moving her head back and forth moving one side of her mouth making fun of Zoe.

Maddie tells her, "That's easy for you to say you're 17 you're going to be an adult in literally less than a year."

Shauna joins us. "Lulu, sis, I know being dismissed by grownups like that feels awful but Winston is usually really busy. Trust me, he knows who's best and where."

Lulu sighs, her voice calming. "If you say so. I really like you guys."

Tristana's outside giving a speech to the fairies mermaids yordles and humans. "Okay everyone this is it! Since they're on their way to invading us we know they'll be split. So everyone with a red paper in one group, you guys will be going on boats. Those of you with blue will defend. I repeat, you will defend! We need to be quick though or else we'll be too late to do what we planned. The odds may be against us but we are determined to win this! Now onward!"


	18. Chapter 17: Defending Yordleland

Winston drives as I sit in the backseat with Jacob and my sister out the window. Poor Ashley always gets the middle it's not fair to her but they want her to because she's small. The hills of summer straw, blue fescue, pines, sycamores, willows, and eucalyptus quickly fade away behind us.

Maddie looks out too sighing, "We lost so many trees, to wildfires, bugs, funguses, and people cutting them down. There has to be a way of restoring the trees, there just has to be."

Winston smiles, "Luckily for you I made robots that would help with that. I didn't bring them with me though, sorry." His voice lowered and softened on the last sentence.

Maddie then says, "I mean we get lots of pretty snow but then it melts and we get mudslides. We're used to those but everything changed too much and everyone says it's been worse than ever."

Carlos stands up posing like Drake's Hotline Bling meme, "The forces of evil destroying literally everything!"

Then he poses like the bottom part of it, smiling and pointing at us, "Saving the world."

We all laugh together.

Oh, he's not done? "Parents stupid rules?"

"Hanging out with friends."

Oh my gosh Carlos always knows how to lighten the mood.

Jacob then says, "Yeah it's like grownups always talk about how smart and pretty and wonderful we are yet they always question us."

Shauna takes a sip of water. "But they just want what's best for us."

I tell her, "Oh please some adults will say no one asked for your opinion as if that means anything. If you waited to be asked then you can't ever say anything."

Ashley looks at Maddie, "Wow you slay queen! Love how you contoured your eyebrows."

"Why thank you. I love how you coordinate."

Winston sighs warmly and tells me and Ashley," I remember when your uncle Gabe would bring everyone the best snacks. Oh the trouble him and his BFF Jack got into. There was this time Ana shot a rocket out of the sky and Gabe was so startled like oh my gosh I literally thought he was gonna die of a heart attack. And he was an elite soldier like anyone capable of beating him can be counted on one hand he was that talented. You've seen me in action haven't you?"

Me and Ashley nod, "Well yeah we were there for a lot of it."

Winston warmly giggles, I can see his wide warm smile from back here looking up. "Oh of course."

"Well anyway poor guy was breathing heavy like you wouldn't believe. After that he evacuated a daycare and the kids just adored him! One little boy was like I wanna be just like you someday Gabe. It was the sweetest thing ever. The wedding between Shanice and Gabe was one of Overwatch's finest moments. They agreed on a 10's theme for their music, playing classics from the 10's like Waterpark's Stupid for You, Taylor Swift's Shake it off, Ariana Grande's Break Free, BTS's IDOL, Sabrina Carpenter's Paris, JoJo Siwa's D.R.E.A.M…"

I'm usually sick of hearing about my uncle's wedding from like forever ago, and we've watched it so many times, but I'm still sad dad died.

Jacob sighs, slumping his shoulders. "I hope I'll make it back in time for my bar mitzvah. My parents will kill me if I miss it."

Abby tells him, "I hope your dad can make it, like when is there never a wildfire risk? And can't anyone take his place if he plans your bar mitzvah?"

Ashley and Maddie play with the Divinity Shadow doll. Maddie adjusts her dress while Ashley combs the doll's bright red hair. "Thanks for giving us new powers I can't wait to try them out!" She bounces up and down in her seat squinting and smiling, her white teeth almost blind us in this intense summer sunlight.

"But only when I say so okay? You'll need serious recovery time and something tells me our toughest fight is way ahead of us."

Ashley crosses her arms pouting. "Fine."

Shauna tells her, "Ashley, Winston's a mature grownup who fought so many battles before we were even born. Trust him. Unless of course you want this dimension and our own right after to be beat just because you have to be a vampire right this second."

Carlos giggles, "Anyone else think it's weird Ashley and Angel have vampire forms when they're vegetarians?"

Winston drops us off at a cave.

"We're here! If I need any of you in front with me I'll have someone call you."

Shauna asks, "But we don't have a signal here, it's like the 16th century."

Winston smiles. "I made it so our phones communicate directly. And stand here so our allies can see you. This is so the others will know where to meet you."

Ashley ask, "Can't you defend with us?"

"According to me and Judith's calculations we're best splitting up on this hill. As an omnic she can create her own deep learning databases just by thinking about it."

Mercy ask Ashley and Angel, "Are you sure you know how to do this even though you're still mourning?"

I nod and cry.

McCree pets my head, "It's okay to cry, you've been hurt. Your father would talk about you guys all the time. He loved you two so much and was so looking forward to shopping with you and Ashley to find a bar mitzvah gift for Jacob."

Jerome looks up at a purple orchid tree, "And I assume you've brought enough water for everyone? It is summer after all."

Mercy looks at her phone, "It's going to be really nice out all day. If it's 83 now it'll probably be a high of 91 so it'll be nice out all day. It's war though so we'll need to move around a lot. I think we brought enough water and sunscreen along with us but you never know."

Shauna jokes with me and Ashley, "I'm just glad she's using Fahrenheit! Some Europeans take Celsius and metric way too seriously I mean isn't it enough for them that we use it in our science classes?"

I look out the cave at trees, some of them have withered, and yellow pink and white blooms and morning glory and oleander bushes. Birds sing, and the skunks foxes and bunnies are playing in the shade. I hope we fight more near the trees instead of the open grass.

Mercy and McCree laugh together and I look back and Mercy put her finger in McCree's belt loop. Aww that's so cute!

They walk to the top of the hill and Mercy traces her finger on McCree's collarbone.

McCree tells her, "You're so incredible, Mercy. Your highlighting is amazing, and that rose blush compliments your undertones perfectly."

He gently holds her closer, "Hmm, I can smell the notes of pomegranate, vanilla, amber, and orchid and…" He sniffs her neck and looks into her eyes, "and it drives me wild."

Their lips meet, and their mouths open. McCree holds Mercy's waist while she holds onto his shoulders standing in a fig tree's shade.

Their eyes burn with passion then they French.

Mercy playfully giggles then tells McCree, "This isn't professional."

McCree lightly laughs and says back, "Unprofessional only matters if we're caught."

They both blush, laughing together.

Uh oh it's Winston our group leader!

Winston smiles, narrowing his eyes but startles them "Good thing Trang or Shauna can't see you because I can definitely see them being snitches. There's literally no reason to have dumb rules saying you can't do things like making out so I won't report you even though I'm supposed to."

McCree tells him, "Oh Winston you're the best boss I ever had!"

He looks down to me, his eyes darting from a eucalyptus to a yellow bell to a bird on a tree. "Not that you can't have more than one best boss. I mean Gabe was an amazing boss just like you. And don't tell Soldier I said anything even though he's a favorite too."

Winston smiles and playfully says, "It's okay McCree. We still need to get ready. The Yordle Fairy and Mermaid kingdoms will be here soon. And they'll have plenty of water too."

I tap McCree on the shoulder whispering, "Shauna alert!"

Mercy tells him, "Quick, act natural."

"I thought I was, wait a minute we outrank her."

"Yeah but you know how she is with rules."

Winston walks up to the Vishkar tank and tells us, "Remember everyone do you best! And tell those generals we must follow my plan."

We sit under a mimosa and Trang and Shauna look at each other. I know they really like each other but put on this dumb rules are everything act.

Trang says, "I guess they'll be here soon. Aren't you going to speed boost them Angel?"

"Winston says we should be really careful not to use too much of our magic."

Maddie taps her fingernails on a log looking down the hill. She leaps up and peaks around the tree "Guys it's my sister's squad!"

Violet rides in and out of the tree's and cave's shadows, her and her horse's eggplant purple hair shimmers in the sun.

"Wow that is some really good product if the summer sun didn't dry it out!" Ashley yells.

Maddie's eyes widen and brighten, she clasps her hands near her face and her fang sparkles in the bright sun.

Maddie prances towards Violet "Sis you're here!" Her and Violet share a warm and sweet hug like they haven't seen each other in ages. Aww.

"You know you don't have to be here Maddie. You've already helped us so much."

McCree looks down to the tunnel, "Wait a minute what are the lancers doing there? That's not what Winston wanted."

Violet sighs, "I suggested to the General he follow Winston's plan exactly but he says he knows what he's doing. Well we're still a country so he knows what he's doing but…"

She sits on a rock and sighs. "Winston's super smart, he's seen what's out there lately. But general is like I'm so old I know what I'm doing."

Mercy squats next to her, "He means well. Both him and Winston have been working really hard to keep your country safe."

Violet moves her blindingly shiny lavender naginata out of the sun. It's a little bit over double her height.

Maddie tells Violet, "I want to be here! I need to be here! I was scared when Kha'zix spoke through me, like why me? And I just know my mind reading will help you guys."

Violet tells her, "But Maddie! Their generals never failed a class in their lives. They're also highly trained with magic and weapons and you don't think they know how to block a mind reading attempt? That's like so basic and no offense I can just tell they'd be able to. And how would you even get close enough to do that?"

Maddie looks at her blinking slowly clasping her hands.

Violet says, "Look, you can help, just please stay safe? You can try mind reading smaller group leaders."

Nami walks over with a couple of other mermaids. "You'll do fine Maddie! You went out of your way to help us and to help the fairies. We were too proud to ask anyone for help, so we kept letting Nautilus terrorize us."

"See I'm helpful!"

We get into position and hear the rumbling of their armies. Our archers knights and wizards and everything are ready to fight.

Jacob keeps peaking from behind a rock, "You guys know I got this right?"

We get into position to toss Ashley but Mercy tells Jacob, "sit back further and straighten your back, hunching can hurt it!"

Jacob says, "Yeah, so can their spells and swords." And readjusts his form.

Ashley mounts and we toss her. She X Jumps at the peak of her toss sparkling glowing purple then Shauna bubbles her and I speed her and she front layouts a guy on his horse.

We rush to her and Shauna hits a few soldiers with her mallet.

Oh where's Carlos?

He looks small from here.

A fox ninja pops out of a bush giving Carlos a wedgie. Poor guy looks all around him and runs from the bush and he falls on his side because a big branch hit him from behind the bush.

Carlos holds his chest breathing heavily. "Oh gosh."

A flash of light shines in the corner of my eye so I duck and hit his knee and Carlos burns his feet. "Owie ow ow ow ow ow!"

He falls and we roll him bouncing down the hill.

Then knocking him down with a tree branch. Carlos is on the ground breathing heavy I must save him! I dive tripping a piggy knight with my guitar and he rolls down the hill.

McCree tells Carlos, "You have to exercise every day."

Carlos slumps his shoulders then says, "Oh no."

Shauna moves back pointing, "Wh…what's that?"

"Looks like more Void creatures." Jerome says, his voice full of anticipation with small notes of worry.

Jacob runs but all we hear from him is, "uck!"

"We purifiers hate swearing!"

Teemo rolls his eyes, "So with all the kids dying of measles you've seen die and people treated like crap just because they have less. But you guys get offended over swears and naked statues? I know how you people are."

Trang tells the purifiers, "Shall we?"

Carlos asks, "Shall we what?"

"You know, kick these beetle and weevil wannabes's butts!"

It leaps to me but I roll then turn around firing a beam at it then my guitar turns into a sword. Its pulsing energy courses through me, its goth blood red glow ready to slay. I raise my right arm to block his arm strike then I hit its shell then slash down against its hard face.

His eyes glow red and he laughs, "Tch, you can't sword fight."

I hit his antennae, but Teemo front tucks over us dropping a bright glowing neon liquid. "Angel move!"

I roll back then back handspring up and the Piggies fell asleep, but why do the stupid Void bugs have to be okay?

Off in the distance a 7 foot tall pudgy ninja pig kicks off a sycamore then swings off a branch like he's doing horizontal bars. He triple fulls towards one of Jerome's knights knocking him down. "Oh gosh I did not see that coming!"

"Umm, yeah I'm a ninja?"

Looks like I won't make it in time. I leap over a 4 foot tall rock then roll forward and leap up but Jerome sneaks behind the ninja and bashes him with his shield. Mercy glides over healing the knight but the ninja knocked Jerome's sword away.

Jerome cracks his neck and goes into a martial arts stance where he radiates grace elegance and strength. "Okay, I can do this."

"Fetch my sword squire!" He tells me.

I dive for his sword then I speed him up. Jerome kicks the piggy ninja's ball of chain away. Jerome keeps ducking his kicks and punches except for one kick in the stomach, but Jerome has gorgeous abs and wears armor so he's not even knocked off balance. Before I give Jerome his sword he punches the pig in the solar plexus and tries a thigh kick but the pig pushes Jerome's foot away at the ankle. Then Jerome punches him in the noses and outward crescent kicks him and now he's sleeping on the dirt.

I rush over to a pretty group of fairies. They're leading raptors and pterodactyls and bugs against a group of knights and wizards. I cast a speed spell on a raptor then fire a magic beam at a wizard. I duck behind the bush and run away while I'm still low since I hear my sister.

Ashley front tucks towards a branch and she yells to a sniper, "You're too big to be up there."

The sniper defensively says back, "I'm not too big! Ready, steady…"

Ashley front layouts from an even higher branch, her soles knock into her forehead pretty hard. Oof that looks like it hurt her!

She leaps off the branch doing a triple front tuck onto the pig sniper's belly. "Wow this big belly trampoline sure is fun!"

Ashley double front tucks and at the peak of her toss switches to a triple full and throws energy knives then she sticks the landing on top of a beetle Void creature. Ashley's energy sword appears in her left hand and she stabs the beetle in the head and he glows gray and disappears.

"Wow Ashley that was awesome!"

"Thanks. Something tells me Shauna needs us. Come on we gotta go!"

We run back to near the cave and it looks like the Piggies are winning!

Jerome walks over to the general, "This is why we should have followed Winston's plan! Do you have any idea of what you've done?!"

The yordle general gulps pulling on his collar. "Well you see, I had no idea those bug things were coming."

Maddie tells him. "I've read a squad leader's mind and they're going to win unless we switch to Winston's plan. Please?"

"You're trying to manipulate me with those eyes and sad pout aren't you? Sometimes you won't always get your way princess."

Shauna asks me, "Is that princess as in her title or does he mean the condescending pet name meaning?"

"How mad are we at him?"

I look back, "Eww! Eww eww eww the icky Void creatures are back!"

Violet's horse neighs as she stands on her back hooves and she swings her naginata over her head swirling electricity then she swings it down on a weevil Void creature's face, where electricity springs forth from her blade. "Nooooo I'm dying!" Then the weevil flashes electric colors then explodes into dust.

"Hey, you Princess Violet fans, stand up and clap your hands! Go Yordleland go, go Yordleland go!" Then the flyer mounts her bases and she does a toe touch into a bow and arrow.

After an amazing cheer our soldiers are doing way better!

Violet walks over to the yordle general and pats him on the shoulder, "You meant well, general. But now it's time for a plan that works."

"Okay I get it we've already moved onto Winston's plan."

Mercy tells him, "Yeah like what were you thinking? At least you did better. You may be 62 but that doesn't mean you know everything." She looks back to the rest of us. "Okay everyone listen up! You go that way and me and McCree will go that way."

Ashley then adds, "You, Teemo, get rid of that awful sage and straw camo, it just doesn't suit you."

"But I need it to break up my outline when hiding in the bushes! It's a special summer camo that takes dry plants into account."

"Oooooooh I get it."

Jacob gulps then sighs, "Geez these guys are more annoying than Spotify always surfacing pointless clean versions of songs."

Mercy yells to Carlos, "Now's the time use your super fire! Not the god one though."

"But I'll burn down the whole forest!"

Jacob then yells, "And eucalyptus is highly flammable even by tree standards."

"You'll use your super cold."

Carlos breathes in slowly, squinting his eyes. His aura glows purple. He puts his foot back standing wide clasping his hands. He yells while throwing a long stream of bright purple fire at the Void creatures for 4 seconds, greatly weakening them. Wow that was so cool!

A mint green snowball flies really fast through the forest which looks like it's keeping the fire away and is so cold it drops snow. It dissipates into bright rays killing the rest of the Void creatures. It was so cold there's still frost on everything it touched.

Carlos and Jacob breath heavy out from all the magic they used.

"We still a bit of magic left but we need to be careful. We don't want to spend too much before we'll need to use the god powers."

Trang says, "We won't have to worry about them anymore."

My pulse races as another but smaller wave of Void creatures starts running up the hill.

Shauna says in that when is this going to be over tone, "Oh brother."

Jacob says, "Why is this battle taking so long?"

Ashley looks up to him and responds, "To annoy you."

McCree tells me Trang Carlos and Jacob to check up on Jerome and how they have enough to deal with the horde of giant truck sized weevils and beetles and other bugs.

After jogging for a mile and a half in this mean summer sun we see Jerome.

Jerome is fighting a Void creature who looks like a top mantis bottom centipede centaur. Jerome's armor is broken but his muscles tense as he raises his right arm to strike down the creature. Beams of white and champagne gold light make the weird void creature sparkle and explode dust.

I run up to him. "Am I glad you're okay."

He's fighting a pig wizard who knocks his armor off! The sun perfectly drapes over Jerome's pecks and abs. Even though his armor's off his cape remained. Jacob throws an ice spear at the wizard which distracted him enough for Jerome to win. Then he runs to a pig knight in black spikey armor.

Trang asks, "Isn't he hot in that?"

A female soldier then says, "Hmm, not as hot as Jerome, that Prince is a total snack!" She waves herself.

I use a speed spell but the knight looks back and gets in his way. Oh no what have I done!

He keeps blocking Jerome's attacks but me and Jacob blast his axe and hammer out of his hands.

He tries hitting Jerome but he takes off his cape throwing it over his helmet. He very rapidly punches the knight's stomach and Carlos throws a fireball at him.

Another knight tries hitting Jerome with a long hammer but he jumps over it kicking the knights in the face. He then rolls picking up a big rock and throws it at a knight's chest but it doesn't do anything but bounce off his chest so Jerome drops to avoid getting hit.

I'm more careful this time so my speed spell works on Jerome. He judo throws one of the knights onto the other one. Think you guys can beat Jerome? Ha I don't think so.

They get up but Jerome kicks off a tree swings on a vine then kicks one in the face then elbows the other one.

The cheer team chants, "Stronger than steel, hotter than the sun,

Jerome won't stop, until he gets the job done!"

Trang says, "Let's see what the others are up to."

We go to an area with more trees and thankfully more shade where the sun can't burn us.

"Wow I'm thirsty." Carlos holds his throat.

Trang says, "You know I thought of the funniest comeback ever to that but I'm thirsty too."

A soldier hands us his canteen. "Thank you sir! Thank you."

"We have plenty more nearby. Feel the nice gentle sea breeze?"

That pine tree's moving weird. It's probably just the wind.

Shauna and Ashley meet us and Shauna sounds out of breath. "Hey guys! We got trouble. They have a general with gold lightning and his squad's too good! Violet's on her way to help." Shauna notices the ruffling too.

Violet's horse gallops through the open field of grass and patches of pale straw from the sun and wind. Shauna looks up then quickly bubbles Violet, making Shauna glow teal.

Ashley glares at the pine and furiously throws energy knives at the tree.

"Calm down you need to save your power! We'll send people over to flush him out."

There's a pig with a long red beard, gold and black armor, a spiked ball and chain, and axe.

More of them again? Void creatures cut down trees with one bite.

Trang's impressed, "He deadass cut it in one bite?!"

Mercy tells Carlos and Jacob, "It's time for your god forms."

Waves of even bigger Void creatures rushes towards us, so Carlos breathes really deep closing his eyes. The air around him shines silver and he throws silver metallic looking fire down, slowing down the creatures a lot. Jacob throws a neon purple snowball controlling it with his mind to keep Carlos's godform fire from burning the entire forest. It's like Jacob's seeing right through it. He drops it on a squad and I can see purple icicles hanging off their face and freezer air. Even after getting hit with million degree fire and negative million degree snow those creatures are still alive.

McCree climbs a tree and his head glows a bright yellow. "It's high noon!" He finishes off 6 in less than a second since that's how much his gun holds.

Violet tells a few of her soldiers to escort Jacob and Carlos back to the cave.

We follow Violet to the coast and Nami is breathing heavily. "My mersoldiers and Tiana's fairies are doing their best but this squad just feels like too much! I can't seem to get into position to tidal wave them, flopping around casting spells will kinda give me away too much so can you guys distract them?"

My guitar turns into a magic goth laser sword so me Ashley and Jerome hold off a few ninjas wizards and lancers. I'm really tired, weak, and in desperate need of moisturizer.

Nami summons a tidal wave and Violet leaps super high and Shauna glows champagne bubbling all of us the same gorgeous light golden shade.

Lightning surrounds her weapon as Violet summons down really fast thick and powerful purple lightning.

The water flashes with all these bolts going past us and the bad guys were holding back are now skeletons.

Yay! I feel so light, and that we'll be done here soon enough.

Oh! We still have these bubbles. Wha? How did the general live through all that?

He smirks meanly, "Well done, but I've never lost a battle in my life and won't start losing today. I'll have you know I never ever got anything wrong at school and had a perfect GPA in all my grades."

His gold lightning destroys what's left of our bubbles. So much energy surrounds him from the squad we killed and he absorbs it. "Ha! Even with Prince Jerome's legendary skill with a sword you have a chance at losing." He keeps knocking out our soldiers. This doesn't look good.

Jerome rushes him with his shield staggering him a little but the pig general summons a big bolt of lightning. McCree rolls out of the way then fans the hammer but he swings his ball and chain knocking him out. Violet rushes over to him since he was knocked seriously far away.

I hit their general with a slow beam. Aww yeah now we're really winning!

I speed boost Shauna rolls forward and vaults with her mallet. She twists and spins then hits him in the back, with lots of sparklies flying behind him. But he turns around cracking his knuckles. His axe is surrounded by gold lightning and Shauna couldn't get out of the way in time so she fell.

"No!" Me and Ashley yell hoping she's okay.

"We won't let anything happen to you!"

Nami raises her staff and a bubble explodes in the generals face knocking him out and he falls off the cliff into the sea. Shark fins peep out of the turbulent water.

Me Ashley Nami and Violet hop up and down together yelling, "Yay teamwork!"

Shauna's superform ended and she's still breathing heavy on the ground. Me and Ashley stay with her and Ashley says, "Please be okay. Remember that time you called me shortbread and I hated being called that. I want you to know I don't mind, well only when you do it. Only Shauna gets to call me that."

Her eyes narrow. My mouth is dry and something tells me it's not just because it's summer.

Ashley tells her. "Don't worry bestie everything's gonna be okay."

Ah! "Heroes never die!"

Is Mercy flying? Oh my gosh she is! She's using the power the gods gave her! She jets down to Shauna where she's surrounded by white and yellow light and gets up like nothing ever happened.

Me and Ashley hug Shauna, "You're okay!"

"Thanks for staying with me, Angel and shortbread. I hope McCree's going to be okay too."

The cheerleading yordles chant, "Y-E-L-L, everybody YELL YELL Mercy, Mercy, goooooooooooooooooo Mercy!"

Mercy flies to McCree and heal beams him and he stands up. She then dives behind a bush. "Wow I can stand up again! It feels like nothing ever happened this is a miracle!"

Mercy tells him, "Well actually…you aren't technically wrong."

She then flies to a squad where they have broken arms and legs and her heal beam fixes them.

She then flies to a group who look like they've been through a fire. The light from Mercy's staff surrounds them in a beautiful golden light. Now their painful looking burns are gone.

She floats down since her angel form wears off.

One of them tells Mercy, "Oh thank you thank you thank you so much!" He looks down sighs and cries and sobs. "But we have friends we can never get back! A little girl and her stuffed bear totally obliterated them."

"While we're winning we still need you guys for just one more thing. There's this little girl with a teddy bear. And the teddy turns into a scary giant monster! Her magic's also quite dangerous so you might wanna bring Trang with you."

There's a patch of smoke farther ahead.

The little girl says, "It smells like burning!"

A general looks down at her shaking her head smiling, "You're 9 not 4 you don't want people to have the wrong impression do you?"

She waves her hands evaporating walls just by exploding them with normal color fire.

Ah! "Sorry Angel it's just me." Teemo does the hula dancing in front of a bush. He sleeps the general so we just need to keep the kid safe, and us safe from the kid.

Violet and Nami rush forward catching up to us.

Violet walks up to Annie. "Listen, I don't know why you're here but."

"If I help I'll get to stay with my family."

"Do you really think they'll keep their promises?"

I tell her, "I've seen what they've done to humans they captured."

She throws fireballs but we roll out of the way and they burn holes through a thick oak which falls far behind us.

"Oh Tibbers!"

This sounds like it's gonna be fun. I try blocking his claws backing away and I roll between his legs but he turns picking me up and tosses me away. Oof this is the worst headache ever. Jerome keeps blocking Tibbers's claws and slashes him down and to the side and elbows his tummy.

"You fool I'm a stuffed animal"

Jerome kicks him behind the knee on the way up but Tibbers knocks his sword out of his hand. Looks like Jerome isn't falling for his tricks, abd Violet joins them. Teemo cleverly sets mushrooms behind Tibbers.

"Tidecaller's blessing!" Nami casts on Violet and I speed up Jerome.

Jerome punches Tibbers rapidly then outward crescent kicks his chin while Violet vaults herself with her naginata, does a triple layout and spins her weapon at the peak of her toss and lightning swirls all around its blade.

"Oh yeah! Molten Shield!" Annie yells.

She hits Tibbers but Violet got hurt back. Violet sheds a tear and she swings wildly at him.

"Ebb and flow!" Nami summons water healing Violet. "Just keep on your toes until their shield wears off.

Annie fires a big cone of fire which hits me and I'm super out of breath. Nami heals me but I'm still not quite back to normal.

Tibbers backs up into the mushroom which releases a gas and Annie's coughing.

Tibbers spins turning into a normal sized plush.

She's glaring at me with her arms behind her. She makes it rain fireballs! Annie glares at us, "I'm not a freak! The nice lady said if I helped then people will want to be my friend."

Annie smiles a sad smile and her voice softens, "So that's why I need to kill."

I roll out of the circle where they fall and Ashley tries distracting her. She front tucks over her head making her waste a fireball.

Annie stomps her feet and cries. "I'll burn you! I'll burn all of you! Then I can play like a normal kid and be loved."

Nami's eyes dart back and forth, and her voice shakes as she summons another tidal wave then caste surging tides again healing us.

Trang rolls forward glowing bright orange, summoning a beam eating the rest of Annie's magic then Teemo sleep darts her.

"She won't be a threat for the rest of the day." Trang says after using his godform anti magic skill.

McCree's sighs a huge sigh of relief. "She's only 9 and her fire magic already surpasses Carlos's! Now that's some serious talent right there."

Trang removes the rest of her magic stamina saying she won't be a threat for the rest of the day.

McCree says, "She's only 9 and her fire magic already surpasses Carlos's!"

Violet slowly yoga breathes and adjusts the band holding her thick flowing ponytail. "Bring her to the cave. She can't hurt anyone. I have a few friends who go to a boarding school for talented wizards so after we win this war I can arrange to send her."

Jerome says. "I can see her making friends nicely over there. I just hope they don't take Tibbers away from her. You know how schools can get."

Shauna Jacob Carlos and everyone look awake.

I rush over and grab a water bottle from the small solar powered fridge because wow am I so thirsty from all that fighting. I hand Ashley one too.

Winston calls Mercy, "Umm, guys? We could really use Angel Ashley Jacob and Maddie right about now. Can you get the teleporters ready?"

"I will but promise me you guys will be safe."

The general apologizes to him, "Look, I'm sorry I went with my own plan and not yours. I just wanted to believe I was so smart so badly and well, I hope you'll forgive me."

Winston tells him, "Of course I forgive you! You thought your idea would win but when you knew it wouldn't then you remembered mine so thanks for listening."

Violet leans her naginata against the cave wall then walks with her hands behind her back. She slowly walks up to me and Ashley. "Well guys that was fun wasn't it? I'd like to thank Mercy for healing everyone's injuries even unbreaking their bones, Teemo for being a crafty little devil, my sister for lending her support, and Nami and Tiana for accepting our alliances lending their aid."

Nami smiles and squats down in a mermaidy way. "I also enjoyed working with you Violet. And they say water and lightning don't mix."

We laugh.

Maddie gives Violet a big hug. "Please be okay, Violet."

"I hope you'll be okay too. I know you're very helpful but I still worry about you Maddie. They can't do it without you. We'll be waiting for you sis."

"Teleporter's ready whenever you are."

McCree's lying down, shirtless, his thumb in his pocket. The little bit of sun pouring in from above highlights his lean gymnast's abs and chest in the most flattering way possible. His eyes gleam in the sun flattering his mature stubbled face and strong jaw.

He jumps up then tells us, "Good luck. Don't worry about me Winston made sure I packed enough ammo."

"I thought you shoot magic?"

"I do but it makes my ammo more powerful."

"Oh yeah that's right. You and Mercy were incredible out there."

Mercy walks over and gives us moisturizing sunscreen. "Stay safe out there."

Carlos tells us, "And if you lose this and our universe will die."

"Carlos! They don't need that kind of pressure on them."

"Sorry Mercy."

Me Ashley Jerome and Maddie get ready to use the teleporter.


	19. Chapter 18: Storming the Capital

We leave a cave and see a city, the despair and anguish radiates from it. That city would be gorgeous if it weren't so evil.

Wow thank goodness there's Winston. I know we're gonna win with him as our squad leader.

Ashley eyes widen and she sounds very hyper, "Everyone did great oh you should have seen Mercy! Her angel power activated and she flew really fast! She was like wheeeeeeeeeewwww! Diving down to save Shauna's life then she's like whoooossssshhhh! Saving McCree and lots of other people too."

"Well she is the greatest doctor after all."

I then tell him, "And Carlos who's usually quite a meme burned all these Void creatures and Jacob used his magic to keep the forest from burning down."

Winston sighs and Maddie asks, "What's wrong?"

Winston responds, "I hope it's not too late to save my friend Tracer."

Ashley looks up smiling at Winston. Hope fills her voice, "Don't worry we'll save her I just know we will."

"We have this part of the city but we can't get farther in. The British guy is even here. He struggled a bit with this thing that calls itself a purifier."

He projects a map from his phone and fingers a road. "Would it be okay with you guys if we went down this way? Judith flew over the city scanning what she looked at. From what I can see that's a poor area, meaning lots of people who will see us as those invaders beating the jerks who treat them like trash. Remember when we won that city awhile back? We also have to liberate everyone we can from the Void creatures. You guys didn't know I brought cerulean jelly now did you?"

Judith's eyes lighten, "Woah! You really do think of everything Winston."

Winston laughs a little, "Oh I try. Empires usually don't care about their poor parts so we can convince them to help us since the empire treats them badly so we'll be good to them. Then they can help us take the nice parts of town they actually care about keeping safe."

It looks like a Renaissance European city, with cobblestone roads, fancy stone buildings, and neat rows of trees. We cross a river then go down an alley then another one.

Oof, those yordle and human children have awful measles.

Concern and worry fills Maddie's voice, "Who can let such a thing happen?" She looks up, her eyes fill with tears and sadness.

Tristana says, "They'd rather keep their magic suppressed instead of curing them. It's a ridiculous conspiracy theory anyway. These disgusting people would rather let them die than be a certain way."

Children scream and doors clap shut. A shadow looms around the corner.

"Oh damn what's that!"

"I don't like your language, kid."

Ugh, I stick my tongue out pointing down my throat because his attitude makes me gag so badly.

Tristana's cheeks puff and she heavily exhales. "You've seen children dying of measles, something we can prevent, but you're offended over a word that's barely even a swear? Well I find your shi…oops sorry I mean crappy priorities offensive. Is that better?" She says better in quite a bitterly mocking tone.

"You're just a mortal like your opinion means anything."

Winston's brows scrunch together, his hands tense and shake as he holds his sword and he jetpacks into the air.

Oww that hurt! I look to my right and there's so much trash. I quickly roll forward while turning. "I just want to die."

"I'm more than happy to help you with that." I back away after seeing a blurry shadow then a pig knight with a dumb red helmet crashes against the wall.

"I don't mean literally, idiot."

Maddie tugs on my pants. "I sense more coming I can read their minds."

I see Jerome gracefully deflecting the purifier's blows with his sword. The purifier opens his mouth and this black and blue beam is coming out! He fires his mouth laser and aaaaahhhhh my arm!

Judith flies to us and I feel better but not completely.

Winston's sword glows, he falls skillfully as he plunges his sword into its back while Jerome elegantly and gracefully slices his nose. He explodes into light. Tristana fires white orbs engulfed in cornflower blue fire that hit different piggy guards, some even falling into the rivers.

A Piggy ninja attacks Jerome after he put his sword back. Jerome elegantly pokes his eyes then flips over his shoulders and Abby hits him under his fat ribs then his thighs then she vaults up kicking his face after he opens his eyes again. Then he runs at Winston and Winston judo throws him through a wood table.

"Yay we did it!" Tristana yells.

Woah that was impressive. "Wow now that was a bomb ass leap Winston."

We keep walking until all we can see are buildings falling apart and trash blowing in the wind.

A squad of Piggies is harassing that group. "Why won't you fight for us? We're being invaded and you're just hiding out. Can't you think of anyone but yourselves?"

"Look, we give you guys way more than we even owe you. We work all the time and are still broke as heck. Then you have people who think they can be rude to you just for having less money than them I swear some people suck."

The knight's cheeks puff as he shakes. "No one says me and my god suck and live! You think I'll just let you whine about better people than you doing what they're entitled to?"

I stab his foot with my sword and they go inside. "Fuuuuuu…."

"No swearing on my battlefield!" His squad leader says.

"Sorry but my foot!"

The leader crosses his arms, blowing out one side of his mouth. "What are you guys even doing here?"

Abby gets her battle staff ready, "Just because we aren't from this dimension doesn't make us neutral in this! We're with the yordles because you hold them down. No other countries like you people because you feel entitled to take from them."

Winston continues, "And you fight for a god who wants to take over your universe. They put their baby parasites in people so they burst out of them so you need to be stopped."

"Who made you judge?"

Tristana steps forward and says, "You see if you wait around for someone to appoint you then no one will. Besides we met the gods and Winston here has the Infinity Blade to prove they're on our side."

The pig knight mockingly ask, "Why are you being so divisive?"

Tristana sounding determined, "Sorry but I'd rather look after my own than anyone who thinks we yordles are vermin. Merpeople, fairies, humans, and yordles are all working together in my homeland defending it. I'd say we're quite united. Then we're gonna divide up your kingdom among our kingdoms."

His mouth turns into a thin line and he walks forward. "Getting smart with me I see."

Winston swings nunchucks then throws them at the piggy, hitting him right in the forehead. Winston rolls catching him before he falls and throws him in a big pile of dangerous trash like broken chairs, glass, and so much dust.

Me and Jerome lift and toss Ashley while Winston lifts and throws the piggy into the air then Ashley scissor kicks at the peak of her toss, her toe hitting his nose then Ashley grabs her foot holding her ankle near her forehead for 2 seconds.

The piggy lands on another red helmet piggy.

Abby laughs, "Was the stretch necessary?"

Ashley flips a bit of her hair back, "It was key."

Jerome is standing on a knee while a piggy knight pulls his hair. He backs into the pig then sits extending his foot where his metal knight boot hits the pig's throat. He frees himself while tripping him then Judith flies in front of his face making him trip and fall back.

Poor Maddie, she nervously peaks from behind Abby.

Maddie runs forward. "Oh I'm sure we'll convince them now."

We knock and they're so happy to see us. There's no furniture and the floor and furniture is all dried wood.

Maddie blinks twice putting a human woman's hand in her hands. "You've heard what he said right? Well my country doesn't believe such terrible things. We also believe in paying people well. We hate seeing people being used and taken advantage of so if you want you can help us."

"Are you kidding we'd love to help! The empire actually cares about the nice part of town so you probably can't just rush down their main streets."

Winston nods smiling, "So noted. And remember anyone who wants you to risk yourselves for them doesn't deserve it while those who are worth it wouldn't want you to anyway. If you decide to fight alongside us remember how much you have to gain."

We keep moving through the slums until we see a blonde pig woman knight. "Oh my gosh don't attack! I swear I'm not with them. I'm Crystal by the way." She nervously smiles, swaying back and forth on her feet with her hands behind her.

Maddie slowly tilts her head looking up to her. "You look familiar? Do I know you?"

"No but you remind me of a Yordle I used to work with. In fact, You kind of sound like her too? So how's my hair?"

"Oh it slays! Just how do you get that kind of bounce and sheen especially since it's summer and knights need to spend so much time outside?"

She smiles holding her hands behind her. "Do you really think so? I knew it was good. I know you're not her, she told me she didn't want to work with me anymore because of how awful it was."

Maddie smiles wide wiping her shorts. "I bet she was jealous. Any idea where we should go?"

Crystal rubs her forehead, "My mind's a bit fuzzy but if you go that way then that way you should be good. Oh my gosh there was this gorgeous human wearing a long black coat doing so much magic and…"

Maddie rapidly nods, "Thanks but we have to get going."

"Oh, no problem! And don't forget to storm the palace when you get the chance. Why would anyone think a place where everyone's afraid of and resents each other is worth dying for anyway?"

Winston laughs. "Yeah like we'd ever pass that up."

Maddie giggles then whispers, "I read her mind and while everything she says is true…oh my gosh, Jerome, she likes you."

I really hope everyone back in Yordleland is doing okay.

The smell of seabreeze and fire meld together, the sounds of metal clanking and screaming fill the air.

We walk past a church, the smell makes me gag. Air pushes against my cheeks and Maddie holds her nose.

Tristana puts her finger up to her mouth, "Shhh, it's another people herding operation."

Abby hits the door with the end of her staff. Tristana walks on the shelves and knocks over a statue breaking it. "He was racist against yordles, so we don't like him."

A couple of piggies with 16th centuryish looking guns point them at us but Abby spins her staff whacking their noses like helicopter blades. I play my guitar, feeling the awesomeness project from my guitar speeding Abby and Ashley.

Ashley slices the gun in half then she kicks off the wall and kicks him in the head so hard he falls asleep.

The smell gets stronger, and it's obviously coming from this room.

We sneak down the stairs and it's those centaurish centipede mantis creatures, but with creepy mothwings now too!

Tristana hides under the stairs then shoots an explosive charge on one of them. Me Lulu and Pix fire magic at them and Lulu slows one then speeds Winston since I need to let my magic recover.

A Purifier's eyes glow a deep dark blood red, his sharp teeth glisten in the torchlight, his wings flutter rapidly making a high pitched sound. "I'm gonna make a monkey out of you!"

Winston narrows his eyes looking up at the giant bug, "Oh yeah well I'm gonna squash you like a bug."

Oh my gosh that was so funny!

Winston's Infinity Blade glows, he keeps blocking and knocking away the creature's blade arms, then he runs his sword through him.

The explosive charge goes off exploding him in radiant light Void scum like him hates.

The other knocks his sword away so Winston chops him then hits him with a knee then backs up kicking him in the thorax. Lulu and Pix throw a big magic beam at her dusting her.

Jerome kicks down the door and everyone looks pregnant even the men. Yordles, piggies, and humans of all kinds.

One of them says, "We're just waiting to die. Go back before it's too late."

Maddie tells them, "A society who thinks your only worth is dying isn't one worth dying for! My big cuddly gorilla friend here has cerulean jelly!"

They gasps. "You mean? How did you even?"

"Long story."

Their tummies shrink, and they look relieved yet anxious. "Excuse us."

They run so fast out the door, I hope they'll be okay.

Tristana holds back a laugh but really can't. "They need to use the bathroom really bad. Their Void parasite melted and it has to go somewhere."

Buildings start looking cleaner and less run down as we go on. We go up a hill but aaaaahhhhh!

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Everyone hops up and down screaming.

A white cannonball hits his face and he dies. Tristana flings Zoomer over her shoulder. "Guys we beat them before remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ashley twists her hair putting it behind her ear. "I hope Shauna's okay. I already miss her and everyone else too."

"I miss my sisters." Maddie's voice softens.

A group of knights ambushes us.

Tristana scans the one whose sword points at us. "Words can't describe your armor so I'll just throw up."

"What!?" He swings wildly but I stop his sword. I duck his swing then slash through his armor. I elbow the other one behind me but I just hurt my elbow. "Owie!"

Judith flies over healing it.

Winston laughs at another piggy knight. He pokes the knight's belly then says, "Aww wook at that tummy wummy! You're gonna fall through the world with that big belly!"

His mouth quivers, his eyes water and shed so many tears. He runs away crying.

"Like I'm gonna let a big dumb gorilla beat me! You made my friend cry and I'll never forgive you!"

Winston says, "Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! You know the gods chose me because they think I'm smart right?"

I fire an energy beam at a knight but he ducks and I back up and try moving around but he trips me. Ugh, I'm so dizzy after rolling down this stupid hill. Why do I have to be so stupid?

He knocks Jerome's sword far down an alley well I assume it was far because it spun really fast.

Jerome rolls picking up a barrel and throws it at the pig's head and he rolls down.

I look up to Winston shedding a few tears, "That was so embarrassing. Why can't I be great like you?"

Winston gently places his hand behind my back. "This one time in Hong Kong a big Talon omnic beat me up. He threw me out a window so I quickly turned on my human cloak then parachuted away."

"Thanks Winston."

Abby then tells him, "I needed tutoring to get my GPA high enough to be on the soccer team. The school sent Ryan of all people to tutor me and we don't like him."

We go down the alley, which has that earthy yet orangey smell, but one ruined by smelling like pee too. I get Jerome's sword for him.

A silver and red blur goes by and Winston throws a piggy knight and he lands in a dumpster.

Ashley looks up then says, "Looks like we found you a proper home. You're welcome."

We literally can't contain our laughter. I'm so dead from that joke.

Oh there's the piggy knight again. "Hey guys! I saw this sorceress running by and it was like she just teleported really far forward!"

She's going to the palace too but the piggy knights are ignoring her."

Winston says, "Sounds like Moira. What does she want?"

"I can't really say. I know a secret way into the castle. This city has a secret underground tunnel system in place. Piggies offered them to the Void creatures, who then planted their eggs in the people who built them. They were told it was a blessing so that's why no one but the rich even know about them."

Confidence beams from Abby's face. "I see no problem taking the castle from the front. I mean we do have magic and special powers."

Jerome tells her. "You don't know what you'd need. I'm sorry but I think sneaking in by the tunnels works."

Winston nods, "I also think tunnels are better."

We slowly walk back and forth in the alley. Loud yelling, screaming, gunfire, and weapons and armor clanking makes me nervous.

"Guys I'm scared. Although we don't know what's down there. So I think going by the front works better."

Ashley joins, "Sorry Angel and Abby, but the tunnels just feel safer. We're ready for anything unexpected too."

Pix flitters from wall to wall, "Hmm, You'd think it's safer down there but we know what to expect going through the front. I say front."

Lulu hops up and down twirling her wand. "The tunnels sound fun!"

Judith and Maddie also agree with the tunnel idea.

"That settles it! Follow me."

We keep walking down different surface streets and the houses just keep getting bigger and bigger, and the fences and bushes nicer. Kids run into their houses, and a few even had measles.

Tristana's cheeks puff and she angrily exhales. "At least the poor kid's parents can't afford a cure. But these kids? There's literally no excuse. It's just pure delusion on their parent's part."

The Piggy knight leads us through a backway, we pass a bakery, furniture store with very comfy padded furniture displayed,

"In the water?"

We fall through yet we stay dry. It was a magic illusion?

The blue brick walls are lined with a seaweed looking plant, water drips.

Crystal tells us, "I have to go. Again thanks for standing up to them."

"Thank you too. When we win I'll give you a raise."

She slides really fast hugging Maddie. "Oh thank you! You're the best."

Pix flutters up and whispers to me then up to Winston, "We should still be careful I mean you never know what's going to happen."

Lulu says, "Let's run! Lalalalalalala!"

Tristana's mouth drops. "Lulu! Do you want us to get caught?"

We go up a tall thing of stairs, at least like 3 stories so we're probably on the side of that flat hill.

Oh, I hear quieter metal clanking and see light peeping from the floor. A pig wearing a gaudy white and navy blue outfit stuffs his face. "Those rats, resisting as if they have any right. When we win this war we'll execute them. If they won't do what we want then they're pointlessly wasting space."

Tristana whispers to me, "Ugh the things they say when we aren't around. Figures. Like why do they complain about us being divided when fairies yordles and humans get along better than ever? They're too dumb to realize piggy means piggy it doesn't mean normal. They act like what we say doesn't count because they make up these rules to define normal."

Pix then says, "Ugh tell me about it Piggies act like they know everything. But you're uncivilized if you don't play by their rules. Oh beating someone up isn't civilized okay I get that violence is usually wrong but suing people for no good reason is somehow okay? They probably make up so many rules just so they can sue anyone for any reason and whoever the judge's favorite wins. Since judges come from higher classes who can last longer in court then, well…"

Winston adds, "I see where you're going and I couldn't agree more. It is disgusting of them."

Tristana's eyebrows go up and her tone brightens. "Right! Don't even get me started on the why do you make this about race when they never talk to another Piggy in the same tone. Try it in reverse, be rude and give them the silent treatment when they have a problem see what happens."

We keep moving through the secret passage, a couple of red helmeted piggy knights put their hands on their weapons smirking meanly. One says in a kindergarten teacher voice barely disgusting her contempt narrowing her eyes, "So you think you can take out our leader huh? After all we do for you. You want a stable society don't you?"

His tone's veneer wears off, "Why do you people have to be so divisive?"

Tristana smiles. "Do we look divided to you? The yordles fairies and humans in my squad get along just fine and we get along better than ever!"

They try hitting us with long spears but with axe heads at the end instead. One leaps forward but Abby steps aside. She leaps and hits him in the back of his head with her staff. He falls but rolls jumping back up. Abby blocks his punches but he fools Abby knocking her down!

I throw a magic beam at him then Lulu speedboosts Abby and Judith heals her.

I smack the other one with my holographic guitar. It may be weightless but it's still like getting hit with a real one. I play a speedup song and the other knight with a hammer extends his right arm but Tristana easily dodges his blow.

While he's still off balance she launches herself with her gun then she yells, "Zoomer said nice knowing ya!" hitting him in the head with it. The special metal of his helmet has so many cracks and he's out cold.

We keep walking, but keep looking around us. We turn a corner and Tristana says. "We kicked them off our land now we gotta finish the job. I swear what trash thinks they have more value than others just because of their race?"

Tristana says, "I hate them. Like when we got our land back they actually called it an invasion! Can you believe those people?"

Winston adjusts his glasses looking out the window at the roaring waterfall, "What good is a stable society if not everyone has the chance to be happy in it? It needs way more than just stability."

We make it to the end and Tristana asks. "Should I blow up the door to keep anyone from escaping?"

"I think we'd be cutting off our own escape so no." Maddie tells her.

I tell her, "It'd look pretty dope but I'll have to go with Maddie on this one."

Winston peeks around the door. "It's clear."

Ashley says, "So will we climb to the roof and sneak down to the emperor?"

Judith strokes her chin, "Hmm, I can fly ahead and signal when it's safe. They'd definitely notice an fairy with cute on point fashion flying everywhere. Not to mention my beautiful buzzy wings." She shrugs then flies ahead, "Wish me luck!"

Pix says, "I'll follow her."

We walk on the balls of our feet ducking a bit. Judith signaled to us it's safe so we sneak run and climb the dangling ladder. Smaller ones go first so Maddie, Lulu, Tristana, Ashley, Abby, Me, Jerome, then Winston climb in that order.

I stand on my tippytoes and look below me at the waterfall then out into the ocean. The gentle seabreeze feels wonderful on my face. I look to the other side and so many roofs are on fire. People fighting in the street, and the poor people we talked to earlier are now in a group with fairies and mermaids and yordles in armor. Yay it looks like they made it all the way here! How'd they clear hundreds of mile that fast though? Oh right, trains and magic.

Then I catch up to my squad. We take a left to get back into the castle and…there's the British guy!

Winston squats down learning forward. He sighs dropping his shoulders. "It wasn't him after all." He closes his trench coat and puts his hands over each other. And puts his sunglasses over his eyes properly.

"Sorry I thought you killed our ursine alchemist friend. But it looks like you died the same way as him."

I say, "He was so chill too." I knew you didn't do it.

We go down into the castle and Judith tells us it's clear to sneak down.

The halls are wide, and the walls and floors look crystally. The ceilings are high. We go up a winding staircase to the third floor and we keep walking. We turn and there's a big front hall with a big red door at the end. We walk towards it but…is that Ava walking out?

Ava smirks meanly, brushing the sleeves of her blue robe. "I can see you're all still alive, well except for that guy in the long coat I had to kill. It's really too bad."

Maddie's upper lip quivers. "But…why? Why would you do this to us! You left Zoe in charge and she had to rule with a really nasty case of strep! Then you left again and how can you do that to her? To us? You were like family to us. Please tell me you're joking and you're here to help us win?"

She cries and Ashley holds her. Poor Maddie is seriously heartbroken.

Ava Laughs a big evil ha. "No, do you really think we can keep ruling like we have? People fear and respect the Piggy Empire, so I've been working with them."

Maddie stomps her foot, "Didn't you see how unhappy people were out there?" It's not fair you lied to us! Why did you do it?"

Ava meanly smirks in that way I can't stand. "You see Princess, they promised us great power and security."

Ava looks at her fingernails, "Stomping isn't very ladylike you know and who cares what some riffraff feels. Like the Piggy Empire says they were put here to serve people like us."

Winston punches the wall. "Nonsense! People told me I was an experiment, that was my purpose, but my father, Doctor Harold Winston told me you should never ever feel like you have to justify your existence to anyone else."

Jerome says, "Can't you see they were manipulating you so they could infect more beings? Void creature parasites gain their hosts strengths?"

Maddie asks, "What about our values of compassion and empathy?"

Ava rolls her eyes, "Tch, everyone knows we'd be better off without the poor."

"If they got paid enough they wouldn't be poor anymore now would they?"

A corner of Ava's mouth moves up, "That's enough out of you snotty smartass. Oh, as prime minister I hired the best mercenaries I could find. They came from all over the world."

Dragonis's brilliant azure scales sparkle off the bright crystal walls. "So we meet again. But your quest ends here, heroes."

Olaf stares meanly at Abby. "I remember you. How did you get so far with that poor technique of yours anyway?"

The Archer scans Tristana with her eyes then at zoomer then in Tristana's eyes, meanly smirking. "War's too dangerous for little girls like you."

Tristana crosses her arms scanning the archer, "Oh yeah well your thighs are too thick for your skirt."

The archer lets out a big ha, "You're one to talk yordle. The tiny annoying shrimp is back too. You should go on a hamburger diet, maybe you'll fill out."

Ashley's eyes narrow at her, "Ugh. I really don't like them."

Me and Abby pat her shoulders and Abby tells her, "Forget her, she's just jealous."

Prime Minister Ava walks forward glaring at Maddie and waves her right hand summoning the same beam our trench coat friend did. "This is the end of you, Princess."

She dives and rolls, "What did I even do to you?"

"I made Zoe sick but it had to look natural, but you just had to come along and heal her. You'll just be too much trouble when the Piggies take over. People look up to you, admiring your empathy and kindness, but we just can't tolerate that kind of weakness."

Zoe summons thin glowing lasers firing from a diagonal.

Winston yells, "Maddie hide back there! If anyone comes for you they'll have to overextend."

The Emperor, who looks like he's 7 feet tall and his hair wraps around his weird head. Two thick fangs hang over his lower lip.

He has a gold chain attached to a gold hook. He looks at it then us. "I've been keeping this world safe. If we never did what Kha'zix said then his void creatures would invade."

Tristana throws her hand back, "Don't you see if they could they would anyway? They're just using you guys."

I look back and Jerome and Maddie talk and Jerome slowly walks forward. "Me and Maddie were talking and we were wondering if you'd call off the war. Me and Maddie will withdraw our forces if you agree to let us attack Kha'zix directly and…exterminate your Void pests."

He crosses his arms yelling, "Ha! Like I'd ever lose! I personally picked my generals, they never ever got any problems wrong at school. Their tests exams and everything was at least 100%, not counting extra credit when they got even more! This is from kindergarten all the way to college and never lost a war!"

Winston walks forward, "Well there's a first time for everything. I too never got anything wrong at school."

The Emperor rolls his head sounding annoyed, "I'm Emperor Rutledge, you must bow when you speak to me."

Winston sarcastically claps back, "Oh I'm terribly sorry my royal big tummy loser."

"Hey I don't have a big tummy! I just happen to be very handsome."

Everyone laughs at him then Maddie says, "Jerome has all his hair and you can see his abs! So please spare us your ego."

Ashley laughs wither her hand over her mouth, "Oh please you probably just stuff everything in your mouth. Ugh and you have cool undertones yet you wear gold, it really clashes horribly. It's pretty sad how you people think you're the best and feel entitled to take over the world because of it."

Emperor Rutledge glares meanly, "You can't tell me what to do! I can however tell you what to do because…" he takes a deep breath.

"He's going to sing isn't he?" Abby whispers to me.

"I'm the…king king da king! King king ka king! Nobody tells me what to do because I'm the king! All this land is mine! And I'm not fat because I'm the king so I get to choose how fat is fat in this kingdom!


	20. Chapter 19: Time to End this War

"Ha ha ha! Didn't I warn you against hanging out with that…ruffian Tristana?" Ava says in a mean tone.

Emperor Rutledge slowly walks forward, "I hope you guys realize you're outmatched. This whole war is you yordle's fault, because if you just realized our better way of life and let us rule you then we wouldn't keep having war."

Maddie rolls her eyes, "But you people have no compassion, and we were blessed by the actual gods and not some creep who's just using us."

Ava scans Maddie, "It's not too late to join us you know. We can have power, and security, a safer country."

Maddie crosses her arms glaring at her, "Oh yeah at what cost? Safe usually means boring anyway. So you mean a boring place where people can't do anything and listen to people who call them things like riffraff. No thank you!"

Emperor Rutledge waves his hand, "The time for talk is over." He points at us yelling, "Go get them!"

I speed Abby just as Olaf goes for an axe strike against her.

"You were just lucky little girl."

Lulu speeds Judith as she chases the Dark Fae but Dark Fae throws energy at her clipping her wing but the wound glows yellow so she can fly again I hope she'll be okay if she runs out of healing magic we're all doomed.

Ava lifts Maddie with her mind oh no! Maddie's holding her throat kicking around.

Ava tells her, "You'll pay for ruining my plan! You didn't even check with me for building those alliances! I'm still the official ruler of Yordleland you know."

Tristana shoots at Ava's hands but she back handsprings away and Maddie's free.

"You were never there! I did what had to be done, for all of us and our people! And not just the ones living under us too."

Tristana launches herself onto a high window like room in between this room and the one at the other side of the wall.

Archer shoots an arrow at Tristana but she rolls out of the way and there's a really loud smashy cracking sound. Archer herself is on top of the windy staircase.

I can't find the emperor or Ava anywhere, probably waiting to attack.

Dragonis is dueling Jerome.

Dragonis puffs smoke out of his nostrils, "You don't know Dragonia very well do you, Demacian Prince?"

Jerome deflects his slash with his shield then they keep clanking their swords. "They are incredible allies! Last I heard they're still looking for you."

Dragonis strikes but Jerome somersaults forward then turns but Dragonis turned too.

Dragonis replies, "I'm an ocean away I'd like to see them try."

Jerome tries thigh kicking Dragonis's plated armor shorts but he moves his left leg back then Dragonis lifts him I speed him because I know he'll try breathing that insane fire on him.

Winston blocks Olaf's slashes with his sword and Tristana hit Dark Fae but she glows an inky blue, shakes and swirly black and inky blue energy sucks us all onto a ball!

"Oh great Fae I'm caught too!"

Ava holds a glowing gem and a red beam flashing white falls on us oof it burns!

Wait, is Judith glowing lavender? She flies over us really fast and we glow lavender and sparkle so we're all healed!

Winston yells to her, "I know you have your goddess power but please be careful she's still dangerous!"

Her arm moves so fast it makes a lightning sound as she elbows Fae in the face then flies under and behind her but Fae turns throwing a big inky blue ball at her but she gets out of the way and it almost hits the archer but she rolls back. It explodes and Archer says, "Ow! Fae can you please be careful!"

"This is all your fault."

Judith is having a bit of trouble with Fae so I speed her and hit Fae with a slow beam.

Ashley takes a crystal vase and throws it at Fae but she flies up avoiding it then Rutledge ducks. Ashley throws energy knives at Fae leading her shots perfectly and Judith flies then kicks Fae in the face knocking her out but Archer hit Judith!

"Sweet dreams tin can!"

I slide on the floor holding her close "No! This can't be the end!"

"It's not." She brushes my cheek.

Winston yells, "Carry her over to Maddie now! I can repair her."

Tristana's gun goes, "Ch-ch!" and she fires at the Archer and ouch!

I fall down and look up. "Miss me?"

"Nope."

My guitar turns into a sword and me and I tell my sister, "Ready?"

I speed her up but I can't slow him because everytime I see him he just goes around the room again. We keep going through doors until oof!

"You turned facing us that's so not fair we were chasing you!"

Ashley keeps ducking his hammer.

She dodges his hook but Lulu speeds her while Pix shoots magic beams at him.

Rutledge blocks her sword with his metal glove and she yells. "Cut, it, out!"

Abby laughs and yells back, "So you play Maeve too huh?"

"Yeah."

Winston tells them, "We gotta focus enough with the gaming talk."

Ashley tells Emperor Rutledge in that mean voice, "Careful you aren't that fit."

"Excuse me miss?"

Winston tells him, "Well you are a bit tubby."

"What?"

"I'm just saying you're a bit round in the belly."

Rutledge gets mad so he tries hitting us but I slow him down and Ashley runs to Winston. Winston tells me not to chase him since I'm not skilled enough to face him alone yet.

Winston tosses Ashley like he's a one man base group. She front tucks really fast 6 times then she grows wings and her aura glows violet.

"Don't stay in that form too long because you'll need your godform later." Winston yells out to her.

She dodges her arrows and dives her with her sword but she gets out of the way.

"You've got to be kidding me! Didn't we go through this?" She blocks Ashley's sword with her fingerless metal gloves. Ashley flies again then swoops back hitting her in the back of her armor with her sword and Tristana's cannonball knocks her out.

Ashley asks, "We have to check up on Abby."

I ask Lulu to help me speed us so we run up the stairs.

She's above another room and her and Olaf look like they're fighting on a bunch of balance beams. She's really out of breath but Olaf throws his two axes at her as she tries running and I yell. "Watch it!"

She bicycle kicks his axes back to him hitting him.

"Oh that, is, it little girl!"

Winston yells. "Use your god power!"

"Oh, right." Abby squints scratching the back of her head giggling.

Her aura glows cornflower blue, her battle staff turns into a glowing blue crystal. She rushes at Olaf but his axes block her staff strikes. She tries tripping him but he jumps then she slides between his legs hitting him.

"Whaaaa! My diiiiii…"

But he's interrupted by the emperor, "Uh uh uh language my dear Viking."

Abby then trips him then punches his tummy really fast then inward crescent kicks his jaw then jumping roundhouse kicks him making him turn.

He wipes his mouth. "Wow you actually hurt me. You're still outmatched so if you give up you can join us. It's a shame, because you have potential but I suspect your poor technique is from your teacher."

Winston huffs. "Abby you're needed no go before your form wears off. I can take Olaf from here."

"But Winston!"

"Now!"

"Ugh, fine." She rolls her eyes then pulls on Olaf's big red beard.

Too bad I couldn't help, the beam's too thin and I didn't want to hurt my friend.

"Will you be okay Winston?"

"Don't worry about me Angel."

We go back and Ava flies really fast to us and a wave of sharp heat hits my back knocking me over.

"How can she even do that?"

"These gems are incredible, aren't they?"

Maddie closes her eyes and an aura of white, carnation and seashell pinks swirl around her. Her explorer clothes transform into a dress even fancier than her formal dress. Wow does she look very graceful and elegant if only there was a way to dress that fancy that fast even the hair looks like it would take hours on its own.

"Divinity Shadow gave me amazing powers too. I can speak directly into your minds and read minds from much farther away with less resistance. Although Ava is still pretty hard to read I can just make out where her beams will come from. I'm still very hurt from her betrayal."

Ava clenches her teeth pretty hard and she quivers angrily. "Do you really think I'll let you get away with whatever tricks you're up to? Oh please you'll be dead before those rainbows and sparkles annihilate us! Or are you going to make you and your friends practically invincible and how do you keep dodging!?"

The castle shakes with each hit, each of Ava's beams crash through the crystal floor melting the area around it. Me and Ashley rush her with our energy swords but woah what's happening?! Lulu speeds us and Pix flies all over her.

"Stop this at once!"

Me Maddie and Ashley jump through a hole in the floor and Jerome is still running from Dragonis and Rutledge.

Abby falls through the floor too and spins her staff.

The hallway is long with ugly white and diamond chartreuse glossy marble floors. Well, they look marble but are way harder. The emerald and violet moons pour their light through the long hall's windows which run along the wall.

"Winston wants you to transform hurry!"

Jerome says. "But won't I need it for Kha'zix? Like how in Lux's name do I know Winston wants that?"

"Trust me!"

She dodges Dragonis's azure and lime fire, which evaporates part of a crystal doorframe.

Jerome glows silver and black, his eyes turn amber and his beautiful blonde tresses turn into a beautiful jet black, like a raven in midnight. Fangs grow and black armor over his chest and abs, and his gorgeously lean athletic arms show their full glowy. His sword looks silver instead of just shiny steel. His black and blood red cape blows in a breeze that formed from his transformation.

Dragonis's head moves back as he blinks twice, "He, he has…a vampire form!"

Rutledge tells him, "We just have to outlast it then…"

Dragonis adds, "We might still be too tired." He struggles keeping Abby off.

Dragonis yells, "You'll all be begging for mercy!"

She smacks Dragonis in his belly armor then roundhouse kicks it. Rutledge hooks her and I Jerome shield bashes him before he hit her head.

I play my guitar summoning magical beams to fire at them. I just hope I don't waste magic. I fire slowing rays at them but Dragonis shielded himself. Wow that was lame.

Ava hops down laughing. "So did you think you could get away from me?"

Maddie mentally tells me, "Stand next to the potted orange tree she's going to waste her magic so you can take them out just by dodging."

I'm feeling braver and more focused, the adrenaline just keeps going. I ask, "What about Jerome?"

"I'm talking to all of you it's only 3 way telepathy on my end since you two can't read minds."

"Oh I get it."

Maddie sounds stressed. "This form won't last forever so please hurry."

I stand between the large potted aloe and orange trees.

"You think you can hide from me there? If you tell me where Maddie is I'll spare you and you guys can rule with us."

"She's laughing saying she wants to take advantage of your fear and kill you once you've outlived your usefulness but I know you aren't going to betray us otherwise I'd ask Jerome to defeat you."

Ava slowly walks forward, her wide yordle mouth showing tiny little fangs. Her eyes narrow in that you're so done way. "So have you decided yet?"

"I'd never tell."

"Don't you want to live and rule with us?"

I look over to my right and Jerome's sword destroys Dragonis's shield.

"Now!" Maddie telepathically tells me.

I roll forward as the magenta, red, and orange beams come from all angles. I look back and Jerome somersaulted through their legs. Rutledge is trying to get up but Jerome hits him with the round silver bottom of his sword then slashes and slices a pterodactyl purifier that tries diving at him. His feet are wide apart squatting a little with his sword held behind him. Woah now that's a cool pose.

Ava's hands rest on her knees as she huffs. "I can't believe it that's all of my magic! You dare make a fool of me with your dumb luck!"

The ground shakes and her head hits the wall. I check her pulse and Ava's still breathing.

I turn around and Rutledge is squatting but Jerome stands strong. He blocks Rutledge's punches while Abby is evenly fighting with Dragonis.

Her and Jerome switch opponents and she's too fast for Rutledge. She keeps smacking his hammer away and I roll back avoiding his hook and turn my guitar into a sword. But Abby's form goes away. Rutledge cracks his knuckles slowly walking towards Abby. "Now I got you, you little dirty brat!"

I cast speed on her and she runs away. Jerome uppercuts Dragonis's jaw, then gives him a strong right hook at his temple, then left uppercuts him. Jerome leaps high, his right hand pulled back with his sword. "You're bounty hunting days are over!"

The sharp part of his blade hits his head.

My holographic guitar becomes a holographic sword and I leap at Rutledge. I keep backing away until we're in a room with this enormous black orb with magenta lightning coming out of it.

Ashley's hand's over her mouth as she giggles looking down at Rutledge. "Why is your bald spot so ugly?"

"How dare you insult me in my castle! You'll pay for that!"

Tristana comes down. "Sorry guys I was busy with a few uninvited guests. Our allies are entertaining the rest."

Jerome slides towards Rutledge elbowing him in the solar plexus then he tries tripping him but he jumps over Jerome's foot but I hit him with a slow spell midair.

I look up and Winston's still fighting Olaf.

Olaf tells him, "Ha ha ha! Think I'm gonna lose to a stupid ape?" He front tucks towards him but his knees bend and Ashley jokes, "that's gonna be a deduction."

Winston knocks his axes out of his hands then points the blade away from him elbowing his stomach. He then judo throws him off the beam landing on Rutledge.

Winston looks down at Emperor Rutledge and tells him, "A word to the wise. Oops I guess that leaves you out, mister piggy."

Rutledge's voice gets rougher in that I'm so mad at you way. "Don't insult my intelligence you dumb ditzy ape!"

Winston leaps down and Rutledge is like, "I don't get it? My gods want me to rule this world, how can they betray me like this?"

Maddie runs towards us with a big smile. She gives us all a big hug hopping up and down and wow even after that scary fight her happiness is still pretty contagious even though my adrenaline is still rising.

Tristana flings zoomer over her shoulder and tells him. "Well you see, your conceitedness made you lose. Have you ever thought that someone made that up a long time ago just to invent a lame excuse to take what belongs to others? You came to our land because you wanted what we have."

Maddie then adds, "You thought you were the best and untouchable just for being a piggy but you didn't know I was looking for allies and we all worked together and defeated your greedy butt. We don't see each other as places to get what we want out of them and use them or take advantage of them but friends we share this world with."

Oh Tristana sounds angry I can't even say I blame her, "Your people even stole this part of our land from us! You built a wall to keep people who belong out and made up all these weird rules putting yourselves above everyone else."

He responds, "But we were kicked off that land! They said we were total buzzkills and wanted us to go away. That they were getting over wanting to conquer this world. But we found a new land where we can be free."

Maddie tilts her head and sighs, "So I guess other people's freedom didn't count? Since you people were on our continent treating us like sh…I mean crap I'm charging all your soon to be former aristocrats taxes for all those centuries they didn't pay us."

"Well Miss Maddie you can't stop our gods's plan. Ruling is our destiny."

She slaps him in the face, "That's Princess Maddie to you gosh show some respect when you're on someone else's land. Your attitude has no place here. Your peasants were so sick and tired of being treated like nothing they were so happy to help us and they'll be paid well."

Ava slowly walks into this weird darkish room lit by the faint light of the emerald and violet moons. She glares at Rutledge shaking her head like she's disappointed in him.

She tells him, "As ruler of Yordleland I hereby declare this land ours. You lost this war so I'll get started ruling it now if you don't mind."

A black and eggplant purple blur flashes by and a seriously tall and thin lady with long fingers and sharp facial features materializes behind Ava.

"Hmm, I've been looking for these."

She rips off Ava's belt and pendent. Ava turns around and her mouth drops, and her mouth quivers.

She spins her wrist while bowing, "The name's Moira."

Winston blinks. "Wha? How did you get here?"

"It was easy really, Vishkar let me use theirs now if you don't mind…"

Winston slides in front of everyone. "Go! She's extremely dangerous."

I recognize her! Dad told me she used to work with my uncle, McCree, and Genji, but why is she working for Talon now?

The long black and purple beam looks like it's hurting Winston through his armor. After 3 seconds Tristana focuses shooting her zoomer cannonballs and Ashley throws her knives and Lulu and Pix throw magic beams at her.

She smirks at Winston, "They told me you were assassinated in Hong Kong."

Winston smiles and tells her, "I guess you could say this is my second life."

"You won't be so wise with me next time we meet!" She vanishes, just like that.

Winston breathes heavily and wipes his forehead. Wow does he look tired. "I'm just glad her beam didn't hit you guys."

Ava walks in looking down then back up at us. "Look, I'm sorry for betraying you. I only did it because I thought that's what would be best for our people."

Ava drops to her knees and weeps with her face in her hands. "This is all my fault! Can you guys ever forgive me?"

Winston's nostrils flare his eyebrows draw together. "Oh now you're looking for forgiveness right after you lose your powers and we overthrew the precious little empire you were working for? Maddie, how do you feel?"

She scratches her forearm, sighs, looks up and says. "Well, I…" She glares at Ava while resting her fists on her hips. "I don't forgive you! You tried killing my sisters and me, took advantage of our trust, killed our ursine alchemist friend, and last but certainly not least were going to sell out our people's freedom to, to that freak just so you could control people more. What would my parents think of you? Like they trusted you as prime minister."

"I still don't know what happened to your parents, but they've been away long enough."

Purple blood red and magenta clouds surround the black sphere and Emperor Rutledge and the mercenaries get sucked into the orb. Winston's Infinity Blade flashes white surrounding us with cylinders of light.

An echoey creepy voice comes from the orb. "Heh heh heh…that fool outlived his usefulness. I see you have the infinity blade, ooooh I'm so scared! You won't be so lucky like Garen was."

Winston tells us. "We're so close. After all this time here we're finally going to slay Kha'Zix. That way he'll just be a Void ghost for a thousand years until the next group of chosen ones stand up to him. Hopefully that won't be necessary since he could learn his lesson by then."

Tristana leans against the wall with her arm around Zoomer. "I'm ready whenever you guys are."

This is it, the end. I'm going to miss all these wonderful friends I made along the way. Too bad there's no Insta or Snapchat in this realm.

Abby then says, "Hey wait, just how are we even getting through and how do we know it's even safe?"

Winston tells her, "If they got sucked in that means there's a direct line to him."

I still wish Judith was okay. After all we've been through together. The fairy queen even recognized her as a real fairy. I rush down the hall and I hear Winston yell, "Angel! Wait up!"

I hold her and yay she's blinking! But she looks so tired.

"I guess this is it."

Lulu runs her fingers through Judith's hair. "Please be okay, friend."

Pix starts crying too. "It can't be the end it just can't!"

Winston says, "No it isn't! I can repair you!"

He waves a sky blue light over her and does repair stuff.

She flies to Winston hugging him. "Thanks Winston you're amazing. Though I still can't use my magic."

"That's okay. Jerome will walk you Abby and everyone else back to the teleporter. Me Ashley Angel Tristana Lulu and Pix are all going to defeat Kha'Zix."

Maddie looks up at Winston. "May I come too?"

Tristana tells her, "We might not make it back. I know we adventure together a lot but this is far too dangerous."

Maddie's eyes fill with determination. "I want to be there, I need to be there and I won't let you stop me. We're all in this together."

Winston's at the front of the line taking in a deep breath. "Well everyone this is it. Follow me."

Those cylinders surround us again. The swirling shades of black and purple have an evil aesthetic. We fall down and right below us is a massive tree. Surrounding it is this huge forest. You can see how so many trees have creepy branches and no leaves, wolves howl, owls hoot, and the forest far far below the world tree just feels way too creepy.

We land on a branch wide as a six lane freeway and feels like we're on flat solid ground.

The poor creatures who lived here. A sense of dread and tragedy fills the air. If he'd only just go away.

We keep walking up the tree, and Winston says don't look down even though we're so high it's like a skyscraper.

We reach the top, it's a flat rocky hilltop just above the life tree. Ominous clouds very quickly fly past above us, with very little moonlight peeping through. Glowing green mushrooms light much of the hill.

He looks like an enormous mantis creature, but something's different about him. Not just because he's bigger, but I can feel the evil emanating from him.

He stares down to us, "It's over. I've already taken over the life tree."

Winston stands back holding his sword, "It's never too late as long as I have the infinity blade."

"Like I care. You may have defeated my tubby little puppet but you'll never ever beat me. For a thousand years I waited for this very moment."

Maddie sounds pretty scared. "Why do you do this? I mean don't you want to make friends instead of wanting to steal other people's universes?"

"You don't get it do you? This interdimensional war goes back way farther back than any of you have been alive. You cannot possibly understand why we do what we do, for it is beyond anything you can ever imagine."

Ashley moves her head back and forth moving half her mouth. "Meh meh meh I'm beyond anything you can imagine, I'm a big stupid bug."

I whisper to her, "I'm scared too Ashley."

Lulu makes fun of him too by trying to copy his robotic echoey voice. "I am Kha'Zix, I will destroy you all! The world is better off without me."

Kha'Zix's eyes glow a deep red and purple swirls surround us. "I thought I'd even the numbers."

Two of them look like pterodactyls, two look like beetles, and two look like funguses.

Tristana brushes a bit of her short hair back. "I can handle this."

Pix tells her, "Those are his elite guards so please be careful."

They all come at us, Winston blocks Kha'Zix's bladed arm with his sword. He's having a hard time keeping him off so Lulu speeds him.

We aren't hitting anything even Tristana's having trouble. Oh, looks like she hit a pterodactyl but they just fly back up.

Ashley throws 3 energy knives at a glowing green and purple fungus but it dodges. She summons a violet energy sword in her left hand and leaps towards it but it spits out so much awful gas so she back handsprings away from it.

I have so much adrenaline I can't even think right.

Winston's hairy bulging gorilla arm muscles shake, a ray of emerald moon reflects off his glasses. He rolls just avoiding a strike and he yells. "Angel, godform, now!"

"Right."

I feel intense energy coursing through me. Black and blood red energy flows all around me. I look into a puddle and see my glowing blood red streak in my reflection. A burst of wind blows past me as my guitar glows red and black and I jam out making everyone way faster than they usually get. Lulu desperately tried dodging a beetle Void creature but she's so fast now her and Pix just whittle it down. I turn my guitar into a magical holographic sword and I leap at the beetle, but it leaped out of my way. Tristana fires an explosive charge which rapidly flashes so many pastel rainbow colors then loads a really big bright glowing rainbow cannonball into zoomer.

A pterodactyl dives her but she rocket jumps away.

I feel so much stronger and faster as a vampire. Everything looks way brighter now, probably because of my heightened vampire vision.

I knee a beetle's leg then kick it then slash it with my sword but he still stands.

I hit part of his mouth as he tries biting me. Tristana shoots her cannonball at him making a big colorful explosion and hurting two of the other void creatures. The beetle's dusted.

Oooh I can see Kha'Zix getting salty.

Tristana's focusing so hard but she sits down. "I can't use my attacks anymore."

Winston tells her, "You did great."

Ashley spins, glows violet, and black and violet energy surrounds her as she enters vampire form! Her streak glows neon violet, and her high waisted purple plaid A-line almost knee length skirt is replaced with a black and violet wide hem mid thigh magical girl outfit. Her combat boots now look like riding boots with purple trim at the top going in down V shape in the front and a bow in the back and black everywhere else. The underskirt is glowing violet while the overskirt which wraps around the back where it's hem length and the two sides meet in the front where it's shorter is jet black. Over the overskirt in the back is a big electric purple bow. The midsection is also violet, and the top part of her dress and sleeves are black.

She grows gothically cool raven wings. She flies really fast at a pterodactyl then it dips a bit low but Ashley turns really fast slashing it then flying back throwing so many neon purple energy knives at them. She finishes off a weakened fungus.

Her sword turns into a violet lightning sword and she swoops down yelling, "Lightning bish!" smacking the pterodactyl Void creature.

The other pterodactyl tries swooping at Lulu but I knock it away with my sword then it turns back into a guitar where I fire magical beams at it. Then Ashley gracefully dive kicks it in the face then slashes it, deflects his beak and claws, then slices him then he falls to the ground where he turns into dust.

"Looks like you've just been grounded."

Kha'Zix shoots an energy laser out of his mouth but Ashley just avoids it.

Winston swiftly slices and slashes the remaining beetle turning him into dust.

My magic wears off so I sit it out with Tristana and Maddie.

Winston glares forward, holding his sword. Wow he looks really focused, he's shaking and he turns into his vampire form.

He jetpacks super high into the air, instead of normal color fire it was bright chartreuse.

Uh oh that fungus is after us and I can't speed us away. The light's so bright I close my eyes and can still see so much light but wow thankfully it was just Winston landing on it.

He says, "Excuse me for, dropping in, now it's time for you to die!" He stabs the fungus defeating it.

Now it's just up to Lulu, Ashley and Winston.

His bronze hair is neatly combed on his head and his armor turns black and red. His eyes glow amber and the parts not covered by hair turn into a gothic shade of light alabaster. The infinity blade becomes black and glows red, turning itself into the eternity's edge to match his new form. The wind gently flows through Winston's hair, and it's like he's in a zone. I had my vampire form not too long ago so I probably know how he feels.

Kha'Zix laughs. "He he he, not bad, but you're wearing out. If you quit now I'll leave your universes alone I promise."

Maddie points and yells, "He's lying don't listen to him!"

"Mind your business you bratty little princess."

"Well I actually live in this universe so it kind of is my business."

Winston smiles meanly at him, showing his new vampire fangs. He leaps at Kha'Zix but Kha'Zix went invisible.

He yells to Lulu, "Don't use the spell you learned in the jungle temple yet. He'll just wait it out!"

Maddie rubs her temples, obviously focusing really hard. She could be trying to read Kha'Zix's mind.

Winston squints his eyes but he rolls the wrong way after hearing Kha'Zix's buzzing and got hit anyway.

Oh now he's visible again! Ashley tries surprise diving him but he turns firing Void spikes at her. She throws so many daggers at him but he dodges them all but Ashley hits one of his wings. She flies way back but Kha'Zix leaps really high flying to her and she swoops around his really sharp mantis arms.

Ashley's voice fills with determination, "We will stop you from destroying this planet and ruling the universe with evil!"

She flies back to Winston and Kha'Zix tries hitting Winston but Ashley flew kicked his arm away. Winston stabs him with his sword but he fires Void spikes knocking Winston down but Ashley dives clipping his wing.

Lulu keeps yeeting magic beams at him.

Her aura's fading so she flies back to us and her clothes return to normal.

She's shaking and crying, resting her head on her knees.

Maddie pats her on her back and I tell Ashley, "That, was seriously dope!"

Maddie tells her, "I know, it's scary but I believe in you guys."

Kha'zix and Winston go back and forth and Winston nods to Lulu.

She closes her eyes floating in the air. Light and sparkles swirl around her. She points her want at Winston making him grow! He grows so much his armor just pops off flying everywhere so he's just wearing his long gothic black cape. He loudly roars, like Lulu's spell also triggered his primal rage too.

Winston keeps ducking Kha'Zix's arms then he punches him on his thorax really fast. Kha'Zix runs at him but he squats and judo throws Kha'Zix grounding him. Kha'Zix kicks him off then his arms and teeth grow even bigger! I hope Winston can do this.

"Do you like my new form? I practiced it just for this occasion."

Winston leaps really high then kicks him in the face. They're going back and forth and Winston tosses him off the edge.

A loud thud rings through the forest, but what's that shadow? Oh, right Kha'Zix leaped back up.

Tristana yells. "Winston! You need to grab eternity's edge!"

He roars beating his chest, but he shakes his head blinking fast.

I roll forward and drag the heavy sword to him and he takes it from me, easily lifting it with one hand.

"Thanks Angel. Now I have a duel to finish."

Kha'Zix raises his left arm so Winston raises his sword to block it but Kha'Zix kicks him across the hill and he falls off!

I look down and yell, "Winston!"

Aww yeah I hear his jetpack!

Winston slashes Kha'Zix's face with full force, the blood red aura around his sword getting ever so brighter. He squats then turns at his left hip on the way up to upward slash Kha'Zix.

Then he leaps out of the way hitting Winston again but he somersaults forward springing back up to his feet elbowing him, roundhouse kicks, then slicing his bug legs and really drives his eternity's edge into him.

Winston smiles running his fingers through his hair. "Winston's pest control, at your service."

Small cracks of light spread all over Kha'Zix. "You may have won again, but I'll be back in 1,000 years. You guys struggled to defeat even me, so I don't think you'll stand a chance against Vel'Koz. No one ever truly dies, our souls just come back in different bodies. Just remember, you may have won, I may be doomed into wandering the Void for the next 1,000 years as a ghost, but remember, you're still left with a world with people who liked what I offered them."

Light explodes out of him, sending his shattered pieces everywhere, his ghostly afterimage slowly fading into a vortex.

Winston returns to normal wearing his usual white armor, eternity's edge turns back into the infinity blade.

Me Ashley Maddie Tristana Pix and Lulu all run up to him hop up and down squeal and give him the biggest hug ever and we're all crying.

Maddie tells him, "Yay you did it!"

"Well I couldn't have done it without any of you."

The clouds part and stars brightly twinkle in the sky.

Queen Tiana appears in front of us and smiles.

"Since you brought back my fairy wand I can now start healing the tree of life."

Bright green leaves start sprouting on it, and the rest of the trees grow leaves too. I think she missed a few spots.

"Umm, some trees."

She looks down smiling, "Oh yes but it is still summer you see. Those nasty Void creatures threw off nature's balance too much."

"Oh I see. It's looking way prettier already."

"Why thank you. You should see it after sunrise."

Winston scratches his furry gorilla face. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it." Aww he sounds disappointed.

Winston lays down a teleporter and tells Tiana, "It was nice working with you."

Maddie then says, "We're having a rockin party at the castle to celebrate our victory! Please come?"

Tiana lightly laughs, "I'll try making it."

We step through and Winston takes his vehicle back to the castle.


	21. Chapter 20: Let's Celebrate!

We're walking through a ballroom with pink walls and white marble floor. Decorations are being put up to celebrate our victory and we're getting ready for the party.

Carlos asks Winston sounding a bit worried, "I'm kind of worried, this is a castle so what if it's the kind of party we have to wear tuxedos?"

Winston smiles putting his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "No, you wouldn't wear a tuxedo. According to how everyone dresses and how the buildings and interior design look you'd be wearing a gaudy cape and one of those weird hats with the big feathers in them."

"Nope, lucky for all of us it's casual!" I hear Maddie enthusiastically yell.

Abby looks up, "Thank goodness!"

Carlos plays Mack Z's Flip Out on his phone. "Can this be one of the songs?"

Mercy says, "She's my aunt you know."

Carlos scrolls through his phone, "I also have APink, TwoX, BTS, Exo, Mack Z, JoJo Siwa, Sigala, and pretty much everything. Good thing I have all these songs offline. Would I Just Got Paid be too out of place with all the KPop?"

Zoe tells him, "All those songs sound incredible. Though I personally like D.R.E.A.M"

Carlos looks at the tables. "Wow and so much yummy food! I'm already hungry!"

We all laugh.

Trang looks at him up and down, "Don't eat too much or you'll look like those red helmeted freaks we beat. Oh who am I kidding you deserve it."

Jacob taps my shoulder and we walk together. "Wasn't all that adventuring fun! If a bit scary at times."

"Yeah it was. Oh you should have seen Winston and my sister fighting Kha'Zix they were seriously dope as heck."

Zoe Violet and Maddie are standing near a table and Zoe tells her, "I can't believe Ava would do such a thing to us!"

Violet adjusts her thick ponytail. "Yeah! I didn't want to tell any of you because I was afraid you'd get mad at me but I kinda suspected something wasn't right."

Maddie tells her, "We're your sisters, you can tell us anything."

I take a small cup of punch.

Zoe tells Maddie, "We have a big surprise for you. And wow will you be happy! You'll need it before the grand speech."

Maddie breathes in and out rapidly patting her collar. She fans herself with her hand then smiles.

I can't wait to see what they're gonna do! "Sounds amazing. Maddie did so great on our quests. Without her kindness and niceness we wouldn't have won."

Winston joins us and he says, "Well that was fun! I learned so much on our epic adventure. And boy did Lulu's spell feel pretty intense! It's a shame we have to wait months between our vampire and god skills."

Poppy slowly walks towards us scratching the back of her neck. She looks up to Winston, "Well Winston looks like you were right. It turns out your strategy was the best one. Not that I doubted you or anything it's just the Piggy Empire's generals are known for being unbeatable."

Winston slowly nods crossing his arms with the biggest grin across his face. "I was right!"

Mercy faces up rolling her eyes. "Oh please not the smile."

"Wooooo! I love being right! Take that, undefeatable generals!"

Mercy's eyebrows raise, her elbows resting on the table and she moves her hands back and forth across the air, "Anything but the smile!"

Winston leaps three feet into the air and punching the air, he squats after landing and yells, "Wooooooooooooo!" Pulling in his elbow while doing his celebratory yell.

Winston slides across the floor on his knees and tells all of us, "We all did great, not just me."

Nami and Tiana also come over. Tiana smiles and squats so the yordles don't have to crane their necks. She rests her hands on Maddie's shoulders, "You were so brave, we're all proud of you."

Tiana looks over to us too. "And we'd like to thank you too Overwatch, for helping get my wand back. The forest is back better than ever!"

Zoe tells us, "The people are gathering in the balcony for the speeches we have planned." We all follow her down the hall and up the stairs.

Zoe walks to the balcony overlooking the front courtyard standing on a really tall Podium with Violet standing next to her. Zoe announces, "Alright everyone listen up! This is the time you've all been waiting for. Please welcome my amazing youngest sister, Princess Maddie!"

We all enthusiastically clap and my sister Tristana and Carlos all hop up and down. Oh what the heck I will too.

Maddie looks at one half then the other and she waves, her seashell pink silk gloved forearm shimmers in the sunlight. "Umm, hi. We're going to have this really fun party later as you already know and if you have any questions, well…" she nervously smiles. "I live here. So ask away."

Carlos raises his hand dramatically waving it, "Ooo ooo! How was the batter when you were learning how to bake?"

"Actually, it was pretty good. I can't say the same for those cakes. But Winston taught me how to bake so now I can too! I baked the cakes myself, well, the ones on those tables, Winston did the ones on your right."

Abby glares at Carlos then I can hear her whisper, "Carlos! You aren't really supposed to ask anything she obviously doesn't know what to say."

"But she looks happy."

Violet taps Maddie on her shoulder, "Excuse me for a moment please."

They talk to each other then Maddie puts her hands over her mouth happily stomping her feet then hopping up and down rapidly. She smiles waving her face.

Violet and Zoe step up to the podium and Violet says, "To be honest we weren't happy at first with Maddie sneaking out of the castle going on adventures with Tristana. When I was a little girl I was captivated by our knights practicing so our parents, wherever they are, let me train with them! I even studied strategy with our generals. But I also loved playing with dolls and having tea parties with my sisters. Maddie just loved playing dressup. She apparently also had my thirst for adventure, since even being in a castle all the time makes you feel claustrophobic and bored out of your mind. She scare us when she snuck out, but she always came back. I just regret worrying too much, since instead of getting woah that sounds so fun and exciting Violet! She would get no you shouldn't do that again so please stop being stupid instead. Zoe would you like to continue?"

"Of course. I have to confess that I'd tell our former prime minister Ava whenever Maddie went out. But we've made so many allies thanks to Maddie and her friends from the other realm. She risked so much for our world and our kingdom and we made many wonderful allies along the way. If they mess with one of us they mess with all of us!"

Everyone stands up and claps. Applause rings through the ballroom. "And when I had a nasty sore throat Maddie was there for me. She made sure I was okay and helped me heal every step of the way."

Jerome stands on the podium now. "Greetings from Demacia. I have witnessed firsthand Maddie's kindness and bravery. As a symbol of Yordleland's good will towards Demacia she personally baked a cake when I visited this castle."

Ashley whispers to me and Shauna, "Is that what he thinks. I know it's because she liked him."

Jerome continues, "And considering everything I agree she'd make a wonderful leader for you! She promised the worst off from Piggyland they'd have a much better life if they helped her overthrow the country that thought nothing of them anyway. Your new leader has so much to tell you guys."

She stands down and Maddie speaks and Queen Tiana stands with her. Maddie tells us "Umm, hi. Now that I'm leader it's now illegal to give anyone homework and college is free for everyone!"

The crowd cheers wildly.

"I have seen a lot on my travels. People were sacrificed because that no good rotten Kha'Zix fooled their country into picking hosts for their parasites. They used humans yordles and even their own poor for their own evil plans. As if their hatred and blaming of the poor and anyone who looks different from them wasn't bad enough. Since they stole half our land hundreds of years ago we're taxing their rich. Peasants and the less fortunate and stuff were doing all the work for them anyway. We're also going to pay everyone a certain amount so no one ever goes poor or hungry. Everyone will get the same amount so you'll have it with your job money not instead of it. I'll make society great for everyone not just those who make a certain amount of money or look like us, but all of us. We're also planting trees and cleaning lots of trash. We will never accept fascism anywhere. We are better than that. The Piggy Empire failed because they thought you only count if you have money and looked like them. Their god took advantage of their sense of entitlement but where is their god now? My friends over here defeated him. Our friend Winston was chosen by the real gods to wield the infinity blade to defend our world, not just a nation, not just a strip of land or only a specific group of people, but all of us. This world belongs to each and every one of us no matter what we look like or how much money we have."

She waits for the applause to end.

"We're also banning the grossest things ever like peas Brussel sprouts and broccoli. We're also going to send out knights to fight anyone who poaches certain cute animals. We also won a hundred goldmines so we have so much gold to make so much money for everyone! We will open schools so the formerly poor and homeless can learn things like baking and school is going to be way funner and start later so people can actually sleep and I'm banning homework forever!"

Everyone stands up and claps and we all clap too.

She looks down and sighs. "Someone we thought we could trust broke my heart and betrayed all of us. Ex Prime Minister Ava is going to jail for a long long time and she's going through a magic sealing ritual before she can do anymore harm. Now, I wouldn't have been able to get anything done without all my new friends. They're the best ever so give them a round of applause!"

We did great didn't we? My heart races, a light fluttery feeling uplifts me. Ashley skips and Winston walks coolly but I know he's enjoying this like the rest of us.

We stand side by side bowing.

Enthusiasm and happiness fills Maddie's voice, "It is thanks to their selflessness, compassion heroism and bravery we made our world a better yet safer but not in that torturous boring way place. We're going to build statues of them! And I'd like to give a special thanks to Winston for doing the impossible and outsmarting their seemingly perfect generals."

Winston whispers in her ear then Maddie says. "Oh, I'd also like to build a statue of one of our finest generals. For 40 years his brilliance has defended our great country and has taught my big sister Violet so much about fighting and strategy."

Everyone claps and someone gives us medals then we walk down. The Yordle general walks up to Winston rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry for not listening to you."

Winston squats down to meet the yordle general's gaze. "I was very disappointed in you. But it's okay you learned from your mistake. I'm worried about my friend Tracer so sorry if I was rude."

He smiles his knowing half smile and whispers to me, "Even if he deserved it."

The general tells him, "No no, I should have trusted you. You even showed me how smart you are. That's pretty impressive how you built those portals and can disguise yourself as a human without even needing magic."

Tiana now talks to the crowd. "Many of the Piggies are worried about their stupid traditions. But their tradition involves the rest of us suffering just so they can feel better than the rest of us. We shouldn't have to deal with their toxic tradition! Since people make up traditions what's stopping anyone from making new ones? When tradition hurts instead of helps people then it's up to all of us to change it to a newer, better tradition."

Maddie then yells, "Now let the celebrations begin!"

Ashley plays one of her upbeat cheermixes and attaches her phone to speakers Winston found in the Vishkar vehicle.

The Yordle cheer team that cheered for us during all those battles marches out with such fierce energy. They stand apart making a high V with their arms and they all have their tumbs in. It just doesn't look right when thumbs stick out too much. And they're allowed to wear polish too. They don't do little jumps before their big jump and their arm motions are quite graceful. Three stunt groups perfectly lift their base who do arabesques into scorpions into bow and arrows. They dismount and three tumblers, two going away and the one in the middle going forward, front handspring three times then front tuck twice then triple full all when they all meet in the middle then they go back to their stunt groups.

They pick up their pom poms and start from daggers into a high V then they all move left doing a right punch up then left again doing a right bow and arrow then they step left moving their hands into a touchdown then into a broken T.

They energetically and fiercely chant during the sequence, "Yordleland, Fairy kingdom, Sea Kingdom, Demacia, Overwatch. What does that spell?" They spin their pom poms in front of them then they all spirit tuck except for the one in the middle who does a deep toe touch. They land and the ones at the end side lunge with their knees facing the rest of the squad and everyone else front lunges in a high V and they all chant, "A winning team!"

The crowd stands up hopping up and down clapping. Some going, "Wooooo!" but not in a creepy weird way while others yell yay.

A piggy dressed in expensive noble clothes cries. "My tradition! My beautiful tradition!"

Violet tells him, "Since tradition's stuff people made up long ago what's stopping you guys from making new ones? Since Yordleland and its allies run your country there are going to be pretty big changes, like them being taught no one's better than another just for being richer or being a different race."

Leaves rustle in the gentle wind, the summer sun illuminates the hall through the big windows.

Maddie happily yells, "The castle is rockin and it's time to party!"

Great music fills the ballroom, everyone moving having fun. Streamers line the walls. Maddie Zoe and Violet wave their arms in the air shaking their hips and Violet yells, "Wooooooo!"

Tristana and Poppy bump hips then they hold one hand and Tristana leads their dance. Tristana gently thumbs a piece of Poppy's hair out of her face.

Jerome's girlfriend watches him dance. He pumps both his fist hopping back on one foot then he leans back raising his left hand on the balls of his left foot with his knee bent back. He swings his hips forward once then spins twice and lifts his knee up moving his hands down then he moves towards his girlfriend placing her hand on her back and she dips.

McCree and Mercy eat a piece of cake and drink punch.

Lulu peeps her head from under the table and Ashley offers her hand and Lulu eats a pastry.

The cheerleaders and people from the fairy kingdom mermaid kingdom and yordleland all dance.

Judith floats with Tiana and a few other fairies.

Maddie walks up and stands on a chair talking to me. "I just wanted to thank you for all you've done. If your hurt pain and sadness from your dad dying held you back then we'd all be doomed. But you believed in yourself and showed your squad that you can do anything you believe is possible."

She sighs and sits. "It's a shame you have to go. You don't, do you?"

She clasps her hands tilting her head looking at me. "We're going to miss you too Maddie."

Her eyes start to water and she gives me a big hug. "Please don't go! We've all gotten so close after all that adventuring you can't leave me!"

Winston tells her, "Don't worry Maddie, we can visit every now and then. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Maddie rubs her face on Ashley's shoulder. Her eyes are closed and she pets her shoulder. The rest of us hug Tristana, Poppy, Zoe, Violet, Tiana, Nami, Teemo, and Jerome.

They greet us at the cave we came from. Teemo scratches his head. "I don't understand, like I've heard legends of being transported to another world but like doesn't it only activate every few years?"

Winston grins crossing his arms standing straight. "I'm a scientist so I found a way to get around it. The gods were so impressed they chose me to wield the infinity blade." He sighs and slumps. "If only there was a way to get my friend back. I'm hoping these alchemy ingredients and studying my sword will help me, I have hope!"

Pix floats up to Judith, "Sorry I was mean to you when we first met. It's just that no one's ever seen a metal fairy before."

Judith says, "I'm just happy you guys learned to accept me."

Maddie walks slowly to us holding a box and Violet and Zoe look on with anticipation. "We'd like to thank you guys for all you've done."

My eyes heat up and I cry, feeling the warm tears cascading down my face. I'm so going to miss everyone here.

Maddie looks up to Mercy, "How you saved so many of our troops was so divine."

Violet walks up to Shauna, "And you, your ultimate shield skill was so on point."

Shauna smiles and warmly says, "Aww thanks but it was your idea. As much as we'll miss you I'm pretty sure our parents are worried sick about us."

McCree asks Maddie, "Are you sure you're ready to rule? Sounds like an awful lot of pressure for a 13 year old."

"Oh, my big sisters, Tiana, the marking, and our general will help me so I'll be okay don't worry"

They wave bye to us and we wave bye to them back.

"Hey you guys wow you've been gone awhile." A soft robot voice says over a loudspeaker.

Winston says, "If only I didn't think I could do that."

"I tried telling you it would be a terrible disaster. Torb and Brigetta are in town, I can text them and we can all help with your research. Even geniuses like you make mistakes. However, I'm an AI, me and Judith can think of what no natural life can even dream of."

Winston moves his glasses and smiles a big grin. "Yeah Athena!"

15 minutes later Brigetta says, "We just couldn't wait! It's such a beautiful summer day here in London. Walking past the cafes and beauty stores smelled quite lovely."

She looks at Torb, "Dad, we have to stop by Coffee Bean and Ulta after this."

Winston shows Torb the infinity blade and he blinks twice staring at it. "Woah! Now that's a thing of beauty! Why I've never in all me life ever seen or felt metal like this anywhere."

Winston's chest puffs out, "Will you help me with sciencey stuff or whatever? Because like I got the stuff for that now."

Winston puts the alchemist stuff and sword on a table for analysis and Athena says. "Analysis complete. I made your chronal accelerator blueprint even better."

Tracer fades into existence and Winston puts it around her waist and she gives him a big hug. "I knew you could do it big guy!"

He squints and smiles happy his friend's back.

"You know I was watching you guys right? I even got new powers." She blinks then rewinds. "Pretty cool huh?"

Jacob pretends like he's not impressed, "Oh I've seen cooler."

I elbow his rib. "I mean yeah it is!"

Mercy tells us, "Well that was quite an adventure! Me and McCree are staying here in England. I'm sure your parents miss you and you don't want to keep them waiting."

Winston drops me and Ashley back home and we hug him. He runs his fingers through the back of my hair. "I couldn't have gotten Tracer back without you. I know I should have listened to Athena but I didn't. Jack Morrison knew Reaper was up to no good but it was a trap and I knew we didn't have the power to defeat him yet. Now that we can hurt him we need to train our god powers so we can actually defeat him."

Defeating Reaper might not bring dad back but wow does it sound satisfying.

Mom gives us a both a hug crying. "You're home! I've missed you guys so much! Thank goodness you're both safe."

I tell mom, "We missed you too. We miss dad too. We all believed in ourselves and overcame the odds to keep even more people from dying."

Aunt Shanice and our cousins are here! This is the greatest surprise ever!

Jamal runs up to me hugging me, "Hey fam what's gucci!"

"Still not really over my dad, but I have a feeling me and Ashley made our dad proud."

Mom then tells Ashley, "Your coaches accepted your time off. However, be ready for extra burpees frog jumps hollow holding and especially, slow kicks and fast kicks!"

Ashley's left eye twitches. "You mean I, after all that adventuring?"

Mom tells her, "You're their captain and point flyer so they're looking up to you.

Shanice looks at us and excitedly says, "Wow aren't you handsome, and you beautiful! Oh the accidents you kids will cause!"

Umm, thanks I think?

"How've you been?"

"Oh just keeping your mom company. Oh, I know Halfred Glitchbot if you ever want to visit your former friend Isabella. Just promise me you won't bring too much drama?"

We're about to sit on a couch until one of Ella's costars tells us, "You don't want to sit there, trust me."

"Thanks for the warning." Ashley tells her.

We sit on another set of plush couches, the potted palms, soft acoustic music plays over the loudspeaker. The snack table has different kinds of chips drinks and snacks and so many snacks with meat like beef fish or chicken tacos, beef jerky, and hamburgers so me and Ashley take slices of avocado and cantaloupe. Citrusy and other fruity perfumes fill the air. The screen on the wall is just a Windows desktop like you'd see in class. Apparently they didn't start recording yet.

Someone next to us tells us, "Ella had this weird request just to have meat for snacks but the managers were like let's think of the other cast members shall we? Like doesn't she know vegetarians exist?"

Ashley tells her, "She certainly does!" She sounds so hurt and annoyed, and I would be too but they still have fruit and chips and stuff.

A few people touch their toes and stretch their arms and quads while looking at their phones.

A coordinator tells them, "Remember you're under NDA. That goes for you too guests."

Halfred Glitchbot tells us, "Excuse me but I have to respond to these thousands of Tweets." After all that time on the freeway I suppose we can wait for…

"Okay I responded to all of them."

I ask, "In under a second?"

He laughs then tells us, "I'm an omnic so I can literally answer thousands of Tweets literally just by thinking about it. You humans need your phones and thumbs."

Oh yeah, ha ha. Considering I live with Judith how can I forget?

Ashley whispers to me pointing to Isabella sitting on set, "Isabella's wearing sunglasses as if she could hide her pain from me."

Mia paces back and forth, "Izzie! You got up late so your hair and makeup people had to work extra hard!"

"So I can't even get 10 minutes more of sleep?"

"Izzie, dear, how many times do we have to go through this? The industry is pretty demanding. You need to get up just before dawn to be presentable."

Ashley shoots a mean glare at the fat girl who's there to mock her and tells her, "Your job's making fun of me because little miss jealous over there hates me. Just remember I'm the real Ashley."

My sister's thin and works out so much so it's terrible she wanted someone fat playing her.

Ashley walks over to Ella. Ashley's hands defiantly rest on her hips. "Hey, ex bestie! For the past couple of weeks me and my squad quested with a prince and princess and we met literal gods and my gosh you should have been there. Too bad you missed out. Me Shauna and everyone else will be talking about it for years."

"Do you mind I have to go over my script soon?"

Halfred Glitchbot walks up to her and says, "This is just great our ratings are down and we're starting to lose money! You've been 13 since May so like it or not you're changing. You've gained weight, you have an obligation to our studio to look and act a certain way."

She's not even fat though. Like Ashley said mom wasn't kidding when she said it was a cruel industry.

Isabella sucks in her cheeks and tummy staring at her vanity.

Isabella's mom Mia tells Glitchbot, "I don't get it I've been making sure she watches what she eats. I've been putting her on a very strict diet. I told her, Ella if you get fat you get fat you'll never book a job ever again. I remind her it's for her own good."

She tells her in that harsh judgey tone, "You have no idea how good you have it missy. People do desperate things to break into this industry. Now you might not appreciate me taking a cut but it's for your own good."

"Yeah I'm sure your shopping spree the other day is going to help me with college."

Mia runs her fingers through Ella's hair while telling her, "Beauty is our power. And I am still your mother. You don't want to be 13 and already a washed up has been, do you? Even if we seem hard on you we only do it because we care about you. Remember when you told me you were worried about being fired for being fat and ugly? Well I'm worried about that too and am trying to help you with that."

Ashley whispers to me, "Sweet and adorable? He apparently never knew her that well."

"And she's nowhere near fat or ugly."

Ashley and Glitchbot shush me and Glitchbot tells me, "Her face would be more defined meaning ratings and money. Not just for me or her but this entire studio."

Honestly Glitchbot I don't think that's your problem.

I hear mom's distinct footsteps and she takes us, "Come on kids let's go." She smiles at a green room manager thanking them, turning as if low key telling Halfred no thanks to you.

On the way home mom says. "We can visit dad's grave tomorrow."

A gentle breeze caresses the eucalyptus and big pines nearby, and monarch butterflies flutter from plant to plant. Like my memories, of my dad, of our epic adventures in Yordleland.

I look at dad's grave and sigh. Sadness consumes our soul, like the night sky consuming the light of day. We overcame a god of oblivion, we slayed, and still, it didn't bring you back. We did stop more utterly consuming dark tragedies from happening. Dad left for his Overwatch mission without even asking me mom or Ashley.

Me and Ashley look at each other holding a bouquet of black and red roses and squat down to place them, then Mercy and McCree look down and drop red roses, and Winston in his human disguise does too.

Then mom squats down and places a piece of jewelry next to our bouquet. We walk away, looking back as if saying good bye for one last time.

Me and Ashley hang a painting Maddie made on our living room wall. We hang it halfway between our hexagonal shelves and the half wall between the kitchen and living room. It's everyone we adventured with standing in front of the bronze Divinity Shadow statue in her castle's courtyard.

We both stare at the picture and Ashley says, her voice filled with hope, "We'll all see each other again. I just know it."

Judith hovers over us, and says. "I miss everyone already! But I know Yordleland is in good hands with Maddie as ruler. I wonder when her parents will get back? I'm sure they'll be proud of her when they do."

Mom and Shanice sit on one of our couches while me Ashley and Jamal sit on the floor and Tyrone and Maurice sit on the other couch.

Tyrone eats a few chips then asks, "So why didn't you upload any pics from your trip?"

Maurice then tells him, "They had to do secret Overwatch stuff."

Mom tells us, "You have school in a couple of days."

Me and Ashley look at each other's phones to share what we missed out on. I bet most of those parties would've been lame anyway and we were with our real friends. Too bad we can't tell anyone else about our adventuring and saving the universe.


End file.
